Érase una vez
by yunypotter19
Summary: AU, Tercera era de la oscuridad, un mensajero dispuesto a terminar con lo que sus antecesores no consiguieron. Una ciudad que resiste bajo la protrección del supremo. ¿Qué sucederá si el joven del que habla la profecía aparece muerto ante las puertas de la ciudad?, ¿qué le quedará al supremo para luchar?, Una joven con gran talento y un muchacho desconocido que porta la esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

_**Érase una vez:**_

_**El principio:**_

Érase una vez, ese es el principio de cualquier cuento, que al final debería de tener un final que a todos les gustase, un final que sin duda sería el ideal.

Pero como no sé si será un buen final, ni si la historia será de esa clase en la que la gente siempre acaba feliz, nos ahorraremos ese principio, y comenzaremos con hablaros, del lugar en donde esta historia está ambientada.

También os diré que esta historia, es otra más en que la magia y la fantasía están impresas.

Era una aldea de lo más hermosa, al menos así había amanecido, más como dice el dicho, lo que bien empieza, mal puede acabar, y ese día había comenzado como el mejor para una pareja en especial.

Un hombre y una mujer que pese a todo lo que se les venía encima sin que ellos terminaran de saberlo, estaban viviendo un momento mágico, ya que con los primeros rayos del sol, a sus vidas había llegado una nueva ilusión, retornarían a su vida personas a las que amaban y a las que les darían una nueva y poderosa razón para seguir en la brecha.

Pero oscuras fuerzas se ocultaban en los bosques de los alrededores, fuerzas que estaban decididas a arrasar con todas y cada una de las ciudades, para dejar todas sometidas a la oscuridad más absoluta.

Hacía ya unos años que esa fuerza había surgido, consiguiendo más y más poder, oscureciendo los corazones de más y más personas, llegando a crear un temor en el resto del mundo.

Era bien sabido que todas y cada una de las ciudades por las que pasaron, habían quedado reducidas a cenizas y más importante, nada ni nadie parecía poder pararlos, se amparaban en la oscuridad y su aliado más fuerte era el fuego.

Nadie sabía el propósito de todos esos esfuerzos y mucho menos a qué se debían los mismos. Solo eran conscientes de que ya habían sido muchas sus víctimas y que tras su paso, solo quedaba la nada más absoluta.

Al llegar el atardecer, este no vino acompañado de los típicos colores anaranjados y violetas, tampoco fue un atardecer lento, que se fuese sumiendo poco a poco en el abrazo de la oscuridad, no, este llegó de golpe, arrancando más de un grito a varios de los aldeanos.

La muerte, ese día arrebato cientos de últimos suspiros, a niños, mujeres, ancianos, hombres, muchachos, todo el que se pudiera cerca de su afilada guadaña. Amparada bajo la sombra de ese oscuro poder, y contando con cien jinetes que la acompañaban para ayudarla en tan arduo trabajo.

Jinetes con el corazón oscuro y repleto de un poder que consumía con cada uso un poco más del alma de los mismos, haciendo que esta ardiera por otros cien años más.

Pero pese a que usar su oscuro poder producía un considerable dolor a los jinetes, no usarlo les provocaba más aún, por ello todos se refugiaban en el dolor de sus víctimas para olvidar el suyo propio.

Por ello no existía compasión entre los jinetes, ni ninguna clase de piedad, cuanto más nefasta y cruel fuera la muerte, más consuelo para sus almas.

Pero los jinetes no eran inmortales como se creía comúnmente, ni tampoco era mensajeros del infierno que habían venido a castigas a la humanidad, no.

Eran humanos que se habían dejado seducir por la parte más oscura del mundo, la parte que daba un ilimitado poder a cambio de todo lo que se poseía de valor. Y muchos de ellos eran hombres y mujeres cobardes, egoístas y despiadados, que solo valoraban sus propias vidas.

Al frente de todos ellos, se encontraba un hombre que nunca dejaba ver su rostro, un hombre que se refugiaba en las sombras, que abrazaba la oscuridad de tal forma que podía hacerse uno con ella.

Era el peor de todos, pues este no temía el poder que poseía, no temía a la oscuridad, más bien se había hecho uno con ella, lo que le proporcionaba un control absoluto, un control sumamente alarmante.

Pero toda oscuridad tiene una fuerte enemiga, en toda oscuridad siempre habrá algo de luz.

Y aquellos que en lugar de dejarse tentar por la oscuridad, habían escogido el otro camino, habían sido agraciados con el dominio de diferentes artes. Y por ello, pese a que no eran muchos los agraciados y sin duda el poder de la oscuridad los superaba en un gran número, los dotados habían decidido luchar y enfrentar a la oscuridad.

El futuro cada vez era más negro y nefasto, más ellos contaban con esperanza, y cada uno de ellos agradecía a Pandora, el no haber permitido que ella dejase escapar la misma, pues sin ese sentimiento tan fuerte, sin duda sería el final de la tercera era.

Pues así era, esta era la tercera vez que la oscuridad encontraba un recipiente que lo tolerara, pero sin duda pretendía hacer verdadero el dicho de a la tercera va la vencida, pues este tercer contenedor, era el peor de todos.

Tras lo que pareció ser la batalla más violenta que nunca ninguno hubiese presenciado, dos personas corrían todo lo que podían por un bosque bastante oscuro, al parecer la luz no llegaba hasta ese lugar, llevaban ya muchas horas corriendo, pero parecía que no conseguían escapar de las manos que los perseguían.

Después de tanto tiempo ocultándose, habían acabado por encontrarlos, una de ellas llevaba en sus manos algo que aferraba a su pecho como si nada más tuviese importancia y es que la verdad era que para ellos, eso era lo único que realmente importaba.

La otra persona, también cubierta con una capa negra que sin duda la ocultaba de todo, iba un poco más adelantada, ambos parecían estar sufriendo lo indecible, pero no estaban dispuestos a rendirse, no aun.

—No puedo más. — la primera de los dos cayó rendida al suelo sin poder caminar más.

—Por favor un último esfuerzo, tenemos que lograrlo.

—Pero no puedo seguir con esto, mi poder mágico se está agotando, no sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantar sin que mis heridas se reabran y sangren, estoy segura de que tú están de la misma forma.- Los ojos de la mujer se posaron en los de la otra persona, que se agachó a su lado, para mirar a los ojos verdes de la persona que más había amado en su vida.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, tenemos que llegar por él.

Susurró con impaciencia y miedo, de los ojos de esta salieron dos lágrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse por sus enrojecidas mejillas:

—Lo sé, sé que si no lo conseguimos no tendrá un futuro, no tendrá nada, pero tienes que entender que necesitamos descansar un poco.

—Lily, ¿no te has dado cuenta de la oscuridad que nos embarga?, esas criaturas de la noche están cerca, y en esta oscuridad nos podrán coger antes.

—James no sé como pudimos acabar en esto.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero debemos seguir.- ayudó a la mujer a levantarse, y comenzaron de nuevo a caminar adentrándose más en esa eterna oscuridad, tras unos pasos más, James localizó ante él un destello que iluminó su rostro:

—Mira Lily, ahí está el final de nuestra escapada, solo necesitamos llegar a la luz.

Ambos, esperanzados por ver la luz del día corrieron hacía esta, estaban tan atentos de que su camino al fin terminaría, que ninguno se percató de las personas que los acababan de localizar justo desde atrás, al igual que no se percataron de unas chispas rojas que alertaban a alguien de la llegada de ellos a aquel lugar.

El hombre, creyéndose a salvo se giró para coger a la mujer entre sus brazos.

—Lo hemos conseguido Lily, ahora solo nos queda hacer una cosa, y todo habrá terminado.

—Eso espero.

Se giraron ambos quitándose las capuchas de sus túnicas, rebelando así sus rostros, los dos no serían mayores de veintitrés años, los ojos de la chica, eran verdes y su cabello rojo como el fuego, lo llevaba pillado en una pequeña trenza, su cabello era de largo hasta su cintura.

El hombre por su parte, tenía el cabello negro azabache, totalmente revuelto y no por la carrera ni por nada en particular, sino porque era así de indomable igual a su dueño, mientras que sus ojos eran color café, ahora con un brillo especial en ellos al ver que tenían una pequeña oportunidad para escapar.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, mientras que la mujer apretaba contra su pecho a un pequeño bebe que llevaba en sus manos, un niño de apenas un año de edad, su pelo era idéntico al de su padre sin ninguna duda, mientras que si el niño hubiese abierto sus ojos, se podría apreciar el verde que tenía su madre.

Caminaron un poco más y ante ellos se pudo ver un pueblo que sin ninguna duda aun no había sido arrasado, sus pasos se encaminaron hasta el lugar. Ellos por su parte habían perdido su casa, sus tierras, su familia y amigos, todo había quedado destrozado al paso de esos miserables que se creían dioses de ese mundo.

Odiaba a esos malditos que creían que la magia era un arma ideal para reinar ante todos.

Por perder, habían perdido hasta su vida, de eso no les cabía ninguna duda, sabían que seguían caminando gracias a su magia, que los estaba aguantando para poder salvar a su hijo pequeño.

Deseaban desesperadamente que su hijo pudiese vivir, y aunque sabían que no era el mejor momento en el que vivir ni el mejor lugar, no querían que el muriera ya.

Eran dolorosamente conscientes de que no podrían estar a su lado, que no lo volverían a ver nunca, pero sin ninguna duda, lo único que deseaban era que él viviese.

James cayó de rodillas, su corazón comenzaba a fallar, se levantó reuniendo toda la fuerza posible respirando agitadamente.

Lily paró sus pasos y se acercó a él.

—Lily, tienes que seguir aunque yo me pare, no te fijes en mi, mira al pueblo, ya está cerca, si me vuelvo a caer, quiero que avances sin mí.

—Pero James...

—Lily, los dos sabemos que nuestras heridas no se pueden curar, tarde o temprano ambos caeremos, mejor que sea cuando él este a salvo y no que lo dejemos solo y desamparado.

Lily asintió con pesar:

—Pero si he de morir, preferiría hacerlo a tu lado.

—Yo también, pero él, es más importante que lo que nosotros podríamos querer y desear, además uno de nuestros deseos es ese, que él esté bien.

—Tienes razón.

Comenzaron de nuevo su camino, pero al llegar más cerca del pueblo, se fijaron en que este estaba rodeado por una muralla.

— ¡James! no es un pueblo, ¡es una ciudad!

—Mejor, así al menos les será más difícil poder acabar con ella, y él podrá vivir más tiempo.

— ¿Pero y si no nos abren las puertas?, James, ya sabes que no se fían de todo el mundo.

—Lo sé, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, venga corre.

Ambos corrieron un poco hasta llegar cerca de las puertas y se detuvieron al caer a sus pies una flecha:

—Alto ¿quién va?

—Necesitamos entrar. — gritó James desde abajo.

—Lo lamento, pero las puertas no se abren en estos tiempos para nadie.

— ¿Ni siquiera para un bebe?

—No creo que vos seáis uno.

Escuchó que reprochaba el soldado desde arriba de las almenas.

—Pero él sí lo es, por favor, dadle cobijo solo a él, nosotros no lo queremos, abrid solo por él, os lo rogamos.

Desde lo alto de las almenas de la muralla el soldado fijaba su mirada en las dos personas de abajo, podía sentir su aura, y estaba seguro de que al igual que él tenían conocimientos de magia, y en esos tiempos no te podías fiar de nadie.

Pero el tono de súplica en la voz de ese hombre lo hizo fruncir el ceño, no aparentaba ser un tipo que suplicara, su rostro era duro y severo, en cierto modo parecía dado al mando, y sin embargo estaba suplicando en esos momentos:

—Si lo único que queréis es dejar al niño, ponerlo aquí.- gritó él desde arriba, cogió un cubo, ató una cuerda a este y comenzó a bajarlo.

Lily miró indecisa a James, este sonrió con pesar, les hubiese gustado saber con quién se quedaría su hijo, entonces gritó:

— ¿Qué haréis con él?

El soldado se desconcertó con esa pregunta, ¿qué demonios podía pensar ese hombre que haría con el crío?, pues lo llevaría a casa y buscaría alguien que se hiciese cargo de él ¿qué más podría hacer?

—Pues ¿qué más?, Buscar alguien que se haga cargo de él.

— ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

Exigió James.

— ¿Quién quiere saberlo?

Regresó molesto por el tono utilizado:

—Un hombre desesperado por saber que cumplirá su palabra.

—Dígame quien es y le diré quién soy yo.

—James Potter, un campesino de una aldea cercana que arrasaron, la mujer a mi lado es mi mujer Lily Potter, y el niño es mi hijo, su nombre es Harry Potter. —expuso mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos.

—Mi nombre es Lovegood y os doy mi palabra de que le buscaré un buen lugar a su hijo, ahora posadlo en el cubo y yo lo subiré.

—Confió en vos y en vuestra palabra, y tan solo os pido que nos deis el tiempo de despedirnos de él.

James se dio la vuelta para mirar a Lily, se acercó a ella:

—Ha llegado el momento.

—Lo sé, pero es que es mi hijo, James.

—Y el mío amor, pero tenemos que hacerlo, a nosotros ya no nos queda nada.

—Lo sé pero duele tanto. — de los ojos verdes de Lily comenzaron a desprenderse lágrimas, besó la frente de Harry con cuidado mientras que acariciaba una de sus manos.

El niño no se movió ajeno a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, ajeno al adiós de sus padres, él viajaba en unos sueños que estaban llenos de felicidad y amor, lo único conocido para él por el momento.

James le acarició el pelo con ternura mientras sonreía tristemente.

—Sé que puede que nunca nos perdones por esto, pero al menos vive por nosotros, Harry, no te rindas nunca, y se fuerte, consigue ser alguien que valga la pena, y cuídate mucho hijo mío. — le besó la frente al igual que Lily había hecho.

Los dos juntos caminaron hasta el cubo que pendía de la cuerda, y colocaron al niño en este con sumo cuidado, en ese momento el niño abrió los ojos y miró a sus padres, sin saber que esa sería la última vez, el pequeño volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El soldado de apellido Lovegood, comenzó a subir el cubo con el niño, y cuando ya lo tenía en sus brazos, fijó la vista en las dos personas que con lágrimas en los ojos lo contemplaban.

—Cuídelo bien por favor.

—Me encargaré de que quien lo cuide lo haga bien. — prometió este.

Mientras los observaban sus ojos captaron detrás de ellos a varias personas, todas vestidas con túnicas oscuras, todas con mascarás de plata en sus rostros.

—Cuidado. — gritó el soldado desde arriba, James y Lily se giraron a la vez y se encontraron de nuevo con los responsables de toda su desgracia.

James se colocó delante de Lily en forma de protección.

—Veo que no cambias nada. — una voz fría se escuchó en el lugar, una voz que Lily y James conocían muy bien.

— ¡Tom!— inquirió Lily en un susurro.

—Veo, mi querida Lily, que aunque no recuerdas mucho más, mi nombre si lo conservas en tú memoria.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?—recriminó aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Y tú me lo preguntas?, te conté mis sueños, te revelé mis más profundos secretos y me traicionaste, me vendiste a los superiores y ellos me quitaron todo mi poder mágico.

—Estabas loco, tenía que hacerlo, querías destruir todo.

—No Lily, eso era lo único malo de ti, nunca me entendiste, y lo peor que me hiciste fue juntarte con este miserable aprendiz, pero ahora fíjate en como cambian las cosas, tú casada con él, yo soberano de más de la mitad de las ciudades.

—Pero aun hay algunas que se te resisten, y sé que al final caerás. —escupió James con odio.

—No creo que eso suceda, sin embargo, tú caerás aquí, y seré yo quien tenga la satisfacción de acabar con tu pobre vida. Esto es lo que les pasa a los que se oponen a mí.

—Prefiero esto. — dijo James enérgicamente y añadió:— a ser un miserable asesino.

—Pero con poder. — sentenció la voz de Tom con una risa fría como el hielo.

El soldado no era capaz de escuchar la conversación de los de abajo, pero sentía el poder mágico de todos los presentes allí y sin duda esas dos personas morirían.

Había ocultado al niño de la vista de los recién llegados y había dado la alarma al castillo, pero sabía que no llegarían a tiempo, él solo había podido hacer lo que le habían encomendado cuando le mandaron a ese puesto, levantar una fuerte barrera para que nadie, tanto con poder como sin él, pudiera pasar.

Tom agitó su mano de forma extraña y todo el poder mágico de Lily y James desapareció, haciéndolos caer al suelo a ambos de rodillas.

—Así me gusta, que os arrodilléis ante mí antes de morir. — rió de forma única y fría: —Tú y toda tu patética familia ahora os postráis ante mí, esto es genial Potter, te tengo donde siempre quise tenerte para poder hacer esto. — se acercó a él y le propinó una fuerte patada haciendo que James cayera completamente al suelo.

—Espero que gustes en ir al otro mundo solo. — levantó su mano en la que se encontraba una daga, para ser exactos la única daga con la que se podía extinguir la magia de las personas.

Lily agarró con fuerza la mano de James y comenzó a perder todo el rastro de magia que en ella había, que aunque ya no era mucho, era lo que la mantenía con vida.

Sus ojos se encontraron por la que sería su última vez, se sonrieron con todo el amor que ambos se tenían y antes de que ese hombre, por llamarlo de alguna forma, clavara su daga, ambos murieron a la vez, abandonando así a su hijo en las manos de un desconocido soldado que había visto sus muertes y que esperaban cuidara de él.

Tom, aun viendo que ambos yacían muertos ya a sus pies, levantó la daga aún más enfadado y comenzó a bajarla para clavársela al cadáver de ese miserable que una vez más lo había vencido dejándolo sin la satisfacción de acabar él con su vida.

—Alto ahí. — una voz potente como la que más, que intimidaría hasta la persona más valiente en el mundo, se hizo escuchar desde la puerta de la muralla, detrás de él dos jóvenes de unos veintitrés años, ocultos con capas negras que les cubrían el rostro.

—Tú. — dijo Tom enfadado al descubrir quién lo había detenido en su cometido.

—Esas dos personas ya están muertas, no dejaré que mutiles o profanes sus cuerpos, que deben ser enterrados en su totalidad. — la persona ante él, lo miraba con ojos azules tranquilos, y el sujeto de la mascará se percató de que ese anciano no lo había reconocido, sonrió fríamente y se detuvo en su cometido, con ese miserable ahí, no podría hacer nada, así que lo mejor era irse de aquel lugar.

—No merecen lo suficiente la pena como para acabar con sus cuerpos, y mancharme con ellos, todos suyos, viejo. — y ante la vista de los tres presentes, y el soldado Lovegood, desaparecieron todos mientras se escuchaba esa fría risa que producía escalofríos a la gente.

Los dos jóvenes se quitaron las capuchas y miraron al hombre que los acompañaba.

—Esos fueron los que acabaron con nuestro pueblo anoche. — dijo un chico de cabellos azulados y ojos grises, un joven bastante apuesto a los ojos de muchas mujeres.

—A nosotros nos mandaron venir a avisaros de la presencia de ellos en nuestra aldea, pero no llegamos a tiempo, unos cuantos de esos nos atacaron en el bosque y no nos dejaban pasar. — agregó con tono culpable e irritado el otro joven de cabellos castaños con reflejos pelirrojos y ojos color oro.

El hombre levantó una mano evitando que volvieran a hablar, caminó hasta las dos personas que yacían muertas, y fijó su vista en ellos.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo cuando escuchó el grito de negación mezclado con un profundo dolor, de uno de ellos.

Fijó su vista en ambos y los vio caer de rodillas llorando al lado de cada uno de los dos muertos que allí había.

—James, James hermano, no es justo, nos es justo. — el joven de cabellos azulados cogía el cuerpo con fuerza del hombre entre sus brazos, mientras lloraba de impotencia por no haber podido impedir eso.

— ¿Los conocían?

—Éramos amigos desde siempre. — aportó ausente el otro joven con la voz apagada, mientras acariciaba la ahora fría mejilla de la mujer ante él.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, te lo dije Remus no deberíamos habernos ido, te lo dije.

—Sirius, era nuestra misión, al igual que la de él era defender el pueblo hasta que llegase ayuda.

—Ayuda que nunca llegó por nuestra culpa, nosotros lo matamos, nosotros somos los culpables. — El muchacho llamado Remus apartó la mirada derrotado, el anciano por su parte los miraba con tristeza, ese nuevo poder que se alzaba, tan tenebroso y oscuro, como nunca antes se había visto, acababa de hacer sufrir a dos personas más, arrebatándoles al igual que a muchos otros, todo lo que tenían.

—Señores, lo mejor es darles una buena sepultura a ellos, ahora solo nos queda que puedan partir en paz. — Ambos seguían llorando cuando se levantaron y con un movimiento de sus manos alzaron los cuerpos de ambos en el aire para llevarlos dentro de la ciudad.

—Se lo dije, le dije que no se metiera en la resistencia, pero no me hizo caso y este es el resultado.

—Mataron a sus padres, era lógico que quisiera y ansiara venganza contra ellos.

—Y ahora soy yo el que ansía venganza. — sentenció el joven llamado Sirius a sus espaldas.

Sabía lo que eso significaba y él por su parte estaba decidido a hacer de esos dos unos buenos candidatos a supremos.

—Disculpe Lord Dumbledore, se le requiere en el castillo, el rey Arthur lo está esperando.

—De acuerdo. –hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y antes de partir agregó: —Moddy, amigo, acompaña a estos dos jóvenes, que lleven los cuerpos de ellos a alguna habitación hasta que sus ataúdes estén listos, y pídele a Stan que los haga rápido. — dijo este con voz tranquila.

—Así se hará mi señor.

—Muy bien, después de eso quiero que los conduzcas a las duchas, les des ropa y que coman algo, señores,: — dijo este ahora girándose a los dos jóvenes: —después de todo eso los quiero en las cámaras de los aprendices, a partir de hoy vivirán ahí y serán mis aprendices.

Sirius y Remus lo miraron sorprendidos pero no dijeron nada salvo:

—Como usted desee. — ambos siguieron a ese hombre que se llamaba Moddy que iba diciendo lo afortunados que ambos eran al pertenecer a los aprendices y más de Albus Dumbledore, uno de los mejores y el supremo mayor.

Mientras tanto, en la muralla del castillo, Lovegood, aun con el niño en sus brazos, bajaba de allí, pues su turno había terminado ya.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad sin llamar mucho la atención era un joven de no más de treinta años, de cabellos castaños tirando a rubios, de ojos amorronados y porte distinguido.

Este llegó hasta su casa y llamo a la puerta, al cabo de unos momentos, una mujer de unos veinticinco años le abrió la puerta, esta tenía los cabellos rubios y sus ojos eran plateados como la luna, en sus brazos descansaba una bebe, que al parecer había heredado ese rubio de su madre.

—O mi amor, ya estás de regreso, que bien, ¿qué tal tú guardia?, ¿qué traes ahí?

El hombre tras dar un beso a su esposa, entró en la casa y cerró la puerta con llave.

Caminó hasta una cuna que se encontraba cerca de una mesa en ese momento, al parecer su mujer había estado cosiendo, pues había diversos utensilios de costura en la mesa y por eso estaba la cuna en ese lugar, depositó al pequeño en esta y se giró, su esposa aún lo observaba.

—Tengo que encontrar a alguien que se quede con este niño.

— ¿Niño?, ¿dé donde lo has sacado?

—Es una larga historia, solo te diré que sus padres están muertos y que les prometí que buscaría a alguien que lo cuidara bien, su nombre es Harry Potter. — miró al niño y añadió:— Harry James Potter.

La mujer se acercó a la cuna y miró al pequeño con pena, no era justo que algo tan pequeño ya se encontrara solo en ese mundo, acarició sus cabellos y el niño abrió sus ojos y miró con curiosidad a la mujer que tenía delante, balbuceó algo y la mujer sonrió haciendo que el niño también lo hiciera.

—Es precioso.

— ¿Y cómo está mi pequeña Luna?— dijo este cogiendo a su hija en brazos.

—Muy bien, ya comió, ¿el niño comió ya?— preguntó ella.

—No creo, querida los padres estaban muy mal.

—Ya veo.

Cogió al pequeño de la cuna y buscó un poco de pan para que comiera y algo de leche y también se la dio.

— ¿Qué edad tiene?

—No lo sé, pero debe de tener un año. — aventuró el señor Lovegood.

—Felicidades mi pequeño Harry, hoy, conociste a tú nueva familia y como no sabemos qué día es tú cumpleaños, hoy también será tú cumpleaños. — dijo la señora Lovegood sonriendo ampliamente, mientras que su marido la miraba con amor.

—Así que lo cuidaremos nosotros.

—Así es. — su esposa sonrió y con algo de pesar añadió: —Necesitaremos una casa más grande. —su marido sonrió, se acercó a esta y mientras lo hacía respondió:

—Y vestidos un poco más caros cariño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—A partir de mañana, seré Lord Lovegood, Lord Dumbledore subió mi rango en la guardia y ahora mi categoría es de Lord.

—Eso es genial, hacía años que tu familia luchaba por recuperar ese título, me alegro de que al fin lo hayas conseguido amor. — su mujer sonrió mientras el pequeño Harry comía y sonreía al escuchar la voz del señor Lovegood.

Albus Dumbledore acompañado por Sirius y Remus llegaron al lugar donde enterrarían a la pareja.

Stan había tardado solo dos días en hacer los ataúdes y al fin esas dos buenas personas podrían descansar en paz.

— ¿Qué debemos poner en la piedra?— preguntó un hombre que llevaba en sus manos una fina piedra y algo para golpearla.

—James y Lily Black. — dijo Dumbledore seguro del apellido, pues el joven de su lado lo había calificado como su hermano cuando lo vio muerto.

—No, James y Lily Potter. — dijeron ambos chicos, y mientras el hombre tallaba los nombres, la mente de Dumbledore volaba, pues ese no podía ser el hombre que él había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, ese no podía ser el Potter que él había estado buscando por años y al que al parecer había perdido.

Agachó su vista hasta la piedra recién tallada y maldijo su suerte, ¿el único capaz de ayudarlo había muerto?, ¿qué haría ahora?

Nunca había sabido como ese chico lo podría ayudar, tan solo sabía que un joven llamado James Potter le daría lo que él más necesitaba.

Pero ahora ese chico se hallaba muerto a sus pies y no le había entregado nada a él.


	2. Ciudad Esperanza

_**Hola, espero disfruteís de este nuevo cap, la verdad es que me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba, deseo que no se haga muy pesado.**_

_**Ahora responderé los Reviews que no puedo responder por mensaje privado:**_

_**Carol: **__Hola, muchas gracias por dar una oportunidad a la historia y comentar, sobre Remus y Sirius, hasta el quinto cap no tengo planeado que lo conozcan jijiji._

_Me alegro que te guste tanto el fic, y espero disfrutes este también, muchas gracias por tus palabras así animáis a cualquiera a escribir ;)_

_Bueno te dejo con el mismo buybuy y hasta el siguiente, el cual será dedicado expresamente a Hermione ;)._

_**Kvothe:**_ _Hola, muchas gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de comentar, gracias por tus palabras y espero que lo sigas disfrutando._

_Por cierto, veo que te gusta el nombre del veinto, jijiji, a mí me encanta._

_Espero que te guste el caoítulo y no se te haga muy pesado, nos vemos pronto buybuy y hasta el siguiente, creo que no me tardé mucho, ¿no?_

_**Ciudad Esperanza:**_

A las puertas de una inmensa muralla, un grupo de personas se agolpaba a la espera de que se les permitiera acceder a semejante refugio.

Más para consternación de todos ellos, las puertas de la misma estaban firmemente cerradas, impidiendo así el paso de ninguno de ellos al otro lado.

El curioso grupo, estaba compuesto por una veintena de Hombres, cuatro carros, un grupo de niños que aún no habían sido contados por no parar quietos mientras jugaban ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, unos diez ancianos, y una treintena de mujeres.

También habían sido capaces de escuchar el llanto de más de un bebe.

Revisando las notas en su mano, un hombre con una edad bastante considerada suspiró. Llevó una de sus manos a su enorme y larga barba y comenzó a mesarla mientras cavilaba sus posibilidades.

—¿Y dices que no hay forma de que cambien de opinión?

Preguntó alzando sus ojos azules hacía el hombre ante él, uno de su entera confianza:

—No señor, sin duda son otro grupo de refugiados, ¿a cuántos más cree que podremos acoger tras esta muralla?

Preguntó este, él por su parte lo miró por unos instantes, ¿a cuántos?, ¿durante cuánto tiempo?, ¿tenían suficientes suministros para más refugiados?

—Ciertamente no estoy muy seguro de cómo responder a esas cuestiones. Es evidente que desde hace cinco años las cosas han empeorado considerablemente, no sé a qué se debe semejante agresividad por esos indeseables, pero realmente parecen decididos a terminar con todo a su paso.

—¿Qué dice su majestad?

Preguntó el oficial, frunció el ceño y miró la muralla ante él fijamente, seguidamente miró tras él, espléndida, y hermosa la ciudad se habría paso ante su cansada y vieja mirada azulada.

La que había comenzado siendo una pequeña aldea, había terminado convirtiéndose en una pequeña ciudad, más de un tiempo a esa parte, esta había comenzado a crecer alarmantemente.

—No sé qué piensa de todo esto, aún no se ha pronunciado al respecto, temo que no sepa cómo afrontarlo.

—¿Alguien le ha avisado?

Le preguntó este, sonrió ante eso:

—No, aún no ha sido informado, hoy tenia asamblea con el pueblo, sin duda estará sumamente ocupado para este asunto, es por ello que aún nadie le ha dicho nada.

—Considero que deberíamos informarlo cuanto antes, si esta gente pretende entrar en la ciudad, también pasarán a formar parte de su pueblo.

Ante tal argumento por parte de este, lo miró fijamente, ante él estaba el resultado de una muy buena decisión tomada en su momento, se alegraba de su buen criterio al devolver a ese pobre hombre, el título que hacía años le había sido arrebatado a su familia.

Lord Xenophilius Lovegood, junto con su hermosa y amada esposa, se habían trasladado a una de las casas del círculo interno de la ciudadela del palacio, ocupando así un puesto elevado.

Como oficial de la guardia del rey y sumo encargado de la protección del pueblo, ese hombre se ocupaba de todo sin delegar en nadie, prefería atorarse de trabajo, que dejar a alguien sin la atención o protección que cada cual se merecía.

Porque para Xenophilius, todo ser viviente merecía el mismo trato.

—¿Cuánto hace que fuiste ascendido?

Esa pregunta hizo a este fruncir el ceño desconcertado por el cambio de tema:

—Cinco años mi señor, ese es el tiempo que hace que usted postuló mi nombre para oficial entregándome mi nuevo cargo y posición. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Sonrió ante el temor que vislumbraba en los ojos de este:

—Tranquilo, solo quería saber cuánto hacía que había tomado esa decisión tan acertada. Parece que ese fue mi mejor año.

Extrañado, Lovegood lo miró sin comprender:

—Ese mismo año tomé bajo mi protección a dos aprendices, y he de decir que sin duda esa fue otra muy buena decisión por mi parte.

—Se refiere a Lord Lupin y Lord Black.

Asintió ante su afirmación:

—No llegaron a mí en las mejores condiciones emocionales, pero sin duda son dos piezas de incalculable valor, y ante la perspectiva de haber perdido una que sin duda era la principal, no puedo quejarme verdaderamente del resultado obtenido.

Si Xenophilius no entendió sus palabras no lo dio a entender, tan solo asintió y volvió su mirada a la ciudad que él antes contemplaba:

—En este último tiempo la población ha crecido considerablemente.

—Refugiados de guerra que creen que tras esta muralla tan enorme se encontrarán a salvo.

Lovegood sonrió al mirarlo y negó:

—Os equivocáis mi señor, puede que semejante muralla haga pensar a la gente que esta puede ser un buen resguardo, pero nunca serían capaces de pensar eso, sino fueran conscientes de que el mago supremo se encuentra tras esta, fortaleciendo sin duda, la labor de semejante envergadura.

—Me dais más crédito del que merezco, no creo que todas estas personas me vean como su seguro, yo afirmaría más que me temen, después de todo, soy uno de los agraciados.

Y aunque no nos agrade, algunos piensan que puedo terminar siendo un jinete, y si piensan eso de mí, no dudo que también lo pensarán de mis aprendices.

Pero cambiemos de tema, ¿qué tal tú amada esposa y tu pequeña Luna?

La cara de Lovegood cambió radicalmente y una enorme sonrisa y un brillo increíble se asomó en su ojos, el rostro de este era la encarnación de la felicidad más absoluta.

—Mi esposa no podría ser más hermosa y sin embargo juraría que cada día está más y más bella, mi pequeña hija es un trasto de cinco años que se empeña en perseguir a Harry por todos lados.

El pobre chico no sé cuánto podrá soportar tal acoso.

Lovegood rompió a reír tras su propio chiste, él solo lo acompañó con una sonrisa. Sin duda ese hombre contaba con una familia a la que parecía venerar, supuso que el tal Harry, sería el hijo de alguna de sus criadas o incluso de la nana de la niña.

Pues no recordaba haber escuchado al hombre haberle hablado de este con anterioridad. Pero no era un tema que le interesara en lo más mínimo, un niño no podía ocupar su mente en esos instantes, pues más de cincuenta personas esperaban que tomaran una decisión sobre lo que sería su futuro más inmediato.

—¿Sabes si cuentan con un portavoz que hable por todos ellos?

Lovegood asintió enseguida:

—Sí, en realidad se trata de un hombre que asegura ser un noble.

—Un noble.

Inquirió, ¿cómo averiguar si eso era verdad?, en un principio al tenerlo enfrente podría discernir si este decía la verdad o no.

—Hazlo pasar, veremos que tienen que ofrecernos. Si piensan entrar precisaremos saber con lo que podemos encontrarnos.

Lovegood asintió a las palabras de este y tras una inclinación de cabeza en forma de respeto se dirigió a las puertas de la muralla, él mismo iría por el representante de todos ellos.

Al llegar a las puertas y a una señal de su mano, estás se abrieron lo justo para que Lovegood diera unos pasos al exterior:

—Señor Granger, haga el favor de avanzar hacia mí, el supremo solicita su presencia inmediata.

Un hombre de cabello al estilo militar, color castaño y ojos color ámbar, que se encontraba agachado hablando con una pequeña, de cabello revuelto, desaliñada y que miraba al hombre con cara enfadada, realmente muy enfadada, se puso enseguida en pie sin soltar el brazo de la pequeña.

—En seguida. –este volvió a girarse para mirar a la niña: —¿Podrás quedarte quieta unos instantes?, hazme el favor de hacerle caso a McGonagall por un maldito momento.

—Pero papa, Lady McGonagall no me deja jugar.

El hombre suspiró cansinamente:

—Cariño, ¿consideras este un momento idóneo para jugar?

—Mama está jugando al escondite, ¿por qué yo no puedo?

Lovegood notó enseguida que el hombre se tensaba y pudo ver como una mujer se acercaba a ambos:

—Pequeña, tu padre ahora debe atender unos asuntos, luego hablarás con él lo que precises, ahora debes dejarlo marchar.

—Pero yo quiero jugar como ellos.

Señaló a un grupo de niños que se dedicaba a tirarse barro, el señor Granger miró de mal manera a estos y se puso en pie.

—Ya está bien, he dado una orden y espero que se respete, no tengo más que hablar Hermione, ahora ve con McGonagall hasta que yo regrese.

Lovegood notó enseguida que el tono del hombre era autoritario y de una fuerza en la voz considerable. El comentario de la pequeña, parecía haber enfriado el carácter del tipo y haber sacado a relucir su genio.

Ante la forma tan arisca de tratarla, la niña enfadada propinó al señor Granger un fuerte puntapié y echó a correr.

Mientras este abría los ojos sorprendido y apretaba los puños con fuerza, la mujer que supuso sería Lady McGonagall enrojeció en un principio y palideció instantes después temerosa de la reacción del hombre ante ella:

—Iré enseguida a buscarla.

La mujer se alejó con una rapidez asombrosa para la edad que aparentaba tener, Lovegood fue consciente de como este seguía con su mirada fría a ambas, y después dirigió la mirada hacía él y comenzó a acercarse.

Una vez frente a él inquirió:

—Lléveme ante el supremo, quiero terminar con esta pantomima cuanto antes, y asegurarme que mi gente encontrará refugio.

El padre había desaparecido, el señor parecía tomar el control de la situación, por algún extraño motivo, ese hombre le agradó en el acto. Evidentemente no había sido un viaje sencillo y las pérdidas parecían haber sido considerables, pero aun así su fortaleza seguía inalterable.

—Sígame pues.

Ambos se adentraron tras las puertas y Lovegood guio a este frente al supremo, que hablaba animadamente con uno de los hijos mayores del rey. Un muchacho apuesto, de ojos azules y cabello rojo, este era el destinado a suceder al rey en el trono, pese a que su majestad contaba con seis hijos y una preciosa hija de la edad de su propia Luna.

—Señor.

Llamó, a la par que hacía una reverencia hacía el joven príncipe: —Majestad.

El chico y el supremo se giraron a mirarlo, ambos con sendas sonrisas:

—Lord Lovegood, que gusto verlo, ¿qué le trae por aquí?

—Temo mi señor que tenemos a gente a nuestras puertas una vez más.

Escuchó que decía el supremo al muchacho, este miró a uno y otro:

—Se ha informado a mi padre de la situación.

—Íbamos a ello, ¿dónde está el portavoz de esas gentes?

Preguntó el supremo, él se retiró para que el señor Granger quedara a la vista de ambos, este se inclinó respetuosamente ante ambos hombres:

—Un gusto conoceros, soy Lord George Granger, solicitud una vista urgente con su majestad el rey Arthur Weasley.

Ante esas palabras el príncipe pareció mirar al hombre ante ellos durante un buen rato, lo vio llevarse una mano a la barbilla mientras lo examinaba durante un buen rato.

Al cabo de lo que a Lovegood le pareció un buen rato de mantener a este a la espera, el joven príncipe sonrió ampliamente:

—Granger, eso es, sabía que me sonaba su apellido. ¿No es usted el esposo de mi tía Jean?

Esas palabras hicieron palidecer a Lovegood, el supremo miró ahora con mayor interés al hombre. Lovegood temía las represalias de este ante la espera a la que se había tenido que ver forzado, aunque realmente no era culpa de ellos, el hombre debió proclamar su estatus.

El señor Granger formo una sonrisa torcida:

—Tú debes ser mi sobrino mayor. Un gusto conocerlo majestad.

El chico hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano deshaciéndose así de título y formalidades con el hombre ante él.

Sin duda ese joven no era el típico príncipe:

—¿Qué os trae por aquí?, hace años que no os veíamos.

—Temo ser el portavoz de esas gentes que esperan a las puertas de vuestra muralla sobrino. Mis tierras han sido arrasadas , hemos sido muy pocos los que hemos sobrevivido a tremenda devastación.

El semblante del príncipe cambió drásticamente y una seriedad mortal se apoderó de sus facciones:

—Confío en que la tía este tras esas puertas con vos.

El señor Granger apartó la mirada del príncipe y apretó sus puños:

—Temo que no traigo noticias alentadoras para su majestad. La suerte de vuestra tía me es desconocida. Confié en que hubiese llegado a las murallas de vuestra ciudad antes que nosotros, pero no fue así. Encontramos su diligencia a dos días de distancia.

Los carros habían sido quemados, no había rastro de cuerpos por ninguna parte.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Mi amada esposa venía a tratar unos asuntos con vuestra madre, ella fue la que solicitó su presencia en ciudad esmeralda, mi esposa partió ante el llamado, dos días después nuestras tierras fueron atacadas, agradecí que mi esposa no se encontrara allí.

Parecían buscarla.

Tras una dura batalla conseguí sacar a parte de mi gente.

El silencio se estableció alrededor de todos ellos, un silencio algo incómodo, pero sobre todo con significado:

—Abrid las puertas, tío, acompañadme. Dos caballos.

Con una rapidez extrema, las puertas de la muralla fueron abiertas y un mozo apareció a la espalda del príncipe con las riendas de dos caballos en su mano.

—Confío en que en la brevedad máxima se reúnan con nosotros en palacio. Arre.

Tras subir a su caballo, ambos, el Príncipe y Lord Granger galoparon hacía palacio, el supremo los vio marchar, suspiró y miró hacía la gente que se adentraba por las puertas de palacio.

—Será mejor que comiences a registrar a esas personas y a comprobar lo que entra en nuestra ciudad, quiero un recuento, tanto de objetos como de todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Así se hará.

—Hazlo en la brevedad posible, ya oíste a su Majestad.

Iba este a irse cuando recordó a la hija y a la mujer que la cuidaba:

—Un momento señor. Precisamos un carro para la familia de Lord Granger.

—¿Familia?

—Así es señor, su hija e imagino la encargada de cuidarla están entre esas personas.

El supremo frunció el ceño preguntándose exactamente lo mismo que él, ¿por qué Lord Granger no había hablado de su hija y su nana?

—Muéstrame a ambas, las llevaré yo mismo.

Asintió a su pedido y lo guio hasta donde reconoció a ambas, la niña y la mujer parecían discutir entre dientes.

—Señora, si son tan amables de acompañarnos.

La mujer los miró alerta y se puso ante la pequeña, dispuesta a proteger a esta:

—¿Quiénes son ustedes caballeros?

—Soy el Comandante Lovegood, encargado de la seguridad del pueblo y la familia real.

El hombre a mis espaldas es el supremo, se ha ofrecido a llevarlas a palacio, donde Lord Granger se encuentra en estos momentos.

—¿Mi padre ha ido a palacio?

Dijo la pequeña asombrada:

—Así es Milady, su padre la espera en palacio.

—¿Por qué?

Pregunto la pequeña, el supremo dio unos pasos hasta ella:

—Como familiar de la familia real, es allí donde debe estar, al igual que usted señorita.

Sin decir nada más el supremo insto a la mujer y a la pequeña a seguirlo, las guio a su carruaje y las hizo avanzar.

Durante gran parte de la mañana Lovegood se encontró supervisando la entrada de todas esas personas y sus bienes. Quienes eran familiares de quien y los oficios de cada cual.

Un trabajo arduo y tedioso lidiar con gente asustada, que ha de integrarse a un nuevo lugar sin nada con lo que comenzar y con pocas esperanzas de lograr hacerse un lugar.

Cansado, mandó traer su caballo, una vez subió al mismo suspiró, ahora a palacio, a ver al rey. Definitivamente ese sería un día sumamente agotador.

Y no se confundió, al entrar por las puertas del mismo, lo mandaron ingresar en la sala de reuniones, se encontró con que no era el único presente en el lugar.

Habían sido llamados los altos cargos del lugar, el supremo, sus aprendices, pese a que estos estaban de oyentes, los representantes de familias como Lord Chang, Lord Finnigan, Lord Jordan, Lord Malfoy, Lord Kinsgley, Lord Dawlish, y muchos otros, pero el que más llamó su atención fue el que se encontraba mirando fríamente desde la ventana y distante al resto.

Un tipo que había comprado su título con una gran fortuna y que ostentaba un puesto en lo más alto.

Lord Gaunt, alguien que lo hacía sentir escalofríos.

Al escucharlo entrar, todos a una se voltearon a mirarlo, exceptuando él.

—Perfecto, ya estamos todos, trae consigo todos los documentos Lord Lovegood.

La voz del rey lo hizo mirarlo de frente, cabello rojo veteado de canas, barba y bigote, descansando sobre su melena, una fina corona, de forma modesta, sin pretensiones de riqueza.

Era un rey destinado a serlo, y con el porte adecuado para ello, no era el típico soberano que con el paso del tiempo se había acomodado abandonado a las comodidades.

No, el rey Arthur Weasley era de una estatura considerable, algunos de sus hijos estaban destinados a ser del mismo porte que él, también contaba con unos brazos fuertes, que con el paso de los años, si bien podían haber perdido fuerza, no habían perdido la forma.

Sus ojos escondían fuerza, pero también bondad y buen juicio.

—Sí majestad, aquí los tengo.

Dio unos pasos y los colocó ante él, se apartó con una reverencia ante y espero a que le ofreciera asiento, algo que no tardó en suceder.

Ocupo su puesto, entre Lord Kinsgley y Lord Malfoy, ambos lo saludaron efusivamente y con inclinaciones de cabeza.

—Tras lo sucedido hoy, hemos decidido varias cosas que pasaremos a poner a su conocimiento para que pueda organizarlo todo como guste.

El primer punto, es mandar una partida de búsqueda, quiero que encuentren a mi hermana, que la busquen por mar y tierra, si hace falta hasta en la cueva más oscura. No importa si deben buscar bajo tierra, me es indiferente.

En segundo lugar, a la vista de todos los sucesos que están teniendo lugar últimamente, se enviarán rastreadores a todos los confines de mis tierras y más allá si fuese preciso, quiero hasta el último señor contactado, hasta la última persona que pise suelo terrestre o mar, entrevistado.

Nuestros enemigos se mueven rápido, son asesinos sin escrúpulos y quiero aliados. Quiero conocer las lealtades de todos los que nos rodean, cuantos han caído ya bajo el jugo de ese infernal mundo y cuantos están dispuestos a luchar.

Tercero, mi pueblo está creciendo con alarmante rapidez, esta ciudad que antaño era una pequeña ciudad, ahora es insuficiente, pondréis a todos los hombres que no son capaces de luchar por cualquier razón, a construir.

Hay mucho terreno que explotar y el cual podemos aprovechar, no solo para cultivar más alimentos que sin duda precisaremos, sino para construir. El bosque, aunque hermoso, ahora supone una alarmante amenaza para nosotros, en él se puede refugiar cualquier cosa, y si esta ciudad va a pasar a ser la sede central de la resistencia, no podemos permitirnos puntos flojos.

El mar, quiero una expansión en el mismo, Lord Dumbledore, eso será cosa vuestra, de sus estudiantes y de todos los supremos, a una distancia bastante considerable, quiero una base. Me da igual como lo consiga, no me importa los medios que utilice y mucho menos los problemas que pueda conllevarle, solo quiero que lo haga y ya.

Tenemos que controlar ese lado también para que no nos sorprendan.

Se hizo un silencio en la estancia, Lovegood percibió que Lord Gaunt se había girado y miraba al rey sin expresión en su rostro, sus ojos negros como la noche miraban a este sin brillo alguno, sus finos labios eran una línea en el mismo, contaba con un cabello negro azabache, este lo llevaba recogido con una cinta, el tipo era de la edad de los aprendices del supremo. Y podría decirse que aparentaba ser del estilo de Lord Black, pero no contaba con el brillo juvenil y algunas veces divertido de este.

—Otra cosa, quiero que se agregue una nueva ala al palacio, necesitamos un campo de entrenamiento mayor, y una armería.

Veo que entre los tuyos, cuentas con tres herreros cualificados.

—Así es, hay uno en especial con el que deberías entrevistarte Arthur.

Lord Granger, al cual no había visto hasta esos momentos, se encontraba apoyado en la pared tras su majestad.

—Perfecto, concierta tú una entrevista.

—Así será.

—Lord Lovegood, espero que sepa apreciar la urgencia de todas estas cosas, según mi hermano me ha informado, se ha corrido la voz de que esta ciudad recibe a todo el que lo precisa, que resistimos y que es la sede de la resistencia.

Y como su propio nombre indica, quiero que esta ciudad represente eso mismo. Esos indeseables no saben lo que han hecho al provocarme, nadie se mete con lo mío y sigue sin inmutarse.

—Majestad, si esa amenaza suya sale de esta sala, no durarán en venir por usted.

Escuchó que decía el supremo, de forma impasible el rey Arthur miró a Dumbledore e inquirió:

—Que así sea. Podéis retiraros, las órdenes han sido dadas, ahora solo espero un completo cumplimiento.

Todos se pusieron en pie, hicieron una reverencia hacía su majestad, Lovegood se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de salir por la puerta:

—Los Dumbledore, Lord Lovegood, hagan el favor de esperarme, caminaremos juntos.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada dubitativa, pero cuando todos se hubieron marchado, el rey Arthur con unos papeles en sus manos, extendió la misma y Lord Granger cogió los mismos.

Ese hombre acababa de llegar, y era evidente que acababa de convertirse en alguien de máxima prioridad para el rey. Lovegood no pudo dejar de preguntarse quién era ese sujeto exactamente.

—Mis dos pilares, sin los que esta ciudad no podría girar tan bien como lo hace, sé que cada uno de ustedes tiene gente de confianza, ahora preciso que me la prestéis a mí.

Este pasó delante de ellos, y tanto él como Lord Granger emprendieron la marcha, Lord Dumbledore y él mismo iniciaron la marcha tras este:

—Necesitaré un grupo de cinco personas, uno de ellos ha de ser bueno con tus artes Albus, este será mandado a la escuela, quiero saber si esta ha sido corrompida ya o no, te pondrás en contacto con los supremos, se supone que eres el superior de ellos, pero no dudo que habrá algún traidor entre ellos, procura localizarlos, hasta que no me entregues al mismo, no confíes en nadie.

Quiero una respuesta rápida, ¿crees que esos aprendices tuyos son de fiar?

—Completamente.

—No he dejado de pensar últimamente, en que es muy curioso que justo cuando ellos aparecieron en esta ciudad, comenzó todo a empeorar.

—Puedo aseguraros majestad que Lord Lupin y Lord Black, son dos de las personas a las que les entregaría mi vida misma.

El rey Arthur asintió a sus palabras, ya todos se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, estaban dirigiéndose a los establos, algo que le pareció sumamente extraño.

—Perfecto, si así de ciega es tu confianza, la mía será del mismo calibre, George, quiero que elijas a uno, los has conocido hace un momento, eran los dos muchachos que se encontraban en pie tras Albus.

Lord Dumbledore miró a uno y otro sin comprender:

—¿Majestad?

Preguntó perdido:

—Creo que Lord Lupin será el indicado. El otro parece un tanto…

—Es bueno observando a la gente, sin duda ha escogido al tranquilo y al centrado, pero sigo sin comprender, esos muchachos aún no han terminado con lo que les debo enseñar.

—Pero ya conocen lo suficiente como para enseñar ellos mismos ¿no es cierto?

Lovegood vio como Dumbledore fruncía el ceño:

—Sí bueno, pero para eso tenemos la escuela, en la isla de Hosmeade, allí…

—Mi sobrina no saldrá de este palacio, y no pienso consentir que nadie menos indicado se haga cargo de su educación.

Las palabras del rey dejaron a Lovegood y Dumbledore completamente congelados:

—¿Vuestra sobrina Majestad?

—Así es, mi pequeña Hermione, ella hizo cosas muy extrañas a lo largo de la batalla, deseo que la sometan a uno de sus exámenes, preciso que me digan si es cierto lo que sospecho, y si ese fuera el caso, solicito que dejen a Lord Lupin enseñarle a manejar esas artes. He sido testigo de cómo gente que no era instruido en sus artes, acababa terminando con su vida misma.

—¿Decís que habéis visto gente?, disculpad Lorrd Granger, pero eso es imposible, nadie que tenga nuestras artes queda fuera de la escuela, somos conscientes de lo peligroso que es no enseñar a la gente a controlar las mismas, pues no solo ponen en riesgo sus vidas, sino también las de todo el que esté cerca.

Un contenedor de magia demasiado grande, podría terminar con una ciudad entera si no fuera capaz de controlarla.

—Magia, es cierto, así es como llamáis a lo que hacéis. ¿Y dices que sois contenedores?

Escuchó que preguntaba el rey, Dumbledore cayó por unos instantes y tras un rato agregó:

—Sí majestad, nosotros somos algo así como contenedores, la magia se refugia en nosotros, a cambio nos permite utilizarla, nos da posibilidad de hacer grandes cosas.

—Como ese puente vuestro.

El Rey señaló hacia arriba, ninguno miró excepto Lord Granger, los demás ya habían mirado el mismo infinidad de veces, un puente que no se sostenía de cuerda alguna, que parecía formar parte del cielo mismo, incluso su suelo tenía el mismo color.

Lovegood solo había caminado por este una sola vez, y no deseaba volver a pisarlo nunca más, pues se había sentido sumamente asustado, pensando en que en cualquier momento podría caer.

—Sí majestad. Solo los que dominan nuestro arte pueden pisar ese puente.

—Sería una buena forma de probar si mi sobrina cuenta con magia o no.

—No os lo aconsejaría majestad, si su sobrina pisa ese puente, nunca deseará volver por allí.

Dijo sin poder contenerse Lovegood, Dumbledore rompió a reír y sintió que palmeaba su espalda:

—Es cierto, solo lo has pisado una vez. Ya te dije que aunque no las veas, ese puente tiene una buena sujeción.

—Me da igual, si no veo algo para mí no existe.

—¿Pero es que voz también sois un contenedor?

Escuchó que preguntaba Lord Granger.

—Sí, pero uno bastante mediocre si me permite decirlo, la magia que yo poseo es centrada en la defensa de esta ciudad.

—Xenophilius es el pilar central de nuestras barreras mágicas, evidentemente este es un dato que solo conocemos los cuatro presentes aquí. Si alguien matase a este hombre a nuestras espaldas, todas nuestras barreras comenzarían a caer.

—Es cierto que comenzarían a caer, pero no caerían del todo. Señor, ¿confiáis en Lord Granger plenamente?

El rey detuvo sus pasos y giró a mirar a Dumbledore, dos miradas sumamente serias se cruzaron, era evidente que Dumbledore estaba devolviendo la puñalada que había recibido contra sus aprendices, Lovegood nunca dejaría de maravillarse de la capacidad de Dumbledore de discutir contra todos y todo sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

—¿Algún motivo para hacerme esa pregunta?

—Sí majestad, acaba de llegar a la ciudad, viene con un puñado de gente, de la cual, y curiosamente, ni uno solo nos es molestia, todos sirven para algo, valen para un propósito. Incluso nos trae con él al herrero Rubeus Hagrid, un hombre, al que yo mismo entrene en su arte de crear armas mágicas y puedo asegurar que es el mejor en ello de los últimos mil años.

No puedo dejar de pensar que es mucha casualidad que venga con tantos ases en la manga, y encima su hija posee el don.

—Bien, es cierto que puede ser todo muy sospechoso, pero le aseguro Lord Dumbledore, que mi hermano es confiable, más incluso que sus aprendices, él desde pequeño ha estado a mi lado.

—Las personas cambian majestad.

—Efectivamente, pero él no lo ha hecho.

—¿Cómo tan seguro?

Lord Granger suspiró cansado y dio un paso al frente:

—Muy sencillo, la corona que Arthur lleva puesta, está ahí por mí mismo.

Esas palabras dejaron a Lord Dumbledore mirarlo sin comprender, Lovegood por su parte sentía que ese no era su lugar, eran tantas las cosas que se estaban revelando que no podía dejar de sentir que deseaba desaparecer de ahí.

Su vida en esos momentos era tranquila, pero si alguien llegaba a enterarse de todo lo que ahora sabía, podía encontrarse en serio peligro, y por ende su familia también, pues podrían usarlos contra él.

—Temo no conocer esa historia.

—Y seguirá sin ser de su conocimiento, puede estar tranquilo, no pienso traicionar a Arthur, lo amo lo suficiente como para dar mi vida por él y los suyos. Le acabo de revelar y poner mi hija en sus manos y los de sus aprendices, podría decirse que le estoy dando un rehén que utilizar, si creyese que soy capaz de traicionar a Arthur, ¿qué prueba necesita más?

Un nuevo silencio se estableció en el lugar, Lovegood con mil ojos, miraba a su alrededor, no había ni un alma, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo era posible que nadie pasara por un lugar tan concurrido?, sintiéndose sumamente nervioso, llevó una de sus manos a su espada, algo andaba mal.

Estaba acostumbrado a caminar por palacio, no vivía en el mismo, pero sus días transcurrían en el mismo, y tanto el patio como los pasillos que ahora transitaban siempre estaban repletos de gente, de aprendices, de hijos de nobles que jugaban con sus espadas, que humillaban a sus pajes, criadas que llevaban cosas a lavar al pozo, mozos de cuadras, pinches con gansos y otros animales.

Pero no, ni rastro de ninguna de esas personas.

La conversación seguía su curso ante él, pero no prestaba atención, sus sentidos habían sido atrapados por la situación a su alrededor. Sin previo aviso, una sombra pareció cambiar de lado tras ellos, su vista de soldado experimentado localizó el problema en el acto.

Llamó a su magia, en escasos segundos una barrera rodeó a su majestad, a la par que para su sorpresa Granger se colocaba ante él y Dumbledore giraba en redondo.

No dudó en correr hacía la sombra que había visto, antes de que el sujeto se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, su espada ya lo atravesaba por el pecho.

Con fuerza sacó su espada y el cuerpo cayó al suelo, era un sujeto vestido con ropas de campesino, miró hacía el resto de personas y se encontró con un cuadro que no se esperaba ver.

Una niña pequeña a la que reconoció como la hija de Granger, se encontraba en manos de Lord Lupin, ambos estaban ante el rey Arthur y el padre de la niña, a los pies de ambos un sujeto vestido de negro, Lord Dumbledore miraba a la niña fijamente, no pudo evitar notar un brillo en sus ojos que lo pillo por sorpresa.

Era claro que acababa de encontrar una nueva pieza que manejar, y lo peor, parecía que su propio padre la había colocado en manos de este.

Él apreciaba a Lord Dumbledore, pero había algo en ese sujeto que lo ponía nervioso, no era un mal tipo, pero solo prestaba atención a aquellas personas que parecían servirle para algo, podía encontrarse un campesino a sus pies muriéndose de hambre, que si este no contaba con algo que pudiese utilizar no le prestaba ni la más mínima mirada.

No era cruel, simplemente no reparaba en ello, es como si no lo viera, si alguien le decía que estaba ahí, el hombre podía desvivirse en ayudarlo, pero si no, no existía realmente.

Él era todo lo contrario, si alguien precisaba de su ayuda ahí estaba para ellos, y que se le ocurriera ignorar a alguien, que ya se encargaba su esposa de que eso no sucediese. Lianna, era la mujer más bondadosa, soñadora y alocada que podía existir, pero también contaba con un corazón de oro.

Confiaba en las segundas oportunidades y sin duda podía ver lo mejor de cada persona sin fijarse en la parte más oscura de cada uno.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

—Esto, me temo, que es el primer intento de asesinato contra usted majestad. Una actuación muy rápida Lovegood, ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que algo pasaba?

—No había gente en los alrededores.

Dijo sencillamente, limpió su espada en la ropa del tipo muerto y lo giró para verle el rostro:

—Lord Granger, ¿no venía este hombre entre su gente?

Lord Granger caminó hasta donde él estaba y observó al tipo con detenimiento, incluso se agachó para verlo mejor, tras unos instantes negó:

—No lo recuerdo en el viaje.

—Se unió a nosotros hace un día padre, es el tipo que quería protección para el camino.

Lord Granger miró a su hija y seguidamente al tipo:

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, insistía en que quería saber mi nombre, pero Minni me prohibió decirlo a nadie.

—Muy sensato por parte de lady McGonagall.

Escuchó que decía Lord Granger.

—Si es así, lo mejor será mantener bajo estrecha vigilancia a todo el que entró por esa puerta hoy, ¿cómo se llamaba este sujeto?

Inquirió dándole los papeles a Lovegood para que buscara su nombre, pero Lovegood no los cogió:

—Su nombre según dijo es Dean Thomas.

Lord Granger se puso en pie y cogió los papeles:

—Este no es Dean Thomas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Dean es el hijo del encargado de la guardia personal de mi esposa, ese niño tiene cinco años ahora.

—Eso quiere decir que aquí tenemos un mensaje para vos, tienen a su esposa y a todo el que le acompañaba, por lo visto están sacando buena información si han conseguido que el jefe de su guardia hable sobre su hijo.

Vio a Lord Granger apretar los papeles entre sus manos y decir furioso:

—Bien, os gustará saber que es imposible que Basil esté aquí.

—¿Disculpad?

Lord Granger puso su mano sobre un nombre y Lovegood lo miró por unos instantes:

—Este tipo está muerto, exhalo su último suspiro en mis manos, era el caballerizo de mi casa.

—Eso quiere decir que hay otro asesino.

—Sí, y algo me dice que no es este tipo.

Escuchó que decía Lord Lupin, al girar el cuerpo y quitarle la máscara que portaba, Lord Dumbledore sentenció:

—No, este es Mundungus Fletcher, me temo que tenéis razón majestad, la escuela precisa ser limpiada, este sujeto era profesor de allí.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas por un silencio absoluto, hasta que el rey sentenció:

—A la vista de lo sucedido, no hace falta que diga que esto quedará en el más absoluto secreto, y que ya no precisáis que esta pequeña haga ningún examen para mostrar que lo que su padre declaró era cierto. Ella sola a detenido el ataque de este tipo contra mi persona.

Espero que pueda enseñarle bien Lord Lupin, a partir de estos momentos mi sobrina está bajo su protección y supervisión, confío en que sabrá enseñarle correctamente.

Albus Lovegood, sus cinco hombres:

—Lord Black, Teddy Tonks, Dedalus Diggley, Elphias Doge y…

—Lord Lucius Malfoy.

Intervino antes de que Dumbledore pudiera dar un nuevo nombre. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin ojos en algo tan importante.

Todos lo miraron en el acto, él tan solo inquirió:

—Creedme majestad, es el mejor en su campo, de todos los nombrados, os puedo asegurar que ese hombre, será el que más información os proporcione.

Y a mí, pensó para sí mismo, pues pensaba pedirle a su hombre de confianza que le dijera todo lo que pudiera averiguar de todos sus compañeros de viaje.

—Muy bien, los quiero en mi presencia a la brevedad posible, Lord Lovegood, ahora os acompañaremos hasta vuestra casa mientras tratamos unos asuntos.

—¿Consideráis que es seguro salir de palacio incluso después de lo sucedido?

—Con mayor motivo, es conveniente que el otro asesino sea del conocimiento de que su compañero no consiguió su propósito, y que es su turno de probar suerte.

Sin más se giró y puso rumbo a los establos, dejando a todos sorprendido por sus palabras.

Tras intercambiar una mirada entre todos ellos, Lord Granger fue el primero en seguirlo:

—Cuidad de mi pequeña hasta mi regreso.

Lord Dumbledore y él se apresuraron a seguirlo, una vez estuvieron todos con sus respectivas monturas, el rey colocó su caballo a la altura del de Lord Lovegood, su casa quedaba a una distancia considerable del castillo, pese a que se encontraba en la ciudadela del mismo:

—Decidme sinceramente si consideráis que las medidas propuestas serán suficientes.

Miró al rey extrañado, y se fijó que tanto Lord Dumbledore como Lord Granger iban tras ellos embarcados en una conversación que algo le decía era guiada por Lord Dumbledore y dirigida exclusivamente a un tema, la hija de Lord Granger.

—Majestad todas sus decisiones son acertadas, aunque me hubiese gustado que fuesen de dominio menos público, no sabemos quién puede desear traicionarnos.

—Veo que confiáis tanto como yo en lord Gaunt.

No se sorprendió de que este supiera su reticencia hacía este tipo:

—Pero podéis estar tranquilo Xenophilius, está siendo estrechamente vigilado, no me gusta dejar las cosas que me preocupan vagar tranquilamente y a sus anchas.

—Muy previsor mi señor, espero que no os moleste que yo mismo me tomara el atrevimiento de encargar algo similar.

El rey rompió a reír ante sus palabras:

—Para nada amigo mío, repíteme una vez más por qué no venís tú y Lianna a vivir a palacio.

—Porque no es nuestro sitio majestad, nosotros no podemos ocupar un lugar que no nos corresponde.

—Para mí es el lugar perfecto, con eso debería bastar.

—Pero sabemos que no es así majestad, no creo que ni el supremo estuviese de acuerdo con ello. Seguramente consideraría de muy mal gusto que yo y los míos viviésemos en palacio, y con él, más de la mitad del consejo. A nadie le agradó que me incluyerais en el mismo, si paso a vivir ahí, podrían revelarse personas que ahora nos son necesarias, nos guste o no.

El rey asintió a sus palabras:

—Como siempre veis los contras a vuestra situación, pero si estuvieses en palacio, mi protección y la de los míos sería sin duda mucho mejor. Incluso la de vuestra familia.

—Disculpadme majestad, pero amo mi hogar, es mi pequeño refugio, alejado de mi trabajo y espero no os moleste, pero es libertad, es cierto que el palacio es enorme y cuenta con muchas comodidades y que cuando este sea ampliado, será mucho más hermoso y bello, pero majestad, no deseo una prisión dorada.

Pese a que pensó que el rey se enfadaría este solo sonrió de medio lado:

—Sois muy sabio, más de lo que creéis, y sí tenéis razón, no les gustó que formarais parte del consejo, pero considero que sois el mejor de mis consejeros. Vuestros ojos ven todo, no solo la mitad o la cuarta parte de un dibujo hermoso, vos veis las imperfecciones hasta en el lugar más hermoso.

Y eso amigo mío es lo que preciso, el resto mientras les vaya bien a ellos, todo es perfecto, el viejo Albus solo ve lo que le es preciado o importante, su consejo no tiene precio, pero tiene fallas, sin embargo tú, nunca miras por ti más que por los demás, es una lástima que no hayas tenido un hijo, pues me encantaría que mis hijos contaran con un consejero tan fiable como lo tengo yo.

Sin embargo amigo mío, me gustaría que vuestra hija frecuentara con los años el palacio, creo que vuestra hija podría ser una reina adecuada para mi hijo Bill.

Esas palabras lo dejaron congelado.

—¿Majestad?, vuestro hijo es nueve años mayor que mi hija, además, mi posición no es la adecuada para algo así.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Majestad todo el mundo lo…

—Xenophilius, no me importa lo que diga todo el mundo. Aquí cuenta lo que yo desee y lo que vos y vuestra esposa decidáis, es cierto que mi hijo es nueve años mayor que vuestra hija, pero yo mismo soy diez años mayor que Molly y no creo que fuese una mala elección.

Lovegood no sabía que responder, realmente era una oferta inesperada y sumamente halagadora, pero algo le decía que a Lianna no le agradaría en lo más mínimo la misma.

—Consultadlo con vuestra esposa, y ya me diréis vuestra respuesta al respecto.

Sentenció el rey, más él ya sabía la respuesta, ¿quién en su sano juicio le negaría a un rey la mano de su hija para uno de sus hijos?, y no era exactamente porque perdiera un puesto incalculable, sino porque decirle no podría significar su fin, pues un insulto así no se ignoraba con tanta facilidad.

—Como deseéis majestad.

Juntos entraron a sus dominios, una vez en los establos, invitó a comer a todos los que lo acompañaban. Mandó a un mozo a avisar a Lianna del honor que se les dispensaba y decirle que había más comensales para comer.

Al pasar por el campo de entrenamiento, un sonido de espadas llamó la atención de los presentes, al ver de qué se trataba sonrió.

En mitad del campo, acompañado de su nuevo profesor, se encontraba Harry. Lord Kinsgley era el mejor armero del lugar, y su hombre de mayor confianza, al conocer a Harry el año anterior se ofreció a ser su maestro, le extrañó que este desease un puesto como aquel, pero al ser amigos desde muy jóvenes no dudo en acceder.

Más aunque no era su único instructor, Lord Kinsgley se había tomado muy enserio su educación, decía que el muchacho era un pequeño diamante que precisaba mucho pulir, pero que le encantaba hacerlo.

—Un pequeño maestro de armas.

Escuchó que decía el rey, Lord Granger miraba con interés a Lord Kinsgley:

—¿No es ese parte del consejo de su majestad?

—Así es. Es Lord Kinsgley, se encuentra en el consejo porque su padre se retiró hace dos años, antes que él su padre ocupaba ese puesto.

No fue una elección poco acertada, aunque este nunca quiso realmente el puesto, decía que él prefería el campo que una silla.

—Ya lo veo.

—¿Quién es ese pequeño que se encuentra con él?

Le preguntó el rey, lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado:

—Ese es Harry majestad, mi hijo.

Para Lord Dumbledore y Lord Granger, la conversación no parecía tener importancia, de hecho el primero no había reparado ni una sola mirada en Harry, este parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Tu hijo, no dudes que estaré muy interesado en conocer esa historia Xenophilius, y el motivo por el que el muchacho cuenta con seis años y yo no conocía de su existencia.

Suspiró, la verdad es que no había sido a propósito que ocultara a Harry, pero nunca había sentido ganas de hablar de él, después de todo y pese a acogerlo como suyo, no estaba muy seguro de si la gente admitiría tal cosa.

Siendo consciente de que no podría negarse asintió a su pedido, sin más los acompañó hasta el comedor, donde Lianna acompañada de Luna los estaban esperando. No pudo dejar de notar la atención que el rey prestaba a su hija, sin duda estaba siendo evaluada, algo que le molestó.

Verdaderamente el rey estaba decidido a que su hija formara parte de su familia, debía sentirse alagado cuan menos, más odiaba tanto las jaulas, aunque fueran de oro, que no deseaba que su hija pasara a vivir en una de ellas y menos que se viera enfrascada en un matrimonio sin amor.

Aunque bien se podía solucionar ese punto, si desde ya comenzaban a hablarle de Willian Weasley e incluso los animaban a conocerse e interactuar entre ellos.

Pero, ¿cómo un muchacho de catorce años iba a tener el más mínimo interés en una niña de cinco?


	3. La escuela

_**Hola a todos, y muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo comentar, aparentemente está gustando la historia, espero que siga siendo así, yo me sorprendido sumergiéndome en la historia y como veréis los capítulos son bastante largos.**_

_**Jejejeje. No sé el motivo quizás que hace mucho que quería escribirla, pero el caso es, que no puedo dejar de escribirla, espero no os molestéis.**_

_**Los Reviews están contestados por mp, muchas gracias por el apoyo y la lectura, y lamento estar tan centrada en esta historia, sorry, pero es que hasta que no escriba todo lo que tengo en mente no creo que pueda parar jajaja.**_

_**Pos nada, que lo disfrutéis.**_

_**La escuela:**_

El palacio de ciudad Esperanza, en un principio era un palacio de lo más normal y simple, más con el paso del tiempo, eso cambió radicalmente, cada rey nuevo, ansiaba hacer alguna reformación en el mismo, tal era el caso, que incluso el mismísimo rey Arthur, que vivía desde su niñez en el mismo, no podía asegurar que lo conocía íntegramente.

Había por supuesto pasajes secretos, pues uno de sus antepasados, era amante de los mismos, y se había pasado la vida reformando paredes y creando accesos secretos.

Arthur, había pasado mucho tiempo de niño buscando los mismos y podía sentirse orgulloso de haber localizado bastantes, pero no se hacía ilusiones, su padre le había dicho que existían unos cincuenta pasadizos, y a él le habían contado que en realidad eran cien.

Él rey Arthur solo había localizado una veintena, que no era poca cosa tratándose de un príncipe heredero como era en aquellos años, después había barajado la idea de contactar con alguien para que inspeccionara todo el palacio y así encontrara el resto.

Varios años había tenido esa idea en la cabeza, pero nunca creyó que fuese acertado del todo, pues había peligros al hacer tal cosa, como que el responsable decidiera traspasar sus conocimientos a otras fuentes que desearan herirlos.

Era cierto que conocer ellos mismos sus puntos flacos, sería invaluable, e incluso podría suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte llegado el caso.

Nunca había terminado de decidir cuál era la mejor decisión, hasta ese día, él contaba con gente cualificada y sobre todas las cosas leal, por lo que no debía temer encomendar semejante tarea a alguno de ellos.

Había sopesado varios candidatos, pero al final de sus evaluaciones, había una constante que no cambiaba.

¿A quién le confiaría su vida llegado el momento?, Lord Xenophilius Lovegood, ¿a quién pediría que salvase a su familia si fuese preciso y estaría seguro que cumpliría?, Lord Xenophilius Lovegood, ¿Quién poseía una mirada limpia y clara, que le hiciera comprender lo importante y a la par peligroso que era semejante misión? Lord Xenophilius Lovegood.

Era cierto que poner sobre los hombros de ese pobre hombre más y más peso, sería un grave error, realmente el rey Arthur, solo sabía que podía contar con ese hombre en todas las situaciones.

Había dado unas órdenes y el tipo ni se había inmutado y mucho menos dudó en llevar a cabo una tras otra de sus premisas.

Y con una efectividad alarmante, cualquiera que conociera menos a Lord Lovegood, podría encontrarlo peligroso, de hecho no dudaba de que pese a ser grandes aliados y en cierto modo amigos, sus dos pilares desconfiaban uno de otro.

Lord Dumbledore y Lord Lovegood, eran dos hombres cautos, y muy perceptivos.

Tras cavilar durante unas cuantas horas frente al fuego ante él, el rey había tomado su decisión, y al día siguiente se la hizo saber a Lord Lovegood, tras hablar con este y recibir los pros y contras de semejante decisión, el hombre había aceptado la misión, solicitando que al menos una persona más conociera sus deseos.

Lejos estaba el rey de saber que dos de sus hijos ya habían descubierto más de la mitad de los pasadizos que existían en ese castillo, y mucho menos se lo hubiese imaginado Lord Lovegood, sino fuera porque paseando por palacio de forma discreta, buscando uno de los pasadizos que el rey ya conocía, se topó con ambos muchachos.

Los gemelos del rey, ambos chicos corrieron a esconder un pergamino que tenían en sus manos, lo cual consiguió todo lo contrario a lo que ellos pretendían, pues así llamaron la atención de Lord Lovegood sobre semejante documento.

No dudó en solicitarlo y tras algunas quejas de ambos, estos al final se lo dieron, tras asombrarse por semejante exactitud y detalle ante lo que parecía ser un mapa aún sin terminar de todo el lugar.

Tras felicitar a los chicos, Fred y George, les pidió como favor personal, no sin antes explicarles que como jefe de toda la guardia del castillo debía conocer el castillo a fondo, que le dieran permiso para hacer una copia del mismo, ambos jóvenes le habían regalado ese mapa alegando que contaban con otro.

Tan solo pidieron una misiva a cambio, que no revelara nada de todo eso a su padre, él les había asegurado que no diría nada, pero que a cambio debía ser informado de todo lo que ellos descubrieran.

No dudaron en aceptar su propuesta, pues, el rey pese a bondadoso, leal, fuerte y honorable, era un padre estricto y severo, no dejaba de amar a cada uno de sus hijos, pero tampoco podía dudar a la hora de educar a sus herederos.

Lord Lovegood con semejante mapa en su poder, no dudo en comenzar a seguirlo para ver la exactitud del mismo. Siguiendo al dedillo los pasadizos del palacio, se sorprendió con la cantidad de salas que existían que habían pasado inadvertidas por años.

Incluso encontró una antigua armería, una que le dio escalofríos al entrar, de la que la magia parecía brotar. Sin duda ese lugar encantaría al nuevo armero de palacio, Rubeus Hagrid, e incluso a Kinsgley.

En su paseo pasó de los lugares más maravillosos y nunca antes vistos, a las profundidades más oscuras del lugar.

Como Comandante del ejército de ciudad Esmeralda, él había entrado incontables veces en las mazmorras y calabozos de palacio, incluso había visitado el ala destinada a la tortura, él no estaba de acuerdo con semejantes cosas, pero no podía dejar de aceptar que esos métodos eran lo único que conseguía sacar resultados en muchas ocasiones.

Lovegood siempre había creído que conocía los calabozos y mazmorras como cualquiera, después de todo habían sido muchos años paseando por ellas, primero de más niño, cuando se colaba con algunos amigos, después como aprendiz del ejército, más tarde durante sus guardias y por último ahora que estaba en lo más alto.

Pero evidentemente se equivocaba, como seguramente sería el caso de cualquiera que perteneciera al ejército, pues ninguno había descubierto que bajo sus pies había un nivel más, uno más oscuro, más húmedo, un nivel que llevaba lo de encerrar a alguien en el infierno a su extensión literal más cercana.

El hedor que inundó sus fosas nasales en cuanto dio los primeros pasos lo obligó a taparse la nariz y entrecerrar los ojos, con cuidado invocó un poco de su magia e hizo aparecer en su mano una pequeña esfera de luz para iluminar el lugar.

Si no fuera un soldado tan experimentado, nunca se habría percatado de que no era el único que conocía semejante lugar (además de los gemelos), en el suelo había manchas rojas, se agachó para verlas mejor y alargó su mano enguantada, en cuanto tocó una de las mismas y se manchó la mano, lo supo, alguien usaba esas instalaciones, y además el último uso había sido hacía poco.

¿Lo sabría su majestad?

Tras fruncir el ceño y decidido a saber cuánto antes esa respuesta, se giró para marcharse de aquel lugar, más unos ruidos provenientes de una puerta que no había notado en un principio llamó su atención.

Se acercó y lo que creyó un simple ruido, se transformó en un agudo y chirriante grito de dolor, con el corazón en el puño e intrigado se acercó a la puerta, allí descubrió que nunca había conocido, realmente, hasta donde podía llegar un hombre al que creía haber llegado a comprender.

Con el paso de los años, Albus Dumbledore había terminado por comprender que nunca pasaba nada sin un motivo. Y el que hubiesen atacado las tierras de Lord Granger no era diferente.

Habían pasado durante mucho tiempo intentando averiguar el motivo de semejante hecho, pero el resultado había sido poco alentador.

Ahora tenía la posibilidad de averiguarlo al fin, no había informado al rey de que había localizado al otro asesino y de que se encontraba en su poder, pensaba sacarle todo lo que pudiera, ese indeseable había cometido un error, había mandado a simples pueblerinos para hacer un trabajo demasiado importante.

No se hacía el idiota, sabía perfectamente el motivo de enviar a estos, era claro que no conseguirían su propósito, pero sí que serían capaces de hacer alguna estupidez en el lugar menos indicado.

Y ese sujeto deseaba mandar un mensaje a todo el mundo, y era que nada ni nadie lo asustaba y que movía sus piezas sin preocuparse de la seguridad con la que contaba el rey.

Ya que ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente importante como para tenerlos en consideración, un atrevimiento muy osado si se tenía en cuenta quien era él mismo.

El supremo mayor, es decir, el más poderoso contenedor de magia de todos los alrededores, al menos de la magia de la luz. Pues en el ramo de la oscuridad ni siquiera había posado un pie, no se hacía ilusiones de jugar con la misma y salir airoso, sabía que su corazón tenía imperfecciones, por lo que nunca osó intentar alojar un poco de esta en su interior.

Temía dejarse corromper por esta y acabar, como todos temían en secreto, siendo un jinete más.

—¿Crees que puedes hablar ya?, ¿o precisas algún incentivo mayor?

Escuchó que preguntaba el torturador de palacio, Moody era un experto en el arte de la tortura, además del verdugo mágico del rey, Macnair ocupaba el puesto del otro verdugo de palacio.

El sujeto que respondía al nombre falso de Basil no abrió la boca, si bien no eran los mejores y más avispados asesinos, parecían saber mantener la boca cerrada, llevaban horas con eso, y este ni se inmutaba.

Moody intercambió una mirada con él:

—Parece ser que este tipo precisa de atenciones más extremas Albus.

El silencio se estableció en el lugar, tras cruzar uno de sus brazos y con el otro mesarse la barba, miró con sus ojos azules en ese momento fríos como el hielo al sujeto:

—Sé que crees que esto es lo peor que podríamos hacerte muchacho, pero me temo que no has vislumbrado ni la sombra de lo que Alastor y yo podríamos llegar a ocasionarte.

Su voz era fría y carente de ningún sentimiento, ni enfado, ni duda, ni alegría, ni siquiera de gusto, con la misma expresión y tono continuo:

—Quiero que comprendas algo, no soy un hombre que cuente con cualidades como la piedad entre sus cualidades, no Basil, al contrario, me consideran más bien una persona cruel en ese sentido, nunca soy clemente, porque he aprendido que quienes terminan ante mí, nunca merecen piedad.

Podría mantenerte con vida durante días, semanas, años incluso, sometiéndote día tras día, a rutinas de este estilo.

Una de mis virtudes es la paciencia, no tengo prisa por anda, opino que lo que tenga que llegar llegará en su momento, es cierto que eso me ha ocasionado algunos inconvenientes, pero bueno, puedo esperar, y aguantar con mi curiosidad, ¿pero tú podrás?

Chascó sus dedos y Moddy no dudó un segundo en mandar una nueva oleada de dolor electrificante, el tipo se revolvió del mismo modo que si le estuviesen clavando mil puñales por todo el cuerpo.

Un grito de dolor, agudo y chirriante impregno todo el lugar, Dumbledore se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del tipo y lo miró retorcerse a sus pies, ni siquiera sonreía ante el espectáculo:

—No me divierte esta situación Basil, y podemos detenerla, solo precisas decirnos el motivo por el que Jean Granger ha sido secuestrada.

Es una pregunta sencilla, ¿qué motivo os llevó a arrasar con las tierras de los Granger?

El tipo cesó de retorcerse y de gritar, más cogió aire para llenar de oxigeno sus pulmones, sudaba como un condenado y estaba pálido.

—¿Seguirás sin hablar?, quizás ver tu propia sangre te haga cambiar de idea.

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera detener a Moody, este invocó su magia y ante él vio como en el cuerpo del tipo comenzaban a aparecer cortes, los gritos menos intensos que los anteriores, pero que revelaban que el dolor estaba siendo más efectivo, no tardaron demasiado en amoldarse a las paredes que los rodeaban y de impregnar todo el lugar con los mismos.

—Hablaré, hablaré, por, los dioses, deteneos, hablaré.

Moody no se detuvo en el acto, hasta que Dumbledore lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, ante semejante mirada de advertencia el tipo se detuvo, y los cortes comenzaron a cerrarse uno a uno.

Cuando Basil se percató de su estado y miró a los tipos ante él sintió terror, no le habían pagado lo suficiente para soportar semejantes cosas, por ello inquirió:

—Quiero que se me deje en libertad y juro que lo diré todo, a mí solo me pagaron, no los había visto en mi vida antes, hasta que me encontraron en la aldea vecina, no tenía ni una moneda para poder comer algo y vinieron ellos con dinero para ofrecer y un trabajo.

Nunca pensé que sería algo semejante, pero una vez dentro ya no te permitían dejarlo, así que lo hice, intenté matar al rey tal y como me habían pedido.

—¿Qué hay de los Granger?

—¿Me dejarán en libertad?

Basil parecía aterrorizado, y realmente lo estaba, pero aun así Dumbledore no pudo dejar de apreciar la valentía de este.

—Si es verdad lo que nos dices, mañana mismo serás puesto en libertad.

—¿Y no habrá más cosas de esas?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada de vuestra brujería maldita, ya bastante he tenido que pasar, no pagaron tan bien como para esto.

—Eso dependerá de si lo que tienes para decir es merecedor de nuestro buen hacer y no de dejarte pudrirte aquí abajo.

—Los Granger eran una amenaza, más bien la Granger.

—¿Por eso la secuestrasteis?

Basil frunció el ceño:

—No pudimos, esa estúpida mujer no la trajo con ella, los que nos contrataron, nos dijeron que debíamos hacer un intento de asesinar al rey, y coger a su sobrina, estaban furiosos por que Lady Granger no había viajado a ciudad esperanza con su pequeña, sino que había dejado a esta con su padre en su casa.

No querían poner sobre aviso a ciudad esperanza tan pronto, al ver que no había viajado con su hija, decidieron atacar las tierras de Granger, si acababan con el tipo y cogían a la niña, podían dejar a Jean Granger en paz, pero les salió mal la jugada, así que no tuvieron otra opción que coger un seguro.

Secuestraron a Lady Granger a dos días de aquí y deseaban mandar un mensaje a Lord Granger, lo tenía mi compañero, pero este murió el mismo día que llegamos aquí.

—¿Querían a la pequeña Granger?, ¿por qué?

Inquirió presuroso Dumbledore:

—Según pude escuchar es un contenedor de algo, por lo visto su jefe la codicia.

Dumbledore sabía a lo que se refería Basil, sin duda esa pequeña era como él, un gran contenedor de magia.

No dudaba que la chica podía ser muy buena, pero tampoco veía una grandeza extrema. Tendría que asistir a alguna clase de Lupin con la pequeña, si de verdad era algo tan llamativo, tendría que introducirse a sí mismo en la educación de la pequeña.

—Puedes soltarlo Moody, pero asegúrate que no pueda decir nada de lo que nos ha revelado.

—¿Sabes escribir Basil?

El tipo miró a Moody y negó, nunca había aprendido ese arte de las letras, Moody sonrió ante su negativa:

—Mejor, así conservarás tu vista y tus manos.

—¿A qué os referís?

Dumbledore salió de la estancia perdido en su mente, por lo que tan distraído como se encontraba pasó sin advertir que era objeto de una mirada cargada de seriedad y distancia.

—A que solo tenemos que preocuparnos de que no habléis.

Esa fue la última frase que la mente de Dumbledore procesó antes de perderse en la inmensidad de la oscuridad para emprender su camino hacia su torre. Allí podría pensar con mucha más tranquilidad y sobre todo analizar todo con sumo cuidado.

La familia Granger había sido atacada por que deseaban tener a la menor de todos ellos, sin duda sería un dato importante para el rey, pero sobre todo para el señor Granger. Averiguar todo eso, le había granjeado que ahora podría ganarse el favor de Granger, lo que le aseguraba más libertad con la pequeña.

Al llegar a su torre, noto enseguida que estaban entrenando en la sala de al lado, se acercó, solo podía ser Lord Lupin, pues Lord Black había partido en misión a la escuela.

Junto con él, partieron otros cuatro, cada cual con misiones diferentes y secretas, tan secretas que ni él, ni Lord Lovegood sabían. También dos grupos de personas, unos exploradores, dispuestos a buscar aliados hasta en los confines de la tierra y otro con la única misión de encontrar a Lada Granger.

Frunció el ceño al percatarse de un detalle, se le había olvidado preguntar si sabía dónde se habían llevado a Granger, más algo le decía que no era el caso, era evidente que tal y como le habían dicho al tipo, él debía intentar matar al rey Arthur, es decir Intentar, que no Hacerlo, lo que les auguraba una captura.

Ese sujeto solo sabía lo que ellos deseaban que ellos supieran, ni un dato más ni un dato menos.

Así que quería a la pequeña Hermione Granger, muy bien, él se aseguraría de que esta nunca pasara a estar cerca de ellos.

Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta y observó cómo Lord Lupin enseñaba a la pequeña a llamar a su magia. A pedirle que se manifestara para él, la niña parecía algo frustrada, evidentemente no parecía dar mucho resultado.

—Veo que ya comenzaron con ella.

—En realidad llevamos desde que llegaron, tiene algunas manifestaciones descontroladas, pero a la hora de invocar su propio poder, no parece ser capaz de ello.

—Gracias por ayudarla, realmente no sé lo que habría hecho si se llegan a negar.

—Aún debe explicarme eso, dijo que conocía gente que había acabado muriendo por culpa de no controlar su don, y acusó a la escuela de no admitir a gente sin dinero.

—Es que es cierto, sino se es noble, o con un buen saco de dinero, allí no te reciben. He visto a un pobre muchacho, que no perdió su vida, pero acabó con la de toda su familia en una sola noche por culpa de una pesadilla.

Ese pequeño fue llevado a la escuela, yo mismo lo mandé allí, pero lo regresaron diciendo que no se podían encargar de vagabundos.

Les escribí explicándoles quien era yo y en qué posición se encontrarían al rechazar al muchacho, y ni por esas cedieron, mi mensajero al final tuvo que darles un buen saco repleto de monedas doradas para que al final admitieran al muchacho de criado, asegurándose de que recibiría la educación pertinente, más no dejaría de ser un criado de la escuela.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, ¿cómo era posible que ahora la escuela siguiera semejantes criterios?, eso era matar a muchas personas por simple codicia.

Definitivamente tendría que ir a hacer una visita a esa maldita escuela, la cual no había pisado desde hacía demasiados años, desde que la vio a ella por última vez. Esa joven de cabellos negros que eligió por encima de su grandioso y fantástico destino, seguir al tipo que amaba casi ciegamente.

Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de saber el nombre del tipo que le había robado el amor tan descaradamente, sin embargo, sí sabía que ese sujeto no era consciente de lo que robaba.

Nadie más que él, conocía el valor de Dorea, esa mujer que con ojos azules tan parecidos y a la par tan distintos a los suyos, lo había hecho sentirse inferior, sin embargo sus sueños habían siempre rondado alrededor de ella.

Estaban conectados, ninguno podía negarlo, pero según Dorea, no era ella la que debía recibir algo de él, aseguraba que eran amigos y que nunca podrían estar juntos porque sus caminos debían separarse, era algo inevitable.

Nunca admitió esto, ni por un solo minuto pensó que fuera cierto, y sin embargo nunca la había vuelto a ver, y algo dentro de él le decía que nunca la volvería a ver, ansiaba saber algo de ella, pero realmente temía recibir alguna noticia.

—Voy a tener que marchar de viaje, Lord Lupin se hará perfectamente cargo de la educación de su hija.

—Estoy seguro de ello, mi pequeña es muy entusiasta, y si le gusta esto, será una de las mejores en ello, no le gusta ser menos que nadie, tiene un fuerte carácter, y sin duda no se rinde fácilmente, a veces pienso que debía haber sido un chico, sin duda así cuadraría más su carácter.

Sonrió ante sus palabras:

—Estoy convencido de que no la cambiaríais por nada del mundo.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar por unos instantes y dejó caer: —Ni siquiera si ese fuera el precio requerido para recuperar a vuestra esposa.

George Granger lo miró sin comprender durante un buen rato, realmente no veía maldad en ese hombre, en el tiempo que llevaba de interactuar con él, le había parecido un tipo con un alto grado en el honor y por sobre todo un amor infinito sobre los suyos.

Deseaba que los dos hijos mayores del rey volvieran con buenas noticias de la expedición de búsqueda a la que habían partido.

Iban con bastante escolta, pero de todas formas no pensaba que esa hubiese sido una elección acertada.

Sin dudar un segundo más y tras poner bajo el conocimiento de las personas pertinentes su próxima marcha, Albus Dumbledore organizó todo lo preciso, y dos días después de su charla con George Granger partió hacía la escuela decidido a poner un alto en la misma.

Mientras este curioso personaje se la pasaba en sus andaduras y con sus respectivas investigaciones, en el palacio de ciudad esperanza todo seguía su curso de remodelación.

Tras una semana de la partida de este, llegó al palacio una noticia que serviría para asestar a ciudad esperanza un fuerte golpe a la moral de sus diligentes.

Todo el escuadrón que había sido mandado en rescate de Lady Granger había muerto, incluida ella y sus dos sobrinos, no había sobrevivido nada más que un muchacho que hacía de paje de uno de los mandados.

La reina cayó en depresión, acababa de perder a dos de sus hijos de una vez, y culpó con mucho hincapié a su esposo, Bill Weasley y Charley Weasley, junto con Jean Granger, habían conseguido escapar de la batalla inicial, pero en el camino un jinete se les atravesó, al no contar con ningún portador del don entre ellos, no habían tenido ninguna oportunidad.

Ante semejante notica George Granger se encerró en su hija, en protegerla y mantenerla bajo su constante mirada.

Arthur Weasley, recibió el golpe con suma endereza ante su pueblo, pero a solas en sus habitaciones privadas descargó toda su ira y juró muerte para todos esos indeseables, rogó a los dioses que le dieran lo suficiente para terminar con todos ellos. Que le concedieran las fuerzas precisas para presenciar con sus propios ojos al malnacido que le había arrebatado a su amado primogénito y al segundo de sus hijos.

El golpe más duro fue perder al primogénito, pero la pérdida de su hermana y su hijo Charley también se sentía con considerable fuerza.

A partir de ese punto, su esposa pasó a ser una mujer fría con él, no abandonaba sus deberes, pero lo hacía como si fuera una de esas muñecas de trapo de su hija pequeña.

Mientras esas noticias se sucedían en el palacio, Albus Dumbledore era recibido en la escuela, tras un largo viaje de dos semanas, dos semanas de las cuales una la pasó en el mar, lugar al que deseaba no regresar.

Hasta que recordó la base que debía organizar y se percató de que debía reconciliarse con este durante su viaje de regreso o tendrían siempre una relación tormentosa que solo a él le afectaría negativamente.

—¡Qué gran honor recibirlo tras nuestras puertas Supremo mayor!

Cornelius Fudge lo recibió, nunca le había caído demasiado bien, pero si ese tipo no hubiese ocupado el puesto de director de la escuela, él debería estar en ese puesto, y realmente no ansiaba desperdiciar así sus días.

Ese tipo era un codicioso y ambicioso, no se preocupaba en ocultarlo y evidentemente no comprendía su visita al lugar, pero poco le importaba pues si debía centrarse en cosas que no comprendía, se pasaría la eternidad intentando hacerlo entender, e incluso no estaba muy seguro de poder conseguir algo de provecho con él.

Sus ojos repasaron el lugar con gran nostalgia, recordaba todo lo acontecido en ese edificio, y no podía desear que nunca desapareciese, pero debido a sujetos como el que tenía enfrente, sin duda la escuela estaba siendo manchada y eso no podía permitirlo.

—Me han llegado rumores sumamente interesantes y para nada gratos Fudge.

Expuso a la par que comenzaba a caminar, pudo distinguir que el tipo se ponía nervioso y se tensaba:

—¿Rumores señor?, creí que era consciente de que los rumores son precisamente eso, no hay que hacerles mucho caso.

—Eso pensaba yo, pues no quisiera creer que esta escuela, que antaño fue construida para salvar incontables vidas y darle una oportunidad a la gente que cuenta con el don, ha pasado a colaborar con la muerte de un tercio de los nuestros, por el simple hecho de que por lo visto ahora no admitimos vagabundos.

En cuanto miró al tipo tras él, supo que lo que Lord Granger le había contado era total y terriblemente cierto, ¿en qué había convertido ese indeseable la escuela?

—Me temo que esos rumores no son más que calumnias señor, y desearía que me informarais de quien os dijo semejante embuste.

—Eso es algo que le diré en su momento, mientras tanto quiero ver las instalaciones, el rey Arthur ansía saber qué tal va la escuela y si se precisa algo de él para mejorarla.

El brillo codicioso que apareció en sus ojos asqueó a Dumbledore que siguió caminando sin perderse detalle de todo a su alrededor. Percatándose hasta qué punto Lord Granger decía la verdad.

No había ni un solo muchacho que no contara con prendas de alta calidad, que no tuviese unos zapatos pulcros e incluso que oliera a otra cosa que no fuera aguas perfumadas.

Fudge lo guió por toda la escuela mostrando todas y cada una de las salas desde la planta baja hasta la más alta del lugar.

La escuela era una institución que contaba con cierta cantidad de años, sino fuera porque había sido reforzada con magia, sin duda haría mucho que sería un edificio en ruinas.

Pero no, la magia lo mantenía como uno de los castillos más antiguos y bellos de la historia, la isla de Hosmeade había sido declarada campo neutral, ninguna familia o rey había atacado la misma y allí los títulos desaparecían, o al menos así era hasta que el indeseable de Fudge había entrado a formar parte de todo aquello.

Tras verse con ese inepto y pomposo ser, decidió entrevistarse con el resto de profesores, hubo dos que sin duda serían echados de allí a la par que Fudge.

Ahora recorría el lugar acompañado por Pomona Sprout, la más anciana de las profesoras de aquella institución, tanto así que le superaba a él en edad.

Esa mujer había sido su mentora en lo relacionado a las hierbas y demás. Conocía todo sobre el castillo y era una incondicional del lugar. Ahora se encontraban en el vestíbulo donde colgaban infinidad de cuadros de todos los graduados en la academia hasta la fecha. Buscó su propia promoción y la encontró enseguida, se vio reflejado en un joven de cabellos cobre, y ojos tremendamente avispados y azules, que fijaba una mirada calculadora al frente.

Recordaba las horas que habían pasado posando para que quien pintaba el cuadro quedara satisfecho, nunca entendió ese afán de la escuela de tener cuadros de todas las promociones, más al ver el lugar años y años después se había percatado que era una memoria invaluable.

Sus ojos recayeron en la siguiente promoción y sintió un escalofrío al localizar casi de inmediato a Dorea.

—La señorita era realmente hermosa, me alegro que fuera realmente feliz durante el tiempo que vivió.

—¿Acaso ya no vive?

Miró de reojo a Sprout, quien miraba fijamente la misma imagen que él, la expresión de su cara era de suma tristeza, incluso parecía que la perdida de Dorea le hubiese supuesto un golpe superior que lo que le había supuesto a él.

—Me hubiese gustado que hubiese disfrutado más de ese amor joven y enloquecido que sentía por Charlus, pero no tuvieron la suerte de su parte. Nunca quise creer a Sybill, pero cuando me enteré de su tragedia supe que lo peor que podía hacer era volver a desconfiar de su palabra.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, ese día había conocido a la tal Sybill y realmente no estaba muy seguro de que esa mujer estuviese muy cuerda, más bien creía que se trataba de un contenedor defectuoso.

Tenía el don, pero su don era diferente, ella no podía exteriorizarlo, había gente que su don era tan débil que no podían sacarlo a relucir. Otros que solo podían utilizarlo para curar, los había como Lovegood, que podían exteriorizarlo pero que su fuerte eran las barreras mágicas.

En fin, el caso era que el don podía manifestarse de mil formas, pero nunca creería que lo que Sybill hacía podría ser cierto.

Ella defendía que su don funcionaba en sueños, que la atrapaba en una corriente de agua, en la que ella podía ver el pasado y el futuro, pero que su corriente era débil de momento, más pese a ello, sin duda podía perderse en las corrientes y localizar hechos importantes.

—¿Y qué fue lo que le dijo Sybill?

Preguntó sin mucho interés, Sprout percibió su tono desinteresado y frunció el ceño:

—Realmente yo era tan escéptica como usted a su don, realmente más de la cuarta parte de lo que sale de la boca de esa mujer no son más que chorradas, pero si se sabe ver entre medias de las tonterías, se encuentran ciertas cosas de importancia y que sin duda se debe tener en cuenta.

Hay una leyenda que habla de una mujer que solo hablaba cuando tenía que decir algo, y que cuando decidía hablarte, te convenía prestar atención hasta el último sonido que saliera de su boca.

Bien, en el caso de Sybill, conviene escucharla siempre que desee hablarte, pues entre tantas cosas insignificantes, siempre se esconde una verdad invaluable, algo que podría cambiar todo lo demás.

Si yo realmente la hubiese creído en su momento, quizás hubiese podido hablar con Charlus y evitar lo que tenía pensado llevar a cabo.

—¿Quién de todos era Charlus?

Sprout miró el cuadro donde aparecía Dorea y tras unos instantes señaló a un joven de cabello negro.

El tipo era un hombre de constitución fuerte, de altura media, de ojos ámbar y melena negra rebelde. Al ver al tipo sintió un escalofrío, juraría que había visto al mismo en alguna parte.

—Es realmente una lástima, Charlus podría haber sido alguien increíble, pero decidió huir con Dorea, ambos eligieron estar juntos.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Ese muchacho no pertenecía a estas tierras, pero de donde él venía, no existía nadie con el don, por lo que sus padres decidieron mandarlo aquí. Me sorprendí mucho al saber que el lugar de donde Charlus procedía no contaba con muchos contenedores.

Por el contrario, ser un contenedor podía significar tu muerte instantánea, confío en que el miedo era lo que hacía callar a las gentes del lugar y no contar nunca su condición de contenedores.

Pero por lo que el muchacho contaba de sus lejanas tierras, no parecía ser el caso, pues nadie más conocía nada de lo que él describía. Consultamos infinidad de mapas y por sorprendente que pareciera, el muchacho nunca localizó el lugar de donde él provenía.

Afirmaba que existía casi todos lo creían loco, menos Dorea, ella creía ciegamente en el muchacho, Sybill los apoyó y elaboro muchas teorías al respecto, era un misterio, algo que nunca pudimos llegar a concretar.

Entre Dorea y él intentaron descubrir el por qué nadie conocía las tierras de donde él provenía, si consiguieron averiguar algo, realmente nunca me lo hicieron saber, pues después de abandonar la escuela no supe nada más de ellos.

El silencio se hizo presente, y Dumbledore parecía perdido en su mente, un lugar donde había poca gente con el don, uno que ni siquiera salía en los mapas de la escuela, sí, sin duda era bastante curioso.

—¿Cómo decía que se llamaba el tipo?

No podía dejar de pensar que lo había visto antes:

—Charlus, Charlus Potter.

Ante la mención de semejante apellido Dumbledore dio un pequeño brinco y miró a Sprout entre sorprendido y desconcertado, seguidamente miró al tipo sonriente de la foto.

Potter.

Ese apellido le estaba empezando a atormentar, algo que nunca le había pasado, era la tercera vez que se cruzaba con el mismo en su vida, y por primera vez parecía tener una pequeña y minúscula conexión con él.

Pese a que las dos personas que portaban el mismo se encontraban muertas, al recordar al primer Potter que conoció frunció el ceño:

—¿Cómo supo la suerte de Dorea y Charlus?, ¿es más cuál fue la misma?

—Murieron hace algunos años, unos quince creo, me enteré por el hijo de ambos.

Si me acompaña le mostraré de quien se trataba, también asistió a esta escuela. El muchacho vino ilusionado y deseando aprender todo lo que fuera posible, y solo los dioses saben que cumplió con sus expectativas, se marchó de aquí huyendo de la escuela.

Parecía el destino de los jóvenes Potter, huir de esta escuela con el amor encontrado, pues nunca habrían sido aceptados.

Antes de que Sprout le señalara al muchacho, él lo localizó, había un grupito en ese cuadro que destacaba por sobre el resto. La razón era simple, los había visto a casi todos en persona.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, y James Potter, se encontraba en el cuadro, todos juntos y sonrientes, una mirada pícara adornaba todos los rostros, en el suelo sentado delante de ambos, otro joven más, uno al que no conocía de nada.

Siguió mirando el mismo, y algo llamó su atención, dos jóvenes que estaban apartados del resto, ambos miraban al frente con una sonrisa.

Recibió los ojos verdes de la joven y sintió un escalofrío, dio unos pasos al frente y quedó encerrado en la imagen completa, cabello rojo fuego corto, ojos verdes jade, sonrisa angelical y figura de toda una señorita.

No una señorita no, una mujer que estaba destinada a ser reina.

—Ella.

Susurró, Sprout al verlo mirar tan fijamente a la mujer formó una sonrisa en sus labios:

—Lilian Evans, la princesa, sí, imagino que fue todo un escándalo en la corte del rey Arthur. No siempre pasa que al rey se le escape su hermanastra. Creo que estaba destinada a casarse con alguien de un reino vecino. Algo para una alianza.

Sintió un escalofrío:

—¿Creo recordar que huyó de la escuela?

—Sí, es como le dije, ella escapó junto con el joven Potter, su estancia en la escuela fue una de las épocas más felices de la misma, y antes de terminar aquí, alguien vino en busca de la princesa. Ella ya había empezado tardíamente sus estudios y que quisieran sacarla de la escuela antes de tiempo, no era adecuado.

Pero al fin la corte decidió que había llegado el momento de que el rey Arthur la obligara a contraer matrimonio, ella era la elegida, pero nadie contó con que la muchacha se hubiese enamorado y seguramente nadie lo hubiese tomado en cuenta, así que tanto ella, como James Potter, escaparon una noche después, del lugar.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar a la mujer que hacía cinco años él había enterrado, cabello rojo, de nombre Lily, ¿cómo no la había reconocido entonces?

Incluso él le había impartido clases durante un tiempo, cuando el padre de Arthur la llevó a la corte, declarando que era su hija bastarda y que la madre de la niña había muerto y él debía hacerse cargo de ella.

Evidentemente no había recibido el mejor de los tratos, incluso Arthur y Jean la había recibido de forma fría y distante, ninguno querían saber nada de ella. Solo su padre parecía verla como algo provechoso, y cuando llegó a sus manos, solo era una aprendiz más, no tenía un potencial excepcional y como había dicho Sprout, había despertado tardíamente.

Cuando Arthur llegó al trono, algo sorpresivo para todo el mundo, decidió mandar a su hermanastra a la escuela, nadie se opuso, ¿quién se opondría a la decisión de un rey?

La verdad es que nunca terminó de comprender como Arthur se hizo con una corona que llevaba mucho tiempo sin propietario, pero por lo visto Lord Granger había tenido algo que ver al respecto.

Hacía mucho que el trono de ciudad esperanza estaba bacante, y sin nadie que ocupara el lugar, pero de la noche a la mañana, Arthur Weasley se proclamó rey, y por extraño que pareciera, nadie opuso resistencia a esa decisión, ni siquiera los supremos se quejaron.

Al ver que nadie parecía encontrar problema en semejante acto, él mismo lo aceptó, por supuesto que se había preocupado por saber lo sucedido con exactitud, pero de aquella no vivía aún en palacio, el cual era residencia de varias familias de alta cuna.

Todas con algún parentesco con la realeza antigua, y solo Arthur, de todos ellos, se había atrevido a recoger la corona abandonada y sostenerla sobre su cabeza.

No negaría que como seguramente hasta el último hombre de la ciudad habían tenido sus dudas al respecto, pero el rey hasta el momento no había hecho nada cuestionable, o que lo desacreditara de su puesto.

Se había granjeado la amistad de todos los Lores e incluso había ganado la confianza de varios de ellos, contándose a él mismo entre ellos.

No podía dejar de notar que el rey Arthur era algo ingenuo en algunos aspectos, pero nunca en lo relativo a su reino.

Cuando cogió la corona era un jovencito que casi podía llamarse hombre, pero había demostrado la endereza y el desenfado precisos para ocupar ese cargo con responsabilidad y sabiduría.

—Deseo que estén donde estén tuvieran mejor suerte que Dorea y Charlus, ellos fueron asesinados en su propia casa. Según tengo entendido mataron a ambos porque estos no entregaron a su hijo.

James Potter me reveló, que sus padres habían vivido ocultos, huyendo de alguien que buscaba a Charlus, en el caso de ellos, Dorea era quien por lo visto no sería admitida en la familia de él.

James me reveló que se encontraba jugando con otros chicos de su aldea, por lo que cuando llegaron a su casa, él no estaba en los alrededores, encontró a su padre muerto, y a su madre herida de gravedad.

Cuando él intentó curarla, fue la primera vez que él demostró ser un contendedor, su madre le suplicó que viniera a la escuela y que aprendiera, él le había jurado vengarse.

Dorea le dijo que aquello que los había atacado lo buscaba a él, que no debía dejarse vencer, y que luchara contra todo lo que no creyera.

James me reveló que Dorea le dijo que estaba destinado a algo grande, pero que no pudo concretar nada más.

Recuerdo que pasó mucho tiempo con Sybill, pero nunca me quisieron decir nada al respecto.

La familia Potter sin duda parecía estar maldita.

—Me temo que podría estar de acuerdo, Dorea podía decir lo que desease de su hijo, pero si estaba destinado a algo grande, nunca llegó a cumplirlo, lo enterré hace cinco años, a él y a Lilian.

Esas palabras hicieron que Sprout lo mirada sorprendida:

—¿Entonces conocía la historia?

Negó:

—No, ni siquiera me percaté de que a quien estaba enterando era a la hermanastra del rey, cuando este sepa que está muerta será un duro golpe.

—Me temo que no creo que el rey pueda recibir más golpes de ese calibre.

Ambos se giraron para encontrarse con Sybill tras ellos, esta alargó su mano hacía él y le entregó un pergamino.

Al ver lo que este decía se quedó traspuesto, ¿cómo había sucedido aquello?, los dos hijos mayores del rey muertos y su hermana Jean también.

Y ahora había descubierto que la pequeña hermanastra también estaba muerta, sin duda no debía ser el mejor momento para el rey Arthur.

—¿Cuándo llegó esto?

—Hace unos instantes, lo trajo un mensajero.

—Eso significa que debo moverme con la suficiente precisión y rapidez de la que disponga, me gusta su criterio señora Sprout, y ya que tenemos a alguien tan capaz como Sybill, me gustaría que me dijeran quien creen que es el idóneo para ocupar el puesto de director de esta escuela.

Ambas mujeres miraron a Dumbledore sin comprender:

—Ha de tratarse de una persona que anteponga su honor y el bienestar del resto antes que el suyo propio, también preciso que sea fuerte, intentarán quitarlo de en medio en cualquier momento y a cualquier precio.

Y que su integridad como persona nunca haya sido puesta en cuestionamiento.

—Por su descripción dudo mucho que exista alguien así.

Aseguró Sprout de mala gana, pero Dumbledore estaba más pendiente de Sybill, quien escrutaba sus ojos sin inmutarse un instante, tras un rato sumergidos en un silencio absoluto, Sybill hablo:

—Rufus Scrimgeour.

Solo dijo ese nombre y Sprout abrió los ojos alarmada:

—¿De qué estás hablando Sybill?, ese hombre no es nada de lo que el supremo mayor ha solicitado, fue echado de la escuela por aprovecharse de algunas alumnas.

En el rostro de Sybill apareció una sonrisa torcida:

—Querida Pomona, ¿no piensas que si eso fuese así, yo misma lo habría delatado?, pero nada de eso es cierto, la verdad tras las mentiras suele ser siempre liberada. Este no será el único caso en que una mentira de Fudge, ha arruinado la reputación de un buen hombre.

Ni será la última me temo.

Querido Albus, debe saber que la gente a la que Fudge sigue, son capaces de muchas cosas, y querrán arrebatarle algo de sumo valor. No lo permita, si cae en las manos de ese ser, todo estará perdido.

Es cierto que la sangre llama mucho, pero el amor, será lo único que nos libre de caer en la oscuridad. Dos fueron salvados, el tercero está en sus manos, si sabe jugar sus piezas, no se le escapará.

Sepa que cuenta con muchas poderosas, pero no tome caminos equivocados, puede que su propósito sea bueno, pero recuerde, una vez que la oscuridad toca un corazón, puede significar el final del mismo.

Un consejo que no tendrá en cuenta, mire a su alrededor, lo tiene todo para ganar al alcance de su mano, pero se obsesiona tanto en no prestar atención, que se le pasan cosas que sin duda nos brindarían una gran ventaja.

Hay piezas ante sus ojos que no ha tenido en cuenta y entre ellas, está la más importante de todas.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Conoce las claves de esta guerra, incluso alguien le dio una profecía que ha olvidado. No la desprecie Albus, esa profecía aún está en vigor.

No puedo saber con certeza quien se la dijo, pero sin duda quien la hizo, sabía bien lo que sucedería, mejor que yo.

Sprout no sabía de qué estaban hablando exactamente ambas personas ante ella, pero de algo estaba segura, nunca había visto a Sybill tan seria y mucho menos que se tomara la molestia de que la persona ante ella no la tomara por una loca.

—Y dice que Rufus Scrimgeour, será el candidato idóneo.

Sentenció Dumbledore de pronto, Sybill sonrió:

—Si lo desea mañana mismo podrá conocerlo en persona y decidir usted mismo si acerté en mi proposición o no. Veo que ya vio a Mundungus, y ha identificado con absoluta certeza las otras tres pestes que perjudican nuestra honorable escuela.

¿Sabe?, desde anoche supe que hoy sería un día de cambio para todos, le confieso que nunca desee tanto la expulsión de alguien de esta institución como deseo la de esos indeseables, cuando alguien cuenta con un don como el mío, créame, no es grato presenciar a diferentes personas que por culpa de no recibir la instrucción adecuada, acaban sucumbiendo ante su don, o incluso recurriendo a otros medios para poder mantener a los suyos con vida y no ser los causantes de semejante pérdida.

Dumbledore no dijo nada al respecto, tan solo quedó callado, Sybill retomó la palabra:

—Ahora iré a descansar, recuerde lo que le digo. Rufus es el adecuado, y sobre todo miré bien, no solo abra los ojos y mire a su alrededor por mirar, fíjese bien en lo que ve.

Sin decir nada más se alejó de allí dejando a Dumbledore y Sprout sumidos en un profundo silencio.

—Sería mejor que fuéramos a descansar, mañana será un día realmente ajetreado.

—Sin duda.

Escuchó que susurraba Sprout, sin más ambos se alejaron, la mujer guió a Dumbledore hasta su recamara y tras despedirse se perdió en el oscuro pasillo.

Ninguno se percató de que toda su conversación hacía sido escuchada, porque en todas partes existían ratas, y en ese lugar existía la más escurridiza de todas ellas. Una que no tenía escrúpulos, que aborrecía a todo lo que tuviera que ver con la escuela y que podría declararse el más leal al señor de la oscuridad. En cuanto se perdieron de vista, este no tardó en ir donde Fudge y ponerlo al corriente de todo lo dicho en el lugar:

—Así que el mayor supremo quiere meter las narices, habrá que impedir que eso suceda.

—No es el mayor supremo por nada Fudge, no hagas estupideces.

—No me hables en ese tono, miserable, actuaré como deba actuar.

El tipo de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos pequeños, algo regordete, formó una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que ocultaba algo:

—Haga lo que le digo o le aseguro que mi señor se encargará de enseñarle quien manda aquí.

Fudge se puso en pie furioso y golpeó con el puño la mesa entre ellos, fulminó al tipo ante él con la mirada, era un maldito engreído que ni siquiera contaba con el don hasta hace poco y que venía a decirle a él lo que debía o no hacer.

—Yo soy quien manda aquí.

El tipo ante él acentuó su sonrisa y acercando su rostro a Fudge inquirió:

—¿Es así?

Esa simple pregunta hizo palidecer a Fudge que rápidamente se apartó de él:

—Mientras nuestro señor no dé otra orden yo soy el responsable, no seguiré tus estúpidos consejos, no permitiré que me arrebaten algo que me pertenece. Además él estaría de acuerdo, si pierde la escuela pierde algo de sumo valor.

El tipo hizo un gesto despectivo y eso enfureció más a Fudge, pero no lo demostró, ese tipo le daba miedo, si bien no era un virtuoso en el don, había algo que lo hacía provocar un escalofrío.

—Yo ya te advertí, si perdemos la escuela podemos recuperarla llegado el momento, le conviene saber que si se enfrenta al supremo no contará con mucho respaldo.

Sin más el indeseable hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó de allí.

Fudge no tardó en llamar a sus secuaces, lo mejor sería golpear cuanto antes.

Dumbledore despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, la verdad era que ese día debía hacer demasiadas cosas antes de marcharse.

En cuanto se levantó y vistió, escuchó que llamaban a su puerta con cierta insistencia, desconcertado se acercó y abrió la misma, ¿quién podía ser a tan temprana hora?, al abrir la misma se encontró siendo empujado al interior con fuerza, dos hombres ingresaron en la habitación, uno de ellos, el más mayor, llevaba en sus brazos a Sybill.

—¿Sirius?

Inquirió sorprendido al reconocer a su aprendiz, este lo saludo con un gesto de cabeza y cerró rápidamente la puerta, sellándola con su magia:

—La escuela está siendo atacada, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Escuchó que le decía Sirius, mientras el otro tipo, al cual no reconocía, ponía en la que había sido su cama a Sybill, al darse cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba se acercó a ellos:

—Te pondrás bien, ya verás que lo harás.

—No es cierto Rufus, y lo sabes, esta noche lo he visto, he visto el fin de esta escuela tal y como la conocemos. Querido Rufus, debes seguir adelante, no te detengas, te vi, tu camino se ligaba al del supremo mayor, y ese joven a la puerta, será una llave importante para equilibrar la balanza a nuestro favor.

Tienes que sacarlos de aquí, del mismo modo que tú debes escapar, puedes confiar en ellos, te apoyarán en todos tus proyectos y no temas, no serás juzgado por tus actos, al contrario, estos serán los que consigan consolidarlo todo.

—No te despidas Sybill, no lo hagas.

Vio a Sybill sonreír:

—Mi cometido está cumplido querido, dije todo lo que debía decir a la persona indicada, y ahora tú y él ya os conocéis, recuerda nuestros sueños, esos en donde la oscuridad ya no existía y tú y yo podíamos construir un hogar digno de la realeza.

Yo no estaré, pero tú lo lograrás, no separes tú camino del supremo.

Albus, recuerda, dos consiguieron escapar gracias al amor, el tercero puede ser muy difícil de controlar, pero ese joven a tus espaldas, ya ha lidiado con el carácter fuerte que predomina en él, no desconfíes de su criterio.

Y no intentes medirte, ni medirlo, no quieras conocer sus límites, si los traspasa puede ser nuestra perdición. No permitas que la pequeña desaparezca de tu campo de visión.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, ¿la pequeña?, podía ser ella de la que hablaba, ¿de Lady Granger?, después de todo ahora sabía que el señor de la oscuridad deseaba a la niña, ¿ella era la tercera?, ¿la que debía conocer el amor o podría significar perderla?, pero juraría que hasta ese momento, siempre se había referido a un él, no una ella.

Negó perdido, ¿por qué no le decía de una vez los nombres de las personas de las que hablaba y ya?

—Realmente me encantaría que fuera más específica, ahora mismo, en el lugar en el que me encuentro, hay infinidad de pequeñas, ¿a cuál exactamente se refiere?

—A la heredera.

¿A la pequeña Ginebra Weasley?, ¿significaba eso que había alguien con el don en la familia real?

—¿Ginebra Weasley?

Escuchó que preguntaba Sirius a su espalda, Sybill sonrió, más a ese gesto le siguió una mueca de dolor:

—Hay muchas clases de herederos muchacho, y no todos están relacionados con la corona. Cuando llegue el momento, usted descubrirá a qué me refiero con la heredera.

Lilian Evans era más, mucho más que la hermanastra del ahora rey, sería conveniente que buscarais el significado a esas palabras Albus.

Dumbledore recibió de lleno las palabras de Sybill, pero no terminó de comprenderlas, ¿qué podía relacionar a Lilian Evans, con esa supuesta heredera?, ¿tendría esta una hija?, negó, sería imposible, dudaba que las personas a las que había enterrado hubiesen viajado sin su hija a ninguna parte:

—Debemos movernos, oigo ajetreo al otro lado.

—Deben marcharse ya, Rufus no temas en giar…

La voz de Sybill se apagó lentamente, mientras cerraba los ojos y era trasportada a través de un lindo sueño en la barca de Caronte, donde su alma sería juzgada, sin duda para ir al lugar más hermoso de todos.

Rufus miró el rostro de Sybill durante unos instantes y Dumbledore apartó la mirada, seguro de que ese hombre nunca perdonaría que lo viesen llorar:

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Escuchó que decía con voz potente:

—Por la puerta es evidente que no podemos salir.

Argumentó Sirius con el ceño fruncido, y miró directamente a la ventana, Dumbledore siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño:

—Tienes que estar de broma, yo no puedo salir por ahí.

—¿Preferís enfrentar lo que hay al otro lado?, estoy convencido que conseguirías abriros paso, pero, ¿a qué coste?, los alumnos han sido engañados y creen estar defendiendo su escuela de los jinetes, ¿adivina quiénes son?

Preguntó de forma sarcástica Sirius, miró a su aprendiz de mal modo, tenía que estar bromeando, ¿cómo habían conseguido hacer creer que ellos, él más bien era uno de los jinetes?

—Eso es absurdo.

Sirius formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro:

—Si eso cree, le dejo vía libre, pero discúlpeme si no le acompaño, Scrimgeour, mejor darnos prisa.

Se encaminó a la ventana y abrió la misma, tras mirar hacia abajo sonrió más:

—Esto será como en los viejos tiempos. No es una altura tan extrema Dumbledore, le diré, yo, Remus y James estábamos en el piso superior, ¿y adivine qué?, non solíamos coger la puerta como salida para nuestras escapadas.

Le guiñó un ojo y se asió del alfeizar de la ventana, se subió a la cornisa y con una sonrisa en el rostro lo vio mirar hacia abajo:

—Es sencillo, solo céntrese en la altura, invoque su magia, y haga que se centre en sus piernas o incluso cree un campo abajo parta amortiguar la caída, cualquiera de las dos cosas funciona. Y luego solo ha de saltar.

Sin más su aprendiz desapareció, Rufus y él, se asomaron rápidamente y se quedaron helados mirando al muchacho aterrizar sin mayor dificultad, ambos fruncieron el ceño y se miraron uno al otro:

—Usted primero.

Ofreció Dumbledore, Rufus lo miró alarmado y rápidamente refutó:

—O no, nunca podría, su seguridad es mayor que la mía, me aseguraré que la barrera de Lord Black permanezca intacta, proceda libremente.

De mal humor Dumbledore miró a Sirius desde su lugar, el chico lo miró a su vez:

—Venga hombre, que no se diga, ¿o me dirá que tiene miedo a las alturas?, eso sería una gran información para Remus.

Su sonrisa socarrona lo desquició, era evidente que este nunca cambiaría, suspiró e hizo lo que le había dicho, ya ajustaría cuentas con este llegado el momento.

—Reúnase con nosotros cuanto antes.

Sin más saltó, escuchó la risa de Sirius desde abajo y juró que se las iba a pagar, al llegar abajo, miró a este de mala manera, pero la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro, Rufus no tardó en caer justo a su lado, eso sí, él cayó de pie.

—Le dije que centrara su magia en sus pies maestro, no en sus posaderas.

—Se me están ocurriendo unas cuantas cosas que hacer en la torre.

Sirius perdió rápidamente su sonrisa burlesca:

—Sí, como decía, un aterrizaje envidiable, ahora es mejor movernos o tendremos problemas.

Sin más se giró, y tras ponerse en pie los tres echaron a correr, era mucho pedir no encontrar impedimento alguno, por lo que eso no sucedió, su aprendiz, demostró no solo su destreza con su magia, sino para su absoluta sorpresa un manejo de armas impresionante, sin duda sus aprendices tenían ases ocultos, que él tendría que ir descubriendo.

Cuando llegaron a los establos, este ya contaba con tres caballos, uno para cada uno.

Los tres montaron y galoparon con rapidez, Rufus se puso al frente y los guió al puerto, tras negociar un buen precio, los tres se embarcaron.

Tras ver que ya se alejaban de Hosmeade, Dumbledore se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Y dónde se supone que vamos si no es mucho pedir?

—Nunca se lo creería. —Sonrió Sirius, Rufus miró a uno y otro, pero fue su aprendiz quien volvió a hablar: —¿Recuerda que me mandó a la escuela a averiguar algunas cosillas?, pues bien, le presento a su director.

Dumbledore lo miró sin comprender, ¿de qué estaba hablando?, Rufus carraspeó:

—En realidad, soy el director de Hogwarts, una escuela ilegal.

Con sorpresa y no menos interés Dumbledore fijó sus ojos azules en Rufus, el tipo pareció nervioso en un principio, pero por lo visto recordó algo, pues se enderezó y mirándolo fijamente y con un orgullo envidiable agregó:

—Sé que no debí hacer tal cosa por mi cuenta, pero tampoco podía permitir que tanta gente muriera solo por el capricho de un indeseable avaricioso, y mucho menos, pensaba permitir que esos jóvenes no tuvieran otra salida que la de acudir a los jinetes.

Son buenos chicos, con una estrella de brillo tenue, pero no por ello deben ser maldecidos o excluidos.

—Considero que quien los menosprecia sois vos, pues opino que en lugar de una estrella pequeña, esos que dieron con usted antes que yo, tuvieron una suerte extrema. ¿Sería tan amable de mostrarme la verdadera escuela?, estoy seguro de que podremos serle de ayuda mis aprendices y yo.


	4. Hermione Jane Granger

_**Lamento no poder contestar los comentarios, pero no dispongo de internet y solo tengo diez minutos para subirlos, espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo y prometo responderlos en el siguiente.**_

_**De verdad espero vuestra opinión al respecto, no es mucho lo que pido, creo que los caps lo merecen ¿no?**_

_**Os dejo que disfrutéis del mismo buybuy y hasta el siguiente ;)**_

_**Hermione Jane Granger:**_

A la edad de cinco años, Lady Granger emprendió su vida en el palacio de ciudad esperanza, sin duda hubo malos ratos, fue informada de la pérdida de su madre y presenció el hundimiento moral de su tío.

Quien se refugió en su propio padre. Bajo la tutela de Lord Lupin, y alguna que otra travesura liderada por Lord Black, esta comenzó muy temprano a controlar el poder que habitaba en ella.

Un día al mes, Lord Dumbledore tenía una sesión especial con ella, hablaban de muchas cosas pero nada relevante o de gran importancia, también dedicaban tiempo a practicar algunas cosas de cierto grado de dificultad.

Lord Dumbledore tenía las palabras de Sybill grabadas en su mente, y procuraba encontrar algo en esa muchacha que la hiciera especial o diferente, pero nunca encontró nada de ese calibre.

La muchacha hizo pronta amistad con Lady Weasley, y Lady Lovegood, de las tres, solo ella contaba con el don, había otro muchacho que se unió a sus clases a la edad de diez años, su compañero Lord Draco Malfoy, el hijo de uno de los exploradores.

Un muchacho serio y en cierto modo frío, este contaba con once años, una año mayor que ella, no pasaba mucho tiempo en la torre aprendiendo, pues para él, era mucho más importante entrenarse, quería ser un digno hijo de su padre, al cual, no le había agradado demasiado la idea de que su único hijo contara con el don.

Pero que sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que admitir su educación en el mismo, por seguridad para todos, lo dejaba asistir a la torre del supremo mayor diariamente.

A raíz del descubrimiento del don del muchacho, la familia Malfoy al completo, había pasado a residir en palacio. El motivo era claro, desde hacía un tiempo, los jinetes habían comenzado a secuestrar a niños que contaban con el don. Sin duda para entrenarlos como nuevos jinetes, más algunos de los desaparecidos habían vuelto a aparecer, pero ya sin vida.

Eso había dado mucho que hablar y pensar, Dumbledore encargó a Rufus que averiguara a qué podía deberse semejante crueldad por parte de los Jinetes.

Lo que Sirius le reveló en relación a ello, no le gustó para nada, informó al rey de que a partir de ese momento, todos los que contaran con el don en ciudad esperanza, debían ser protegidos y vigilados en extremo, no solo ellos, sino también sus familiares, para asegurarse de que no podían chantajearlos.

A la edad de doce años, Lady Granger, ya era bastante talentosa en lo relativo a su don, Dumbledore había descubierto que el don de la pequeña, era de una potencia increíble, en cuanto entraron en lo relacionado al ataque, Dumbledore se encontró con una potencia bastante considerable, no alcanzaba ni de lejos la suya, pero quizás la de Lord Lupin, sí llegaba a igualarla.

Contaba con un carácter fuerte y determinado, había hablado de innumerables cosas con sus maestros, y cada vez deseaba más y más conocimientos.

No desperdiciaba sus días con cosas que señoritas debían practicar, como era la costura, los buenos modales, pese a que McGonagall no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y se pasaba sus días intentando que la muchacha aprendiera todo lo que una muchacha de alta sociedad debía aprender.

Así que a sus doce años, la pequeña Hermione, que comenzaba a entrar en la adolescencia, se encontraba con una determinación envidiable, con ansias de aprender más, de ser mejor y para consternación de su padre, comenzó a cambiar físicamente. Su cabello antes siempre desastroso, comenzó a llamar un poco la atención de su pequeña dueña, quien bajo los consejos de McGonagall, comenzó a cuidarlo un poco más. Ahora ya no vestía como chico, pese a que le había costado horrores a McGonagall cambiar esa afición de la muchacha.

Lo que no sospechaba ninguno, es que el cambio en ese sentido, era debido más a una de las tantas visitas que había oficiado con su tío y su padre que a otra cosa.

El rey Arthur, decidió que deseaba visitar la casa de sus más cercanos, por ello estableció unas fechas para cada familia, y acompañado de su hijo Ronald y su sobrina Lady Hermione, Arthur fue visitando algunas de las casas más distinguidas.

Al decretar que deseaba visitar ese día la casa de Lord Lovegood, Dumbledore decidió no acompañarlo, su relación con Lord Lovegood se había enfriado un poco, por lo que no creía que este desease recibirlo, para ahorrar un mal momento entre ambos y una situación incómoda para su majestad, Dumbledore, decidió visitar Hogwarts y así averiguar que tal iba todo por la escuela ilegal.

Mientras este acudía a la misma acompañado de Lord Sirius, Lord Remus Lupin ese día, hizo las veces de escolta del rey, uno de sus hijos, Lord Granger y su hija.

En la puerta de la casa, los recibieron la familia al completo, Lord y Lady Lovegood, acompañados de su hija Lady Luna Lovegood, y de un muchacho al que este había acogido en su casa.

Un muchacho de cabello negro revuelto, que en ningún momento levantó su mirada del suelo, temiendo ser irrespetuoso.

En cuanto Lady Lovegood y Lady Granger se vieron, corrieron a saludarse y perderse juntas.

Lord Lupin, miró a ambas muchachas alejarse y miró a los padres:

—Podéis estar relajado Lord Lupin, no dejaría mi casa desprotegida, ninguna de ellas sufrirá ningún daño.

Lord Lupin sonrió a sus palabras:

—No dudaría ni por un segundo de vos, pero mi deber es tener siempre un ojo en esa muchacha.

—¿Órdenes del rey o del supremo?

Esa pregunta desconcertó a Lord Lupin, que lo miró durante unos instantes sin saber que contestar con exactitud, tras lo que a Lovegood le pareció un examen exhaustivo de su persona, este, respondió:

—Del supremo Lord Lovegood. Pero no dudo que tanto el rey como el padre de la muchacha tienen los mismos deseos que mi maestro.

Lovegood no respondió a eso, pues sí, seguramente los deseos de los tres, coincidían sin duda, pero ¿y los motivos?

No había hablado con nadie respecto a lo que había visto en aquellas mazmorras, y mucho menos eran conscientes de que conocía ese lugar, y estaba siempre sumamente vigilado.

Sabía de todas las idas y venidas de Dumbledore o Moody a ese lugar, incluso era consciente y eso gracias a Malfoy, de que existía Hogwarts, algo que Dumbledore había ocultado al rey con mucho celo.

No entendía del todo los motivos de este para ocultar semejante escuela, pero sin duda, alguno debía existir, quizás Dumbledore sospechaba del mismo modo que él, de que había alguien entre los suyos que podría traicionarlos, lo cual pondría en peligro a bastante gente, pero no le agradaba la idea de la existencia de una institución en la que se enseñaba a gente a controlar su don, sin el conocimiento de su majestad.

Se había planteado infinidad de veces hablar al rey al respecto, pero había tomado la decisión de hablar con Dumbledore primero, según las razones que este le proporcionara, así sería su actuar al respecto.

—¿Gustáis pasar adentro?

Escuchó que preguntaba Lianna a su lado, miró a su esposa y le dedicó una sonrisa, Lianna seguía igual de hermosa, no parecía percibir los años, exceptuando, quizás, porque su cabello había perdido un poco de su brillo habitual, pero por lo demás, su esposa seguía pareciendo la jovencita de diecisiete con la que se desposó hace ya tantos años.

—Sería todo un placer Lady Lianna.

Inquirió el rey con una inclinación de respeto, sin esperar mayores pormenores, todos entraron al lugar menos Lord Lupin, quien se dirigió a donde las pequeñas se encontraban charlando.

Lord Lupin, descubrió, no sin menor asombro, que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y aprendiz de Sirius, se encontraba en el patio de la casa, acompañado por el joven que Lord Lovegood había acogido.

Tras mirar a ambos muchachos, se percató de que el príncipe se encontraba solo a un lado, miró a los chicos y después al príncipe, sin duda eran de la misma edad, pero algo parecía distanciar a los tres jóvenes.

Prefirió no meterse, la verdad es que para él, la prioridad era la pequeña Lady Granger, la muchacha una vez más, se había negado a vestirse como su estatus y su condición dictaban, no llevaba vestido y mucho menos su cabello estaba con un aspecto presentable.

Entendía que la pequeña no había crecido con la influencia de una madre ni de una hermana mayor, pero sí que había crecido con la presencia de mujeres como McGonagall e incluso muchachas que con un año menor que ella, ya tenían muy arraigadas sus futuras costumbres.

Como eran Lady Ginebra y Lady Luna, la muchacha que la acompañaba en esa ocasión:

—¿No os aburrís aquí Lord Lupin?

Escuchó que le preguntaba el príncipe, miró al joven ante él, trece años de edad, más alto de lo que cabría esperar, delgado, con pecas pelirrojas por su rostro, cabello rojo fuego y ojos azules como el cielo más despejado. Unos ojos que mostraban seriedad, algo que para su corta edad era difícil encontrar.

—No joven príncipe, ¿y qué me decís de vos?, ¿Por qué no acercaros a Lord Malfoy y ese muchacho que lo acompaña?

Señaló con la cabeza, sin mirar a estos:

—Mis relaciones con Lord Malfoy no son las mejores.

Vio al chico fruncir el ceño y mirar de reojo a ambos chicos.

—¿Y qué me decís de su acompañante?

El joven se encogió de hombros:

—Nunca antes lo había visto, no hemos sido formalmente presentados y no creo que a mi padre le agrade demasiado que me acerque a él.

Lord Lupin miró al muchacho extrañado por sus palabras:

—Disculpad, pero temo no comprenderos.

El príncipe lo miró fijamente:

—¿No sabéis nada de ese muchacho Lord Lupin?

Negó a sus preguntas y volvió a posar su mirada en el joven de doce años de cabello negro:

—Ese muchacho, nadie sabe de dónde salió, Lord Lovegood le contó a mi padre que lo encontró una noche regresando a su casa, no tiene familia, y Lord Lovegood decidió darle cobijo. Seguramente cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, lo mandarán lejos.

—¿Eso haríais vos?

Preguntó de forma seria Lord Lupin, realmente esperaba que ese muchacho no estuviese sugiriendo algo como eso:

—¿Qué podría hacerse sino?, El joven no es realmente nadie, si Lord Lovegood, no lo mete en el ejército para labrarle un futuro al muchacho, deberá dejarlo partir lejos de aquí, su heredera es Lady Luna Lovegood, ese muchacho no es realmente nadie en esta familia y con los años podría causar más de un problema a Lord Lovegood.

—Disculpad majestad, pero discrepo de sus palabras. Y me gustaría que antes de que abriese la boca, aprendiera a meditar lo que piensa dejar salir de ella, no es una cualidad en un príncipe no aprender a discernir lo que debe o no decir.

El muchacho ante él pareció sumamente sorprendido por sus palabras y enrojeció:

—Lord Lupin, si le he molestado le pido disculpas, tan solo decía lo que mi padre expresó a mi madre la otra noche. Mi padre aseguró que temía en lo peligroso que ese joven podía ser en un futuro para Lord Lovegood si resultaba ser hijo de ladrones o peor, de asesinos. Mi padre expuso las salidas que tendría el joven y…

—No debéis repetir lo que otros digan, menos, juzgar sin antes ver o conocer a alguien. ¿Os habéis parado a pensar en que quizás Lord Lovegood tenga pretensiones de adoptar al chico en un futuro?, ¿se os pasó por la cabeza intentar conocer al muchacho antes de decir que podría o no ser?, aunque sus padres fueran los malditos jinetes del infierno, aprended algo príncipe, cada persona es diferente y un mundo por descubrir.

Mi padre era un herrero de poca monta de una aldea lejana, conocía las noches frías de las calles y los días convertidos en semanas sin algo que llevarse a la boca. Murió en una calle apuñalado tras comprar una hogaza de pan para llevar a casa después de un día de trabajo extremo.

Mi madre, murió de fiebres dos meses después, yo me encontré en la soledad más absoluta, y mis amigos fueron mi mayor fortaleza y quienes no me fallaron, por el contrario, se arriesgaron para no separarse de mí, y todos acabamos entrando a la escuela y míreme ahora, aprendiz del supremo mayor y maestro de su prima Lady Granger.

¿Diría usted que provengo de las calles príncipe Ronald?

El príncipe miró a Lord Lupin sorprendido y seguidamente al muchacho de cabello negro, quién reía de algo que Malfoy le había dicho.

Tras fruncir el ceño Ronald inquirió:

—Vale, lamento el haberme expresado en semejantes términos de ese chico, pero sigo pensando que mi padre no admitiría que me acercara a ellos.

—No veo a su padre por los alrededores.

Inquirió Lord Lupin sin más y fijó su mirada en ambas muchachas, quienes para su sorpresa también observaban a ambos chicos.

—¿Qué me dices aceptas?

Escuchó que decían cerca de ellos, cuando volteó a mirar, se encontró con que dos jóvenes de unos quince años se encontraban enfrente de Lord Malfoy y el otro muchacho.

Lord Malfoy parecía molesto:

—Esto es absurdo Nott, no tengo ganas de ponerme a luchar contigo.

Uno de los chicos rió divertido ante las palabras de Lord Malfoy:

—Ya veo, no quieres quedar en evidencia ante las damas, pero tranquilo, comprenderán que eres menor que nosotros.

Lord Remus Lupin sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando el joven de cabello negro que había sido objeto de su discusión con el príncipe Ronald, se giró a mirar a los chicos, tras él.

Al hacer esto había quedado de frente a él, era la primera vez que veía al chico de frente y su corazón se detuvo en seco, seguramente se debía a que había recordado cosas de su pasado, o incluso a que se encontraban a cierta distancia.

Pero fuese cual fuese el motivo, Remus, no podía apartar sus ojos de la sonrisa torcida y en cierto modo pícara que el joven portaba en sus labios, una sonrisa que le abría una herida lacerante y que aún, tras esos once años, sangraba sin descanso.

Ese cabello negro rebelde, en conjunto con esa sonrisa, le devolvían a sus propios años de niño, cuando uno de sus mejores amigos, se metía en problemas.

—O, eso no nos preocupa Lord Nott, por el contrario, lo que pretendemos en salvar su honor y el de Crabbe, no creo que deseen que las damas presentes, incluida mi hermana si no la habían visto, sintiesen deseos de reírse ante tremendo ridículo al que serían expuestos.

—Mocoso insolente.

Escuchó que decía el otro tipo, más grueso que el tal Nott, sin esperar un segundo, desenvainó una espada y apuntó al chico con la misma. Lord Malfoy actuó rápido y desenvaino su propia espada, más el muchacho de cabello negro, alzó una mano y detuvo a Malfoy, sin mirar a este negó y levantó su mirada hacía Crabbe.

Lord Lupin no podía ver desde su posición el color de ojos del chico, pero no dudaba de que si eran color café, sufriera un ataque en ese preciso instante, no era igual de alto y ni mucho menos su constitución se parecía a la de su amigo de infancia, pero su cabello y sus expresiones.

Negó, estaba volviéndose loco.

—¿Estáis seguro de querer llevar este desafío a término Crabbe?

El muchacho de quince años se dispuso a contestar, pero antes de que algo más ocurriera, otra persona apareció en escena:

—¿Qué se supone que está pasando en mi campo de entrenamiento?

La voz la reconoció en el acto, Lord Kinsgley, tanto él como el príncipe fijaron su vista en el recién llegado, al lado de este, iba otro muchacho de cabello rubio y que intentaba por todos los medios seguirle el paso a Lord Kinsgley.

—Tenía entendido que los desafíos estaban prohibidos, refrésquenme la memoria si me equivoco.

Inquirió molesto poniéndose a un lado de ellos, Crabbe seguía con la espada alzada, Malfoy con la suya desenfundada y el muchacho de cabello negro mirando fijamente a Crabbe a los ojos y con su mano aún alzada deteniendo a Malfoy.

—Están prohibidas todas las peleas entre cadetes, nada de alzar espadas contra tus compañeros, prohibidos los duelos y desenfundar la espada si no se va a usar con sabiduría y por una buena causa.

Recitó el de cabello negro de carrerilla:

—Muy bien, ¿entonces que se supone que significa esto?

—Es muy sencillo maestro Kinsgley, Crabbe y Nott, solo nos han propuesto a Draco y a mí una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento. –el chico sonrió ante sus propias palabras y pasó a mirar a Kinsgley de frente para agregar: —Yo les estaba explicando que el rey se encuentra en la sala, y que no podíamos hacer tal cosa. A no ser que le ofreciéramos al rey una especie de espectáculo para su deleite.

El príncipe a su lado no pudo contener una sonrisa en sus labios al ver como Kinsgley miraba al chico ante él con el ceño fruncido, dudando entre si creer a su alumno o darle un zape por intentar mentirle tan descaradamente.

Los Lupin, votaba por la segunda opción, pero para su sorpresa Lord Kinsgley miró a los otros tres:

—¿Era eso lo que estaba sucediendo?, si así lo deseáis, creo que podríamos hacer algo al respecto, sin duda su majestad gustará de ver lo que los candidatos al ejército y su guardia, pueden hacer a tan temprana edad.

—¿Se lo ha tragado?

Escuchó que decía sorprendido el príncipe, ambos se miraron uno al otro, era evidente que el chico mentía, ¿cómo podía Kinsgley haberse tragado algo como eso?, lo que ambos desconocían, es que el muchacho de cabello negro, había heredado de su progenitor una capacidad para mentir alarmantemente efectiva, y que no se ponía nervioso y nada le delataba a la hora de decir una mentira semejante.

Si Lord Lupin hubiese sabido de quien era hijo ese muchacho, no habría dudado que alguien le creyese con tanta facilidad, pues él, sabía que nunca podía fiarse de su mejor amigo de la niñez, porque siempre había sido un embustero y nunca sabía cuándo decía la verdad. Las dos únicas personas que descifraban sus mentiras, eran la mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente y su otro mejor amigo, Sirius Black.

—Sería todo un honor para nosotros organizar algo semejante para su majestad.

Inquirió Lord Nott algo irritado, Crabbe parecía no poder articular palabra.

—Nosotras queremos participar.

Escuchó que decía Lady Granger, alarmado se percató de que ambas chicas se habían unido al grupo:

—Pero Lady Lovegood su padre…

—Le encantará la idea, sabes que me permite jugar con Draco y Harry cuando ellos juegan con sus espadas.

—Pero Luna, eso es diferente, lo que haremos hoy…

—Estoy segura de que no dirás que no hermanito, o quizás le diga a papa algo sobre cierto semental de la cuadra que…

—Vale, vale, haz lo que quieras, pero luego no te quejes si te haces daño.

Lady Lovegood sonrió abiertamente:

—Sabes que le quité la espada a Draco en una ocasión, no soy tan mala.

Todos a una miraron al joven Malfoy, quién enrojeció ante las palabras de Lady Lovegood y apartó la mirada.

El joven de cabello negro negó:

—Eso pasó porque es idiota, no porque se te de bien la espada.

—OYE.

Inquirieron a la par Lady Lovegood y Lord Malfoy molesto, el chico tan solo sonrió:

—Lady Granger, su padre no admitirá este comportamiento por su parte.

—Si ya estoy dentro no se podrá oponer.

—Sin embargo yo no permitiré que eso suceda.

Inquirió Lord Lupin acercándose a ellos al fin, el príncipe lo siguió de cerca, la verdad es que ahora sí que estaba intrigado en ese joven de cabello negro.

—Lord Lupin, venga, no puede negarse, no me sucederá nada, incluso usted puede ayudarnos para que nada suceda.

—¿De qué está hablando?

Preguntó sin comprender:

—Lo he visto hacerlo en el campo de entrenamiento, cuando creen que nadie los ve a usted y a Lord Black, ambos hacen algo a sus espadas para que pese a los golpes que reciben uno del otro, nunca salgan heridos. Así nos aseguramos que ninguno sufrirá ningún daño y podremos divertirnos.

¿Cómo sabía ella de sus entrenamientos?, entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a Lady Granger, ¿cuánto más sabría de ellos?, ¿cuánto tiempo los había estado espiando?, ¿por qué?

—¿Es posible hacer tal cosa Lord Lupin?

Preguntó interesado Lord Kinsgley, asintió sin apartar la mirada de Lady Granger, sin duda tendría una conversación con su alumna más tarde:

—Entonces perfecto, Nott, Crabbe, preparad el campo del este, en un rato nos reuniremos con ustedes, Lord Lupin, haga el favor de hacer eso que dice con las espadas de todos.

Si alguno como son Lady Lovegood y Lady Granger no tienen armas, Harry, acompáñalas a la armería de tú padre.

—Sí señor, venga vamos Luna.

Inquirió el de cabello negro, Lord Lupin ahora volvió su atención al muchacho de cabello negro, Harry.

Lo vio comenzar a caminar con Lady Granger y Lady Lovegood tras él, lo había tenido cerca y por culpa de Lady Granger, no se había fijado mejor en el chico:

—¿Cree que me permitan participar?

Escuchó que preguntaba el príncipe a su lado:

—No habrá problema majestad, sin duda si va con su prima le proveerán de una espada para que pueda participar.

—Entonces creo que lo haré, tengo cierta curiosidad.

Lord Lupin lo observó alejarse a la carrera para alcanzar a su prima, sin duda, él también tenía cierta curiosidad, Lord Malfoy y el joven Harry, parecían muy seguros de que podían vencer a Lord Nott y Crabbe, ¿sería eso posible de verdad o era un simple exceso de engreimiento por parte de ambos muchachos?

En cuanto llegaron a la armería para la selección de espadas, Hermione se encontró maravillada ante semejantes armas, entró en la armería a paso lento, mirando cada una de las armas con un brillo en sus ojos.

Deseaba aprender a manejar todas esas cosas, desde que tenía cinco años había tomado una decisión, por eso se entrenaba tanto, por eso quería aprender más y más.

Lord Black le había dado la idea una noche que la había encontrado llorando en uno de los jardines de palacio.

—¿Qué os sucede pequeña Lady Granger?

Al escuchar la voz del amigo de su maestro, Hermione se había puesto rápidamente en pie y lo miraba enfadada, porque así se sentía, furiosa, no solo por todo lo que le pasaba, sino porque este la había encontrado llorando. Y ella no quería que nadie la viera así.

Ella debía ser fuerte, ya no era más una niña, ahora era Lady Granger, y pese a que ahora podía parecer un título vacío, pues se habían quedado sin tierras, sin casa e incluso sin una mujer de verdad que portara semejante título, ella debía ocupar ese lugar.

Debía ser la nueva Lady Granger, aquella mujer fuerte y respetable que había sido su madre antes de que esos desalmados la apartarán de su lado. Ella debía heredar el buen carácter y la buena presencia de su madre, debía convertirse en todo lo que ella era. Pues su padre la necesitaba, necesitaba ese punto de apoyo que había perdido.

Y solo ella podía ocuparlo como digna hija de su madre:

—Los odio, los odio a todos.

Su voz sonó cargada de ese mismo sentimiento y de dolor, Lord Black lo identificó enseguida, pues lo vio suspirar y mirarla fijamente:

—Ya te has enterado. No te diré que sé cómo te sientes, ahora mismo no me creerías. Pero quiero que sepas que no eres a la única a la que le han quitado algo preciado pequeña. Es cierto que duele, y que sin duda te costará asimilarlo, eres muy pequeña, pero créeme con el tiempo el dolor pasará.

—¿Y mi odio?

La vista gris de Lord Black, se oscureció y negó:

—No te mentiré, no, el odio persistirá, pese a que no es bueno sentirlo, nadie consigue desterrarlo con tanta facilidad, siempre quedan restos. ¿Pero sabes?, yo no lo niego, al contrario me alimento de él.

Gracias al odio que siento, me centro más y más en mi aprendizaje, y cada día me hago más y más fuerte.

—¿Para qué?

Lord Black la miró unos instantes, parecía dudar sobre si seguir hablando o no:

—Tengo un propósito pequeña y puedes estar segura de que lo cumpliré, alcanzaré mi meta.

—¿Cuál es?, ¿qué meta quiere conseguir?, ¿por qué precisa alimentarse del odio para lograrla?

—Es una simple palabra, pero que encierra muchas cosas en su interior, una palabra que solo conlleva propósitos oscuros y que sin duda debería desechar, pero cuando pierdes todo a manos de gente que no tiene escrúpulos, comienzas a pensar que quizás la mejor manera de tratar a estos, es no contar tú tampoco con ellos.

Una palabra tan temida y a la par tan cargada de significado y esperanza.

—Temo que no lo comprendo, ¿qué significa escrúpulos?

Lord Black la miró de regreso y rompió a reír divertido por algo:

—No me puedo creer que esté hablando de esto con una enana de cinco años. Olvida lo que he dicho pequeña, y si cuando crezcas sigues pensando igual que ahora, vuelve a mí para preguntarme a que me refiero hoy aquí.

—¿Cuál es esa palabra?

Preguntó ansiosa al ver que se alejaba, este susurró algo, pero la pequeña Hermione no fue capaz de escuchar la misma.

—¿Has visto algo que te guste?

Escuchó que le preguntaban, Hermione regresó a la realidad y miró a quien acababa de hablarle, se trataba de su primo Ronald, quien sostenía una espada en sus manos.

—Veo que tú sí, ¿piensas participar?

—Sí, quiero ver que tal lo hago con gente de fuera de palacio, no estoy muy seguro de que allí algunos hagan trampas.

Hermione sonrió a su primo ante sus palabras:

—Seguro que sí, no dudo de ello, después de todo eres el príncipe, ¿quién se atrevería a enfrentarse a ti?

Su primo la miró molesto:

—Hoy vas a ver de lo que soy capaz, verás que no todos esos ineptos se dejan ganar.

—Como tú digas, ahora deja que elija mi propia espada.

—Tu padre se va a enfurecer en cuanto te vea en el campo, odia que hagas estas cosas y lo sabes.

Se encogió de hombros:

—Me da igual primo, a mí me gustan y tendrá que aceptarlo.

—No siempre podrás hacer lo que quieras, eres prima de los príncipes, Hermione, tendrás que aprender a comportarte.

Soltó un resoplido cansada y localizó una que le gusto lo suficiente, alargó su mano para cogerla, pero se encontró con que no llegaba:

—Anda alcánceme esa de ahí.

Señaló, pero Ronald la miró divertido:

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?, elige algo que esté a tu alcance prima.

Fulminó a este con la mirada y se dispuso a coger la espada a como diera lugar, se subió a un taburete de tres patas que había en el lugar y una vez consiguió descolgarla sonrió.

Si no hubiese estado tan enfadada, quizás habría notado como el taburete se movía peligrosamente y sin duda hubiera saltado a tiempo, pero no fue el caso y cayó junto con el taburete y la espada.

La espada salió volando de sus manos y para horror de todos, la espada pareció tomar vida propia y voló certera hacía el muchacho al que Luna llamaba hermano.

—Harry cuidado.

Escuchó que decía Lord Malfoy, Hermione miró hacía el lugar a donde miraban todos, y comprobó como el chico recién llamado se giraba a mirar que sucedía, asustada, Hermione invocó su don y lo extendió hacía el chico.

Tan asustada estaba, que al intentar apartarlo de la trayectoria de la espada, acabó lanzando al chico fuera de la armería.

La espada quedó clavada contra la pared, con una fuerza inexplicable, y el muchacho que respondía al nombre de Harry cayó contra una de las columnas de piedra que había en el pasillo.

Todos escucharon un quejido de dolor y a la par que lady Granger se levantaba, el resto corrió a socorrer al azabache.

—¿Estás loca?, ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante locura?

Inquirió molesto Ronald.

—Fue sin querer.

Expuso sin saber que decir, cuando llegaron donde Luna y Draco se encontraban socorriendo al chico, se encontraron con que este estaba inconsciente, Draco se giró a mirarla a ella:

—¿Qué crees que hacías?, ¿por qué lanzaste esa espada contra él?

Molesta lo miró:

—Yo no hice semejante cosa, caí y la espada se escapó de mis manos, lo único que hice fue apartar a este chico de la trayectoria de la espada.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Escucharon la voz de Lord Lupin, Lord Kinsgley iba con él, Draco se puso en pie y la encaró:

—¿Utilizaste tu don?

Inquirió, todos la miraron de forma sorprendida y acusadoramente:

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

Escuchó que preguntaba molesto Lord Lupin, Lord Kinsgley rápidamente apartó a todos y se acercó al chico:

—Está inconsciente, ¿qué le has hecho?

Recriminó Lord Kinsgley mirándola acusadoramente:

—Yo, solo intentaba apartarlo, yo, no quería…

—No es solo su culpa, no sabía que ella estaba utilizando su don y yo mismo invoqué el mío.

Solo quería apartarlo de la trayectoria de la espada, pero por lo visto, al utilizar los dos nuestro don en el mismo punto…

Draco no concluyó su frase y lo dijo mirando fijamente al chico, Lord Lupin los encaró a ambos:

—¿Qué os tenemos dicho?, no podéis utilizar vuestro don, maldita sea, no sabéis como hacerlo, ¿os dais cuenta de lo que podéis haber provocado?, rogad ambos porque al chico no le pase nada, porque si no, temo las consecuencias de esta visita.

—Será mejor llevarlo a una recamara, no conviene que el rey o Lord Lovegood se enteren de esto.

—Pero mi papa debe saberlo, él, querrá saber de mi hermano.

—Luna, no podemos decirle a tu padre, tenemos que asegurarnos que Harry está bien primero.

Ante la mirada de la pequeña y la de Lord Kinsgley, Lord Lupin frunció el ceño:

—¿Qué tan importante es este muchacho en esta casa?

Preguntó sospechando que la respuesta no le iba a gustar nada de nada:

— ¿A qué se refiere?, es mi hermano mayor.

Lord Lupin miró significativamente a Lord Kinsgley y este tan solo asintió:

—Está enseñando al muchacho todo lo relacionado con las tierras y cuando llegue el momento, pretende presentarlo a la corte como un miembro más de su familia.

Lo que se temía, Lord Lupin gruñó molesto, si el muchacho hubiese sido un simple criado, o incluso quizás el posible administrador, se podría echar tierra sobre el asunto, pero por lo visto el muchacho sería adoptado por Lord Lovegood, lo que quería decir que pensaba cederle parte de su título y tierras, rogaba porque Lady Granger y Lord Malfoy no hubiesen truncado ese deseo de Lord Lovegood, sin duda eso podría significar un golpe que provocara una brecha significativa entre el rey y Lord Lovegood.

—Venga, cuanto más tardemos, peor será. Quiero que todos vayáis al campo donde se supone que debéis estar, Lady Lovegood, le ruego que guarde silencio hasta que sepa el estado de su querido hermano mayor.

Tras esas palabras hizo que las espadas de todos quedaran sin filo y cogió de brazos de Lord Kinsgley al muchacho.

En cuanto este se alejó, Lord Lupin ingresó en la habitación que le habían señalado y posó al muchacho en la misma, antes de examinarlo y determinar si tenía algo grave, no pudo evitar fijarse en el rostro del chico.

Y si ya antes se había sentido perturbado, ahora estaba seguro de que los dioses habían decidido torturarlo por los restos, pues el muchacho era casi en su totalidad idéntico a James Potter a la edad de trece años.

No negaría que había cambios, pero eran tan insignificantes que a la vista de cualquiera que hubiese conocido menos a James, pasarían desapercibidos. El destino o los dioses, no sabía cuál de esas dos fuerzas superiores habían deseado colocarlo en semejante situación, sintiéndose que si le pasaba algo a ese muchacho tan parecido a James, estaría fallando a este por segunda vez.

Y por increíble que le pareciera, sentía que en esta ocasión, nunca recibiría perdón.

—Maldita sea, ¿quién demonios eres?

Recriminó a la par que revisaba que el golpe recibido por este en la espalda y cabeza no tuviera mayores consecuencias. Para su total alivio, descubrió que todo estaba en su sitio y que quizás se había desmayado simplemente. Después de todo, el golpe no parecía haber sido cosa de poco.

Los dos aprendices, con buenas intenciones, o eso pretendía creer, habían lanzado al muchacho por los aires, y la fuerza que cada cual había utilizado había ocasionado que fuera con mayor fuerza de la debida.

Suspiró aliviado, tendría que tener unas palabras con Lady Granger, era su aprendiz, y debía controlarse, apretó los puños, no podía creerse que esa muchacha fuera tan salvaje y tan poco cuidadosa.

Alguien debía hacerla cambiar a como diera lugar, y tendría una seria conversación con ella tras su regreso a palacio.

Se quedó con las manos entrelazadas y con la mirada fija en el muchacho ante él, en un impulso que no pudo controlar, llevó una de sus manos hacía la melena negra de este, sus dedos se entrelazaron con el cabello, sedoso y rebelde del muchacho.

Un nuevo escalofrío le llegó proveniente de sus dedos, apartó la mano con cuidado para no despertarlo y llevó ambas manos entrelazadas hasta su frente.

Sin poder contenerse, dejó escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos, hacía años que no lloraba por James y Lily, pero ese maldito muchacho había traído a su memoria momentos y sueños que esos dos tenían.

Recordaba las peleas mundiales que Sirius y él tenían en la escuela, hablando sobre cómo serían en el futuro, sobre quién sería el protector de los hijos de quien.

Al final habían quedado en que él sería el protector de los hijos que Sirius tuviera en un futuro, mientras que Sirius sería el protector de los hijos de James, y James de los suyos propios.

Lily no siempre había estado de acuerdo, pero con James y Sirius juntos no se podía luchar.

Dejó escapar un suspiro contenido, tenía que salir de ahí, no quería perderse en recuerdos ni atormentarse, ya bastante se perdía Sirius en el pasado, él debía mantenerse en el presente, ahí es donde era necesario:

—¿Quién es usted?, ¿qué me ha pasado?

Rápidamente levantó su mirada hacía el muchacho y se quedó sin poder hablarle, cerró la boca, pues seguramente parecería idiota. El chico se mesaba el cabello a la altura de la nuca, parecía dolerle y se encontraba sentado en la cama, miraba al frente, al no recibir una contestación por su parte, el chico lo miró fijamente.

Lord Lupin se puso en pie de un salto y se alejó dos pasos de este, eso pareció sorprender al chico, para seguidamente fruncir el ceño algo molesto:

—¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué, qué pasaba?, Maldición, sin duda eso era, una maldición, alguien debía estar haciendo algo para confundir su mente y sus sentidos, tenía que ser eso.

—Te golpeaste fuertemente y te desmayaste.

Dijo como ausente y autómata, el chico lo miró sin decir nada y dejó de tocarse la nuca, bajó la mano y lo siguió mirando:

—Sois uno de los aprendices del supremo mayor, ¿verdad?

Asintió del mismo modo que había hablado con anterioridad:

—Creí que seríais más...

Lo miró de arriba abajo con cierta decepción y eso lo ofendió:

—¿Más?

—Espectacular, y elocuente, pensé que hablar con alguno de ustedes sería algo maravilloso, sin embargo, ha resultado ser decepcionante por el momento.

Lord Lupin miró al chico unos instantes y seguidamente rompió a reír:

—Sincero, no hay duda de que nunca se te podrá negar eso. Permite que te diga que no creo que sea buena idea que digas las cosas tan claras, podría traerte muchos problemas en el futuro.

—Ya me los trae ahora. Mi padre se encarga de recordarme que debo controlar mi lengua.

—Me alegro de que lo haga. Me llamo Remus Lupin, puedes llamarme Remus si lo deseas. Y sí, soy un aprendiz del supremo. Sé que puedo resultar decepcionante a primera vista, pero sigue este consejo para el futuro, nunca te fijes solo en la imagen inicial de las personas, intenta ver el conjunto.

Sin apenas hacer esfuerzo, una ráfaga de viento ingresó en la estancia y Lord Lupin la moldeó para que esta revolviera el cabello negro del muchacho ante él. El chico abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y Remus se encontró encerrado en esos ojos verde jade tan sumamente expresivos y que a la par formaban parte de una nueva tortura para él.

¿Quiénes eran los padres de ese muchacho que había sido engendrado solo para torturarlo?

Deseaba que nunca se encontrara con Sirius, sino, su amigo sin duda intentaría por todos los medios no separarse del muchacho, incluso lo veía muy capaz de adoptar al mismo, así tuviera que enfrentarse a Lord Lovegood para lograrlo.

Pero eso significaría encerrar a Sirius en él pasado y no estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediese, hablaría con el supremo mayor, le haría saber que Sirius nunca, jamás, debía pisar la casa de Lord Lovegood.

—Eso ha sido increíble, ¿puede hacer algo más?

—Preciso que me digas si te duele algo, tenemos que asegurarnos que Lady Granger no te causó ningún daño.

—¿Fue Lady Granger?, ¿qué le enseñan a esa niña?, modales por supuesto que no.

—Ella solo pretendía ayudar, por lo que sé, se le escapó la espada al resbalar y esta te iba a dar, quiso impedirlo y en lugar de pensar en desviar la espada, solo se le ocurrió quitarte de en medio.

Vio que fruncía el ceño:

—¿No es muy inteligente no?, y tampoco delicada. ¿Realmente es una chica?, Luna al menos aparenta serlo, pero es que ella ni siquiera viste como una.

—Lady Granger ha tenido una educación peculiar, pero sin duda a partir de ahora comenzará a cambiar.

—Eso espero, ¿dónde está el resto?

—Mostrando sus habilidades ante el rey.

—¿Qué?, ¿y qué hay de mí?

Negó a su pregunta y este intentó ponerse en pie, en cuanto lo consiguió sintió que se mareaba y Lord Lupin rápido y con reflejos, lo cogió antes de que cayera de bruces:

—No puedes, tienes que quedarte aquí, el golpe ha sido considerable.

—Maldita niña.

—También fue culpa de Lord Malfoy, ambos tuvieron la misma idea.

El chico lo miró de nuevo:

—¿Qué les enseña?, a razonar evidentemente que no.

Inquirió cruzándose de brazos molesto, no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿quién demonios había educado a ese chico?, su forma de ser no cuadraba con la de un muchacho de trece años, y había algo en él que lo inquietaba, y ya no era en relación a su aspecto.

El chico había sido impulsado por dos aprendices, si hubiese sido cosa de Sirius y él, ambos habrían imprimido a su don la cantidad justa de magia necesaria para mover unos centímetros al chico, pero no, habían sido dos aprendices, que pese a saber canalizar su magia hacía un punto, aún no controlaban la cantidad que debían dejar salir de la misma.

Eso quería decir que en la situación tan crítica que se encontraban y contando el miedo de ambos chicos, la magia a la que había sido expuesto había sido considerable, ¿cómo es que no tenía nada?

Realmente eso era imposible.

—Creo que ambos estaban más preocupados por lo que pudiera hacerte esa espada que pensando lo que ocasionarían al apartarte de ella.

Se escuchó decir Lord Lupin, el muchacho miró hacia él:

—Al menos podrían haberse quedado para ver como estaba, o incluso pedir disculpas, ¿qué menos?, pero ni eso, se han largado a luchar dejándome a mí aquí.

—A ti lo que te molesta no es que te apartaran de forma tan brusca, sino la consecuencia de ese acto, el que ahora no puedas lucirte ante todos con la espada.

Dijo sorprendido Lupin.

—Pues claro, Nott y Crabbe se creen que porque son señoritos pueden tratarme de la patada, ninguno acepta que Lord Lovegood me trate como a su hijo, y me quieren despreciar, pero Lord Kinsgley ya me ha dicho que soy mejor que todos ellos.

Y realmente lo intento día tras día, ser mejor y mejor, entreno más que ninguno, empiezo antes y termino después. Quiero demostrarle a Lord Lovegood que soy digno de su confianza, que no cometió un error conmigo.

Definitivamente no era un chico común y corriente, Lord Lupin se quedó allí plantado de pie, perdido en sus recuerdos y sin dejar de observar al muchacho ante él, intentando convencerse a sí mismo que debía irse de allí cuanto antes, alejarse a como diera lugar, y sabiendo que lo lamentaría sino lo hacía.

Pero cuando intento dar los dos pasos para irse, el muchacho suspiró e inquirió:

—¿Cómo demostraré ahora que no se equivocó al acogerme?, ¿Qué no cometió un error al prometerle a mis padres que me cuidaría?

Eso lo paralizó, ¿cómo?, miró al chico, parecía perdido en sí mismo, según el príncipe, Lord Lovegood había encontrado al muchacho una noche fría al regresar a su casa de una guardia, ¿acaso Lord Lovegood había mentido al rey?, ¿por qué?

—¿Qué edad tienes?

Se escuchó a sí mismo preguntando:

—Trece, soy un año mayor que mi hermana Luna.

Asintió a sus palabras y luego sonrió, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, la última vez que había visto a James y Lily, había sido hace doce años, justo el día antes de encontrarlos muertos a las puertas de ciudad esperanza, y Lily ni mucho menos estaba embarazada.

Además, de eso hacía doce años, no trece.

—Será mejor que me marche.

—Gracias por quedarse conmigo, ¿cuándo podré salir de la cama?

—Descansa un poco, y seguro que después de dormir ya estarás repuesto del todo.

Lo vio dejarse caer hacía atrás, y sin más se marchó de allí dejando a este solo, vio que alguien caminaba hacia él y reconoció la figura de Lady Granger, se detuvo al ver que se dirigía hacia él, parecía seria:

—He ganado a todos menos a Draco.

Dijo sin más, él asintió sin decirle nada, pero no pareció necesario pues esta agregó: —Lamento lo sucedido Lord Lupin, a partir de mañana todo será distinto, nunca volverá a sentirse decepcionado de mí. Cambiaré, comenzaré a comportarme más como Lady Luna, y nunca volveré a usar mi don de forma inconsciente lo prometo.

Miró a Lady Granger sin comprender, ¿a qué venía eso?, abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando vio las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, frunció el ceño, ¿sería posible?

—¿Qué has escuchado Hermione?

Preguntó, esta levantó su mirada ámbar hacía él y por su expresión de sorpresa supo que había acertado:

—¿Cómo…?

—Dime que pasó.

—En cuanto terminé mi primer duelo salí del campo para venir a ver como se encontraba ese muchacho, pero para que no me vieran lo hizo ocultándome, así que ni mi padre ni mi tío me vieron al pasar por su lado.

Ellos estaban hablando, mi padre estaba muy enfadado, decía que más que una chica era un chico, y que él no quería eso. Dijo que estaba decepcionado de mí y que ya no sabía que hacer conmigo. Yo no quiero que mi padre me odie, pero tampoco quiero que alguien me haga daño como se lo hicieron a mi madre.

Escapé de allí, y vine hacía aquí, y os escuché a ese chico y a ti hablando, él dijo que no parecía una chica, que podría parecerme al menos a Luna. Enfadada me fui de regreso al lugar, y vi a Luna venciendo a Nott con la espada.

Ella se viste con esos vestidos que McGonagall se empeña en ponerme y yo no quiero, también cuida su cabello y siempre se la ve impecable, me ha dicho que está aprendiendo a leer y escribir, y que sabe coser, que su madre le enseña algunas recetas, y todas esas cosas que las señoritas de bien deberían hacer, aunque la música se le da fatal.

Lo que quiero decir, es que pese a todo lo que ella hace, aún le queda tiempo para aprender a luchar con la espada y ser buena. Él, tenía razón, y creo que yo debería comenzar a ser parecida a mi madre, pero sin dejar de ser como soy ahora. Tan solo adaptando todas esas cosas a mí.

Miro a Lady Granger unos instantes y suspiró, sin duda los muchachos que lo rodeaban no eran comunes, aunque tampoco podía esperar que fueran como otros, después de todo habían pasado cosas muy difíciles.

—Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás Lady Granger, siempre consigues todo lo que te propones, ¿no crees que deberías ir a pedirle disculpas al hermano de Lady Lovegood.

Esta miró hacía el lugar donde el muchacho se encontraba y la vio fruncir el ceño, seguidamente negó, apretó los puños e inquirió:

—No, quiero cambiar, quiero ser todo lo que puedo ser, cuando lo consiga, entonces, lo volveré a ver, y ahí será el quien me pida disculpas, y quien tenga que reconocer que sí soy una chica.

Sin más se alejó de allí, Lord Lupin la observó entre sorprendido y desconcertado, ¿qué se supone que significaba eso?, miró al lugar donde se encontraba el muchacho y se sorprendió al ver que este estaba apoyado en la ventana y miraba hacia el cielo distraído.

Tras ese curioso y no menos importante día, Lady Hermione Granger, cambió significativamente, seguía siendo rebelde, y sin duda cada día que pasaba era mejor con su don. Así llegó a la edad de diecinueve años.

Una muchacha de cabello castaño, ondulado, de un brillo espectacular, ojos color ámbar que parecían brillar con vida propia, labios finos y rosados, que se moldeaban en una hermosa sonrisa, contrastando con su piel blanca.

Cuerpo delgado, debido a sus ejercicios diarios con las espadas y otras armas. Ejercicios que pocos conocían que practicaba, quizás solo Lord Lupin y su mejor amiga Lady Luna.

Pues esta los practicaba junto con ella.

Lord Granger nunca se sintió más orgulloso de su pequeña ya no tan pequeña, pese a que temía todos los jóvenes que habían comenzado a fijarse en su niña. Incluyendo en el lote a Fred Weasley, uno de los hijos del rey.

Un muchacho dos años mayor que su hija, entre ese muchacho y Lord Víctor Krum, el señor Granger se encontraba siempre siendo víctima de unas ansias asesinas que lograba reprimir a duras penas.

Lo que Lord Granger desconocía por completo es que el único que debería de preocuparle, aún no había entrado en escena debidamente, y que solo una persona era consciente de lo que movía a Lady Granger a cada día ser mejor.

Ya no solo porque había averiguado la famosa palabra de la que tanto Lord Black le había hablado Una que ella misma adoptó también.

Sonaba bien y a la par terrorífica, y según le había dicho Lord Lupin, era mejor no adoptarla como credo, pero ella pensaba igual que Lord Black, la Venganza era un fuerte motor para seguir y avanzar.

Pero no era el único motor, desde los doce años, estaba decidida a conseguir que el hermano de su mejor amiga, al que no había vuelto a ver, reconociera que al igual que su mejor amiga, era toda una señorita.

Lejos estaba ella de saber, que para el joven, ella prácticamente no existía, el muchacho había crecido también, se la pasaba entrenando y dedicando sus días a ser cada vez mejor, a sus diecinueve a unos días de cumplir sus veinte años, había pedido permiso a su padre para entrar a formar parte del ejército, si bien hasta los Veinte no le permitirían entrar en el cuerpo, ese era uno de sus mayores deseos.

Quería parecerse a su padre adoptivo todo lo que pudiera y más, si bien no podía parecerse físicamente, no descansaría hasta conseguir que ese hombre dijera con orgullo que era su hijo adoptivo.

Pues para Harry James Potter, que Lord Xenophilius Lovegood lo reconociera en todas partes como uno más de su familia era lo más importante. Erróneamente creía, que si este no lo había hecho ya, era porque aún no lo consideraba como alguien digno de ello.


	5. Harry James Potter

_**Mu buenas a todos, ahora respondo a los Reviews que no puedo responder por privado.**_

_**Carol: **__Hola, me alegro de que te guste la historia, y en este ya se encuentran de mayores, ya verás que encuentro jijiji, espero tú opinión al respecto._

_Harry, sí que es amigo de Draco, sobre sus padres, sí que sabe de ellos, pero solo que lo dejaron con Lovegood, y que después murieron, ni Lovegood ni su esposa, han hablado mal de ellos, por el contrario._

_Sobre Remus, bueno, más bien es que no desea creerlo, tiene miedo de que sea cierto, pero sobre todo, su mayor temor es el saber que tenían un hijo y que ninguno de ellos lo supiera y no hubieran podido estar con él._

_Sobre Hermione, ella quiere venganza de los que mataron a su madre, con Harry tiene una rencilla de niños, pero no será en plan, los que se odian se desean. Al menos no es eso lo que pretendo._

_Sobre el trono, en el siguiente cap, ya está aclarada esa cuestión, del porqué Percy, Fred y George no ocupan el lugar de herederos._

_Sobre Lovegood, Dumbledore y el rey, bien, recibirán aún un golpe entre ellos, la única amistad que se ha resentido es la de Lovegood con Dumbledore._

_En este capítulo respondo a la cuestión de Luna, jijiji._

_Respecto a las otras cuestiones, de lo de la corona, mi boca permanece sellada de momento sorry ;)_

_Espero que sigas disfrutándolo y nos vemos en el siguiente cap, gracias por leer y comentar el mismo ;) buybuy y hasta el siguiente._

_Voldemort no aparecerá hasta dentro de dos capítulos más, tiene uno dedicado a sus cosas, y creo que os vais a llevar una pequeña sorpresita jijiji._

_**Camila:**__ Hola como ya dije a otras dos personas, no había pensado poner a Hermione con Sirius en este fic, había apuntado un poco más a Fred, pero a la vista de los comentarios, ¿tendré, quizás, que planteármelo mejor? No, sé ya veré si me puede encajar o no en la historia ;)_

_Espero que te siga gustando y nos vemos en el siguiente cap, muchas gracias por leer y comentar buybuy y hasta la próxima ;)_

_**Smithback:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que disfrutes de este nuevo cap y del encuentro de Harry y Hermione ;) buybuy y hasta la próxima._

_**MariPotterG: **__Hola, me alegro de verte jijiji, la verdad es que pretendo que sea del estilo caballeroso, síp, aunque también con su carácter explosivo, pues ya conocemos a Lily y James jijiji._

_En este cap ya lo vas a conocer de grande, y espero disfrutes de su encuentro con Hermione. El encuentro de Harry y Sirius será en el siguiente capítulo, ya está escrito y todo._

_La verdad es que Hermione también tendrá su carácter, y aunque chocará un poco con Harry, no voy a basarme en lo de los que se pelean se desean._

_Y sip, Harry y Draco son mejores amigos, y en este fic voy a experimentar un poco con las parejas, jejeje, os parecerán un poco disparejas al principio, pero quiero ver si funcionan un poco, aunque al final serán las de siempre jijiji._

_Sobre Hermione, todo el mundo quiere que intente poner a Sirius como tercero en discordia, pero yo quería intentarlo con Fred, ya que nunca lo he puesto en ese papel. _

_Sobre Harry, sí que conoce su verdadero apellido, Lovegood nunca le mintió al respecto._

_Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo cap, y nos vemos pronto, buybuy ;) _

_**Harry James Potter.**_

Lord Lovegood se encontraba meditando sobre toda la información que Malfoy le había facilitado.

Realmente no estaba muy seguro sobre lo que estaba pasando exactamente, pero saber lo que los jinetes estaban haciendo, era realmente inquietante, ¿para que secuestrar a niños con el don?, ¿por qué los mataban?

No sabía que pensar al respecto, la verdad es que era sumamente alarmante, era por ello que cuando Albus Dumbledore propuso, que niño que tuviera el don tras las fuertes murallas de ciudad esperanza, pasara a vivir en palacio, bajo la protección del supremo mayor y de sus propios hombres, no había podido mas que estar de acuerdo con tal medida de precaución por su parte.

Durante años, había temido horrores que el muchacho al que ahora observaba hubiese dado el más mínimo signo de ser un contenedor, era evidente que sus padres lo eran, y hubiese sido un estúpido si no hubiese temido semejante cosa.

—Lord Lupin acaba de llegar.

Lord Lovegood salió de sus pensamientos, y dejó de mirar al joven para fijarse en Lord Lupin, llevaba siete años acudiendo regularmente a su casa, en un principio el tenerlo allí le había molestado lo indecible.

Creyó erróneamente que el tipo iba como espía de Lord Dumbledore, por lo que tras su cuarta visita lo había encarado.

Recordaba la situación tan embarazosa en la que se encontraba cuando le avisaron de sus visitas, y sobre todo el motivo de porqué estaba en esa situación.

Todo había comenzado debido a que un mes antes había peleado con Lianna porque le había insistido en que debía pasar más tiempo en casa con ella y sus dos hijos, en lugar de pasarse el tiempo persiguiendo fantasmas e intentando ver lo que Lord Dumbledore tramaba o dejaba de tramar.

La discusión había llegado al terreno peligroso y pantanoso de sus hijos, Lianna lo acusaba de estar descuidando la educación de ambos, le había echado en cara que su hija se pasara horas practicando con esas "espadas y cuchillos del demonio"

Le había dicho que esa no era una forma adecuada de que su hija en un futuro consiguiera un buen esposo. Él le había dicho que eso solo era una distracción de un momento, y que él no debía encargarse de la educación de Luna, le había hecho hincapié en que él no debía saber nada en relación a la costura, o la forma de vestir de una muchacha, ni como se debía pintar un cuadro y todas esas malditas cosas.

La respuesta de Lianna lo había pillado por sorpresa, le había dicho que entonces había llegado la hora de que él supiera lo que su señora esposa hacía a diario sin rechistar.

Para su total consternación y para sorpresa de sus criadas, lo había llevado casi a rastras hasta la sala donde se dedicaban a hacer los tintes para las telas, el jabón y las velas.

Su esposa lo había obligado a desprenderse de la capa y toda la ropa que implicaba que era el comandante de un ejército y lo instruyó.

Rojo de vergüenza, porque no podría nunca enfurecerse con su amada Lianna, había sido instruido día tras día en esos qué aceres, tras las primeras semanas de compaginar sus propias obligaciones con las de su esposa, se había encontrado deseando llegar a su casa tras un día duro de trabajo para ir junto a ella.

Las tardes noches se había convertido en su momento juntos, no importaba la labor a llevar acabo, (solo se había negado a coger una aguja), lo importante realmente eran las risas de Lianna y la cara de Luna, cuando veía que no era la única que no sabía hacer una vela decente.

Harry incluso se había unido en algunas ocasiones, cuando Lord Kinsgley le daba cuartel, en alguna ocasión se había sorprendido de todo lo que este obligaba a su hijo a trabajar.

Pero Harry no se quejaba, acataba todo muy dispuesto y completaba sus ejercicios con una agilidad e inteligencia que según Kinsgley lo dejaba sin respuestas en algunas ocasiones.

Era domingo, generalmente nunca descansaba ese día, pero había pedido un permiso y él y Lianna se encontraban solos en la sala de tintes, para consternación del criado que fue a anunciarle que una vez más Lord Lupin se encontraba allí, en esa ocasión no estaban haciendo nada relacionado con teñir ninguna tela.

Tras la interrupción, su esposa le había dejado caer que era la cuarta vez en los últimos meses que Lord Lupin visitaba la casa.

Extrañado le había preguntado a qué se refería, Lianna le dijo que una vez cada dos meses pasaba por su casa, no hablaba con nadie se quedaba en el patio de entrenamiento mirando a ninguna parte.

Extrañado y furioso, creyéndose espiado por Lord Dumbledore, Lord Lovegood fue al encuentro de este.

Lo encontró exactamente en el mismo lugar que su esposa le había dicho que solía ocupar siempre que pasaba por allí. Lo miró fijamente, eran más o menos de la misma edad, pero el tipo parecía realmente no ser gran cosa. Su cabello castaño tirando a pelirrojo lo llevaba corto, era un hombre apuesto y serio, pocas veces lo había visto bromear, solo sonreía si su amigo Lord Black estaba cerca.

Doce años llevaba con el supremo y no había escuchado queja alguna sobre este, no como Lord Black, de quien si había escuchado alguna que otra cosilla, nada grave, solo algunas damas disgustadas y otras que peleaban por sus atenciones. A Lord Lupin sin embargo no se le conocía amorío alguno, y siempre estaba más pendiente de otras cosas, su imagen era intachable, y si no fuera por su impecable currículum, nunca hubiese sospechado de él.

Pero no podía existir un tipo tan perfecto, al menos esa era su experiencia. Frunció el ceño molesto, ¿qué estaba haciendo ese hombre en su casa?, ¿qué buscaba?

Al estar contemplando a este se sorprendió al ver que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, extrañado, siguió su mirada, ¿qué estaba mirando exactamente?

En cuanto sus propios ojos encontraron el motivo de su sonrisa, él mismo no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero Lord Lovegood borró su sonrisa rápidamente y miró aún más furioso a Lord Lupin, ¿qué demonios hacía ese hombre observando a Harry?

Dispuesto a echarlo caminó hasta él:

—Lord Lupin, no esperaba su visita.

Cuando este escuchó su voz, dejó de mirar a Harry y rápidamente se puso en pie, hizo una pequeña inclinación ante él en forma de saludo:

—Lord Lovegood, no sabía que os encontraríais hoy en casa.

Lo miró seriamente:

—Y si no venís a verme a mí, caballero, ¿a qué debo vuestra visita?

Lord Lovegood lo dijo con tono de autoridad, exigiendo una respuesta inmediata y que esperaba fuera convincente. Lord Lupin lo notó, y la expresión amigable se trasformó:

—No pretendía causar ningún problema Lord Lovegood, solo deseaba ver a vuestro hijo.

—¿Algún motivo en especial?

Lord Lovegood se sorprendió al ver que este miraba de nueva cuenta a Harry:

—La última vez que estuve aquí con el rey, lo conocí y me pareció un chico muy interesante. No sabía que teníais un hijo.

—No tengo que daros explicaciones caballero, y espero que no se le haya ocurrido decir algo que no debe por ahí.

Lord Lupin lo miró por unos instantes sin decir nada, después suspiró:

—¿Existe algún motivo o razón que lo lleve a tratarme de forma tan brusca?

—Hace casi nueve meses que el rey vino a mi casa, si hubiese venido de buena fe, nunca habría sentido esta reticencia a su presencia, pero sucede que me acabo de enterar de sus asiduas visitas a mi hogar siempre que yo me encontraba fuera de casa, del mismo modo que hubiese sucedido hoy, de no ser porque pedí un día libre para pasar con los míos.

Lord Lupin tuvo la decencia de enrojecer ante sus palabras y seguidamente respondió a su acusación:

—Lord Lovegood, no negaré que siempre que vine en el pasado, lo hice cuando vos no estabais en casa, pero eso tiene un motivo. Desde hace algún tiempo vos y mi maestro no os lleváis demasiado bien, pensé que si me presentaba en vuestra casa, sin ningún pretexto, pensaríais que estoy aquí por órdenes de Lord Dumbledore para espiaros.

—¿Y no es así?

Lord Lupin rompió a reír y negó:

—Si mi maestro fuera consciente de mis visitas, podéis estar seguro de que me ganaría más de una bronca.

—No os comprendo.

—¿Seríais tan amable de concederme unos momentos?, prometo aclarar sus dudas al respecto de este asunto y no volver a venir sin su consentimiento.

Tras mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos color oro, Lord Lovegood no pudo negarse a su petición, lo guio hasta su sala privada y tras mandar que les sirvieran una copa de vino, le ofreció asiento.

Esperó a que el criado se marchara y cerrara la puerta:

—Puede comenzar cuando desee.

Ofreció sencillamente:

—Su hijo me dijo que usted lo había acogido cuando contaba con un año de edad, me comentó que le había prometido a sus padres que lo cuidaría.

—Eso le dije así es, ¿qué puede importarle a usted nada al respecto?

—Otra fuente diferente, me hizo saber que usted había dejado correr por ahí, que había encontrado al niño en la calle una noche al regreso de su guardia.

—De nuevo está en lo correcto, y le repito la pregunta, ¿qué interés tiene usted?

—Quisiera saber cuál es la verdad respecto al chico.

—Disculpe Lord Lupin, pero no comprendo esto, no debo dar explicaciones a nadie, solo al rey, y este está informado como es debido sobre este asunto, me importa bien poco si alguno no está conforme con la historia oficial, no pienso permitir que siga averiguando cosas en relación a Harry.

—No me malentienda Lord Lovegood, no deseo mal para el chico y lo que me diga solo quedará entre nosotros. Comprendo su reticencia a decirme nada, por ello comenzaré por explicarme y quizás comprenda mis motivos.

Hace doce años, llegué a esta ciudad buscando ayuda del supremo, mi amigo Sirius venía conmigo. Nosotros llegamos aquí desesperados por encontrar al supremo, pues nuestra aldea natal estaba siendo arrasada por los jinetes.

Si en el camino no nos hubiesen emboscado quizás hoy no estaríamos aquí, nos encontraríamos felices en nuestra aldea y sin preocupaciones o eso deseo pensar, aunque no termino de creérmelo.

Lord Lovegood vio que se formaba una sonrisa triste en los labios de Lord Lupin, una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia:

—Cuando llegamos aquí, nadie localizaba por ninguna parte al supremo, lo que desembocó, en que no sirvió de nada, nuestro retraso al llegar, provocó que el supremo se encontrara en una reunión importante y no pudo atendernos de inmediato.

Los Jinetes tienen una manera de desplazarse de un lugar a otro a una rapidez asombrosa, nosotros aún no hemos descubierto como lograrlo por lo que no había oportunidad desde un principio.

Todo lo que nos quedaba en la aldea desapareció, familiares, amigos, conocidos de toda la vida, ni siquiera dejaron nuestras casas, fueron quemadas e incluso maldijeron la tierra. Ahora ya nadie puede ir allí.

Sirius y yo, formábamos parte de una especie de pandilla, éramos cuatro jóvenes, desde niños nos criamos juntos, cuando mis padres murieron, pasé a vivir en casa de uno de ellos, sus padres me acogieron sin dudar.

Yo les pagué sin ser capaz de defenderlos cuando los atacaron. Su hijo se había marchado de casa con Sirius, habían ido al bosque a buscar algunas cosas, por ello él no se encontraba en casa, yo estaba con ellos, y me habían mandado por agua al pozo, cuando llegué a la casa, vi que esta estaba ardiendo, corrí para ayudar, pero no sirvió de nada, un tipo vestido de negro me dejó inconsciente. Cuando desperté, fue debido a que mi amigo demostró por primera vez ser un contenedor.

Estaba intentando desesperadamente curar a su madre, su padre ya estaba completamente muerto.

Tras esta pérdida, llegaron unos representantes de la escuela, por lo visto lo que hizo este, fue algo increíble, resultó que era un contenedor increíble de magia.

Le voy a revelar algo que no he revelado a nadie jamás, para que vea que voy con buena fe, si alguien supiera de esto seguramente tendría serios problemas, confío en usted Lord Lovegood.

Yo no era un contenedor, nunca había dado la más mínima muestra de nada, le aseguro que mis padres no eran contenedores y que solo Sirius y James eran contenedores, pero desde ese día, yo comencé a hacer cosas raras, entre los tres intentamos averiguar lo que pasó aquel día.

Tuvimos algunas teorías al respecto, pero no pudimos comprobarlo de ninguna forma.

—¿Qué está diciendo exactamente Lord Lupin?

—La teoría que más cuadraba, era que James esa noche me convirtió en contenedor también. Dejó salir tal cantidad de magia que esta tuvo que buscar otro refugio.

—Pero eso es…

—Sinceramente ninguno estamos muy convencidos de esa teoría, pero era la única posibilidad, le garantizo que no era un contenedor, ya habían venido con anterioridad a nuestra aldea representantes de la escuela.

Hay métodos de saber si uno es un contenedor o no, antes de hacer una demostración considerable de poder.

James y Sirius eran conscientes de que tendrían que asistir a la escuela tarde o temprano, pero James aún no había demostrado ser un contenedor, después de todo el procedimiento no es cien por cien fiable. Por ello hasta que James no dio muestras, la escuela no fue por él.

Sirius era hijo de una gran familia, y esta había conseguido impedir que se lo llevaran, cuando James no tuvo más remedio que asistir, Sirius lo siguió, y yo, evidentemente me uní a ellos tras esa noche.

No sabemos si es cierto o no lo que suponemos, pero le aseguro que yo siempre estuve convencido de que eso fue lo que sucedió, y por ello siempre estaré agradecido a este.

Si no, me hubiese quedado completamente solo.

Al final todos asistimos a la escuela, allí conocimos a mucha gente, entre esas personas al amor incondicional de James. La cual se convirtió en su esposa, Lilian.

Esa mujer se llevaba fatal con Sirius, ambos querían acaparar la atención de James, y eso los hacía pelearse como niños pequeños, más de una vez casi llegaron a retarse a duelo, James y yo debíamos interceder entre ellos, una misión colosal créame.

Pero sucedió algo, nunca nos dijeron que fue lo que pasó con exactitud, pero James y Lilian tuvieron que escapar de la escuela. Se ocultaron en nuestra aldea, nunca habíamos hablado de la misma con ningún compañero y tras el ataque sufrido, la aldea fue protegida y ocultada.

Durante años, mientras nosotros terminábamos nuestros estudios en la escuela, James y Lilian fueron cerrándose más y más, Sirius y yo, nos percatamos de que algo extraño pasaba con ellos, pero nunca nos dijeron.

Solo nos avisaron que iban a necesitar nuestra ayuda en algo muy grande.

Cuando regresamos a nuestra aldea un año antes de terminar nuestros estudios en la escuela. James nos habló de la resistencia y nos dijo que lucharía con esta, que estaba dispuesto a vengar a sus padres.

Por lo visto había descubierto quienes habían matado a estos y el motivo, aunque eso no lo compartió con nosotros, nos dijo que nos enteraríamos a su debido tiempo.

No vimos a Lilian en ese viaje, y como solo nos pudimos quedar un día, no nos preocupamos mucho al respecto.

Cuando retornamos un año después, James se había enterado del ataque inminente a nuestra aldea por los jinetes y nos suplicó a Sirius y a mí venir.

Esa parte ya la conoce.

El silencio se estableció entre ellos dos, mientras Lord Lupin parecía perdido en sus vivencias, Lord Lovegood agradecía en su fuero interno que este no le prestara atención. Desde el preciso instante en que Lord Lupin había dicho el nombre de James, él supo que algo no iba bien, pero cuando nombró a Lilian, recordó la voz del hombre que le había entregado a Harry hacía doce años atrás.

—_James Potter, un campesino de una aldea cercana que arrasaron, la mujer a mi lado es mi esposa, Lily Potter, y el niño es mi hijo, su nombre es Harry Potter._

Lord Lovegood sintió que su respiración se cortaba y que su pulso se le aceleraba, ¿era posible que se tratara de las mismas personas?

Tragó seco antes de volver a hablar, temeroso de que su voz revelara que algo no iba bien:

—Disculpe Lord Lupin, pero sigo sin comprender, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con mi Harry?

Lord Lupin pareció volver a la realidad y lo miró fijamente:

—Sé que es imposible, cuando vimos a Lily no estaba embarazada y si hubiesen tenido un hijo, nos lo habrían dicho a mí o a Sirius.

Sin embargo cuando vi a Harry por primera vez, fue como volver a tener a James delante con trece años.

—Pero yo no conocí nunca a esas personas de las que habla, nunca han estado en ciudad esperanza ¿no?

Preguntó, realmente Lord Lupin debía estar muy afectado, porque en otras circunstancia no dudaba que resultaría muy sospecho ante él, pues no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso.

Tampoco comprendía su nerviosismo, no había hecho nada malo, solo había acogido a un niño por petición de sus padres, ¿temía acaso que Lord Lupin y Lord Black quisieran alejar a Harry de él?

—Tiene razón, y sé que es una locura, perdóneme, creo que solo ansío encontrar alguna conexión con esas personas, algo que los traiga a mi lado. Y su hijo realmente se parece tanto a James, que me aferré a él. Después de verlo por primera vez, me juré que no regresaría, que me alejaría de su hijo.

Pero me encontré ante sus puertas dos meses después, me sorprendí al verme contemplando a su hijo entrenando, no me he acercado a él, ni he intentado hablarle, si eso le preocupa. Pero desearía que no me impidiese verlo de vez en cuando si no es mucha molestia.

No supo que responder a su petición, realmente no tenía ni idea, solo le pedía ver a Harry de vez en cuando, mientras este no hablara con nadie, pero, porque había un pero, ¿y si Lord Lupin escuchaba el apellido de Harry?, ahora se arrepentía de no haber obligado a los criados a decirle a Harry, Lovegood.

—Favor por favor.

Se escuchó decir a sí mismo, y ocultó su sorpresa, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo?, Lord Lupin lo miró por unos instantes en silencio, sin duda midiéndolo una vez más, sopesando qué podría solicitarle.

—No traicionaré a…

Lord Lovegood levantó su mano impidiendo a este que terminara esa frase:

—No soy esa clase de persona Lord Lupin, dejaré que vea a Harry e incluso que hable con él si así lo desea, pero a cambio trabajará conmigo en una investigación.

Desde que he escuchado su historia, hay algo que me está atormentando. No sé si es consciente o no, pero varios niños están siendo secuestrados, todos ellos tenían el don, y varios han aparecido muertos. No concibo una razón válida para que los jinetes hagan semejante cosa, pero alguna debe haber.

Puedo suponer que es para mermar las fuerzas de sus adversarios, cuantos menos contenedores, menos peligro, pero mi instinto me dice que hay algo más detrás de todo esto.

Lord Lupin frunció el ceño y parecía desconcertado:

—¿Sabe Lord Dumbledore algo al respecto?

Lord Lovegood asintió a su pregunta, no comprendía porque Lord Dumbledore no confiaba tanto en Lord Lupin como lo hacía en Lord Black, no le parecía un tipo estúpido, por el contrario, más bien le parecía sumamente inteligente:

—¿Cree que mi caso tiene algo que ver en esto?, ¿en qué sentido puede usted relacionar mi historia a lo que está sucediendo?

—¿Y si los jinetes hubiesen encontrado la manera de traspasar el poder de un contenedor a otro?, quiero decir, quizás les roban su poder a esos niños y los traspasan a otros que puedan manejar con facilidad, o tal vez incluso a ellos mismos para incrementar su poder.

Lord Lupin se quedó callado, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin duda había algo más al respecto, Lord Lovegood supo que estaba sopesando sus palabras porque Lord Lupin hizo bailar el vino que le quedaba en la copa distraído y con sus ojos fijos en el mismo.

En cuanto el líquido se detuvo lo vio fruncir el ceño:

—No negaré que tal vez tenga algo de posible su primera hipótesis, pero la segunda creo que la descartaré.

—¿Puede explicarme eso?

Lord Lupin lo miró de regreso:

—Verá Lord Lovegood, los contenedores como nosotros, nacemos con una capacidad, un límite. ¿Ve usted esta copa?, usted podrá llenar la misma hasta el filo, pero si se empeña en llenarla más, este rebosará y desperdiciara todo el vino que quiera meter de más.

Con los contenedores pasa lo mismo, no puedes meter más magia en un contenedor, los contenedores siempre están al máximo.

Lord Lovegood observó a Lord Lupin, él era consciente de que era un contenedor de escaso poder, pero por lo que Lord Lupin le decía, era imposible que con el tiempo se convirtiera en un contenedor de más provecho.

—Eso significa que nadie puede incrementar su poder según esa teoría.

Lord Lupin asintió a sus palabras:

—Así es, un contenedor tiene límites, unos más y otros menos. Por ejemplo usted mismo, es increíble creando barreras, su poder en esa área supera con creces el de otros muchos, sin embargo, no es capaz de hacer otras cosas. Es un escudo de incalculable valor, pienso que su poder es realmente increíble. Con él protege todo lo que desea cuidar y mantener a salvo.

La gente como Sirius o yo mismo, tenemos muchos deberes, y lamentablemente nuestro poder es tan grande, que es usado en ocasiones para quitar de en medio a personas que desean herir lo que nosotros queremos.

Sí, también protegemos, pero de manera más destructiva que vos, usted si lo desea no tiene que matar a nadie. Salva lo que ama sin herir a nadie, ojala hubiésemos contado con usted aquella noche.

Toda la historia sería diferente.

—Debe dejar de torturarse por aquello, no fue su culpa, los jinetes arrasan con todo a su paso, y si ciudad esperanza sigue en pie, es solo porque aquí se encuentra el supremo mayor y sus dos aprendices.

Esta ciudad les debe mucho a ustedes tres.

—Se equivoca, todo el mérito de que la ciudad siga unida y a salvo, se lo debemos al rey Arthur, su poder de decisión, realmente es alabable.

La gente cree en él y sus decisiones, ha sabido fortificar esta ciudad y sobre todo ha construido una ciudad exterior que ha protegido a su vez con otra gran muralla.

Ciudad esperanza, se ha convertido realmente en un símbolo de la rebelión, han intentado atravesar nuestras murallas ya en dos ocasiones y se han topado con sus barreras Lord Lovegood y gracias a ello no ha habido ni una sola muerte.

—Exageráis mi valor Lord Lupin, además, no solo yo protejo la ciudad, muchos otros también aportan poder a la barrera que nos resguarda a todos de los jinetes.

—Brindemos por nuestros escudos Lord Lovegood, que sus vidas sean muy duraderas.

Alzó su copa y Lord Lovegood lo imitó, juntos bebieron de sus respectivas copas.

—¿Entonces tenemos un trato Lord Lupin?

—Lo tenemos, averiguaré todo lo que pueda, espero que usted por su parte me informe de todo lo que se entere.

—Puede estar seguro de ello, ansío saber el motivo de todo eso. Van quince víctimas. No me gustaría que hubiese más.

—Entonces mejor ponernos a ello de inmediato, un gusto hablar con vos Lord Lovegood.

—Igualmente Lord Lupin.

—Puede decirme Remus, después de todo lo que le he contado de mí, sin duda tengo la confianza suficiente para que me llame por mi nombre.

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza y juntos abandonaron la sala, en ese momento Harry salía a toda prisa de la casa, mientras la pobre mujer que se encargaba de ayudarlo a vestirse y arreglarse para las cenas, comidas y fiestas, lo seguía enfadada y cansada a su vez.

—¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó a esta al verla pasar por su lado.

—Su hijo señor, por lo visto olvidó hacer algo y como pudo comprobar no esperó ni a terminar de vestirse, salió disparado de su cuarto con solo la camisa, la ropa interior y sus zapatos.

—¿A dónde iba con tanta prisa?

—Creo que dijo algo de los establos señor.

Lord Lovegood frunció el ceño y miró hacía el lugar por el que había desaparecido Harry, le hizo una señal a la mujer para que se fuera, y se encaminó a los establos, Lord Lupin lo siguió de cerca, descubrió que tenía una sonrisa en los labios y que parecía divertido por la situación:

—Me encantaría saber qué está pasando esta vez. — Rumió, Lord Lupin amplió su sonrisa aún más:—¿De verdad se divierte con esto Lord Lupin?

—No dejo de recordar mi infancia Lord Lovegood, créame cuando le digo, que desde hace nueve meses, no he dejado un momento de pensar en la misma.

—Le creo, nunca antes le había visto sonreír sin la compañía de Lord Black, y sin embargo hoy lo he visto en varias ocasiones.

Juntos llegaron a los establos, Lord Lovegood entró con cuidado, sabía que si hacía algún ruido Harry lo escucharía y conseguiría ocultar lo que desease sin mucho esfuerzo, su hijo era un experto a la hora de las mentiras.

—¿Cómo está hoy?

Escuchó la voz de su hijo.

—Hay lo tienes granuja, si vuelves a olvidarte de venir a alimentarlo no dudes que acabaré por hablar.

—No volverá a suceder.

Lord Lupin intercambió una mirada con Lord Lovegood, y juntos se asomaron, pudieron ver al responsable de los establos, un joven de diecinueve años, Oliver Wood, su padre había trabajado para su familia desde siempre, era uno de los criados que pese a la tragedia de los Lovegood nunca los había abandonado, y ahora era el turno de su hijo, ocupando el lugar del padre.

Aunque él le había dicho a Wood que no deseaba que su hijo desempeñara ese trabajo, que insistía en darle un puesto de mayor valor, pero el muchacho había insistido, amaba los caballos, y como nunca había visto a nadie tan contento desempeñando sus labores, lo había dejado.

Harry se lo había ganado como a todo el mundo, y ahora descubría que incluso le guardaban secretos, instó a Lord Lupin a que caminara con él lejos de allí.

Suspiró y negó, ese muchacho era realmente increíble:

—¿Pensáis revelarle que conocéis a su potro?

—Le juro que no sé cómo ha conseguido que no me entere de esto.

Lord Lupin sonrió:

—Parece que tiene al caballerizo comiendo de su mano.

—¿Hay alguien que no lo esté?, se lleva a la gente de calle, no necesita mucho para ello. Por eso es tan difícil de controlar cuando quiere, ese muchacho tiene un carácter del demonio, si sigue viniendo por aquí sin duda en alguna ocasión lo descubrirá.

Y lo descubrió, del mismo modo que Lord Lupin había seguido asistiendo a su casa regularmente.

Él había tomado precauciones y había advertido a los criados y a todo el mundo, que siempre que Lord Lupin estuviera cerca, cuando se hablara de su hijo, dirían su nombre o solamente su hijo, pero nunca por nada del mundo, su apellido, lo malo es que dentro de poco tendría que lidiar con eso.

—Buenos días Xeno, veo que no has dormido demasiado bien.

Negó:

—No mucho la verdad, estuve toda la noche de guardia. Cada vez me cuesta más aguantar sin cansarme.

—Cada vez prueban cosas más eficaces contra nuestras barreras.

Explicó Lord Lupin a su lado:

—Eso es cierto, ¿consiguieron atrapar a los responsables?

—Sí, Sirius es muy eficaz en esos casos.

Lord Lovegood asintió, Lord Lupin a su lado miró hacía el campo de entrenamiento:

—¿Lo llevarás a palacio en quince días?

—Esa es la idea, pretendo presentarlo a la corte en la fiesta de cumpleaños del príncipe Ronald.

—¿Cuándo es su propio cumpleaños?

Preguntó Lord Lupin con interés:

—El treinta y uno de Julio.

Lord Lupin dejó de respirar por unos instantes y Lord Lovegood lo miró, ¿qué le pasaba?

Lo vio negar, y volver a sonreír:

—Eso implica que es de la misma edad que el príncipe Ronald, aunque este le lleva unos días.

—Así es. ¿Qué tal va con respecto a nuestro otro asunto?

Remus frunció el ceño parecía enfadado:

—No tengo noticias muy alentadoras, por lo que he conseguido averiguar, están intentando llevar a cabo alguna especie de ritual, no he conseguido saber exactamente para qué. Quizás sea lo que sospechamos, pero sigo sin estar seguro del todo. Son muy escurridizos y no dejan pistas que nos lleven a una suposición acertada. He revisado incluso los cuerpos de algunas de las víctimas, pero nada.

Lord Lovegood asintió a sus palabras:

—Así que seguimos más o menos igual.

—Eso mismo.

Lord Lovegood frunció el ceño, y ambos se quedaron contemplando a todos los presentes en el campo de entrenamiento.

Entre ellos se encontraban Harry, Draco y otro muchacho de cabellos rubios. Los tres parecían inseparables, Lord Lupin se percató de que Lord Malfoy se acercaba al joven rubio y le decía unas palabras:

—¿Qué tal le va al joven Neville?

—Bastante bien la verdad. Es un muchacho inteligente, según los informes presentados por Lord Kinsgley de cuando estuvo conviviendo con él, el chico es sumamente provechoso, y Lord Malfoy no parece menos interesado en su potencial.

—Te confesaré que cuando te conocí, nunca pensé que tendrías este carácter Xeno.

—Suelo engañar. No podíamos permitir que el chico muriera de hambre en las calles, y parece que fue una buena idea acogerlo entre los nuestros.

Lord Lupin asintió a sus palabras:

—¿Qué planes tienes para Harry?

Lord Lovegood suspiró irritado:

—Su majestad me ha prohibido darle mi nombre.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Lord Lupin, quien lo miró sin comprender:

—Tenía entendido que era cosa hecha, ¿a qué vino ese cambio de opinión?

—No querrás saberlo, del mismo modo que yo no quise saberlo.

—¿Me dices que no te dieron motivo para ello?

Suspiró irritado:

—Sí, al final me lo dieron, pero no me agradó en lo más mínimo. El rey quiere a mi hija, desea que la case con uno de sus hijos. Creí que con la muerte de Bill, su idea de casar a mi hija con uno de sus hijos había sido descartada, pero no, este insiste en que mi hija se case con alguno de sus hijos.

—Pero eso es un honor, aunque no comprendo qué tiene que ver con darle su apellido a Harry.

Lord Lovegood frunció el ceño:

—Eso mismo pregunté yo. Y el rey me dijo que en la familia de la futura esposa de su hijo, no podían existir ninguna clase de escándalos. Debía contar con una reputación impecable, y si ahora reconociese a Harry como mi hijo, todo el mundo pensaría que tuve una aventura y me vi obligado a darle mi nombre.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—No sabes cuánto deseo que ese fuera el caso, pero no, no lo es.

Lord Lupin suspiró ante mis palabras:

—Lo lamento de verdad, ojalá fueran diferentes las cosas, ¿entonces lo presentarás con su apellido real?

Lord Lovegood se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, pero no lo miró:

—Eso me temo, no tengo otro remedio.

El silencio se estableció entre ambos, hasta que Lord Lupin frunció el ceño:

—Disculpa Xeno, pero ahora que caigo, en los siete años, casi ocho que conozco a Harry, juraría que por sorprendente que parezca, nunca he escuchado su nombre completo.

—No hubo razón para ello.

Lord Lovegood se encogió de hombros y dejó de mirar a su hijo y al resto para entrar en casa, notó la mirada desconcertada de Lord Lupin sobre él. No entendía porque seguía callando, en menos de un mes tendría que revelar su nombre completo ante toda la corte del rey de ciudad esperanza, una corte que había crecido lo indecible en los últimos diecinueve años.

Suspiró agotado, deseaba que Lord Lupin no se enfadara con él cuando descubriera la verdad.

Antes de entrar en su casa y recordando una duda que le había surgido mientras llevaba a cabo su guardia, hizo un gesto a Lord Lupin para que se le acercara y le dijo:

—Me dijiste que habías inspeccionado los cuerpos personalmente.

—Eso dije sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Estuve pensando, ¿hay alguna forma de comprobar si esos cuerpos aún cuentan con el poder en su interior?

Esa pregunta pilló a Lord Lupin por sorpresa, lo miró durante unos instantes:

—Bien, eso no se me pasó por la cabeza, ni siquiera sé si podemos saber semejante cosa.

—Creo que sería bueno saberlo, así podríamos saber si nuestra teoría podría o no ser factible, si por un casual son contenedores vacíos, significa que han extraído la magia de ellos.

Lord Lupin guardó silencio cavilando sin duda su suposición:

—¿Lord Dumbledore no ha descubierto nada al respecto?

—Si lo ha hecho no lo ha compartido conmigo, temo que está algo reticente con respecto a nuestra amistad.

Asintió a sus palabras y seguidamente Lord Lovegood entró en su casa, necesitaba descansar.

Lord Lupin se despidió asegurándole que averiguaría todo lo que pudiera al respecto.

Los quince días pasaron sin muchos contratiempos, y el joven Harry Potter, a la edad de diecinueve años, pronto a cumplir sus Veinte, se encontraba cerca de un lago, al cual estaba yendo para darse un buen baño.

Estaba agotado, llevaba toda la mañana luchando con Lord Malfoy, este se había empeñado en probarlo y ambos se habían enfrascado en un buen duelo.

El padre de su mejor amigo, era sin duda un espadachín increíble, ahora sabía con certeza de quien había heredado Draco sus aptitudes para la lucha.

Su caballo iba a galope tendido, recordaba el día que su padre le había dicho que sabía de la existencia de Azabache. La verdad es que había sido toda una sorpresa, pero más cuando su padre le permitió quedárselo, le había dicho que al ver que lo había cuidado, alimentado y estado al pendiente de todos los cuidados necesarios del potro, no pensaba retirárselo, a cambio él debía seguir con las mismas labores.

No quería escuchar ni una sola queja de Oliver con respecto a su potro, y no las escuchó, ni siquiera cuando con catorce años tuvo un accidente considerable debido a que había intentado montar al caballo.

Su potro no temía a los humanos, y a él lo consideraba indefenso, así que intentó torearlo y no permitía que lo montara. Enfadado se había encontrado teniendo un duro enfrentamiento con el caballo.

Uno que duró cerca de un año, las caídas cada vez le dolían menos, lo que no significaba que las primeras veces hubiese terminado incluso una semana en cama.

Oliver se lo pasaba en grande, cuando le pidió ayuda, este negó y le dijo que era su caballo y que él debía domarlo. Si la cosa se ponía fea, evidentemente Oliver lo ayudaba y más de una vez lo había salvado de recibir una buena coz bien dada.

Con quince años, consiguió al fin su propósito, Azabache acabó cediendo ante su perseverancia, tenacidad y cuando se dio cuenta de que no era para nada fácil espantarlo o librarse de él.

Su padre lo felicitó cuando al final salió por primera vez a cabalgar con Azabache, su padre montó su propio caballo y juntos cabalgaron hasta el mismo lago al que él iba.

Quedaba en el interior del bosque que había cerca de Ciudad Esperanza. Su padre le había pedido que tuviera cuidado y que nunca abandonara la ciudad solo. Pero ahora ya tenía casi Veinte años, así que no creía tener que seguir haciendo caso de semejante advertencia.

Sus mejores amigos, se encontraban preparándose para asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños del que por lo visto era el heredero al trono. El príncipe Ronald.

Sus tres hermanos mayores, habían abdicado en su nombre, cediendo el puesto a este. Más bien atándolo, pues la siguiente en línea de sucesión era la princesa Ginebra Weasley, por lo que Draco le había contado de ella. Era una muchacha un año menor que ellos, de cabello rojo fuego y ojos marrones.

Era una muchacha con buen corazón y por lo visto era la otra cara de la justicia real.

Por lo que su padre le había contado, el rey y la reina eran cada uno de ellos una cara de una misma moneda. El rey Arthur, era el fuerte, el inflexible, el que representaba el honor, la lealtad, el deber, las normas y todo lo relacionado con la justicia.

Su esposa Molly Weasley, aunque había pasado algunos años de bajón, debido a la muerte de dos de sus hijos, había vuelto lentamente a ser la reina que era antaño. Por lo que representaba, la balanza, la clemencia y el perdón. Ella era la que impartía esas cosas. Un rey no podía ser clemente, pero una reina era diferente, podía ser débil ante lo que era sin duda una injusticia.

Y los reyes habían conseguido que sus dos hijos menores hicieran lo mismo, si por algún casual el rey partía a algún lado, sus hijos menores eran quienes asistían a los juicios y quienes impartían sentencia.

Hasta el momento todo había sido perfecto. Su propio padre decía que admiraba la endereza y el porte del príncipe Ronald, quien había aceptado su destino sin protestar, pese a que sus tres hermanos mayores habían delegado todas las responsabilidades sobre sus hombros aun siendo el menor de todos ellos.

Llegó al fin al lago y tras bajarse de su montura y atar las riendas de Azabache se dirigió al mismo, tocó el agua, estaba perfecta, y teniendo el sol pegando con semejante fuerza, no dudaba que era lo mejor.

Se quitó la camisa que portaba dispuesto a lanzarse cuanto antes al agua, el resto de la ropa le siguió rápidamente y tras dejarla bien colocada se zambulló en el mismo.

El agua estaba realmente exquisita, se quedó tumbado mirando hacia el cielo, mientras su mente vagaba por todo lo que su padre le había dicho el día anterior, este parecía realmente enfadado:

Lord Lovegood lo había hecho llamar tras la cena, algo que lo había pillado por sorpresa, se reunió con su padre adoptivo en la sala privada de su padre, en cuanto este cerró la puerta frunció el ceño de modo imperceptible, intentando recordar que podía haber hecho que ameritara que su padre lo llamase de forma tan ceremoniosa.

—Siéntate Harry, tenemos que hablar.

Tomó asiento como este le pedía:

—Temo que han surgido algunos problemas relacionados con mis propósitos para tú futuro.

Eso hizo que Harry tomara total atención a lo que Lord Lovegood estaba diciendo, estaba al tanto del deseo de este de darle su apellido.

—El rey se ha opuesto a que te dé mi apellido hijo.

Esas palabras lo dejaron congelado por unos segundos, miró sin ver realmente la expresión furiosa de Lord Lovegood, ¿por qué el rey se negaba?

—¿Hice algo que ofendiera a su majestad?

Su pregunta hizo a Lord Lovegood apretar con fuerza los puños:

—Por supuesto que no hijo, el problema es de las malditas ambiciones del rey Arthur y sus planes trazados sin consultar como es debido.

—¿A qué os referís?

Lord Lovegood respiro hondo y tomo asiento ante él:

—Resulta que el rey Arthur quiere casar a tu hermana con uno de sus hijos, teme que si te adopto legalmente y te doy mi nombre, apellido y título, todos piensen que eres mi hijo bastardo, fruto de alguna aventura. Eso deshonraría a tu madre evidentemente y a mí también, Seria una mancha en la familia y el rey Arthur no quiere nada de eso.

Harry tampoco quería nada de todo aquello, pero mentiría si negase que lo que Lord Lovegood le estaba diciendo no le causaba cierto dolor interior. Desde pequeño había soñado con el momento de ser merecedor de llevar el apellido del hombre que lo había criado como si de su hijo se tratase.

Creía que ya se lo había ganado, pero ninguno pareció contar con el rey.

—No os preocupéis por mí, seguramente es mejor así.

Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que había practicado con los años, pues no le agradaba que otros vieran lo que le afectaba o no, y menos sabiendo que había tanta gente alrededor que lo consideraba escoria y un maldito oportunista.

Bastantes componentes de la guardia de Lord Lovegood compartían esas ideas, y por ello era tratado en cierto modo de forma fría y distante, incluso en alguna ocasión Lord Nott y ese imbécil de Crabbe lo habían humillado llamándolo niño sin nombre.

Él tenía un nombre y evidentemente sería el que portaría de por vida, tampoco era tan malo, después de todo, y por lo que Lord Lovegood le había contado, sus padres eran dos personas realmente admirables, que habían hecho lo imposible por darle un futuro.

¿Por qué no se sentía entonces feliz?, desde la noche anterior, esa pregunta lo había acompañado y hay tumbado, flotando en el agua, mirando el cielo despejado, encontró un motivo para no estarlo.

La persona conocida como Harry James Potter, no pertenecía a ningún sitio en realidad, esa persona estaba sola, pese a contar con una familia que lo había acogido y que se había encargado de hacerlo sentir uno más, no lo era después de todo.

Quizás los tres integrantes de la familia lo trataban como tal, pero los criados, no todos cierto, pero sí bastantes de ellos, sus compañeros de entrenamiento y por supuesto los hijos de los Lores, exceptuando a Draco, lo trataban como un insecto que merodeaba por los alrededores siendo solo una maldita molestia.

Sin embargo, si el rey Arthur no se hubiese negado a los deseos de Lord Lovegood, la historia sería diferente, dejaría de ser Harry Potter, el parásito, para ser Harry Lovegood, uno más.

Suspiró resignándose a que eso nunca sería así y cerró los ojos perdiéndose un poco más en sí mismo. Realmente no tenía ninguna prisa por regresar a casa, después de todo a su regreso ya todos estarían prontos a marchar hacía palacio, donde los estarían esperando para celebrar el cumpleaños del príncipe Ronald, él, por supuesto, no estaba invitado.

Y pese a que al principio no asistir a esas fiestas lo había frustrado lo indecible, porque significaba hacer más evidente el hecho de que él no era un Lovegood, con los años, eso había dejado de tener importancia alguna para él.

Después de todo si quería infiltrarse en palacio no tenía muchos problemas para conseguirlo. Sonrió recordando la cantidad de veces que Romilda le había regañado por sorprenderla en las cocinas de palacio.

Ella siempre le decía que si lo pillaban iba a tener serios problemas, pero él siempre sonreía divertido y con picardía, le decía que nunca lo iban a pillar y en esos tres años que llevaba colándose para verla, nunca lo habían hecho.

Solo había una persona que se había percatado de sus entradas a palacio, el supremo mayor, pero extrañamente este lo único que hacía era saludarlo desde su torre con un gesto de cabeza y nunca lo había delatado.

La primera ocasión que sus ojos y los de ese tipo se habían encontrado, había sentido que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de este, más, cuando escuchó a su padre hablar sobre él en una ocasión con Lord Malfoy, pero no obstante, las siguientes veces que había ido a palacio, nunca había sido pillado y este siempre se encontraba en la ventana más alta de la torre del supremo desde donde lo despedía al marcharse. Un intercambio de miradas y no importaba nada más.

Harry negó al recordar esos ojos azules evaluándolo y se decidió por nadar un poco, tras hacer unos cuantos largos, se decidió por salir del agua. Se había colocado ya los pantalones y las botas cuando escuchó un quejido desde uno de los lados.

Entre sorprendido y desconcertado, cogió la espada que estaba en la grupa de Azabache y se acercó al mismo, frunciendo el ceño, caminó hasta allí.

—Shh, calla, nos va a escuchar.

¿Luna?, ¿qué demonios hacía su hermana menor ahí?, sin desear quedarse con las dudas alargó su mano y atrapó a alguien por el hombro haciendo que saliera de su escondite dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa.

Una muchacha de cabello rojo largo, suelto y completamente mojado apareció ante él. Seguidamente apareció Luna, ella también tenía su cabello rubio suelto y mojado:

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí enana?, papa estará furioso, se supone que debes asistir a una fiesta esta noche.

Harry soltó a la otra muchacha del hombro y esta corrió a ponerse cerca de Luna, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y él mismo se percató de la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Vinimos a darnos un baño Harry, exactamente lo mismo que tú, no esperaba que vinieses.

—¿Vinisteis solas?

Preguntó alarmado, miró a su alrededor en alerta, Luna lo miró frunciendo el ceño:

—Solas no, bueno sí, pero somos tres, tú sin embargo sí estás solo, y padre dejó en claro que no debías venir por aquí sin nadie que te acompañase.

—Eso era cuando era un niño Luna, sin embargo en tu caso es diferente. No me puedo creer que seáis tan inconscientes, ¿qué hubiese pasado si en lugar de ser yo, hubiese sido otra persona la que venía?

—Que yo también me hubiese podido recrear con la vista.

Expuso Luna de forma descarada, ante sus palabras, Harry fue consciente de exactamente a qué se refería, miró a su hermana alarmado y seguidamente a la muchacha de cabello rojo. Las mejillas de ella se habían encendido considerablemente ante semejante comentario.

—LUNA

La voz que grito el nombre de su hermana los hizo pegar un salto a los tres, de unos matorrales un poco más atrás de ellas, salió una tercera muchacha. Y ahora sí que fue el turno de enrojecer de Harry, ese muchacha tendría sin duda la misma edad de su hermana y la otra muchacha, lo que significaba que había sido espiado por tres muchachas un año menores que él, esta última llevaba el cabello castaño ondulado completamente suelto y mojado al igual que las otras dos, sus ojos mostraban enfado, eran de un color ámbar sumamente extraño, con un brillo incompresible, además contaba con una piel blanca, la cual podía apreciar debido a que sus hombros estaban descubiertos y se agarraba una blusa intentando sin duda que esta no le cayera, por lo visto estaba vistiéndose cuando él las había descubierto.

—¿Qué?, solo digo la verdad. Vosotras bien que dis…

—Ya está bien, Luna, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?, ¿sabe mama algo de estas aficiones tuyas?

—O por favor, ¿me crees estúpida?, si llega a enterarse de que vengo al lago a bañarme con mis amigas, de seguro me mataría.

Harry suspiró sin poder creerse semejante situación, se alejó de ellas dispuesto a terminar de vestirse y después escoltarlas hasta las casa de cada una de ellas.

¿Por qué habían tenido que estropearle el día de esa forma?

Volvió a envainar su espada y se colocó la camisa, se giró para ver si estas salían de los matorrales y se encontró con que la de cabellos rojos, se estaba arreglando la falda de su vestido apartada un poco de Luna y la otra muchacha.

Al mirar a estas, se encontró con que Luna tenía sus dedos enredados en unos cordeles que intentaba atar al cuello de la muchacha de cabello castaño, quien se lo había echado hacía delante para que Luna pudiera anudar mejor los mismos.

Harry vio que su hermana decía algo y la chica rió divertida por algo, pero no dijo nada a lo que Luna le había dicho.

—Ya está todo en su sitio.

—Pues mejor darnos prisa, no quiero escuchar a padre cuando vea que no estás en casa preparándote.

Cogió las riendas de Azabache y miró a las tres chicas, frunció el ceño, no podía ir a caballo, lo que significaba que tardarían un poco en llegar.

—Cuanto antes comencemos a caminar mejor.

Les hizo una señal para que comenzaran a caminar delante de él y así lo hicieron, siguiéndolas de cerca, se puso a pensar en lo que Luna le había dicho, y se sintió incómodo.

Su hermana era sin duda una descarada, miró a cada una de las muchachas, no estaba muy seguro de conocer a ninguna de ellas, sin embargo le sonaban de algo.

—¿Las acompañarás a casa a ellas también?

Escuchó Harry que le preguntaba Luna, al mirar a esta, se percató de que la pelirroja y ella lo miraban de reojo, la de cabello castaño caminaba con más soltura, al fijarse bien en esta, descubrió no con cierto asombro que iba vestida con unos pantalones y unas botas, al contrario que su hermana y la otra chica.

—Primero te dejaré a ti en casa, antes de que ocurra una tragedia, y después sí, acompañaré a las señoritas a sus respectivas casas.

—Tranquilo, solo serán dos viajes. Y desde casa podrán ir a caballo. Ellas viven juntas.

Harry asintió a sus palabras, más no le dio importancia a ese hecho. Tras una pequeña caminata, Luna le mostró el lugar por donde se habían escapado, evidentemente no habían utilizado la puerta de la ciudad para irse, molesto, tomó nota del lugar para informar a su padre sobre esa salida o posible entrada.

—Definitivamente nunca dejarás de sorprenderme enana. Así nunca encontrarás un hombre dispuesto a casarse contigo.

—¿Y para qué lo querría?, ya te tengo a ti para sacarme de los problemas, por cierto ¿qué diremos a papa?

Luna se colocó al lado de Harry y lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin poder creérselo, Harry miró a esta:

—¿Quieres que invente algo para salvarte de esta?

—Pues claro, cuando yo miento me descubren enseguida, pero tú, cuando dices una mentira por increíble que parezca, todo el mundo se lo traga, eres un mentiroso empedernido.

—Gracias por dejarme en tan buen lugar ante las damas.

Dijo Harry con sarcasmo, Luna sonrió aún más:

—Venga ya, después del espectáculo que nos has dado, créeme, no necesitas mucho más.

—LUNA.

—Descarada.

Harry había gritado el nombre de su hermana sin poder creerse lo que esta había soltado, mientras que la pelirroja había enrojecido aún más que su cabello si eso era posible, y la otra había soltado una sonrisilla y había soltado lo de "descarada"

—Si sigues con esas tonterías tuyas, te garantizo que no te ayudaré con esto.

—Está bien, es que te ves adorable con las mejillas rojas como un tomate, no es fácil conseguir que te avergüences.

Harry gruñó por lo bajo, sus pasos no tardaron en llevarlos hasta su casa, Oliver les informó de que su padre estaba como alma que llevaba al diablo buscándolos a ambos.

—Ve a tu habitación a prepararte, Oliver por favor ensilla dos caballos.

—Harry no puedo hacer eso, tu padre me ha pedido a ocho de los nueve caballos, para que tiren de los dos carruajes.

—Maldición.

Miró a ambas damas, seguidamente a Azabache:

—¿Tendrían algún problema por montar conmigo alguna de vosotras?

La pelirroja enrojeció en el acto y apartó la mirada rápidamente, pero la otra muchacha solo sonrió:

—No sería ningún problema.

—Bien, Oliver, ensilla el caballo restante, tengo que llevar a estas señoritas a su casa.

—Pero Harry tu padre…

—Ya, dile que salí a cabalgar con Azabache, que no me tardaré.

Al cabo de un momento este regreso con el único caballo que no había sido ensillado, el de Luna, La pelirroja ayudada por Oliver montó en el mismo, Harry se subió a Azabache y colocándose al lado de la muchacha de cabello castaño le tendió la mano:

—¿Señorita?

Esta volvió a sonreír y cogió su mano, con suma agilidad subió al caballo a horcajadas, sin dudar un segundo se pegó contra él.

Harry azuzó a su caballo y salió al galope tras la muchacha pelirroja que ya iba un trecho delante de ellos. Cabalgó a buen paso, y frunció el ceño al ver a donde se dirigían:

—¿Vivís en palacio?

La castaña soltó una risita divertida y se giró lo justo para mirarlo:

—¿De verdad no os acordáis de mí?

Harry frunció el ceño tras unos instantes intentando recordar si la había visto en alguna ocasión, pero si ese era el caso, el recuerdo lo esquivaba con suma facilidad, pues no la ubicaba.

—Lamento decir que no caigo en estos momentos.

Ella sonrió de medio lado:

—Me alegro entonces.

Sin más volvió a mirar al frente y sin que él se percatara, llevó sus manos hasta las suyas, y agarró las riendas junto con él, para su sorpresa la muchacha obligó a Azabache a ir más deprisa, ocasionando así que se pegaran un poco más contra el caballo para no caer.

Harry sintió real curiosidad por la muchacha que cabalgaba con él y por un momento se olvidó hacía donde se dirigía y de la otra muchacha de cabello pelirrojo.

—Os gusta cabalgar por lo que puedo ver.

—Me encanta, es una forma de sentirme completamente libre.

La escuchó decir, sonrió ante su respuesta, realmente estaba de acuerdo con ella, en cuanto llegaron a la muralla que rodeaba el palacio, la pelirroja se dirigió a la puerta principal, pero para sorpresa de Harry, la chica obligó a Azabache a girar, desconcertado la dejó guiar a este.

¿Dónde lo llevaba?

Esta detuvo el caballo para su sorpresa en el mismo claro donde él solía dejarlo, desconcertado y con cuidado bajó del caballo, se colocó ante ella sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, intentando descifrar si realmente la conocía, le tendió su mano para que bajase.

Pero ella sonrió y no la aceptó, tras pasar el otro pie con agilidad hacía ese lado, saltó quedando enfrente de él.

Tuvo que agachar un poco su cabeza, pues la superaba por un poco de altura:

—¿Realmente nos conocemos?

—Nos hemos visto, pero creo que no fuimos presentados debidamente.

—Eso podemos solucionarlo ahora.

Repuso Harry, sintiéndose realmente interesado en saber quién era ella:

—Podríamos sin duda, pero no deseo que así sea. Debo regresar cuanto antes, me estarán esperando.

Pasó por su lado y comenzó a caminar, sin poder evitarlo Harry sonrió y no tardó en seguirla:

—¿Por qué entrar a escondidas a palacio?, tu amiga fue directa a la puerta principal.

Ella sonrió aún más, pero no contestó, Harry la siguió hasta el lugar exacto por donde él solía infiltrarse en palacio, y antes de perderse por ahí ella le dijo:

—Quería que fueseis consciente de hasta qué punto sé quién sois vos y lo que os conozco. –seguidamente lo miró de arriba abajo y sonriendo aún más con una sonrisa traviesa añadió: —Aunque hoy descubristeis todos vuestros secretos ante mí.

Sin más desapareció.


	6. La prsentación

_**Hola a todos, sé queme he tardado un poco más de lo debido lo siento, es que llevaba casi un año sin ver a mi padre, y ayer cuando conseguí verlo al fin, como comprenderéis quería estar un rato con él.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como los otros, al subirlo desde la Tablet, no puedo contestar reviews, espero que no os moleste, os agradezco infinito los mismos.**_

_**Sin más que deciros excepto que disfrutéis, os dejo, si todo va bien, mañana actualizo No intervendremos y El primer caballero. El beso de la noche está estancado porque me dejé el texto en el ordenador de casa, así que hasta que no regrese de las vacaciones no podré actualizarla sorry.**_

_**Angie espero que no te enfades mucho conmigo por ello **____** buybuy y hasta el próximo cap.**_

_**La presentación.**_

Las cosas en palacio eran un descontrol absoluto, la reina intentaba por todos los medios coordinarlo todo, pero realmente en lugar de hacer que todo fuera más fácil, sus nervios habían provocado más de una catástrofe.

El rey Arthur, no podía dejar de sonreír al contemplar a su nerviosa y ajetreada esposa, había vuelto a ser la misma mujer de la que se había enamorado, la pérdida de sus dos hijos mayores había sido un duro golpe sin duda, pero al menos parecía que era un golpe que si bien no se había curado del todo, al menos había sanado lo suficiente para perdonarlo.

Miró a sus tres hijos mayores, intentando llevar a cabo lo que les había pedido su madre, pero los gemelos en lugar de ayudar, empeoraban la situación haciendo rabiar a su madre y a su otro hermano, Percy Weasley.

Nadie entendía porque sus hijos mayores habían renunciado al trono, cediéndoselo a su hijo menor Ronald. Claro que desconocían que había sido una decisión suya. En los años que había observado a todos sus hijos.

Con Percy, se encontró con que este no superaba la muerte de sus hermanos y que además temía el poder de un rey, temía el simple hecho de que con solo levantar una mano podía conseguir lo que desease.

Era un chico sensato, y al percatarse de que no podía confiar en sí mismo, había acudido a él, y el día de su veinteavo cumpleaños, le dijo que anunciaría su renuncia a la corona.

A los veinte años, era la edad establecida en la que un muchacho comenzaba su vida como adulto, debía tomar serias decisiones que implicaban su futuro más inmediato.

Era la edad mínima para ingresar también en el ejército, y para un príncipe coger las riendas de su reino, no para ser rey, no, sino para comenzar a formalizar ante todos los reinos su situación futura.

Los gemelos, evidentemente no podían subir ambos al trono y viendo su carácter despreocupado, bromista y para nada responsable, llegó a la misma conclusión que su esposa, no podían reinar.

Habló con ambos, les pregunto que deseaban, y ambos respondieron lo mismo, libertad. No deseaban un trono, no querían nada de responsabilidad.

Percy sería el consejero del futuro rey, y ellos no deseaban nada que tuviera que ver con gobernar.

Al decirles que eso no podía ser, pues eran príncipes después de todo, ambos aceptaron ser embajadores de ciudad esperanza. Serían los encargados de viajar y entregar mensajes importantes, y también harían las veces de negociadores.

Contentos con sus nuevas obligaciones, ambos a su veinteavo cumpleaños y tal y como había hecho Percy, anunciaron su renuncia a la corona.

Cuando eso sucedió, todas las miradas de todos los presentes fueron a parar a una sola persona.

Una de la que él y Molly se habían olvidado, ninguno había caído en hablar primero con Ronald, para que la noticia no fuera una sorpresa para él, o quizás pensaron que el otro se encargaría de hacerlo.

El caso fue, que nadie lo había preparado, asustado miró a donde todo el mundo miraba y se encontró quedándose congelado.

Cualquiera estaría sorprendido y hasta asustado, pero su hijo Ronald no demostraba emoción alguna, miraba a sus hermanos seriamente, como si lo que acabasen de decir no le incumbiera en lo más mínimo.

Como si no acabaran de anunciar que él era el único heredero al trono ahora. Y peor, acababan de sentenciar su futuro sin esperar su opinión al respecto.

Pero su hijo solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza, una pequeña que era casi imperceptible, justamente la que tenía que hacer, admitiendo sin más gestos lo que sucedía ante él.

Sus hermanos hicieron una reverencia ante él y sin más se retiraron, la celebración del cumpleaños de estos se llevó a cabo.

Recordaba que se había acercado a Ron en mitad de la misma, y sin apenas mudar su mirada inquirió:

—¿Por qué no me avisasteis de todo esto padre?

Sin mirar a su hijo, pues no deseaba que nadie entendiera que estaban hablando, inquirió:

—Confié en que tu madre te informaría al respecto, pero ella me dijo que lamentablemente pensó lo mismo sobre mí.

Ni siquiera asintió, tan solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza saludando a un caballero que lo había saludo a su vez:

—Parece que la noticia no te desagrada.

—¿Acaso puedo elegir?, mis hermanos han decidido por mí. Evidentemente no podré negarme como ellos, la siguiente en la cadena de sucesión es Ginny, ¿cómo dejar a mi pequeña hermana semejante carga?

Mis hermanos han sabido aprovechar ser mayores que yo.

—¿He de entender que si te fuese posible no cogerías la corona?

—Esa corona es de Bill, él fue el entrenado para ella. Padre, no soy el adecuado, aunque pienses que sí, no creo que pueda llenar vuestras expectativas.

—Sin embargo Ronald, a mi modo de ver, y hasta ahora, eres el único que ha merecido portarla.

Sin decirle nada más a su hijo se alejó.

Y dos años después ahí estaba, preparando la fiesta de Veinte años de su hijo Ronald, y ultimando los detalles con respecto a su futuro nombramiento como príncipe heredero.

Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba quedando perfecto, pese a que su esposa parecía no estar conforme con nada, por una de las entradas del gran salón, vio aparecer a su hija menor y a su sobrina, ambas se encontraban con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Sin duda su sobrina acababa de llegar de cabalgar, pues iba vestida con las ropas de montar.

Su hija por otra parte, llevaba su cabello rojo suelto y algo revuelto, y su vestido un poco desordenado, frunció el ceño ante su aspecto, y al fijarse mejor en su sobrina, también frunció el ceño. Lady Granger tenía el cabello suelto, revuelto y si no estaba muy equivocado algo mojado.

Se acercó a ambas muchachas:

—Os creía en vuestras habitaciones preparándoos para la fiesta de esta noche.

—Hola padre, íbamos a ello ahora mismo. Estuvimos paseando con Lady Lovegood, acabamos de llegar.

Lo que me recuerda que hay que hacerles llegar el caballo que me prestó para llegar hasta aquí.

—¿El caballo?, ¿vinisteis ambas en un mismo caballo?

Preguntó el rey desconcertado, sabía que Lord Lovegood contaba con bastantes caballos, ¿por qué solo prestarles uno a su hija y sobrina?

—En realidad vinimos con dos caballos tío, el hijo de Lord Lovegood nos acompañó.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, y recordó que esa noche Lord Lovegood daría a conocer al muchacho que había adoptado hacía diecinueve o dieciocho años, ante toda la corte.

Había intentado que Lord Lovegood dejara de decir a todo el mundo que el muchacho era su hijo, quiso que rectificara, pero no había conseguido nada.

Al menos no había terminado de darle su nombre. No comprendía como Lord Lovegood había aceptado sin más a un chiquillo en su casa, solo porque los padres de este se lo habían pedido.

Solo había visto al chico en dos o tres ocasiones, y según el hijo de Lord Malfoy el muchacho era increíble, pero no dejaba de ser alguien sin estatus ni nombre.

Suspiró, ya lidiaría con Lord Lovegood en otro momento, le había permitido presentar al chico como su protegido, del mismo modo que había admitido que Lord Malfoy presentara a un joven llamado Neville Longbottom también como su protegido.

Tener un protegido era signo de ser una familia respetable como ninguna, y eso le convenía cuando quisiera anunciar que pretendía que Lady Lovegood se casara con uno de sus hijos.

Estaba dudando entre George y el propio Ronald. Esa noche podría decidirse, sus ojos se posaron ahora en su sobrina.

Sabía que Ronald sentía más que cariño por ella, e incluso su hijo Fred mostraba abiertamente lo mucho que quería a esta. Otro caballero de la corte que parecía buscar sus atenciones era Lord Víctor Krum, pero su sobrina, no mostraba el más mínimo interés en ningún muchacho.

Se pasaba las horas en la torre del supremo, entrenando y aprendiendo cada vez más. Lord Dumbledore había insinuado que quizás sería bueno que recibiera unas clases en la escuela.

Pero su padre, se había negado en redondo, diciendo que no quería a Hermione lejos de él por nada del mundo.

Él comprendía a Lord Granger, pues era lo único que le quedaba de Jean, y a él mismo también. Los ojos de su sobrina le recordaban mucho a su amada hermana, y ese fuerte carácter de ella también.

—He oído hablar maravillas de ese muchacho, ¿qué opináis de él?

Ambas muchachas se miraron una a la otra y para su consternación rompieron a reír, cuando se calmaron, una sonrisa algo extraña para su gusto se dibujó en los labios de ambas:

—Sin duda creo que hace honor a esas maravillas de las que hablas padre.

Antes de poder comprender lo que su hija quería decir, ambas se marcharon riendo por lo bajo.

Negó ante lo que acababa de pasar, ¿qué se supone quería decir Ginny con eso?

Mientras el rey se rompía la cabeza intentando descifrar lo que esas dos habían insinuado, Lord Lupin se encontraba en la parte trasera del palacio, más específicamente en el jardín que hacía las veces de cementerio del mismo.

Ante él había una piedra en la que se podían leer dos nombres. No necesitaba leerlos para saber cuáles eran, los había leído y repaso infinidad de veces. Lord Lovegood había conseguido en su última visita dejarlo un tanto aturdido.

Ya desde que había conocido a Harry, había tomado como ritual ver la tumba de sus mejores amigos casi a diario, y cuando regresaba de una visita a casa de ese hombre, se pasaba más rato del normal allí delante, deseando que cualquiera de ellos lo librara del tormento que significaba ver crecer a Harry.

Cuando Xeno le había dicho que el rey se había negado a dejarlo adoptar al chico había sentido la necesidad de encarar al rey y recriminarle tal decisión. Incluso había pensado en ser él mismo quien le diera al chico un nombre, un estatus, una familia a la que pertenecer.

Pero no podía, era tal el parecido con James que no se había atrevido a hablar con el chico más de dos o tres ocasiones, y eso que no se perdía detalle de su educación y demás.

Más era un cobarde y no podía mentirse, cada vez que cruzaba más de dos palabras con el chico, el corazón comenzaba a palpitarle fuertemente y su mente buscaba cien parecidos con Lily o James. Mil excusas para decirse a sí mismo que ese muchacho le pertenecía más a él que a Xeno.

Había impedido que Sirius viera al chico, se había refugiado en la excusa de que no quería atar a Sirius al pasado, y sin embargo él se había quedado atascado como un maldito idiota, Sirius parecía hacer algo por seguir adelante.

Vale que se había centrado en buscar venganza, pero se movía, hacía cosas útiles. Incluso se había convertido en explorador del rey, pero él no.

Él se había atado a palacio, y no se mentía, la única razón era ese muchacho, había pensado en más de una ocasión en hacer que Sirius lo viera, pero después se sorprendía negando con fuerza, deseoso de que eso no sucediera, era algo que consideraba una conexión con James y Lily, y sentía que Sirius se entrometería.

Era egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo y pese a que se arrepentía no deseaba encontrar una solución. Más eso se había terminado, ese día Sirius lo vería, ese día Harry pasaría a conocer a Sirius Black.

De sobra sabía del carisma con el que Sirius contaba, y si el chico le caía en gracia, no había modo de ganar. Y sin duda le caería genial, era idéntico a James en físico.

Suspiró, la última coincidencia entre James, Lily y el muchacho había sido el cumpleaños del chico, cuando le preguntó a Xeno por el misma, nunca esperó que le dijera justo el mismo día en que James y Lily habían muerto.

—Realmente habéis sabido como torturarme.

Dejó salir en un susurro, sintió que alguien colocaba una mano sobre su hombro provocando que por poco le diera un infarto:

—¿Algún problema Remus?

Miró a Sirius, este no había cambiado demasiado con los años, ni siquiera ese brillo juguetón y travieso había desaparecido de sus ojos. Su semblante era tranquilo, su aspecto igual de deslumbrante que siempre.

Su cabello negro azulado, lo llevaba recogido con una cinta, y sus ojos grises parecían vivir otra vida diferente a la de su dueño.

—No es nada.

Dijo con simpleza, Sirius posó sus ojos en la fría piedra:

—No lo parece, ¿qué te está trastornando?, últimamente vienes muy seguido aquí. La verdad sea dicha, de un tiempo a esta parte me estás preocupando. Es como si ahora fueras plenamente consciente de que ya no están.

Durante los primeros doce años, pisaste solo dos veces este lugar, y de la noche a la mañana te hiciste un asiduo. Creo recordar que te la pasabas regañándome por estar siempre pendiente del pasado. ¿He de hacer yo lo mismo ahora contigo?, soltarte todas esas chorradas de que nuestra vida sigue y demás.

—Nunca quisiste escucharme, así que ahora sería mi turno de ignorarte.

Sirius lo miró fijamente y apretó su hombro con fuerza, parecía demostrarle su apoyo con ese simple gesto:

—Sé que es duro. Todos los días pienso en ellos aunque sea un rato, es extraño seguir adelante y no tener a James para seguir el camino que habíamos trazado juntos. Pero es algo que no podremos hacer, del mismo modo que no lo podemos remediar, por ello me centro en localizar a los que se lo llevaron de nuestro lado.

—No daremos con ellos Sirius. Solo cuando ellos deseen que los encontremos. Hace mucho que me percaté de eso.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, mientras ambos observaban la misma piedra:

—¿Qué harías si James hubiese tenido un hijo?

Se escuchó preguntando, Sirius retiró su mano de su hombro y suspiró:

—Eso ya no importa. Sinceramente no quiero torturarme con cosas que pudieron ser y no fueron. Remus no sé qué te ha sucedido en este tiempo, pero han pasado diecinueve años desde que han muerto, mejor dejarlos marchar.

Este rompió a reír y Sirius lo miró desconcertado, su risa había sonado fría, sin gracia e histérica en cierto punto:

—Ojala pudiera dejarlos marchar. Maldita sea, durante doce años los dejé ir, pero regresaron golpeando fuerte. No sabes cómo me odio. Me siento estúpido. Pero es verlo y todo a mi alrededor me trasporta a nuestra niñez.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Escuchó que Sirius le preguntaba, negó, ya daba igual, en unas horas lo descubriría por sí mismo. Se giró para marcharse, debía prepararse, en breves debían comenzar a atender a todos los invitados, entre los que estaría Harry.

Remus se perdió de vista y Sirius frunció el ceño sin poder apartar la mirada de su amigo, no comprendía que le sucedía pero sabía que debía ser algo serio. Era difícil mantener a Remus en ese estado si la cosa fuera insignificante.

Miró de regreso a la tumba de su mejor amigo y su esposa, se agachó lo suficiente para repasar la piedra con su mano.

—Fuiste injusta, lo conociste más tarde, y fuiste la única que se fue con él.

Odiaba a esa pelirroja meticona y que disfrutó de él hasta el último segundo de sus vidas, de acuerdo que él había vivido más tiempo con James de lo que Lily hubiese deseado jamás, pero aun así, ella se había ido con él, se lo había llevado sin dejarle a él despedirse de su gran amigo.

Que injusta había sido.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, intentó recordar a James, odiaba que el tiempo lo estuviese borrando de su memoria. Su cabello negro revuelto y sus ojos café llenos de diversión, esa sonrisa socarrona y engreída.

Su ironía y su maldita forma de ser, esas mentiras tan malas que todo el mundo se tragaba. Sonrió de medio lado, sí, ese era su James.

Pero para su desgracia, una pelirroja se coló en sus pensamientos, y esos ojos verdes cargados de desafío, esos ojos que lo habían torturado durante algunos años.

Sonrió con nostalgia, esa odiosa y a la vez amada pelirroja, la muy condenada había conseguido ganarse su cariño, al demostrarle que amaba a James tanto como para ser repudiada por su propia familia.

Lily había renunciado a todo por James, y ahí supo que esa pelirroja odiosa, ya no sería nunca más un estorbo o un obstáculo en su camino, sino que pasaría a recorrer sus mismos pasos, juntos, codo con codo.

Decididos a conseguir que la vida de los cinco fuera maravillosa.

Al pensar en los cinco, recordó a Peter, el cual sin duda había muerto en el ataque de la aldea, ¿cuál otro destino podía haber sufrido?, lo había buscado con la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida, pero en todos esos años no había encontrado pista alguna sobre su paradero.

Sirius Black estaba tan centrado en la piedra ante él, que no se percató que era objeto de observación de un muchacho que pasaba por allí de regreso al lugar donde Lady Granger había dejado su caballo.

Muchacho que al verlo hablar con Lord Lupin, se había detenido unos instantes, deduciendo acertadamente, que el hombre al lado de Lord Lupin, era sin duda el otro aprendiz del supremo. Lord Sirius Black.

Las pocas veces que había hablado con Lord Lupin, este había hablado escaso, por no decir poco, sobre su mejor amigo, de hecho parecía renuente a hablarle de él. Como si temiera que contándole algo podría este sufrir algún daño.

Sirius se puso en pie y al levantar su mirada y abrir los ojos se quedó traspuesto por unos instantes.

Su corazón se detuvo en seco y su respiración se congeló en sus labios, unos ojos verdes jade, que creyó no volver a ver jamás, lo estaban observando con curiosidad.

Asustado dio un paso hacia atrás, negó y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos estos habían desaparecido. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie en el lugar.

Sin duda había sido cosa de su mente, todo era culpa de Remus, suspiró y se decidió por regresar, debía ir al gran salón, tanto el supremo como sus aprendices debían estar presentes en el gran salón durante toda la noche.

Debían asegurarse de la seguridad del lugar, y de conocer a todos y cada uno de los invitados. Resumiendo, debía ser presentado a una multitud, de la que si después se acordaba de un nombre, sería todo un milagro.

En los aposentos de Lady Granger, esta se encontraba junto con su dama de compañía. Padma era su nombre.

Era una muchacha de su misma edad, su madre era dama de compañía de la reina y su hermana gemela de Ginny.

—Os veis estupenda.

Escuchó que le decía, le sonrió ante sus palabras, y terminó de colocar la horquilla en su cabello. La puerta se abrió y por esta apareció Lady McGonagall, venía con una caja de terciopelo en sus manos, hizo un gesto para que Padma se retirara un poco y tras hacer una pequeña inclinación esta se alejó a terminar de recoger todo lo que había por medio en el cuarto.

—Veo que ya no me necesitas para nada de estas cosas.

—Me habéis enseñado bien.

Sonrió a través del espejo y Lady McGonagall le devolvió el gesto.

—No deja de ser algo perturbador ver que ya no soy necesaria.

—Siempre lo seréis, ¿quién me aconsejaría si vos no estuvieseis?

—¿Y sobre qué debería aconsejaros?, ya debéis saberlo todo mi niña.

—Creedme, no es cierto. Venid aquí conmigo, quiero contaros lo que hice en la tarde.

Lady McGonagall era su confidente, y Padma también, por ello sabía que podía hablar sin problemas con ellas dos, aunque claro, había cosas que le contaba a esta segunda, que no soñaría con contarle a la primera.

—¿Qué fue eso tan interesante?

—No le digas a mi padre, pero hoy fuimos al lago.

—¿Fuimos?

Ella asintió y la miró con una radiante sonrisa:

—Lady Lovegood, la princesa y yo, nos escapamos y nos fuimos a bañar.

Lady McGonagall frunció el ceño, evidentemente no estaba de acuerdo con que ellas hubieran ido solas a ese lugar:

—Tranquila, ya ves que no nos sucedió nada, y fue maravilloso, realmente me divertí con ambas, sin necesidad de estar pendientes de que los soldados nos interrumpiesen.

—Esos muchachos están para protegeros a las tres, debéis entender vuestras posiciones, en especial la de Lady Weasley, aunque ninguna de las tres carecéis de gran valor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Preguntó extrañada:

—Lady Lovegood también es importante, después de todo es hija del jefe del ejército de tú tío, si ella cayera en malas manos, sería mucho lo que habría en riesgo.

Lady Granger frunció el ceño, realmente no había pensado en ello hasta ese momento, quizás no había sido tan buena idea después de todo. Además, al escuchar las palabras de Lady McGonagall había recordado que le habían dicho que alguien estaba interesado en capturarla a ella misma.

—Viéndolo así, no parece que haya sido nuestra mejor idea.

—Veo que comprendes, espero que no vuelva a repetirse.

Negó rápidamente, Lady McGonagall sonrió y se puso en pie:

—Ven, mira lo que tengo para ti. Perteneció a tu madre, tú padre ha pensado que ya que tienes diecinueve años es hora de que te pertenezca a ti.

Lady McGonagall abrió la caja que traía en sus manos, y Lady Granger se quedó helada viendo ante ella un collar realmente hermoso, con el vestido que ese día llevaba quedaría perfecto.

Lady McGonagall lo sacó de la misma y dejando el estuche a un lado colocó el mismo en su cuello, la fina llave cayó limpiamente contra su piel. Ella cogió la pequeña llave entre sus manos.

—¿Sabéis que abre?

Lady McGonagall negó:

—Nadie lo sabe realmente, pero era de tu madre y ella desearía que tú la tuvieras, estoy segura de ello. Nunca se desprendía de ella, me extrañó encontrarla entre sus cosas cuando revisé todo lo que habíamos podido recuperar de vuestra casa.

Asintió a las palabras de ella sin dejar de admirar la llave plateada, fina y con cuatro dientes en la parte baja. Era una llave pequeña, en el centro de la misma, había incrustadas unas pequeñas piedras blancas y brillantes, y formaban un corazón que quedaba vacío en el centro.

—Ahora pequeña, termina de arreglarte y baja, ya todos están en el gran salón y los invitados no tardarán en llegar.

Sonrió en respuesta y Lady McGonagall le entregó la caja y se marchó dejándola con Padma a solas.

—¿Realmente fue tan divertido el baño?

Las palabras de Padma la sacaron de sus pensamientos, miró a esta, intentando averiguar de qué le estaba hablando: —En el lago Lady Granger.

—O, sí, realmente fue maravilloso, aunque tuvimos que salir a toda prisa, por poco nos pillan a las tres en mitad de nuestro baño.

Padma abrió los ojos alarmada:

—¿Cómo es que conseguisteis que no os cogieran?

—La princesa escuchó el galopar de un caballo y las tres rápidamente nos ocultamos tras unos matorrales, allí habíamos dejado nuestras ropas.

Resultó ser un joven el que llegó.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos. Lady Lovegood reconoció el caballo, y cuando se dispuso a salir para avisar a su hermano de que estábamos por allí.

Bueno, el chico se había zambullido en el agua.

Padma la miró por unos instantes y ella sonrió de manera torcida:

—Evidentemente él no sabía que estábamos allí, así que no dudo en desprenderse de toda su ropa, ¿no sé si me entiendes?

Padma la miró unos instantes para después abrir los ojos sorprendida y enrojecer. Ella soltó una risita al recordar la cara de Ginny al ver al hermano de una de sus mejores amigas completamente desnudo.

—¿Qué hicieron?

Escuchó que Padma le preguntaba, ella amplió su sonrisa, se acercó a esta y bajó el tono:

—¿Qué más?, Luna nos dijo que lo mejor era irnos, pero Ginny sentía curiosidad por conocer al hermano de Luna y se asomó, al ver la cara de ella, nosotras también nos asomamos.

Padma abrió aún más los ojos si era posible y enrojeció aún más:

—Te diré algo, ninguna apartó la mirada rápidamente.

Rompió a reír ante el grito de miedo que Padma pegó, y se separó de ella:

—La verdad es que nos descubrió, pero tuvo la decencia de no decir nada al respecto de lo que había sucedido, aunque su hermana le dejó en claro que lo habíamos estado observando.

—¿Y es apuesto?

Lady Granger se quedó unos segundos pensativa:

—Sí, podría decirse que lo es. A Ginny sin duda la ha impactado, no ha dejado de hablar de él. Y temo que no deje de hacerlo en mucho tiempo. Pavarti te dirá algo al respecto.

—¿Qué haréis cuando lo volváis a ver?, yo moriría de la vergüenza.

—Yo no, él solito se expuso, debería haberse asegurado de estar solo. Del mismo modo que nosotras hicimos antes que él. Sin duda ya no le volverá a suceder.

Le guiñó un ojo y Padma rió divertida:

—Será mejor que bajéis Lady Granger, su padre la estará esperando.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a bajar, tras despedirse de ella se encaminó por el pasillo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Recordó su despedida del joven Lovegood, sin duda lo había dejado tocado.

Amplió su sonrisa al recordar que este no la había asociado con la muchacha que en una ocasión lo había lanzado contra una pared. La que había acusado de no parecer una señorita.

Estaba deseando llegar a la fiesta y ver a Luna, deseaba que le dijera si su hermano le había referido algo con respecto a ella o a Ginny. Realmente no se esperaba que Ginny se sintiera del modo que se sentía con respecto al hermano mayor de Luna.

Pero no podía negar que era comprensible, el chico era realmente tentador para cualquiera, pero había algo en él que a ella no terminaba de encajarle.

Luna describía a su hermano de forma que parecía ser el más feliz de la faz de la tierra, pero lo que ella había visto en él era diferente. Y también tenía esa extraña sensación, algo raro, cuando estaba cerca de él sentía algo extraño proveniente de él, pero no sabía a qué podía deberse.

Respirando hondo se preparó para ingresar en el gran salón, tras anunciarla, recibió las miradas de su tío, de su padre, cargando una enorme sonrisa de orgullo, de su tutor, Lord Lupin, quien le hizo un gesto de cabeza en forma de saludo y de sus primos. Ron y Fred se disputaban el lugar de saludarla.

Ronald, era el que contaba con una edad cercana a ella, pero no podía mentir, Fred le caía mucho mejor, era más simpático, bromista y sin duda todo un caso.

Más antes de que cualquiera de los dos llegara a ella, otro caballero se puso ante ella, de facciones duras, expresión seria, pero no fría, de mirada cálida y cabello negro, este hizo una inclinación ante ella:

—Os veis realmente preciosa esta noche milady.

—Muchas gracias por sus palabras Lord Krum, usted también se ve realmente estupendo.

Este sonrió y le ofreció su mano, ella la aceptó y cuando cogió la suya, depositó un suave beso encima del guante blanco que envolvía su mano.

Le correspondió la atención con una sonrisa y juntos se encaminaron hacia el lugar que ocuparían esa noche, no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa cuando vio la cara malhumorada de su padre.

Le agradaba saber que a él tampoco le hacían gracia todas esas atenciones que estaban dispuestos a dispensarle.

Centrados todos en el baile y la ceremonia, pocos se percataron de la entrada de la familia Lovegood, hasta que esta fue anunciada a voz en grito por el pregonero.

Como era de esperarse, no fueron pocos los que volvieron sus ojos hacía la familia al completo, del mismo modo que no fueron muchos los que siguieron observando tras unos instantes de curiosidad original.

Lord Lovegood y Lady Lovegood, se encontraban a la cabeza de la comitiva, y Harry y Luna tras ellos ingresaron en el salón:

—¿Te encuentras bien hermano?

—¿Quieres que te sea completamente sincero?

—Te lo agradecería lo indecible.

—No sé qué pinto yo aquí. Padre me dijo que el rey no admitió sus deseos, ¿por qué debo entonces presentarme en una corte, en la que evidentemente no seré bien recibido?

—Es deseo de nuestro padre.

—No lo es. No has visto su cara cuando me ha dicho que debía acompañaros hoy. Es más que evidente que no desea que nadie me conozca como parte de vosotros.

—No creo que sea eso Harry, seguramente estará molesto por otra razón.

Harry apretó su mano y Luna se percató de que este necesitaba creer eso. Suspiró, realmente no entendía el motivo por el que su padre deseaba que se presentara ante toda la corte, no deseaba que nadie más supiera de la existencia de Harry, no porque no lo amase más que a nada, sino porque el rey se había negado a que su padre lo adoptara, y eso incomodaba a Harry.

Saberse y a la vez no sentirse parte de esa familia.

—Harry.

No precisó nada más que decir su nombre para que su hermano soltara su mano y se encaminara al lado de su padre, ¿qué le diría?, se acercó a ellos:

—Por eso debes estar colocado en esa fila.

Su padre señaló a varios jóvenes que se encontraban en una fila agrupados, observó la misma y se percató de que todos parecían presentarse ante el rey Arthur y su hijo.

Había llegado el momento de que Harry jurara lealtad al trono:

—Recuerda todo lo que te dije, y no te pongas nervioso, no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

Vio a Harry asentir a las palabras de su padre, y él mismo lo acompañó hasta la fila, su madre se colocó a su lado:

—¿Qué va a hacer mi padre?

—Va a ocupar su puesto, los padres, representantes o incluso protectores de esos jóvenes, deben encontrarse en aquella otra fila, cada uno irá adelantándose cuando le toque al suyo.

Harry debe jurar su lealtad, y tu padre ha de dar fe sobre él y su carácter, ser su portavoz.

Asintió a las palabras de su madre:

—¿Por qué el rey se niega a aceptar que Harry sea un Lovegood?

Su madre negó y suspiró:

—Hay siempre una razón válida mi Luna, y estoy segura de que debe existir un muy buen motivo para ello.

Asintió deseosa de que así fuera:

—Lady Lovegood.

La voz de Hermione la distrajo y dejó de mirar a su nervioso hermano para fijarla en ella y su acompañante Lord Krum.

—Mucho gusto verlas aquí esta noche.

Escuchó que decía Hermione con una sonrisa, el caballero la miró a ella y su madre, he hizo una inclinación de cabeza:

—Miladys.

—Un gusto volver a verlo Lord Krum, veo que tiene una grata compañía el día de hoy.

Lord Krum sonrió ampliamente y miró a Hermione:

—Así es, no creo que hubiese podido encontrar otra mejor. Sin ofender a las presentes.

—Tranquilo.

Su madre sonrió quitando importancia a las palabras de Lord Krum.

El silencio se hizo algo incómodo entre todos ellos, y recibió una mirada de Hermione, sin duda esta quería hablar con ella de algo, pero no podían deshacerse así como así de su madre o de Krum, por lo que no supo que hacer o decir.

Su madre no estaba muy pendiente de ellas, pero el segundo era muy diferente, no apartaba su mirada de Hermione.

Suspiró y decidió prestar atención a otra cosa, al mirar hacia la fila que ocupaba su hermano se percató de que Harry le estaba haciendo señas y la fulminaba con su verde mirada.

Sin comprender, lo miró perdida, y este por toda respuesta miró hacía donde la familia real se encontraba. Siguió su mirada y se encontró con Ginny, y entonces lo entendió.

Su hermano acababa de descubrir que la chica de rojos cabellos que esa tarde lo había visto tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo, era ni más ni menos que la princesa. Le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y este achicó los ojos, pudo detectar la promesa de muerte que este le hacía con la mirada y sonrió aún más.

Hermione pareció darse cuenta de ese intercambio entre hermanos y al ver qué pasaba con exactitud miró a Luna:

—¿No me digas que no le dijiste quiénes éramos?

Luna sonrió aún más:

—Pensé que esto sería mucho más divertido.

Sentenció, su madre las miraba a ambas sin comprender, y evidentemente Lord Krum también, ambas rompieron a reír divertidas:

—Entonces mejor ocuparé mi puesto al lado de Ronald, no quiero perderme esto.

Le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó hasta el lugar que le correspondía justo detrás de Ronald y al lado de su propio padre.

Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que al lado de su padre se encontraban Lord Dumbledore, y sus dos aprendices y tutores de ella a su vez.

Lord Lupin y Lord Black.

Sin duda esos dos eran solteros solo porque les daba la gana serlo, porque realmente eran increíblemente apuestos.

Se percató de que la cantidad de chicos y chicas que ese día se presentaban a la corte era considerable. Al percatarse de que en breves sería el turno del hermano de Luna sonrió. ¿Qué cara pondría al verla a ella ahí?

Notó que alguien se colocaba a su lado y sintió un escalofrío, al fijarse en la persona en cuestión, intentó disimular su expresión de incomodidad, Lord Gaunt se encontraba justo a su lado.

—Os veo radiante esta noche Lady Granger.

Escuchó que le decía, no comprendía porque este sentía la necesidad de hablarle cada vez que se veían, pero por cortesía ella siempre le contestaba:

—Muchas gracias Lord Gaunt, veo que al final sí que pudo asistir al cumpleaños de mi primo.

Este sonrió y alargando sus dos manos cogió dos copas que les ofrecían, una de ellas se la pasó a ella y la otra la sostuvo él mismo.

—Tuve que adelantar unos proyectos, pero finalmente pude resolverlo todo a tiempo.

Ella asintió y se llevó la copa a sus labios:

—Me alegro de que así fuera, sin duda es bueno ver a todos los Lores juntos en un día tan señalado. Mi primo ha de declarar ante todos que acepta la corona y no sería muy bueno que alguno del consejo faltara a esa promesa y previo juramento.

Lord Gaunt sonrió a sus palabras y asintió, se llevó su copa a los labios y bebió un sorbo sin dejar de fijar sus negros ojos en ella.

Siempre que hacía eso, se sentía nerviosa, ¿por qué la miraba como si esperara algo de ella?

—Hoy me presento ante vuestra merced para jurar mi lealtad a la corona y ofrecer mi futuro al ejército de ciudad de esperanza. Por mi nombre juro cumplir con mi deber y no desfallecer hasta conseguir terminar con todos los enemigos que se nos presenten.

Yo, Harry James Potter me inclino ante vos.

Al escuchar la voz del hermano de Luna, Hermione se había girado sonriendo, lo que no se esperó fue el revuelo que se causó a su lado tras las palabras del chico.

Asustada miró a Lord Gaunt, quien se había girado bruscamente al escuchar las últimas palabras dichas por este y había soltado la copa que sostenía, esta se estrelló contra el suelo, y el rojo vino fue derramado en el suelo.

Si no hubiese estado al lado de este, quizás la reacción de Lord Gaunt habría pasado desapercibida para Lady Granger, pues el revuelo mayor había provenido de tres personas completamente diferentes.

Lady Granger se encontró dividida entre observar la cara deformada de su acompañante y la reacción sumamente inadecuada de sus maestros y Lord Dumbledore.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

La voz de su tutor Lord Lupin fue la que se escuchó, el hermano de Luna sin levantarse, y aún arrodillado ante su tío a la espera de que este le diera permiso para levantarse, levantó la mirada para mirar a Lord Lupin sin entender.

Pero Lord Sirius Black, no se quedó congelado como su amigo, sin pedir permiso se acercó al hermano de Luna y lo obligó a ponerse de pie:

—Repite lo que acabas de decir si te atreves.

Era evidente la furia en la voz de este, Lady Hermione no entendía esa reacción por parte de Lord Black. El hermano de Luna, se apartó de este soltándose de forma brusca y mirando molesto al hombre:

—¿Qué demonios le pasa?, ¿a qué se debe esto?, lo único que he hecho ha sido jurar mi lealtad y pedir permiso para formar parte del ejército. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Inquirió molesto. Lord Lupin se puso al lado de Lord Black:

—Nada, Harry no has hecho nada malo, al menos tú no. Lord Lovegood.

Al pronunciar ese apellido, lo hizo con ira y rabia contenida, su amigo Lord Black, miraba a Lord Lupin sin comprender y fulminando al chico con la mirada, pero sin apartar la misma de este.

—Aquí estoy Lord Lupin, ¿qué desea?

El padre de Luna dio unos pasos y se acercó a ellos:

—Me mentiste, me aseguraste que no, te has estado burlando de mí todos estos años.

—No comprendo lo que dice Lord Lupin.

—No se haga el maldito estúpido. Sabía que es el hijo de los Potter y me hizo creer que yo estaba volviéndome loco.

—Hágame el favor de explicarse, y de recordar, usted nunca mencionó ese apellido en mi presencia.

Lord Lupin lo miró por unos instantes y tras un buen rato en silencio apretó los puños, furioso:

—Lo ocultó a propósito, por eso nunca me dijo su nombre completo.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando aquí?

Escucharon que preguntaba el rey totalmente desconcertado.

—Este es el muchacho del que le hablé majestad, él es mi protegido.

El hermano de Luna y Lord Black seguían sin apartar uno la mirada del otro, y el último fue el que retomó la palabra:

—Lo sabías, sabías que existía y no me lo dijiste. ¿Desde cuán…? –Lord Black se giró a mirar a Lord Lupin, la furia que destilaban sus ojos era increíble: —Desde hace siete malditos años. Llevas siete años sin decirme que existe.

—Disculpad, ¿qué puede importarles a ustedes quien sea este muchacho?

Escuchó que decía su propio padre completamente perdido como la mayoría de la gente:

—Hace cosa de diecinueve años, una pareja apareció a las puertas de esta ciudad, fueron asesinados en la misma puerta. La pareja se llamaba James y Lilian Potter.

Lord Dumbledore se detuvo unos instantes, y tras pensar en sus siguientes palabras, lady Hermione se percató de que se acercaba a su tío para susurrarle algo a este al oído.

Las palabras dichas por Lord Dumbledore, fueron una bomba para el rey, quien pálido se puso en pie de forma inmediata y cogió el rostro del hermano de Luna y lo obligó a mirarlo de frente, este lo miró sin apartar la mirada y sumamente sorprendido.

Dudaba que nadie en el gran salón no estuviese al pendiente de lo que estaba pasando, y no era para menos.

—Eso es…no puede ser…tiene que…

—No hay ningún error majestad, le puedo asegurar que si este muchacho no miente respecto a su nombre, temo que es cierto.

Fuese lo que fuese lo que Lord Dumbledore le había dicho a su tío, este realmente no parecía procesarlo con facilidad. Cuando un murmullo se estableció alrededor, el rey miró a todos y recordando donde se encontraba, soltó el rostro del hermano de Luna y declaró:

—Que continúe la celebración. –en tono más bajo miró a los que lo rodeaban y furioso inquirió: —Venid conmigo ya.

Sin esperar respuesta el rey salió de la sala, seguido de Lord Dumbledore y Lord Lupin. Lord Lovegood no podía moverse, del mismo modo que Lord Black, que no dejaba de mirar al hermano de Luna, el cual sin duda estaba comenzando a cansarse.

—Esto es absurdo.

Escuchó que decía exasperado, lo vio acercarse a su padre:

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?, me dijiste que no pasaría nada, y sin embargo mira el espectáculo que hemos dado. Te dije que no era buena idea, desde un principio no debí venir a esta fiesta.

Se dispuso a irse, pero Lord Lovegood lo cogió del brazo:

—Su majestad nos ha mandado seguirlo, debemos acudir.

—No, no tengo que ir a ninguna parte. Me cansé de esto. Maldita sea, quiero largarme de aquí, todo el mundo nos está mirando, suéltame padre.

Lord Lovegood miró severamente a este:

—Vendrás conmigo, tenemos que averiguar que está pasando aquí. Es evidente que Lord Dumbledore sabe algo que ha trastornado a su majestad.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿en serio crees que me importa lo más mínimo?

—No es lo que yo crea, pero debemos averiguar cuanto antes qué está pasando con exactitud.

Sin esperar una respuesta por su parte tiró de él, y comenzó a caminar, este se soltó del agarre y furioso siguió a su padre, Lord Black no tardó en seguirlos, este parecía sumamente perdido en su mente, sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando.

—Vaya numerito.

Escuchó Lady Hermione que le decía Ginny por lo bajo, asintió a sus palabras y esta se alejó, iba ella a reunirse con Luna, para que le explicara que había sido todo eso, cuando escuchó a Lord Gaunt a su lado.

—Potter, maldito, maldito. ¿Cómo demonios lo consiguió?

Al mirar a este, lo vio alejarse a paso acelerado de allí, iba con las manos cerradas en puños, y antes de perderlo de vista lo vio partir por la mitad el bastón que llevaba con él. Sin duda estaba sumamente furioso, ¿qué le pasaba a ese hombre?, negó, cada vez le resultaba más perturbador y extraño.

Mientras en el gran salón la celebración continuaba, repleta de numerosos chismorreos y cotilleos, en una sala continua, todos se miraban entre sí y ninguno hablaba, Harry se sentía el sujeto de observación principal.

El rey, Lord Dumbledore y Lord Black, lo observaban de diferentes formas. Lord Dumbledore con una mirada que lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, se sentía extraño con esos ojos azules fijos en él de ese modo, evidentemente lo estaba midiendo.

Lord Black lo miraba de forma diferente, su mirada se parecía a las que recibía de Lord Lupin, estaba cargada de sorpresa sí, pero había un brillo en sus ojos grises, estaba teñido por la desconfianza, pero seguía presente, nostalgia y un poco de esperanza.

No sabría decir esperanza por qué, pero no le asustaba esa mirada de él, lo incomodaba como a cualquier persona le incomodaría, pero nada más.

La mirada del rey, esa lo estaba llevando al límite, si no decía nadie nada acabaría por hablar él y los mandaría a todos bien lejos. Este lo estaba observando buscando algo en él, algo que no sabía descifrar, como sino terminara de creerse algo.

Pero cuando sus ojos y los del rey se encontraron, este golpeó la mesa en la que había estado apoyado con el puño. Semejante golpe hizo a todos pegar tremendo salto.

El rey se separó de la mesa e inquirió:

—Quiero una maldita explicación ya. Lord Lovegood, ¿por qué no me informaste de esto antes?

Su padre adoptivo miró al rey completamente desconcertado:

—Disculpad majestad. Vos erais plenamente consciente de la existencia de Harry, incluso sabíais quienes eran sus padres, nunca hubo engaño alguno.

El rey fulminó a su padre con la mirada, era evidente su enfado:

—¿No?, ciertamente siempre fui consciente del nombre de sus padres, pero se os olvidó decirme todo ¿verdad?, era muy conveniente para vos callaros lo más importante, ¿qué pretendíais con ello?, ¿queríais un buen lugar? Ciertamente supisteis jugar bien vuestras cartas para conmigo Lord Lovegood, pensabais entrar a formar parte de mi familia de una forma u otra, ¿no es cierto?

Ya fuera a través de vuestra hija o de este muchacho.

Lord Lovegood enrojeció, no de vergüenza sino de furia ante las palabras del rey. Incluso él mismo se sintió terriblemente herido, Lord Dumbledore miraba del rey a él.

—Temo no estar entendiéndoos majestad, pues espero que no estéis insinuando lo que sospecho.

El rey formó una sonrisa despectiva en su rostro, sonrisa que le obligó a Harry a apretar con fuerza sus puños, ¿de qué iba este?, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a su padre?, el cual lo único que había hecho desde que tenía uso de razón era darlo todo por él.

—Podéis estar seguro de lo que estoy insinuando, pero para que no os queden dudas, os llamo traidor y oportunista.

Las reacciones a esas palabras fueron variadas, Lord Dumbledore ni se inmuto, Lord Black miró extrañado al rey, Lord Lupin se alarmó y dio un paso al frente consternado, su padre enrojeció aún más si era posible, y él no se quedó callado:

—¿Cómo osáis hablarle así?, ¿con qué derecho acusáis a mi padre?, os exijo una disculpa inmediata u os juro que…

—Harry.

No hizo falta que gritara, Lord Lovegood solo necesitó decir su nombre para hacerlo callar y que se girara a mirarlo:

—Pero padre, este hombre…

—Es tú rey y le debes un respeto.

Furioso apuntó al rey e inquirió:

—Pese a que él no lo esté mostrando por alguien que se ha desvivido por mantenerlo a salvo durante años.

Lord Lovegood lo miró fijamente y él bajó su mano y apartó su mirada furioso, no abrió la boca y el silencio se hizo presente por un buen rato hasta que escuchó a su padre coger aire y dejarlo salir:

—Ruego disculpéis al muchacho, como veis es muy impulsivo y su lengua muy rápida. Ahora me encantaría que se me explicara el porqué de semejantes acusaciones.

El rey lo miró largo rato:

—Nunca me dijisteis quien era la madre del chico, ese dato os lo guardasteis muy bien, menos mal que Lord Dumbledore estaba al tanto, ¿cuándo pensabais revelarlo?, ¿qué planeabais conseguir con ello?

—Disculpad majestad, pero desde un inicio os dije que la madre del chico era Lilian Potter.

Lord Black y Lord Lupin fulminaron a este con la mirada, aunque la mirada más herida era la de Lord Lupin.

—Claro, ¿cómo iba yo a relacionar ese nombre?, nunca supe nada sobre su verdadero paradero, era evidente que nunca lo descubriría hasta que vos deseaseis que así fuese.

—Temo que no os comprendo.

—Lord Dumbledore, decidle a este hipócrita que se deje de juegos, revelarle lo que vos sabéis y me habéis dicho en el gran salón.

—Es mejor que confeséis Lord Lovegood, en mi última visita a la escuela, descubrí que la mujer llamada Lilian Potter, era en realidad Lilian Evans, la hermanastra perdida del rey Arthur.

Tres pares de ojos se centraron en Lord Dumbledore sumamente abiertos y cargados de suma sorpresa, mientras que los verde jade miraban a este no con sorpresa sino con desconfianza y entrecerrados, ¿qué se supone que estaban diciendo?

—¿De qué están hablando?, ¿Lily hermana del rey?

Escuchó que susurraba Lord Lupin, mientras Lord Black abría y cerraba la boca sin llegar a creérselo, su padre negó:

—Eso es, ¿cómo demonios es posible?, ¿por qué ella no lo dijo?, si me hubiese dicho quien era les habría abierto las puertas, los habría dejado pasar. Pero James me dijo que solo deseaba refugio para su hijo, ella en ningún momento hablo.

Harry no se perdió la mirada que intercambiaron Lord Lupin y Lord Black, y mucho menos la de Lord Dumbledore y el rey.

—Es tal y como yo pensaba entonces.

Inquirió el rey suspirando como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, miró hacía Lord Lovegood y le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa, gesto que a Harry no le agradó en lo más mínimo, ¿cómo se atrevía a acusar a su padre de esa forma y luego le sonreía como si nada?

—Siempre habéis tenido mejor criterio que yo para estas cosas.

Inquirió Lord Dumbledore de forma seria, era evidente que el rey había acusado a Lord Lovegood bajo la sospecha de Lord Dumbledore, pero eso no cambiaba nada para él. Salvo que en lugar de no tolerar a una persona ahora era a dos.

Lord Black se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente:

—Es sorprendente.

Frunció el ceño:

—¿Qué tanto me miráis?

Lord Black sonrió de medio lado y se cruzó de brazos ante él:

—Bien, el aspecto es de James, pero no cabe duda que el carácter es de esa pelirroja del demonio.

—Y no solo eso. —Inquirió el rey acercándose a él, este portaba una sonrisa en su rostro, lo miró directamente a los ojos y sin duda notó su hostilidad para con él:—Esa ventana del alma, chico, esos ojos tuyos son heredaros de tu madre.

No dijo nada, Lord Dumbledore seguía mirándolo fijamente y lo estaba poniendo aún más de los nervios, solo deseaba salir de allí y regresar a su casa. Perder de vista a todos ellos. ¿Qué le importaba que todos esos parecieran saber algo de la familia a la que pertenecía?, él realmente solo quería regresar al único lugar donde alguna vez se había sentido seguro, el cuarto que le pertenecía en casa de los Lovegood.

Estaba por hacer latente su deseo, cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, era una sensación extraña, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, pero no fue el único en sentirlo, pues a su alrededor, Lord Dumbledore, Lord Black, Lord Lupin y su propio padre, miraron todos de un lado para otro.

Su propio padre desenfundó su espada y se giró en redondo:

—¿Qué es eso?

Escuchó que decía Lord Lupin, extrañado:

—Eso, son los jinetes, alguno ha caído.

Expresó Lord Lovegood con alarma.

—¿Cómo que alguno a caído?

—Uno de los pilares que mantiene la barrera exterior, uno de ellos ha sido asesinado, solo una parte de la barrera ha caído. Debemos descubrir quién ha sido asesinado.

Sentenció sin más.

—Pues averiguadlo cuanto antes.

Sentenció el rey, en ese preciso instante las puertas se abrieron de golpe:

—NOS ATACAN.

Era un soldado, y sin más demora, Lord Dumbledore se colocó ante el rey, mientras los otros tres integrantes de la habitación salían corriendo cada cual a un sitio diferente.

Harry miró a su alrededor, y al descubrir unas cuantas armas colocadas en las paredes no dudó un instante, se encaminó hasta las mismas:

—¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo muchacho?

Inquirió Lord Dumbledore furioso, él ni lo miró, tan solo alargó una mano cogió una de las espadas y tras calibrarla en su mano y ver que era manejable, sentenció:

—Ayudar a mí padre, ¿qué más?

Y salió por la puerta dispuesto a luchar, por lo visto los dioses le habían otorgado un método para desahogarse, no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

En su carrera tuvo que esquivar a varia gente que corría dirigiéndose a diferentes salas a las que les estaban mandando diferentes soldados sin duda para mantenerlos a salvo.

En cuanto salió de la sala y corrió por los pasillos, comenzó a encontrarse diferentes enfrentamientos, los enemigos iban vestidos de negro, en la oscuridad de la noche un color adecuado.

Maldijo por lo bajo, debía fijarse muy bien. Al pasar por una de las salas se detuvo al escuchar a alguien hablar:

—Maldito y mil veces maldito.

—¿Qué os sucede?

—Quiero que busques por todo el palacio, encuéntralo, lo quiero con vida.

—¿Señor?, ¿de quién me estáis hablando?

Escuchó un fuerte golpe contra algo en el interior, iba a acercarse cuando escuchó la siguiente frase:

—Se trata de un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, lo quiero con vida, procura que nadie note nada. Debo subsanar ese maldito error cuanto antes.

—¿Quién es mi señor?, ¿Y qué hay de la chica?

—Solo debe preocuparte obedecer lo que te ordeno, sobre la chica, de esa me encargaré yo.

Completamente desconcertado y sin entender por qué demonios querrían cogerlo a él, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de allí. ¿Y a qué chica querían?, ¿sería a su hermana?, ¿a la princesa?, ¿a cualquier otra?

Maldición, Harry corrió todo lo que pudo para alejarse del lugar, en su carrera comprobó no con cierto asombro que el príncipe Ronald se encontraba luchando, en lugar de ir a refugiarse como el resto de la familia real, el príncipe estaba enfrentándose a los indeseables que los estaban atacando.

Sin dudar fue en su ayuda.


	7. Lord Gaunt

_**Mu buenas, y antes de nada**__**, NO DEJÉIS DE LEER LA NOTA DEL FINAL.**_

_**Ahora toca responder los reviews, que no puedo responder pro privado:**_

_** :**____Hola, me alegro de que te gusten mis historias y de comentes, jejeje._

_Muchas gracias por comentar y por dar opinión al respecto, la verdad es que se agradecen los comentarios, hace a la gente saber que leéis las historias y eso quieras que no anima más a seguir._

_Cuando no se ven comentarios se piensa que la historia no gusta y por ello se va dejando más de lado._

_Pero bueno, parece que secuestrar las historias fue un buen incentivo para ello jajaja, espero te siga gustando la historia nos vemos pronto buybuy ;)_

_**Carol:**____Hola, me alegro que te gustase el capítulo, sobre Voldemort, bueno, él no ha salido aún, de hecho hasta este capítulo no lo hace jijiji, cuando lo leas comprenderás._

_De las tres que ven a Harry, solo Ginny tiene un poco de pudor jajaja, Luna es una descarada, y Hermione prefiere verlo más que como una manera de reírse de él jijiji._

_Sobre Ron y Harry, sí que será el comienzo de una amistad, sobre quien es la chica, no creo que sea necesario decirlo, pues ya en este capítulo sale._

_Espero que disfrutes también de ese fic, la verdad me encantará saber tu opinión al respecto del mismo, es algo diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora, y me gustaría saber cuántas más opiniones mejor jijiji._

_Espero no estar tardando mucho en actualizar, en fin te dejo ya para que leas, nos vemos pronto buybuy y ya me darás tu opinión al respecto de este capítulo y de Contigo o con él ;)_

_**Lord Gaunt:**_

En todas las ocasiones en que revivió el momento que había llevado su venganza a cabo, nunca, ni en sus más descabelladas pesadillas, se le había ocurrido imaginar que su malnacido rival, lo había vuelto a vencer.

Debía haberse dado cuenta de que pasaba algo extraño, el miserable de James Potter y su adorable Lilian, nunca habrían huido como simples ratas sin un motivo muy poderoso para ello.

Y ahí estaba, diecinueve años después de creer resueltos todos sus problemas y obstáculos, se encontraba con uno inesperado y sumamente desagradable.

¿Qué otra cosa podría haber movido a esos dos a huir y abandonar a toda una aldea sino fuera la vida de algo más preciado para ellos?

Debió suponerlo, malditos fueran ellos, maldito el idiota que no le reveló tremendo suceso y maldito él por no sospecharlo si quiera. ¿Cómo haberlo sospechado?, no había indicios de ninguna clase, y todos los idiotas que habían sobrevivido al ataque no habían revelado que eso fuese posible.

Nadie parecía saber de la existencia de ese niño.

Y al ver la reacción de los dos estúpidos aprendices del supremo mayor, era evidente que esos ineptos también desconocían semejante cosa.

Tiró a un lado los restos de su bastón y siguió avanzando, ya le había resultado complicado planear todo aquello, y más con el cambio en las fechas que había sufrido la maldita celebración, pero ahora debía encima precipitarlo todo aún más.

Y más importante, debía cambiarlos, ya no era una prioridad acabar con la maldita familia real. Ahora tenía que coger al maldito muchacho, su señor no estaría nada satisfecho con él.

Y él mismo se sentía estúpido, tantos años creyéndose libre y sintiéndose capaz de poder ser más de lo que era, y ahora aparecía ese indeseable para estropearlo todo.

La familia real debería esperar, ahora era más mucho más urgente coger a la chica y hacerse con el muchacho. Una vez se habían escapado, no podía existir una segunda, la menor de los Granger debía partir esa noche de palacio con ellos.

Le había dicho a su siervo que debía coger al muchacho con vida, pero bien, si este sufría cualquier contratiempo eso a él no le preocuparía en absoluto. Es más, ojala fuera así, para él, era mejor si estaba muerto. Pensándolo bien. Debería haberle dicho que lo acabara.

Se maldijo por su estupidez inicial, y deseó encontrarlo él primero, así se solucionarían todos sus problemas.

Al llegar al patio central se fijó en todo a su alrededor y maldijo nuevamente, buscó al sujeto que precisaba y sin esperar un segundo, ni preocuparse por si le veían, se encaminó hasta él, sacó de entre sus ropas de la forma más obvia y a la par más discreta, un puñal.

Furioso como estaba, no le resultó nada difícil coger al tipo, reducirlo y una vez de rodillas ante él, cortarle el cuello. Apretó los dientes y dejando el puñal en el lugar miró al frente, en cuanto una flecha se clavó justo a su lado, lo supo.

Esa parte de la barrera acababa de caer. No tardarían mucho en cerrarla, ¿cuántos conseguirían pasar?

A su alrededor empezaron a aparecer jinetes acompañados cada uno de ellos por una veintena de soldados.

Cuando la barrera se restauró, había cinco jinetes con él, sonrió, con esos sería más que suficiente, quizás incluso pudiera terminar con la familia real tal y como era el plan original:

—Comenzad, no deis cuartel.

Su voz fría recibió como respuesta que todos comenzaran a moverse con suma rapidez.

Sabía que era imposible intentar matar a ningún sujeto más, solo había podido abrir la barrera por dos lugares, pero sin duda Lord Lovegood ya estaría reforzando la misma, y sabía que sería muy, pero muy complicado atrapar a ese hombre, y no creía poder contar con tanta suerte esa noche.

Esos cinco, más el idiota que lo acompañaba antes y que ahora debía matar al indeseable de Potter, eran seis, él no podía actuar, era demasiado pronto para darse a conocer, nadie sospechaba que él era el jinete superior, y debía seguir siendo así, por si esa noche las cosas no salían como debían salir.

Lo que no quitaba, que sí podía, se acercarse a la pequeña y desconfiada Lady Granger. Si la encontraba y la pillaba con la guardia baja, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Se pasearía por el lugar con discreción y sin llamar la atención.

Mientras Lord Gaunt escrutaba todo lo que lo rodeaba con sus astutos y fríos ojos negros, buscando a sus presas, el joven con el que él ansiaba toparse, se encontraba enfrascado en una lucha con dos soldados.

El príncipe Ronald se encontraba junto a Harry, enfrentando a su vez a un soldado, ambos jóvenes espalda contra espalda, con sus espadas bailando al compas que ellos marcaban, enfrentaban con nervios y no menos miedo su primera batalla real.

En las que no solo estaba en juego su honor y su propia valentía, sino que sus vidas eran un precio que quizás podrían pagar. Un error de cálculo, un mal movimiento, podía suponer la muerte del otro. Y si bien Harry James Potter no consideraba que su vida valiese gran cosa, no estaba dispuesto a perderla, y mucho menos permitiría que el heredero a la corona la perdiera estando él cerca.

Tampoco podía negarse a sí mismo que no estaba con sus cinco sentidos puestos en la batalla que estaba librando, por ello quizás es que estaba tardando tanto en deshacerse de sus oponentes, pues cada poco sentía cosas extrañas en su interior y el miedo le jugaba malas pasadas.

Presentía que estaba siendo observado, y solo de pensar que el tipo que debía buscarlo había dado con él, lo estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que debería ponerse.

Un mal movimiento por parte del príncipe Ronald, ocasionó que el contrincante de este, le infligiera a Harry un corte en el hombro izquierdo. Se quejó por el dolor, pero el príncipe interpuso su espada y tras alejarlo, comenzó una serie de golpes y vueltas que consiguió desestabilizar al tipo con el que se enfrentaba y acabar tirado en el suelo.

Harry sorprendido, se percató de que el príncipe cargado de rabia, y no dudaba que de miedo, hizo girar su espada por encima de su cabeza y con un grito la bajó de forma certera. La hoja quedó clavada en el vientre del tipo, y el príncipe se quedó apoyado en la espada con la respiración agitada y seguramente sin llegar a creerse lo que acababa de hacer.

Sin pararse a pensar demasiado, el príncipe sacó la espada y se dispuso a enfrentarse al sujeto que iba derecho hacía él, Harry esquivó un nuevo ataque que iba dirigido a él y tras girar a la derecha y esquivar el del otro sujeto, se agachó lo justo para clavar su codo en el estómago de uno de ellos, en cuanto se dobló le propino en toda la cara un fuerte golpe con la empuñadura de la espada.

El otro no le dio tregua y le asestó a su vez un fuerte golpe en el costado derecho.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, se preparó para el siguiente golpe, el tipo lanzó su espada con intención de llevarse su cabeza por delante, abrió los ojos al máximo y se dejó caer al suelo, rodó y desesperado, sin mirar, lanzó un golpe de su espada, daba igual donde diera, el caso es que acertara en algún lugar.

El golpe le dio al tipo tras la rodilla, el grito de dolor que escapó de sus labios hizo suspirar a Harry, quien comprendió que quizás se salvaría de esa. Debía reconocer que nunca se imaginó que una batalla de verdad sería así. Pero ahora comprendía las palabras de su padre cuando le dijo que nunca sería capaz de matar a alguien.

Su padre le había dicho que en esos momentos no pensabas exactamente en lo que estabas haciendo, que solo había instinto y nada más, que una vez la espada caía en tus manos, no había duda alguna, pues con ella en tu poder solo significaba que estabas preparado para utilizarla.

Cuando había cogido esa espada de la pared de la sala, no pensó en lo que pasaría cuando la alzara en pos de enfrentarse a alguien. Ni si quiera sopesó la posibilidad de tener que matar a alguien para salvarse a sí mismo.

Había sido un iluso, eso no era un juego, no era uno de sus entrenamientos en que salía agotado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, no sería felicitado, no lo merecía. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, ¿cómo podía su padre enfrentar eso como si nada?, ¿cómo era posible que lo hubiese echo día tras día desde los veinte?

¿Sería él capaz de semejante cosa?, de matar de esa forma, ¿se sentiría siempre tan miserable al hacerlo?

—Cuidado.

Antes de procesar esa palabra, sintió que lo empujaban con fuerza y que caía de nueva cuenta al suelo, ni siquiera se había percatado de que se había puesto en pie y miraba a ninguna parte completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cayó rodando y con él alguien más, cuando terminó de rodar, se quejó por un fuerte golpe recibido en la nuca y se incorporó con rapidez, miró a su alrededor intentando identificar quien lo había empujado y se encontró con que a su lado y poniéndose rápidamente en pie, se encontraba la muchacha que había conocido esa misma tarde:

—Levántate, no es momento de quedarse como idiota.

Sus palabras lo hicieron negar, se fijó en el mismo lugar a donde ella miraba y frunció el ceño, dos tipos se encontraban ante ellos. Ambos iban vestidos con unas túnicas, los dos tenían capas que cubrían sus rostros, lentamente se puso en pie y aferró con fuerza la espada, agradeciendo que esta no se le hubiera escapado de las manos.

—Mira por donde, tenemos una gatita que posee el don.

Escuchó Harry que decía uno de los tipos, miró de reojo a la muchacha que miraba enfadada a estos, al fijarse en su mano se sorprendió, en esta brillaba una esfera de color rojizo. Desconcertado alzó su espada, aunque por todo lo que sabía de los jinetes, presentía que él no podría hacer absolutamente nada.

Gruño molesto, estaba en un apuro, miró a su alrededor y con cierto alivio vio a Lord Lupin que se acercaba a ellos con rapidez, en su mano tenía una espada y en la otra una esfera que aparecía y desaparecía según iban apareciendo soldados a su paso, ya fuera con la espada o con la esfera plateada que portaba en su mano, estos caían a su paso. No debería distraerse con eso, pero sin duda era algo sorprendente ver al tipo luchar.

Saltaba con una agilidad increíble para un hombre de su edad, y pese a que su manejo de la espada no era gran cosa, su estilo era diferente, y sin duda el manejo de su poder era escalofriante.

—ABAJO.

La voz de Lord Lupin, les llegó fuerte, para su sorpresa se encontró a sí mismo obedeciendo en el acto, la muchacha a su lado hizo exactamente lo mismo.

En cuanto lo hicieron una potente luz plateada se alzó sobre ellos, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró a Lord Lupin justo ante ellos, encarando a ambos jinetes.

Los dos tipos ahora tenían en sus manos una concentración de su propio poder, Harry distinguió cuatro bolas de color negro que le produjeron un escalofrío, mientras sus ojos se centraban en las mismas y no podía apartar la mirada, ni siquiera se puso en pie.

Pese a que la chica sí que lo hizo, pero él se sentía perturbado, perdido con su mirada fija en esas esferas, eran tan extrañas, diferentes a las que Lord Lupin producía de una tonalidad plateada, y muy distintas a las rojas de la chica.

—Igualdad de condiciones ¿es eso?

Escuchó que decía uno de los tipos, el otro rió divertido:

—Ese sería el caso si estos se pudieran comparar en algo con nosotros.

Su tono era socarrón y despreciativo, Lord Lupin y la chica respondieron a la provocación haciendo alarde de su poder, ella hizo aparecer dos esferas rojas, una en cada mano, mientras Lord Lupin, envolvió la espada que portaba con su poder plateado y a su vez hizo aparecer otra esfera menor en su mano libre.

Debía admitir que siempre había deseado presenciar la utilización de un don, pero en esos momentos estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de que precisamente ese deseo se hubiese cumplido.

—Comencemos este juego de niños.

—Niños, ¿en?

La voz de ella sonaba irritada, sin esperar un segundo lanzó una de las bolas contra ambos sujetos y sin dudar se agachó e hizo que la otra bola se incrustara en la tierra bajo ella.

Harry observó como uno de los sujetos contrarrestaba la bola que les había lanzado con una de las suyas, a la vez que el suelo bajo los pies de ellos saltaba por los aires.

Pero no sirvió de nada, el otro sujeto agarrando a su compañero lo hizo saltar hacía atrás.

Lord Lupin no espero a que ellos aterrizaran, se lanzó contra ellos, la espada fue parada antes de llegar por una de las bolas negras de uno de los sujetos, pero la esfera plateada impactó contra un campo que parecía proteger a los dos sujetos.

Maldiciendo, Lord Lupin se apartó con rapidez, pese a que una de las esferas le golpeó en uno de sus hombros.

—Una barrera, ¿cómo vamos a destruirla?

Preguntó sorprendida la muchacha:

—Sabiendo quien la proyecta. Uno de ellos la está creando, debemos averiguar cual de los dos.

—¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

—Atacando sin parar, tenemos que descubrir cual es, el que tarde más en responder a los ataques es el responsable, pero para ello debemos atacar a la vez, y si estamos atacando no podemos descifrar cual es el que produce la barrera.

La voz de Lord Lupin sonaba irritada:

—¿Puedo ayudar de alguna manera?

Tanto Lord Lupin como la chica lo miraron por unos instantes, sin duda se habían olvidado de que se encontraba ahí, Lord Lupin frunció el ceño:

—No te ofendas Harry, pero en estos momentos eres más un estorbo. Contra ellos no puedes hacer nada.

Eso ofendió a Harry, apretó su mano en el puño de la espada y se puso en pie:

—Puedo atacar en lugar de alguno de vosotros.

—¿Estás loco?, un ataque de ellos podría matarte en segundos, quienes no poseen el don si reciben un ataque de magia tienen un porcentaje muy alto de muerte asegurada. Los que poseemos el don resistimos esos ataques, pero la gente corriente.

—Dime entonces en lo que tengo que fijarme, sabré…—antes de terminar la frase volvió a sentir un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo y de forma inconsciente hizo a Lord Lupin apartarse y él mismo se apartó.

El ataque no había venido de los dos sujetos, este provenía de las sombras tras ellos.

—Aquí estás pajarito, créeme en esta ocasión no escaparás.

Casi no le dio tiempo de apartarse por segunda vez, al retirarse de esa segunda bola, la cual ahora pudo ver, el color de la misma era verde ennegrecido.

Lord Lupin, ahora parecía alarmado:

—No podemos enfrentarnos a tres jinetes a la vez, ¿dónde demonios están Sirius o Dumbledore?

No recibió respuesta de ninguno de su bando, a cambio tuvo que poner su espada hacía delante impidiendo que algo le golpease. Harry se fijo en la chica y la encontró enfrascada en una lucha con uno de los jinetes, se sorprendió de la agilidad de sus movimientos y de la rapidez con la que invocaba su poder y obligaba al sujeto a defenderse sin parar.

—Presta atención a tus propios problemas.

Harry aferró su espada con fuerza y furioso miró al tipo ante él:

—¿Piensas luchar con eso?, muchacho no me insultes de este modo.

¿Insultarlo?, realmente no sabía que otra cosa quería que hiciese, se colocó en posición para ello, mientras el tipo lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

Se percató de que este no iba vestido como el resto de sujetos, él iba vestido de gala, era uno de los que asistía a la fiesta, ¿quién?

—Solo conozco esta manera de luchar.

El tipo lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes y seguidamente se encogió de hombros:

—Tú mismo.

Una nueva esfera de color verde ennegrecida apareció en la palma de la mano del sujeto. Tragó saliva y miró de reojo a sus dos acompañantes, alarmado se percató de que ambos estaban ocupados, ¿quién lo ayudaría en esa ocasión?, si ninguno podía, la otra opción era esquivarlo. Esquivar y esquivar hasta que no pudiera más.

Esperaba que su instinto de supervivencia fuera suficiente para aguantar el máximo tiempo posible.

Quizás si conseguía acercarse lo suficiente, apretó su espada y se centró en el sujeto, este pareció divertido con la situación que se le presentaba, y comenzó el juego.

Porque no podía llamarlo de otra forma, el tipo le lanzaba esferas, cada vez más y más rápidas, cada vez con mayor precisión y fuerza, se encontró esquivando como un loco, desesperado cuando trastabillo en una de las ocasiones, colocó la espada ante él para evitar el golpe.

Tremendamente sorprendido la espada paró la esfera que iba derecha a su pecho, agarró la espada con todas sus fuerzas cuando esta recibió la misma, sin duda si una de esas cosas le daba, no saldría impune del golpe.

Al mirar la espada cuando la esfera desapareció, encontró la hoja quemada, suspiró agradecido de sus reflejos:

—Interesante.

Escuchó que decía el sujeto, al mirarlo de vuelta se percató de que ahora se encontraba bastante cerca de él, con el juego de un lado a otro, había terminado a cuatro pasos de su objetivo.

Se puso en pie y sonrió de medio lado, solo un poco más, tan centrado estaba que no se percató de que Lord Lupin había terminado con su oponente y se dirigía hacía él.

El tipo lanzó su esfera nuevamente y Harry la esquivó con agilidad, se lanzó contra él, y para su trastorno antes de alcanzarlo se golpeó contra algo y cayó de culo al suelo, furioso gruñó y lo miró directamente, este sonreía divertido.

—De eso nada muchacho. No soy tan estúpido.

Se puso en pie decidido a darle un maldito golpe, sin prestar atención a su alrededor se lanzó de nuevo contra el sujeto, este no dudó en preparar su propio ataque, no dudaba que lo utilizaría en cuanto saliera disparado de nuevo.

Antes de lanzar su espada contra este, se dejó caer de rodillas:

—Ya basta de tonterías.

Inquirió molesto, con una rodilla en el suelo lanzó su espada contra el tipo, el sujeto a su vez preparó su esfera, en el preciso instante en que la espada hizo contacto contra la esfera, todo su cuerpo se estremeció una vez más, decidido a no soltar la espada por nada del mundo la agarró con fuerza con ambas manos:

—Esta vez sí.

Aseguró y para sorpresa no solo de él, sino también del sujeto, así fue. Su espada sobrepasó la esfera de este y también la barrera que tenía para protegerse a sí mismo. El tipo al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía fue rápido, se apoyó en los hombros de Harry y saltó por encima de él para esquivar su espada a tiempo.

Frustrado por su ataque fallido se giró para atacarlo de nuevo, pero en cuanto estuvo enfrente, llegó Lord Lupin, se colocó a su lado y encaró al tipo.

—Vete de aquí Harry.

Muy dispuesto a obedecer esa orden se dispuso a largarse cuanto antes:

—No, de eso nada, ninguno se va. Serán dos por el precio de uno.

Lord Lupin miró al sujeto con el ceño fruncido:

—¿Qué podéis desear de un muchacho como él?

Preguntó sin comprender, Harry se mordió la lengua, le encantaría decirle al sujeto que no abriera la boca, que Lord Lupin se enterara de lo que había escuchado solo podía significar una cosa, y para que mentir, esa opción no le agradaba en lo más mínimo:

—No tengo que daros explicaciones pequeño contenedor, es hora de terminar, estamos tardando más de lo planeado.

Lord Lupin se dispuso a ponerse alerta, pero algo sucedió que se quedó congelado, Harry lo miró sin comprender, decidió acercarse a él para ver si le había pasado algo, pero se encontró con que él mismo no podía ni moverse, abrió los ojos alarmado:

—Veo que te has dado cuenta muchacho, bien, me gusta ver que eres espabilado. Quizás comienzo a entender el interés sobre ti. Aunque eso que hiciste hace unos instantes ya es de por sí sorprendente.

El tipo se acercó a él, cogió su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo fijamente, sus ojos eran negros por completo, su cabello también y en media melena, lo llevaba cogido con un lazo.

Su nariz era aguileña y sus labios finos, había un deje de diversión en sus facciones, como si supiera algo que él desconocía por completo:

—Unos ojos interesantes. –acentuó su sonrisa: —Has crecido bastante, creí nunca volver a verte, pero este mundo ha resultado ser decepcionantemente pequeño.

Miró al tipo con curiosidad, ¿cuándo lo había visto con anterioridad?, este soltó su rostro con cierto desdén e iba a agregar algo cuando una nueva voz se hizo escuchar:

—Interesante, veo que has cumplido con tu cometido. Apártate, ya me encargo yo del resto.

El sujeto que había ante él ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, parecía sumamente divertido por lo que estaba pasando.

—Como ordenéis señor.

Este dio diez pasos para alejarse de ellos, se tomó su tiempo, no aparentaba tener ninguna prisa, y realmente así era, no había nadie alrededor que pudiera ayudarlos, y ellos no podían ni mover un músculo.

En cuanto el tipo se apartó, a los ojos de Harry llegó la imagen de un sujeto diferente. Estaba cubierto en sombras, no podía distinguirse gran cosa de él, era evidente que se estaba ocultando.

Notó la mirada de este centrada únicamente en él, había reconocido la voz, sabía que ese sujeto era el que había solicitado que lo atrapasen, pero en esos instantes sentía algo extraño, lo reconocía. Reconocía a ese sujeto, pero no era un reconocimiento normal, ni siquiera sabía si podía decir que lo reconocía, no tenía manera de nombrar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Pajarito, ha llegado tu momento.

Escuchó que le decía el tipo de cabello negro sonriendo ampliamente. En cuanto vio la esfera azul eléctrico de la mano del tipo en sombras, supo que si eso le daba acabaría con él y con Lord Lupin en el acto.

Un miedo irracional lo asaltó, era normal temer la muerte, pero el miedo era diferente, no temía a la muerte, temía a otra cosa, no sabía a qué, pero no sería una buena idea que esa cosa lo rozara si quiera.

Intentó desesperadamente luchar, se obligó a moverse, insistió a su cuerpo para que le respondiera, escuchó las risas de ambos tipos. Evidentemente se reían de sus intentos desesperados e inútiles por lograr moverse.

De un momento a otro las risas se detuvieron de forma abrupta, no se percató del motivo hasta que vio que la bola volaba contra él, el tipo la había soltado.

El motivo era simple, él, había conseguido moverse, ¿cómo lo había hecho?, no lo sabía, y no pensaba pararse a averiguarlo.

Alarmado se tiró contra Lord Lupin, ambos cayeron rodando, el impacto de la bola contra la barrera que rodeaba la muralla provocó una explosión alrededor, pero la muralla siguió intacta.

Harry y Lord Lupin tuvieron que taparse los ojos por tremendo fogonazo.

—NO. Atrápalos ya.

—Harry corre, corre todo lo que puedas y más.

—Pero…

—Nada. Lárgate de aquí.

Lord Lupin lo empujó con fuerza, iba a responder cuando sintió que tiraban de su hombro con fuerza, alarmado luchó por soltarse, pero quien fuese no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo.

—Quieto.

Reconoció la voz al instante, miró a su padre y descubrió que Lord Dumbledore lo acompañaba, Lord Lupin suspiró aliviado. Al mirar al lugar donde los otros dos sujetos debían estar, se percató de que ambos miraban hacía ellos, el de las sombras tenía los puños apretados y sus ojos fijos en él.

Sentía el odio y el enfado que había impreso en esos ojos, al mirar al otro tipo, se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa divertida en sus labios, hizo una reverencia ante los presentes en forma de burla y fijando sus ojos negros en Harry declaró:

—No será la última vez que nos veamos pajarito.

Y para su absoluta sorpresa, ambos sujetos desaparecieron del lugar como si nada.

Abrió y cerró los ojos sin poder creérselo, nunca había escuchado de gente que poseyera el don y pudiera desaparecer del lugar como si nada. Eso era totalmente diferente.

¿Cuántas cosas más se podía hacer si se poseía ese poder?

—Eso ha estado muy cerca.

Escuchó que decía Lord Lupin, lo vio sentarse bien mientras miraba el lugar donde instantes antes habían estado esos dos, lugar en donde ahora había una mancha negra.

—Demasiado, es evidente que tendremos que revisar nuestros métodos de seguridad, esta barrera ya no es tan eficaz.

—¿Hemos conseguido atrapar a alguno?

—El joven Malfoy y Lady Granger consiguieron atrapar al jinete que se enfrentaba a ellos.

—¿Entonces Lady Granger se encuentra bien?

Preguntó Lord Lupin preocupado:

—Así es, confieso que no me esperaba que abandonases a tus alumnos en mitad de un enfrentamiento contra un jinete, algo muy irresponsable por tú parte, además de dejar escapar al tipo con el que tú mismo te enfrentabas.

—Tenía que ayudar a Harry, estaba completamente solo, nadie podía ayudarlo, ¿quería que lo abandonase sin más?

Harry miró a Lord Lupin sorprendido, no lo conocía realmente de nada, y sin embargo había hecho todo eso solo por él, ¿quién demonios era ese hombre exactamente?, sabía que lo había estado viendo por su casa mucho los últimos años, pero con él solo había hablado dos o tres veces, ¿por qué ir a ayudarlo?

—¿Es preferible que abandones a dos personas de extremo valor?

Esa pregunta hizo que Lord Lupin y Lord Lovegood miraran furiosos a Lord Dumbledore y con el ceño fruncido, estaba claro que para ese Lord Dumbledore era preferible que hubiese muerto él, antes que cualquiera de sus aprendices más jóvenes.

—Será mejor contabilizar las bajas y las pérdidas ocasionadas con este ataque.

Cortó Lord Lovegood de forma fría, Lord Dumbledore miró a este por unos instantes y tras suspirar se apartó de ellos:

—Iré a buscar a su majestad, debemos ponernos a ello cuanto antes.

—PADRE, HARRY.

La voz de Luna hizo a Harry ponerse rápidamente en pie, en cuanto la localizó sonrió, ella aparentemente estaba completamente bien, la recibió entre sus brazos tal y como desde que era una enana hacía.

Ella estaba llorando de felicidad, aunque no dudaba que había pasado un muy mal rato.

—Menos mal que estáis bien.

Se soltó de su agarre y corrió a abrazar a su padre, ambos comenzaron a alejarse juntos, escuchó como su padre preguntaba por su madre y como ella le aseguraba que se encontraba perfectamente y en compañía del rey, la reina y la princesa.

Suspiró aliviado, miró la espada que lo había estado acompañando durante todo el rato y la recogió del suelo, al ver el aspecto de la misma frunció el ceño, rogaba que no fuera muy cara, odiaría que su padre tuviera que pagar una suma considerable por cargarse un arma de palacio.

Al ver que ya era inservible dejó que cayera de nueva cuenta al suelo, en esta ocasión la hoja no aguanto el golpe y se partió nuevamente.

—En fin.

Susurró y tras despeinarse aun más su cabello azabache se dispuso a seguir a su padre y su hermana, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió que lo detenían. Al mirar al causante de ello se encontró con los ojos oro de Lord Lupin, este lo miraba seriamente:

—¿No crees que debemos hablar Harry?

—¿Hablar Lord Lupin?, no creo que haya motivo para ello, además ansío conocer el estado de todos los que me importan. Estoy convencido de que vos también desearéis saber sobre vuestros seres queridos.

—Eso puede esperar, además las malas noticias vuelan. Y no me ha llegado ninguna. Sabes que debo informar de lo que ha sucedido, ¿verdad?

No le gustó para nada esa última frase, se lo demostró con una mirada de pocos amigos:

—¿Y eso por qué?, a nadie le importa que quisieran acabar conmigo, es más, a ese tal Lord Dumbli no le hubiese importado en absoluto.

Lord Lupin sonrió ante su manera de llamar al supremo mayor y negó:

—Es Lord Dumbledore, y créeme, en cuanto sepan lo que buscaban sin duda cambiaran de idea, y más al saber el motivo.

—¿Motivo?

Preguntó perdido, ¿cómo demonios iba él a saber el motivo por el que lo buscaban si él mismo lo desconocía?

—Sí, motivo, ven, tenemos que hablar con Lord Lovegood también.

Para nada convencido siguió a este, ¿podría escaparse rápidamente?, miró a su alrededor, todo era un caos, sin duda podría perderse sin más. Miró de reojo a Lord Lupin, iba caminando delante de él e iba muy centrado, era evidente que estaba pensando en algo, y le daba miedo pensar que fuera en algo relacionado con él.

Detuvo sus pasos decidido a irse por otro sitio, cuando sintió que le golpeaban con fuerza en la espalda:

—Aquí estás. Menos mal, eres rápido chico, realmente no pude seguirte la pista, temí que te hubiese pasado algo.

Pero finalmente veo que estás perfectamente, me alegro, no sería muy grato acabar de conocerte y perderte en el mismo día.

No, realmente no me hubiese agradado lo más mínimo. Pero veo que cuentas con recursos, pues no pareces tener absolutamente nada, chico listo. ¿Dónde te escondiste para salir completamente ileso de esta?

Es lo mismo, la próxima vez no te separes mucho de mí, a mira, ahí va Remus, sin duda él tuvo más suerte que yo y te encontró rápidamente, me alegro, así no estuviste solo.

Completamente aturdido y sin poder creerse todo lo que este acababa de soltar así sin más, miró a Lord Black a su lado, el tipo estaba completamente echo un asco, pero evidentemente eso no significaba que estuviese herido y por su forma de hablar, sin duda no lo estaba.

En esos instantes se encontraba caminando a su lado con su brazo por encima de sus hombros y sonriendo como si nada:

—Por cierto, qué maleducado soy. Mi nombre es Sirius Black, para ti Sirius a secas. Era el mejor amigo de tú padre, casi como si fuera su hermano, además, si te hubiese conocido cuando debía conocerte, yo habría sido tú protector. El encargado de cuidarte si a James y Lily les hubiese pasado algo.

Ese largirucho y de cara poco espabilada, es Remus Lupin, otro amigo de tú padre, desde niños estuvimos juntos, a la pelirroja, es decir a tu madre, la conocimos en la escuela, ella entró al grupo más tarde.

Aunque supongo que a él ya lo conoces, después de todo supo bien dejarme de lado en todo esto.

Notó el resentimiento en la voz de Black y miró de reojo a este, sus ojos grises estaban fijos en la espalda de Lord Lupin ante ellos, el cual se tensó al escucharlo:

—No comiences Sirius, no es el momento.

—No claro que no, el momento fue cuando lo viste por primera vez.

Lord Lupin se giró y tanto Lord Black como él se detuvieron, este los miró unos instantes y seguidamente pareció marearse por algo y negar:

—Realmente esto es perturbador. Mira, no te mentiré, lo conocí hace siete años, pero hasta esta noche nunca supe quien era, Lord Lovegood nunca me dijo su apellido, eso se lo supo callar muy bien.

—Debiste decirme de él.

—¿Para qué?, ya bastante atado al pasado te encuentras como para que lo conocieras a él. Maldita sea Sirius, llevo siete malditos años torturándome y yo no era tan unido a James como tú, ¿qué demonios habría pasado si lo hubieses conocido?

—¡Que habría estado a su lado!

—¿Y eso de qué habría servido?, ¿y si no hubiese sido el hijo de James?

—Maldita sea Remus, lo habríamos averiguado, maldición, podríamos haberlo sabido antes.

—Te repito, ¿de qué hubiese servido?, ¿pensabas alejarlo de Lord Lovegood?, ¿en verdad crees que este te lo hubiese permitido, es más, que él lo hubiese aceptado?

Recriminó señalando a Harry ahora, Lord Black lo miró unos instantes y suspiró:

—Bien, ahora ya no sabremos lo que hubiese o no hubiese hecho, pero las cosas habrían sido distintas, yo…

—Déjalo ya Sirius, ahora lo tienes a tu lado, ¿qué más da el resto?, seguramente todo volverá a ser como antes, así que deja la histeria y vamos, que hay cosas que hacer. Harry, date prisa, cuanto antes resolvamos esto mejor.

Frunció el ceño, ¿de qué demonios estaban hablando esos dos?, y ¿por qué narices tenía Lord Lupin tanta prisa?

—¿Qué sucede Remus?

Preguntó interesado Lord Black a su lado.

—Lo que seguramente debíamos esperar siendo hijo de quien es.

Dijo sin más, Harry no entendió nada con esa respuesta y Lord Black tampoco por que lo miró fijamente, tras unos instantes de mirarse uno a otro sin comprender, Lord Black se encogió de hombros:

—Tranquilo, él siempre es así. Te acabarás acostumbrando, habla en clave y espera que todo el mundo lo entienda sin más. Es exasperante sí, pero es parte de su encanto.

Eso último lo dijo con retintín, sin duda le fastidiaba ese aspecto del carácter de su amigo. Al pasar al lado de Lord Lupin, que sostenía la puerta para que entrasen, vio una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

Sin duda esos dos eran tal para cual.

Sintió un cosquilleo recorrerlo al darse cuenta de un detalle, si en verdad esos dos decían la verdad, y conocían a sus padres, si estos no hubiesen muerto, ellos serían una parte importante de su vida.

Quizás incluso parte de su familia si en verdad Lord Black no le mentía.

—Por aquí Harry.

Expuso Lord Lupin, al ver por donde quería que pasara se petrificó, ¿acaso estaban completamente locos?, ni de broma ponía él un pie en semejante puente, ¿por donde demonios se sostenía eso?, miró a su alrededor buscando algo que lo mantuviera en el aire.

—No lo verás, pero créeme este puente es seguro, mira.

Lord Black dio unos cuantos pasos y como si nada se giro y se puso a saltar en el mismo, abrió los ojos alarmado:

—Para, detente, esto es de locos, todos estáis como una cabra si pensáis que pondré un solo pie…ay

Sintió que lo empujaban desde atrás y que terminaba por hacer lo que le habían pedido. En cuanto cayó de rodillas pues sus pies parecían de gelatina miró furioso tras de sí, para encontrarse con un sonriente Draco Malfoy que lo miraba divertido:

—Vaya Harry, esa postura es realmente adecuada para ti.

—Malfoy, ¿qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?

Malfoy caminó como si nada por el puente hasta estar a su lado y sin dejar de sonreír inquirió:

—Devolverte la paliza de esta mañana.

Sin más pasó por su lado como si tal cosa:

—Maldito rencoroso, ahora verás.

Se puso en pie dispuesto a matar a su mejor amigo, pero este echó a correr sin más, furioso y olvidándose de su miedo, lo siguió como alma que llevaba al diablo.

—No huyas cobarde.

—No soy yo quien teme caminar por un simple puente.

Escuchó que decía este canturreando.

—Ya te daré yo a ti temor.

Lord Black y Lord Lupin lo vieron correr por este hasta llegar al final y perderse al otro lado, Lord Black suspiró:

—Tiene el don, ¿es eso?

Remus miró a Sirius seriamente:

—Desde que lo conozco no ha dado ni una sola muestra de poseerlo, pero algo debe haber, ha parado una bola de concentración mágica con su espada, y esta no era mágica. Además, ha atravesado la barrera de un jinete sin mayor esfuerzo por su parte.

Sirius miró a Remus alarmado por sus palabras:

—Eso es, nadie ha traspasado una barrera de estos, es imposible Remus, el tipo debió perder la concentración o algo. –Miró el lugar por donde se habían marchado ambos chicos y frunció el ceño: —Debió ser eso.

—Créeme Sirius, el jinete estaba igual de sorprendido que yo. Pero hay algo más, Harry rompió un hechizo paralizante.

Sirius pareció sufrir él mismo uno de esos hechizos porque se quedó helado en el lugar, Remus colocó una de sus manos en sus hombros y acercándose a él inquirió: —Vas a poder disfrutar de su compañía y su gran carácter Canuto, por si ser un contendor no es suficiente, resulta que habían venido a buscarlo a él.

Sirius lo miró rápidamente:

—¿Venían por él?

Preguntó entre sorprendido y trastornado, ¿qué demonios podían querer del hijo de su mejor amigo?

Remus solo asintió y siguió su camino decidido a ver a Dumbledore y Lord Lovegood, sentía un gusto especial en esos momentos, pues el último había intentado mantener al chico lejos del alcance de ellos, y ahora iba a sufrir un duro golpe. Sonrió con satisfacción, estaba deseando ver su cara cuando le regresara el golpe.

En sus propias tierras, Lord Gaunt estaba furioso y encima sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, nada había salido como tenía previsto. Lord Black, Lord Lupin, Lord Dumbledore, Lady Granger, el joven Malfoy, Lord Lovegood, y el maldito Potter.

Siete contenedores en un solo lugar, además de los pequeños precursores de barreras, contenedores pequeños pero eficaces para hacer que la barrera de Lord Lovegood contara con más fuerza.

Él no había querido intervenir, pero cuando vio como el malnacido de Potter atravesaba la barrera de Snape lo supo, ese muchacho era un peligro. Un gran peligro, había tenido que deshacerse del padre por temor a perderlo todo, y ahora tenía a otro Potter que impedía su gloria.

—Te veo alterado.

Escuchó que le decían, irritado miró al frente, ante él se encontraba su señor, envuelto en la más absoluta oscuridad, porque eso era él, la oscuridad más escalofriante, el dueño y creador de todos los jinetes.

—No es nada mi señor, creí que en esta ocasión conseguiría una victoria contra esa maldita ciudad, pero me equivoqué, encontré varios obstáculos en mi camino inesperados.

—Comprendo, pero recuerda, no te hace bien desperdiciar el poder que te concedo tan a la ligera. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez Tom, o las consecuencias podrían ser serias.

—Lo tendré en cuenta mi señor.

Dijo irritado, si él sospechara el porqué de su derroche de poder lo mataría en ese preciso instante, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda:

—Deduzco que tuviste que utilizar semejante poder para ocultarte y no ser descubierto.

—Así es mi señor, pese a que ese inepto y viejo de Lord Dumbledore no me ha reconocido en todos estos años, no es conveniente que sepan que la personalidad de Lord Gaunt es un contenedor.

—Aun no entiendo tus métodos, pero no me quejaré si los resultados son buenos. ¿Conseguiste alguno de tus propósitos al menos?

—Lamento informaros de que no.

—Así que la chica sigue con vida.

Sentenció su señor en una especie de siseo, él apretó los puños, sí, seguía con vida, y no pensaba dejar que eso cambiase. Él precisaba de su poder, si bien su señor la quería muerta, él precisaba de ella para llevar sus planes a cabo.

Aunque debía reconocer, que ahora y ante las nuevas circunstancias, no era la mejor de todas las opciones. ¿O quizás sí?

Su mente ágil y rápida a la hora de trazar planes se puso en funcionamiento rápidamente, antes la mocosa era una fuente bastante buena para él, para su señor era un estorbo, consideraba que debía morir cuanto antes, temía que fuera un obstáculo.

Pero sin un Potter la chica realmente no era nada peligrosa para su señor y sí muy provechosa para él, ahora la situación había cambiado, la chica seguía siendo muy provechosa para él, pero un potencial peligro para su señor y sus planes si llegaba a enterarse de que un Potter estaba con vida.

Y uno que podía ser influenciable, apretó los puños, la chica ahora debía caer en sus manos cuanto antes, ¿cómo conseguirla?, si antes era difícil acceder a ella, algo le decía que ahora pasaría a ser imposible, y no por el joven Potter, pues era evidente que no tenía la menor idea de ser un contenedor, pero ahora sería más difícil entrar en ciudad esperanza.

Lord Lovegood y Lord Dumbledore se encargarían de ello, no cabía duda alguna, ¿qué nuevo método se les ocurriría para proteger la misma?

—Espero que cumplas con lo que te he encomendado cuanto antes Tom, y no quiero fallos.

Aturdido miró a su señor, este le daba la espalda y miraba por la ventana, sintió un escalofrío, podía distinguir que estaba amaneciendo, y sin embargo en la habitación no entraba ni un retazo de luz. Su señor se sentía poderoso en esos instantes, un escalofrío lo recorrió:

—Disculpad señor, temo no haber escuchado sus últimas instrucciones.

—Llega el momento del cambio, encontrarte fue toda una suerte para mí, pero sabes de la misma manera que yo que no eres suficiente, que debo actuar cuanto antes, preciso que encuentres otro buen contenedor para mí. En estos últimos años no has encontrado ni uno solo adecuado, y estoy comenzando a impacientarme.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, habían sido muchas pruebas y nadie valía, habían utilizado niños que poseían el don que se encontraban fuera del alcance de la maldita escuela fundada por ese inepto de Rufus, pero no había servido de nada, y ninguno de los que habían probado de la escuela que el idiota de Fudge y Pettigrew controlaban había servido tampoco.

Después de él, ninguno había sido adecuado, y sabía que su señor estaba impacientándose.

—Hacemos todo lo que podemos mi señor, pero como habéis comprobado vos mismo no es fácil.

—Sé que sabrás complacerme, ya te lo dije en su momento cuando nos conocimos. Tú serás quien me liberará al fin.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia ante él y se retiró de la sala, cuando había sido despojado de todo su poder por Lord Dumbledore, se había dispuesto a recuperarlo a como diera lugar, había viajado por años buscando una solución, fraguando mil y una maneras de regresar para vengarse de ese viejo mal nacido y de Potter por ocasionar que Lilian lo traicionara.

Snape había sido el único que había permanecido a su lado y juntos habían viajado hasta el final del mundo, lugar que descubrió gracias a una investigación que había encontrado en la escuela.

Al llegar a esas tierras malditas, se toparon con un extraño ser que los guió hasta su señor, este los recibió como los hijos pródigos cuando regresaban a sus casas, les dio alimento y les habló.

Les contó sobre sus planes, sobre su poder, y sobre lo que esperaba de él, le dijo que llevaba mucho esperándolo, que sus dos antecesores no habían conseguido satisfacerlo, pero que ahí estaba él, que sin duda lograría lo que sus antecesores no habían conseguido.

Su misión era clara, debía dar con el Potter huido.

¿Qué más podía pedir?, le otorgarían un poder casi ilimitado y se vengaría del indeseable que había conseguido que su vida y planes cayeran en desgracia.

Claro que no contaba con la reacción de su señor cuando le contó que había terminado con Potter. El dolor que sufrió debido a ello fue casi insoportable, lo hizo rayar la locura más extrema, pero su señor pareció percatarse de algo, porque le perdonó la vida.

A lo largo de los años, era como si él no hubiese cometido ningún error, y le garantizaba que él era lo que tanto había esperado por años.

Mientras Lord Gaunt desaparecía de la sala, abandonando el lugar dispuesto a buscar a sus jinetes y obligarlos a encontrar un maldito contenedor para su señor, este mismo se encontraba sumido en la más absoluta felicidad y deleite.

Si alguien hubiese podido ver a través de la oscuridad que envolvía a semejante ser, habría podido percibir la sonrisa y el brillo innato de vida, que se apreciaba en sus ojos rojo rubí, que parecía haber sido inyectado en su interior.

Cerró los ojos y experimentó una nueva descarga, eso era, así debía ser, cuanto más utilizara su poder más preparado estaría para el momento indicado.

Siempre supo que ese imbécil de Tom Riddle le supondría la victoria absoluta, cuando llegó a él buscando venganza, supo que sería la marioneta más accesible que nunca podría poseer.

Había sido un inútil al terminar con James Potter, del mismo modo que su predecesor había acabado con Charlus.

No obstante, desde que lo conoció, lo vio, vio a ese mismo muchacho de más mayor, deteriorado y entregándole lo que él precisaba. Solo había un obstáculo que salvar y era la heredera, debía terminar con ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sonrió aún más al sentir una nueva oleada de poder, sabía que había comenzado, Tom podía adsorber su poder, pero ya no perdería fuerzas, ahora ya solo podía ganar.

No sabían esos ineptos de la luz lo que les esperaba, solo debía esperar un poco más, solo un poco y regresaría, y ya nadie podría pararlo.

Por que Lord Voldemort retornaría y en esta ocasión sería para quedarse y cubrir todo el mundo de oscuridad.

Lejos de allí, otra persona se encontraba en el mismo estado que Lord Voldemort.

Lord Dumbledore estaba excitado y real y gratamente sorprendido, sus ojos azules brillaban con el poder de la codicia. Y en su interior sabía que acababa de encontrar una pieza del rompecabezas, aún no sabía cual en concreto, pero sí sabía que era una importante.

A su lado, Lord Black luchaba por quitarse la capa congelada que portaba, mientras Lord Lupin miraba la pared a espaldas de ellos dos cubierta de escarcha.

Lord Lovegood tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder creerse lo que veía, y el rey Arthur fruncía el ceño no muy seguro de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo ante él.

—Imposible.

Escuchó que decía Lord Lovegood y quiso romper a reír, o sí, sino lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos él mismo hubiese sentenciado que aquello era imposible, pero sin embargo no era el caso.

Cuando Lord Lupin acompañado de Lord Black y del joven Potter, habían irrumpido en sus estancias proclamando que debía hablar con ellos de algo importante, nunca pensó que sería algo de esa magnitud.

El rey se había negado a permitir tal interrupción, y Lord Lovegood había exigido una explicación de porqué Harry se encontraba ahí.

—Eso Lord Lovegood lo responderé ahora, seguramente en este momento estarán preguntándose con que fin nuestros enemigos llevaron acabo semejante ataque, y bien, es en esta cuestión es en la que entra en juego el papel de Harry.

Tras semejante declaración, todos a una habían mirado a Lord Lupin como si estuviera loco, él especialmente, ¿cómo podía tener algo que ver ese muchacho insignificante con todo aquello?

El chico en cuestión fijó sus ojos en él, y se encontró encerrado en ese pozo verde, él ya conocía a ese muchacho, lo había visto con anterioridad, el chico solía colarse en palacio. ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido antes?

Pero eso no era lo importante, cuando anteriormente había visto los ojos del chico, había sentido que en sus ojos se reflejaba el nombre de la ciudad con absoluta claridad, pero en esos momentos era diferente.

Los ojos del chico habían cambiado, había algo tras el velo inicial de siempre, algo escondido, muy en el fondo, como si estuviese luchando por permanecer allí oculto y no salir por nada del mundo del lugar en que estaba oculto.

Extrañado por lo que estaba sintiendo dejó de mirar al muchacho y prestó atención a lo que Lord Lupin explicaba a los presentes. Se perdió en el relato tan inverosímil de su aprendiz, ¿qué había roto un hechizo paralizante?, bien, eso no era imposible, al menos para un contenedor.

¿Qué había parado con una espada cualquiera una bola de concentración mágica?, bien, difícil, efectivamente y más si no eres un contenedor entrenado para manejar tú poder como es debido. Podía achacar esa parada tan espectacular a la situación en la que se encontraba el chico.

Cualquier contenedor habría conseguido pararla en una situación semejante si su vida estuviese en peligro.

¿Qué había conseguido traspasar la barrera de un jinete?

—¿Perdón qué?

Miró a Lord Lupin un poco perdido, juraría que eso último no lo había escuchado bien, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de este comprendió que sí que había escuchado bien:

—Que atravesó las defensas de un jinete como si estas no estuviesen presentes.

Inquirió sin más, todos miraron al joven Potter quien miraba a su alrededor sorprendido por todo lo que lo rodeaba.

—Sin duda el jinete bajó por unos instantes sus…

Al ver como Lord Lupin negaba calló y frunció el ceño, no soportaba esa forma de ser de su aprendiz, la verdad es que lo exasperaba lo indecible, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Sirius, le había dicho que eran idénticos en ese aspecto.

—El jinete estaba sumamente sorprendido, no se esperaba para nada que el chico hiciera semejante cosa. Te puedo asegurar que Harry traspasó esa barrera cuando esta estaba en pleno funcionamiento, instantes antes, el jinete le había asegurado a Harry que no era estúpido, ya que Harry había intentado atacarlo y había salido disparado lejos de él.

Pero en su segundo ataque, Harry lo consiguió, no hirió al jinete, pero sí que traspasó su barrera y paró una segunda esfera de poder.

—Así que un nuevo contenedor.

Escuchó que decía el rey mirando a su sobrino de arriba abajo, el joven tan solo estaba callado, aparentemente pasando de todo lo que se hablaba de él.

—Lo que no comprendo es como no ha despertado antes.

—Una buena pregunta Lord Lovegood.

Inquirió Sirius interesado, seguidamente el rey asintió y dijo:

—También es cierto que por lo que mi padre me dijo, Lilian despertó como contenedor a una edad bastante más avanzada de la normal.

Quizás el chico está en la misma situación.

—Estáis dando por seguro que es un contenedor, pero yo no lo he visto materializar su poder aún.

Sentenció Lord Dumbledore algo escéptico aún, quizás Lord Lupin deseaba que todo lo que decía fuese cierto, pero no notaba en el muchacho ante él ni un minúsculo rastro de magia.

—Pues hágale una prueba. —Inquirió molesto Lord Lupin al ver que no se fiaba de su palabra, seguidamente y sin esperar su respuesta le hizo una señal a Harry: —Acompáñame Harry, en esta sala solo hay un lugar donde se puede utilizar el poder de alguien. Colócate aquí por favor.

Potter miró a Lord Lovegood desconcertado y no muy seguro de hacer aquello, al ver a este asentir, el joven con muy pocas ganas y suspirando irritado, hizo lo que se le pedía.

Igual de conforme que el joven Potter, Lord Dumbledore se había colocado ante el chico y declaró:

—Mira, es muy sencillo, este círculo en el que te encuentras, te permite invocar tu poder sin necesidad de que tengas un control de él. Fuera de este círculo te costaría mucho invocarlo hasta que consigas dominar la manera de sacarlo a flote para utilizarlo a tu gusto.

Pero evidentemente no tenemos el tiempo necesario para que cada contenedor que se nos presenta aprenda a invocarlo y así descubramos su potencial.

Así que creamos este círculo que permite sacar el máximo partido de tu poder sin restricciones ni barreras.

Te parecerá algo estúpido pero te voy a pedir que imagines algo tan imposible como que puedes crear una bola de fuego con tus manos.

Para ello te solicito que cierres los ojos.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que hizo esa última petición, el joven que hasta ese momento lo escuchaba sin mucha atención, ahora lo miró alerta:

—¿Y eso para qué?

— ¿No eres un poco desconfiado?

—Más bien precavido.

—Solo hazlo, no haré nada malo.

Potter sonrió a Lord Dumbledore de medio lado y se cruzó de brazos ante él:

— ¿Sabe que eso no es tranquilizador?, puede que usted diga eso para que yo le obedezca, pero resulta que es todo lo contrario y lo que desea hacer es…

—Dioses, había olvidado esa faceta de Lily, cállate, y hazlo.

Expresó Lord Black desesperado, aun con sus reservas Harry descruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, a la par que Lord Dumbledore le repetía:

—Si eres tan amable, me gustaría que pensases en lo que te pedí antes, eso de hacer fuego.

—Usted esta…

—Hazlo. — las voces de Lord Black, Lord Lupin, y para sorpresa de Harry, Lord Lovegood se hicieron escuchar, él resoplo cansado, y sin más alzó su mano e hizo un movimiento como de descarte.

—Por los mil poderes, cuidado.

Y en esos instantes, Lord Dumbledore se encontraba apreciando un potencial que no esperaba. ¿Dónde estaba escondido ese poder?, ¿cómo era posible que lo hubiese podido retener sin problema en su interior?, ¿cómo él no notaba absolutamente nada del mismo? no acertaba a entender como nadie había descubierto antes que ese muchacho era un contenedor.

Para cuando Harry había abierto los ojos, Lord Black estaba quitándose la capa, esta no estaba quemada, aunque si la llevaba mucho tiempo puesta por supuesto que se quemaría pero no de calor, la capa de Lord Black se había congelado por completo, aunque no era lo único, detrás de Lord Black y Lord Lupin, se encontraba la estantería y la mesa pertenecientes a Lord Dumbledore completamente congeladas.

— Harry, ¿sabes diferenciar entre hielo y fuego?

Escuchó que preguntaba Lord Lupin al chico:

— ¿Y usted?— preguntó fastidiado y seguidamente lo miró:— usted me dijo que imaginara algo imposible como lanzar fuego con mis manos, yo podía imaginar lo que quisiera.

Lord Dumbledore no hablaba y Lord Lovegood acababa de comprender que su tranquila vida lejos de palacio, había llegado a su fin, tras innumerables negativas a los pedidos del rey Arthur de vivir en palacio, acababa de darse cuenta de que su constante negación había llegado a su fin, le gustase o no, le iba a tocar mudanza.

—Esto cambia las cosas, Lord Lovegood, me temo que usted y su familia deberán de vivir en este castillo a partir de esta misma tarde, espero que no sea demasiado inconveniente.

Harry miró a Lord Lovegood alarmado, sabía que su padre llevaba intentando impedir eso demasiados años:

—Hey, un momento, ¿de qué están hablando?, ¿Por qué debería hacer semejante cosa?

Lord Black sonrió de medio lado:

—Muy sencillo Harry, al ser un poseedor del don, no puedes salir de este palacio. Todo el que contenga el don debe vivir tras estos muros, junto con su familia. Debemos asegurarnos de que nada te sucede a ti o los tuyos.

—Un momento, nadie me había dicho nada de esto, además, ¿qué sucede sino deseo semejante cosa?, no pueden encerrarme en este lugar, puedo protegerme bastante bien solo. No dejaré que encierren a mi familia por mi culpa.

Lord Lovegood sonrió para colocar su mano en el hombro de este y decir:

—Para ser sinceros Harry, no me molesta en absoluto, al menos estarás con nosotros.

Harry miró a su padre y frunció el ceño, de sobra sabía que las palabras que acababa de decir no las sentía del todo, si bien era cierto que desearía estar a su lado, ni mucho menos no le molestaba vivir en palacio, al sentir que este le apretaba un poco el hombro comprendió y sentenció más molesto aún:

—Eso al menos es cierto.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y no dudó a la hora de salir del círculo, pero al hacerlo, Lord Dumbledore descubrió que no había atisbado ni una cuarta parte de lo que ese muchacho ante él, tenía guardado en su interior, pues de repente todo lo del despacho comenzó a congelarse.

Mientras que Lord Lupin y Lord Black comenzaron a invocar al fuego, este no podía dejar de mirar al chico, que se había quedado congelado mirando todo a su alrededor:

— ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Preguntó Lord Black al percatarse de que su fuego y el de su compañero no surtía ningún efecto.

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada.

—Si que lo haces, pero es mi culpa, no tuya Potter. — Lord Dumbledore invocó él mismo al fuego y con tranquilidad continuó: —Hazme el favor de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, y por favor, imagina fuego en esta ocasión.

Ante semejante petición, Harry se apresuró a obedecer, en esta ocasión prefirió no hacer ninguna cosa absurda e intentó imaginar una pequeña llama, para su sorpresa se encontró con que le resultaba sumamente complicado imaginar tal cosa, como si el fuego fuera algo muy reticente para él.

Con algo de fastidio y sin duda con mucho esfuerzo, lo consiguió, no fue nada tan espectacular como el hielo anterior, pero bastó para derretir lo que él había creado, Lord Lupin dejó de hacer su hechizo y miró a Lord Dumbledore extrañado, pues no entendía nada.

_**Pues hasta aquí, este nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutaseis tanto como yo al escribirlo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**Bien, antes de nada, aclararé algunas cosillas que son de cierto interese y no sé si habrán quedados claras en el capítulo:**_

_**Voldemort y Tom Riddle, no son una misma persona, he dividido a este malvado personaje en dos, para la historia era preciso, y espero que no os moleste, ahora imagino que entenderás mi contestación a tu reviews Angie ;)**_

_**Sobre Harry, lo más sorprendente de las cosas que ha hecho, es lo de traspasar la barrera de un jinete, la razón se explica en el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto en la fiesta se celebraba el veinteavo cumpleaños de Ronald, no el diecinueve, Harry en unos días cumple veinte también, Hermione es de la edad de Luna y Ginny, las tres tienen diecinueve, Luna aún no los cumple pero está pronto a ello, Ginny también está pronta a cumplir los diecinueve, Hermione por su parte los acaba de cumplir, es unos meses menor que Harry, no llega al año.**_

_**Creo que eso es todo, nos vemos pronto en el siguiente, con un mínimo de siete reviews, actualizo ;), nos vemos.**_


	8. Convivencia Agitada

_Hola, holitas, ya estoy de regreso de mis vacaciones, como muchos sabréis por Facebook, así que vengo con actualizaciones, entre hoy y mañana, subiré la de El primer caballero y No intervendremos._

_Hoy estoy muy cansada, han sido treinta páginas de este fic, quince de El primer caballero y siete de No intervendremos, así que creo que merezco un descanso, por lo que los Reviews si no os molesta los responderé en el siguiente capítulo ¿sí?_

_**De todas formas agradezco a Dante, Carol, Efmera, Smithback, , Chiva Potter, Drys-1, Camila, CalabazaCastano748, hermagix y Elsy82, por dejar comentarios y leer esta historia.**_

_**Y ahora os dejo con este nuevo capítulo, ya me diréis que os parece el mismo y sobre todo el nuevo personaje que aparece y su personalidad jejeje.**_

_**Convivencia Agitada:**_

Cuando todos despejaron la torre del supremo, dejaron en la sala a dos personas, una era el Lord Supremo, y el otro el joven Potter.

Como era de suponerse, el silencio entre ellos era incómodo, el mayor no podía dejar de recrear lo que Sybill le había dicho con tanto tesón, a lo largo de los años, se había desvivido junto con Sirius, para encontrar a alguien que pudiera entrar en la descripción de la alocada mujer.

Esa pieza invaluable que podía suponer un fin o un principio, y justo ante él tenía una pieza que podía encajar.

No obstante, no era una pieza jugable, o al menos no fácilmente, los ojos del muchacho, estaban cargados de desafío y era claro para Lord Dumbledore que no era una persona de su agrado.

— ¿Qué se supone que quiere conmigo?, ¿por qué solicitó que me quedara?

—Es preciso que te informe de tu rutina a partir de mañana, rutina que deberás seguir y respetar. Es evidente que respecto a tú petición en el trono, queda completamente descartada, no se te autorizara pertenecer al ejercito de Ciudad Esperanza.

Y ahí venía la primera batalla:

— ¿Disculpe?, temo no haberle oído bien, ¿acaba de decir que no se me permite entrar en el ejército?

—Me has oído perfectamente muchacho. Eres un contenedor, y uno que puede causar serios problemas, entre ellos acabar con todo el que te rodea, ante la demostración de hace unos instantes, nos has demostrado el poco control que tienes sobre tu don, no podemos permitir que pierdas el control en cualquier momento y mates a gente inocente.

—Pues enséñeme a mantener esa cosa dentro de mí y ya.

—Las cosas no funcionan así joven Potter, tiene un gran don, uno que no podemos desperdiciar, ni desaprovechar.

—No abandonaré todo por lo que he estado luchando durante años, por un capricho de todos ustedes, voy a ingresar en el ejército.

El silencio se hizo presente durante unos instantes, en que ambos se midieron mutuamente, Lord Dumbledore sonrió y cruzó sus dedos ante su rostro:

—Parece ser que nos vamos a divertir usted y yo joven Potter, ya todo el mundo en palacio responsable de los trámites precisos, es consciente de que usted posee el don, y en breves será comunicado que no puede ingresar como cadete o aprendiz, para ningún ejército o guardia.

No subestimes mi poder chico, es superior de lo que piensas. Además, cuento con el apoyo del rey, ¿de verdad crees que su majestad te permitirá pertenecer a cualquiera de las fuerzas militares de ciudad esperanza siendo su sobrino?

—Eso le aportaría más honor a su casa, pese a que a la única casa a la que quiero honrar es a la de mi padre.

—Vuestro padre no precisa ayuda para eso, estoy convencido de que allí de donde él fuera, contaba con una muy buena reputación, solo hay que ver a Lord Black y Lord Lupin, para darse cuenta de la persona que era vuestro padre.

Harry apretó furioso los puños, miró con odio a Lord Dumbledore y entre dientes inquirió:

—Quizás ese hombre del que habláis fuese mi progenitor, y pese a estarle agradecido, casi sin límites, al sacrificio que hizo por mantenerme a mí con vida, comprenderá que cuando hablo de mi padre, me refiero al hombre que se pasó su vida desviviéndose porque a mí no me faltara de nada en ningún momento.

Y pienso retribuirle todos y cada uno de los momentos inolvidables que me ha facilitado, además de conseguir mayor honor para su casa. Nunca nadie podrá reprocharle nada a Lord Lovegood respecto a mi conducta.

—Sin duda eres cabezota muchacho, pero puedes berrear o patalear todo lo que desees, no podrá revocar mi orden al respecto.

El joven Potter, lo miró furioso, hasta que un nombre retumbó en su mente, recordando el nombre de quien entrenaba a los cadetes, no pudo evitar calmarse de golpe, para seguidamente sonreír con suficiencia:

—Eso lo veremos.

Sin más se giró y se dispuso a marcharse:

—No he terminado con usted joven Potter.

—Pero yo sí con usted.

Inquirió y sin más se largó dejando a Lord Dumbledore con la boca abierta y congelado. Sus ojos se achicaron contemplando la espalda del joven Potter mientras se alejaba, sonrió de medio lado.

—Todo un carácter ¿no?, así que se tratará de medir voluntades, muy bien muchacho, jugaremos a tu juego por ahora.

Tras salir de la torre del supremo, Harry caminó lo más apresurado que pudo, decidido sin duda a irse lo más lejos posible del supremo y sus malditas directrices, ¿quién se pensaba el viejo para darle órdenes o pretender manejar su vida a su antojo?

No pensaba dejarse pisotear por él, y si bien decía que era uno de los que más mandaba allí, no era el que más, y conseguiría sus propósitos, así él dijese lo que dijese. No por nada, su maestro desde los cinco años había sido Lord Kinsgley, de algo le tenía que servir tantos años juntos.

Sonrió, lo encontraría, y lo persuadiría, a Lord Kinsgley le encantaba ponerlo a prueba, y más cuando él superaba todos los obstáculos que le ponía. Decía que entre Draco, Neville y él, un ejército podía echarse a temblar.

Los tres confortaban la fuerza de un ejército, tenían cabeza para las estrategias, Neville había aprendido muy bien de Kinsgley y Malfoy, tenía parte de ambos, podía montar una estrategia en segundos y a la par ser el mejor espía que podías encontrar.

Draco era un experto con las armas, además contaba con el don, era una fuerza de ataque considerable, pero no conseguía ganarse a la gente, eran pocos los que disfrutaban de su amistad y llegaban realmente a ser alguien importante en la vida de este.

Harry había sido el primer muchacho que había conseguido despertar el interés de Draco Malfoy, y había sido por medio de incontables desafíos de uno al otro.

Por último estaba él, Kinsgley decía que era el pilar, que podía reunir a un ejército a sus pies, que contaba con carisma y llamaba a la gente a luchar a su lado. Decía que era un imán para las lealtades.

Decía que su fuerte carácter conseguía llamar a todos a diez kilómetros a la redonda, que su forma de luchar hechizaba a quienes lo contemplaban, nunca había dado un golpe bajo, y se enfrentaba a sus enemigos de cara y sin bajar la mirada, no sonreía en un enfrentamiento, y daba a todo el mundo un lugar merecido.

No despreciaba a quienes le rodeaban y buscaba un sitio para cada persona que le ofrecía un poco de su atención.

Kinsgley insistía en que sería el mejor líder jamás conocido.

Era evidente que el maestro de armas los sobrevaloraba lo indecible, eran solo tres chavales de veinte años, él ni siquiera llegaba aun a los veinte, pero cuando Kinsgley les hablaba parecía tan convencido de sus palabras que los tres se habían unido en una piña.

Eran inseparables, y solo alguna mujer podía hacerlos separarse más de un día. Pues a Neville le gustaban las mujeres, según él, le gustaban en la mañana, en la tarde, sobre todo en la noche, pero en definitiva a todas horas. Draco y él solo agradecían que su lengua no fuera suelta, pues para sacarle a Neville una palabra, debían torturar al chico hasta casi rayar la muerte y aun así, capaz y no diría nada.

Era la persona más leal que se podía encontrar, después de todo, su padre lo había salvado de morir en la noche fría, y él decía que nunca traicionaría al hombre y la familia que lo habían salvado.

Su único objetivo, era terminar con los desalmados que arrasaron con su casa y tierras, los jinetes.

Pocos eran los que conocían la historia de Neville, pero aquellos que la conocían no dudaban de él y de su total devoción.

Tan centrado estaba Harry en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando un destello de luz le dio de lleno en los ojos, se puso una mano sobre su rostro y miró a la luz.

Era el sol quien lo recibía, ya era de día, la verdad es que la noche se había pasado con una rapidez alarmante, al igual que a todos los integrantes del palacio.

Harry suspiró al darse cuenta de que ahora se encontraba en una zona de palacio que no había visto en su vida, sin duda debería encontrar a alguien que lo guiase de regreso.

Repasó el lugar con su verde mirada y se detuvo en una figura solitaria que miraba por una ventana, reconoció a la persona en el acto y sonrió de medio lado. Con calma y seguro de sí mismo Harry se acercó hasta ella.

Se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana, sin duda había ido a arreglarse después de la batalla, pues su cabello ahora no estaba revuelto y mucho menos portaba el hermoso vestido que había quedado arruinado debido a la misma.

Una vez a su lado, miró el paisaje que ella observada como perdida y sonrió de medio lado, desde allí Harry podía vislumbrar toda la ciudad de esperanza, una ciudad sin duda maravillosa.

— ¿Podré ya conocer vuestro nombre?

Su voz sobresaltó a la muchacha, que se giró a mirarlo sorprendida, al reconocerlo, suspiró y sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿No lo sabéis aún?, no sois buen recolector de información ¿no?

Harry se encogió de hombros y giñándole un ojo inquirió:

—Otros se encargan de eso por mí.

—Seguro. —Dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado: —Pero cualquiera diría que también se encargan de mirar por vos, pues estuve en la celebración de esta noche. A unos pasos de vos caballero.

La expresión divertida de Harry desapareció para mostrar un ligero desconcierto:

—Perdonadme, pero sin duda no os recuerdo, como sin duda sabréis esta noche no ha sido muy tranquila en lo que a mí respecta.

Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento y comenzó a caminar, Harry no dudo un segundo en ocupar un lugar a su lado y caminar con ella:

—Sí, fue toda una demostración de cómo acaparar la atención de todo el mundo. Conseguisteis ser la sensación de la fiesta.

Harry frunció el ceño y colocó ambas manos a su espalda mientras agachaba la cabeza y miraba el suelo para decir:

—Ya, bueno, no lo hice apropósito, no sabía que existía tanta gente interesada en mis padres.

—Todo el mundo pensaría que Lord y Lady Lovegood son muy valorados en esta sociedad, a su padre se le debe mucho.

Fue su turno de dedicarle una sonrisa, pero esta no estaba cargada de ironía, sino que por el contrario tenía un deje de agradecimiento, agradecimiento que Hermione no comprendió.

—Me da que ahora fue su turno de no estar atenta. Es cierto que considero a los Lovegood mis padres, pero por desgracia para el resto del mundo no es el caso. Lord Lovegood me acogió en su casa cuando yo era un bebe, la controversia de hoy, se debió a las personas que me dieron vida.

— ¿Y ellos son?

Cuestionó ella, Harry la miró de reojo y ahora sí sonrió ladeadamente:

— ¿Por qué revelarle algo si usted no está dispuesta a compartir su nombre conmigo?

—Buena pregunta. ¿Y qué haría con mi nombre?

—Nada en absoluto, solo tener una manera de dirigirme a ti.

—Bien, como no creo que tarde mucho en saber quién soy, le diré mi nombre, pero a cambio deseo que me diga sobre sus verdaderos padres.

—Es justo, un nombre por otro.

Inquirió encogiéndose de hombros, ella le regaló una sonrisa a su vez, y juntos llegaron a un pequeño jardín del lugar, sin dejar de caminar ella se lo reveló:

—Pues mi nombre caballero es Lady Hermione Granger.

Harry detuvo sus pasos en el acto y miró a Hermione por unos instantes, repasó su rostro con cuidado y cuando sus ojos se encontraron sintió un escalofrío:

— ¿La sobrina del rey?

Ella sonrió de medio lado y asintió a su pregunta, por una extraña razón que no llegaba a comprender, le enfadó saber eso. Pues si era la sobrina del rey, quería decir que eran algo así como parientes.

Frunció el ceño, bien, ¿por qué esa revelación no le agradaba en nada?

—Veo que te has quedado sin palabras, no me extraña, después de todo debe ser incómodo haber sido expuesto delante de todas las jóvenes que pertenecen a la casa real.

Esas apalabras lo hicieron enrojecer en el acto y recordar que debía matar a su hermana en cuanto la viera. Cuando Harry había visto a Ginebra Weasley su corazón se había detenido en el acto, la hija del rey, la princesa de ciudad de esperanza, lo había visto en paños menores, y no solo eso, también la sobrina de este.

—Según tengo entendido no fue ningún disgusto para ninguna la vista presenciada, así que nadie salió agraviado.

Cortó, intentando zanjar el tema, ahora fue el turno de ella de enrojecer, y él sonrió triunfante. Ella iba a agregar algo más pero fueron interrumpidos:

—Primita, ¿qué se supone que haces?, nuestro padre lleva un buen rato en el salón esperando por varios invitados para dar comienzo al desayuno.

Esas palabras provenían de un pelirrojo, de cuerpo bastante bien formado, de cabello algo largo, venía ataviado con un traje elegante pero sencillo. Harry no lo recordaba en la batalla y tampoco era capaz de identificar quien era.

La razón era simple, ese muchacho era uno de los hijos del rey, uno de los gemelos.

Al recibir los ojos del mismo supo enseguida que ese pelirrojo y él no se iban a llevar demasiado bien, la mirada de hostilidad en el mismo se lo decía todo.

—Disculpad joven, pero temo que se encuentra en una zona de palacio a la que no todo el mundo puede acceder. Por ser la primera vez que os encuentro aquí, no tomaré represalias contra vos, espero que no se vuelva a dar esta situación. —tras esas palabras para nada simpáticas, se giró a mirar a Lady Granger: — Hermione, lo mejor será ir cuanto antes, ya está de bastante mal humor como para dejar que su estado llegue a extremos mayores.

Hermione aceptó el brazo del pelirrojo y le dedicó una media sonrisa, pero antes de marcharse inquirió:

—Nombre por nombre, estoy esperando mi pago.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa, se acercó hasta ella y susurró:

—No dudo que no tardaréis en saberlo.

La mirada que intercambiaron, obligó al pelirrojo a tirar de ella para alejarla de este cuanto antes.

Harry se quedó allí de pie mirando como la pareja se alejaba, una vez se perdieron de su vista suspiró. Sin duda su vida en el palacio no iba a ser de las mejores, en tan solo unos instantes se había ganado de enemigos al supremo y a uno de los hijos del rey.

¿Cuántos se granjearía al final del día?, él solía llevarse bien con la gente, pero en ese lugar había demasiada gente que lo sacaba de sus casillas, y otra como ese pelirrojo, que lo odiaba sin intercambiar con él ni una sola palabra.

—Al fin doy contigo.

Al escuchar esa voz se giró, su padre se encontraba en compañía de Lord Lupin, al parecer hacer la mudanza juntos había servido para limar asperezas entre ellos, porque no había signo de hostilidad entre ellos:

— ¿Me buscabas padre?

—Sí, el rey solicita nuestra presencia en el gran salón. Insiste en que desea que desayunemos en su compañía.

Harry frunció el ceño, no quería ver al rey, de hecho, no quería ver a todos los que se sentarían a esa mesa.

— ¿Tengo que ir?

Su padre lo miró severamente y supo que sí, que debía asistir, molesto se revolvió el cabello y suspiró, eso se ganó una sonrisa de nostalgia por parte de Lord Lupin, al mirarlo, este ladeo la cabeza:

—No entiendo como no me di cuenta. Eres idéntico a tu padre Harry, no puedes evitarlo, tienes gestos de él aunque ni siquiera lo conociste.

Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada, no quería conocer esos detalles, y menos delante de su padre. No quería que nadie recalcara la verdad de que él no era un Lovegood.

—Será mejor que vayamos rápido, no hay que molestar a su majestad, y menos cuando hemos sido invitados demostrando tal grado de distinción.

Pero pese a que camino tras ellos, para él aquello no era ningún alago, tener que soportar a la persona que había tachado de traidor a su padre sin miramientos y que no había tenido la osadía de pedir disculpas por su comportamiento, no le merecía el menor de los respetos.

En cuanto Lord Lovegood y Lord Lupin ingresaron en el salón, el silencio se hizo presente, pero en cuanto él traspasó las puertas, todas las miradas recayeron sobre su persona.

Su madre corrió a abrazarlo y en ese instante recordó que ni siquiera la había visto tras la batalla, recordando a su vez el aspecto tan desaliñado que debía estar mostrando ante todo el mundo.

En la mesa, una que por cierto era terriblemente enorme, se encontraba toda la familia real, Lady Granger, y el que supuso sería su padre, el supremo y sus dos aprendices y su familia al completo.

No había rastro de más gente, ni de más familias que se alojaban en el palacio, como era la de Malfoy.

Lo que significaba que en verdad les estaban dando un alto lugar.

Su padre le mostró la silla que debía ocupar y se encontró con la curiosa y cargada de preguntas mirada de Lady Granger fija en él:

—Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, podemos comenzar a desayunar.

—Disculpad padre, ¿por qué se encuentran ellos aquí?

La mirada que el rey le dirigió al pelirrojo que acababa de hablar, le hubiese cortado la respiración a cualquier persona, de hecho al pelirrojo se la cortó en el acto:

—Dime algo Fred, ¿desde cuándo he de dar alguna explicación de las decisiones que tomo?

El tal Fred tragó en seco y miró a su padre sin apartar la mirada:

—Nunca padre, solo lo preguntaba por curiosidad, no pretendía.

—Cállate Fred.

Cortó el príncipe Ronald sin más y mientras se llevaba un trozo de bacón a la boca.

Fred lo miró unos instantes y seguidamente asintió, el rey Arthur tras comer algo inquirió:

—Confío en que la mudanza no haya sido demasiado tediosa Lord Lovegood.

—Podéis estar tranquilo majestad, ambos aprendices del supremo, Lord Lupin y Lord Black me acompañaron, la cosa fue más rápida y fácil de lo esperado en un principio.

—Me alegro. Después de este desayuno tan espléndido deseo que se reúna conmigo, hay algunas cosas que debemos tratar vos y yo.

—Se hará como usted ordene majestad.

—Harry, ¿se te han mostrado ya tus habitaciones?, confío en que serán de tú agrado.

Harry miró a su padre extrañado y seguidamente al rey:

— ¿Mis habitaciones?, creí que estaría con mi familia.

—Y así será, tus estancias están situadas en el ala este del palacio.

— ¿Perdón?

Preguntó, a la par que Lord Granger miraba al rey sin comprender:

—Arthur, temo que hay algo que no comprendo del todo.

— ¿Y qué puede ser eso George?

—Bien, dices que la familia Lovegood se alojará en el ala este, ¿qué hay de Hermione y de mí entonces?, en ese ala no hay muchas habitaciones, y ellos son bastantes.

—Temo que me habéis comprendido mal, solo Harry se alojará en esa ala del palacio, los Lovegood están en el ala sur, cerca del campo de entrenamiento. Lord Lovegood solicitó estar lo más cerca de los cadetes y soldados posible.

—Padre, te estás contradiciendo tú solo, acabas de decirle a Harry que se alojará con su familia, y ahora dices que cada cual estará en un ala del palacio diferente. Estás volviendo locos a los presentes.

—Sí, tienes razón querida Ginny. La verdad es que al igual que Lord y lady Granger, Harry debería estar en el ala norte, junto con nosotros, pero por falta de espacio, están en el ala Este.

El tenedor de Harry rebotó en su plato mientras miraba al rey furioso:

—Deseo permanecer al lado de Lord y Lady Lovegood.

Inquirió molesto, el rey tan solo levantó la mirada hacía él y declaró:

—Ese no es tú lugar muchacho, como hijo de mi hermana Lilian, tú lugar está con nosotros, y no en casa de Lord Lovegood y los suyos.

Harry se puso en pie furioso, ¿qué se creían que era él?, al mirar al supremo distinguió una sonrisa de medio lado, y achicó furioso los ojos:

—Estaré con los Lovegood o me marcharé de este lugar ahora mismo.

La reacción de varios de los presentes fue bastante clara, su padre lo miró enfadado, mientras su madre sonreía discretamente, Luna por su parte seguía comiendo como si la cosa no fuera con ella, Lord y Lady Granger lo miraban entre sorprendidos y extrañados, al igual que varios de los Weasley.

El supremo lo miraba fijamente y no había rastro de su sonrisa, mientras que sus aprendices suspiraban con resignación, quizás fue esa actitud la que más le crispo de todas.

—Harás lo que se te ordene Harry.

Inquirió su padre molesto y seguidamente Harry lo miró, sus ojos y los de su padre se encontraron.

—No, no soy igual a vos padre, los dioses saben que lo he intentado. Que he pretendido por todos los medios llegar a ser merecedor de vuestro nombre. Pero no puedo ser tan sumiso como vos. No puedo pretender que estoy bien con lo que está pasando y ya.

No quiero vivir aquí, no quiero tener nada que ver con ninguno de los presentes, y mucho menos voy a renunciar a mis deseos por cumplir las necesidades de otros.

—Harry, el rey ha dicho y tú…

— ¿Yo debo obedecer?, ¿he de seguir las directrices y decisiones de una persona que insulta a mi padre y tiene el descaro de ni disculparse?, ¿que pretende manejar mi vida a su antojo?, llevo dieciocho años siendo parte de tú familia, y sinceramente me ha ido de maravilla, paso una maldita noche en este palacio, y han intentado matarme e incluso secuestrarme, ¿de verdad crees que deseo seguir aquí por más tiempo?

— ¿Secuestrarte?

Preguntó el supremo, sin darse cuenta miró a este furioso y apoyándose en la mesa inquirió molesto:

—Sí, esos indeseables no me querían muerto. Las instrucciones que le dieron al tipo que me enfrente, eran que me querían con vida. Realmente eso me importa bien poco, he perdido el apetito, trasladaré mis cosas al lado sur, o me marcharé de aquí.

Sin esperar permiso o autorización, algo que sin duda merecía ser castigado, se largó de allí.

Mientras que él se marchaba, todos en el salón estaban sumidos en un silencio sepulcral.

—Querido…

Probó tentativamente Molly Weasley hacía su esposo, el cual miraba hacía la puerta por donde se acababa de marchar Harry con el ceño fruncido y claramente molesto.

—Bien, es evidente que tiene un carácter del demonio.

—Y una lengua bastante rápida, he de agregar.

Sentenciaron el supremo y el rey, seguidamente este miró a Lord Lovegood, el cual le devolvió la mirada:

—Majestad…

El rey Arthur levantó su mano impidiendo a este continuar con su disculpa:

—Según el muchacho, y tras pensar unos instantes en sus palabras, creo que tiene razón en algo. Os acusé falsamente y no os di una disculpa adecuada.

—Dejarnos venir a vivir a palacio e invitarnos a compartir su mesa en más que suficiente majestad, no…

—No, no es suficiente. Cuando me equivoco, siempre espero que alguien me recuerde que debo saber reconocer mis errores, a raíz de todos los acontecimientos pasados, me olvidé por completo de mi afrenta hacía vuestra persona, y mi sobrino ha sido el único capaz de hacerme ver tremendo error por mi parte.

Ruego me disculpéis, cuando me enteré de quien era el muchacho mi sorpresa era mucha, y más el saber que vos podíais tener conocimiento de quien era y no haberme dicho nada al respecto en todos estos años.

—No teníais porque hacerlo majestad. Mi marido no esperaba ninguna disculpa de vos, era consciente de la situación en la que usted se encontraba en esos instantes. Pero temo que mi Harry tiene fuertes valores y creencias.

Cree ciegamente que debe retribuir a nuestra casa todo lo que hemos hecho por él, piensa erróneamente que nos debe algo, es por ello que no permite que nadie agravie a mi esposo o lo desprestigie.

Harry ama a mi esposo como si fuera su propio padre y siempre ha deseado darle de él lo mejor, en esta última noche, ha descubierto muchas cosas y estoy convencida de que está confundido.

—Por muy confundido que esté, ese muchacho debe aprender a controlar su lengua y sus modos, no puede hablarle a mi padre en tales términos.

—Percy, tranquilízate un poco ¿quieres?, mientras tú estabas escondido bajo la falda de madre en la torre, él estaba luchando en el campo de batalla a mi lado, han intentado matarle y por lo que ha dicho incluso atraparlo. Descubre que tiene el don a una edad que sin duda hace más mal que bien y encima que pertenece a la familia real, cuando desde siempre le han catalogado de ser hijo de asesinos o ladrones. –Al decir esas palabras el príncipe Ronald miró de reojo a su padre, el cual frunció el ceño recordando esas mismas palabras, y dándose cuenta lo que pesaban en esos instantes: —No creo que ni tú, con lo estirado y seguidor de las normas y leyes, pudieses controlarte, me extraña que no lo hubiese hecho antes.

—Será mejor que vaya en su búsqueda y lo ayude con sus cosas, ¿vienes Remus?

Lord Black se puso en pie decidido a ir a buscar a Harry y calmarlo, Remus sonrió de medio lado, sin duda les esperaba una ardua batalla contra el temperamento del chico, ya en pie ambos, el rey los miró e inquirió:

—Un momento, ¿ayudarlo con sus cosas para qué?, es evidente que Harry no puede abandonar el palacio, él debe quedarse aquí. Ya no solo porque pertenece a mi familia, sino porque lo están buscando, además de tener el don.

—No vamos a ayudarlo a irse, sino a cambiar sus estancias majestad.

Este los miró sin comprender:

—Creí dejar en claro cuáles serían sus estancias.

—Y él le dijo lo que haría si ese es el caso. Majestad, no sé hasta qué punto conocía usted a Lilian, pero nosotros conocíamos a James y mucho, si ha heredado una cuarta parte del carácter de nuestro amigo, y una cuarta del de Lilian, bien, mejor hacer lo que pide y dejarlo vivir cerca de Lord y Lady Lovegood o lo lamentará.

Él no se quedará, y no podrán detenerlo.

—Le mostraré otros aposentos menos gratos y verán como al final abdicará.

—Majestad, temo decirle que el chico soportará las estancias en las mazmorras y cuando salga a la primera de cambio se marchará.

— ¿Disculpa Lord Dumbledore?

Inquirió el rey mirando a este sin comprender, Lord Dumbledore se encogió de hombros y añadió:

—Lo que oís majestad, el chico tiene un carácter indomable, y si lo desafiáis lo aceptará seáis vos quien seáis y él quien sea. No reconoce límites, no sabría decirle si es bueno o no, pero lo que es claro, es que no podemos dejar que se marche, si desea vivir con los Lovegood, complázcalo, después de todo son las personas que siempre lo han acompañado. De los únicos que se fía, y como verá, al único que escucha es a su padre.

—Al menos hasta hoy.

Inquirió Lord Lovegood aún molesto con Harry por su comportamiento y decidido a encararlo en cuanto salieran de la sala y lo encontrase.

—Bien, pueden ir.

Suspiró el rey, y Sirius y Remus se marcharon en busca de este, en su camino para alcanzar al chico, iban pensando en la estrategia a seguir, cuando Lord Remus Lupin tropezó contra una muchacha.

Antes de que esta cayera, Remus la sujetó con fuerza, contaba con un cabello negro azulado y ojos grises, era de figura delgada pero sin duda estaba en forma. No podía decirse que era una delicada y pequeña flor, pese a que era hermosa como una.

—Disculpad mi torpeza.

Declaró desconcertado y sin poder dejar de mirar fijamente a la muchacha ante él. Ella como toda respuesta, negó intentando recuperar su centro, se agarró de los brazos fuertes que habían impedido que cayera de bruces por enésima vez en un corto periodo de tiempo y lo miró fijamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron con unos dorados que nunca antes había visto, pero que supo a quién pertenecían, no por nada le habían advertido de él.

Rápida se alejó de él, pero como la agilidad no era una de sus mejores cualidades, tropezó y cayó al suelo de culo, maldiciendo entre dientes, intentó ponerse en pie:

— ¿Os encontráis bien señorita?

Escuchó que preguntaba este con precaución, como toda respuesta lo fulminó con la mirada:

—Sí, perfectamente caballero, ahora quítese del medio no tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo con usted.

Ante su tono hostil y su mirada enfadada, Remus se apartó de forma inmediata, y ella pasó por su lado sin dedicarle una mirada y desapareció por los pasillos. Ese lugar era interminable, nadie le había dicho la magnitud del palacio, y mucho menos la cantidad de gente que habría en el lugar.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía encontrar a su objetivo?, lo que menos precisaba era llamar la atención, y mucho menos de uno de los aprendices del supremo, aunque debía admitir que toparse con ese precisamente había sido curioso.

En esa ocasión había tropezado intencionadamente, creyendo que había localizado a su objetivo, pues era una sensación similar a la de ella, pero no, se trataba de uno de los aprendices del supremo.

¿Cómo era posible eso?, nadie la había informado de que uno de los aprendices contaba con las mismas cualidades de todos ellos, y eso era sumamente extraño.

¿Sería el caso de que nadie supiera de ello?, ¿o sería de los suyos y ella lo desconocía?, vale que no ocupaba un puesto muy elevado entre ellos, pero sin duda deberían de haberle dicho que no era la única infiltrada.

Que había más como ella, y que no estaba sola, sin duda eso era un tranquilizante, si había más de ellos en palacio, implicaba que podía escapar de seguro.

Pero de momento debía centrarse en dar con el muchacho cuanto antes, debía tener su primer acercamiento al chico, demostrarle que su lugar no era exactamente ese, pues su don no estaba ligado a la luz como el de todos los ocupantes del lugar, no, su poder, el del chico y el de uno de los aprendices del supremo, pertenecían a la misma fuente.

Y ella debía conseguir que el chico lo comprendiera cuanto antes.

Siguió deambulando por todas y cada una de las plazas, pasillos y corredores que localizó, buscando con cierto fastidio al chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes que debía ganarse para su causa y la de su señor.

Su búsqueda no dio frutos pronto, y hasta entrada la tarde noche, no localizó a su presa, quien se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento, luchando contra otro joven rubio, eran de edades similares y de complexión también, aunque el rubio parecía más alto y en cierto modo con algo más de músculo, era un espectáculo que merecía la pena presenciar.

— ¿Nymphadora?

Escuchar su nombre la sobresaltó, se giró a ver quién le hablaba y se sorprendió al ver a su padre tras ella:

— ¿No te encontrabas fuera de palacio en no sé qué misión?

—Sí, pero regresé al atardecer, ¿qué haces tú aquí?, ¿cómo has entrado?, ¿para qué te han mandado aquí?

—Eso padre es asunto nuestro, no vuestro. Creo recordar que no debías hacer preguntas, esa fue una de las condiciones de mi venta.

—No te vendí.

Recriminó furioso su padre, ella tan solo lo observó seriamente, para él no había sido una venta según él, sin embargo sí que había recibido un pago.

—Discrepamos en relación a mi situación como siempre, sin embargo, no debes temer, aún no he venido a saldar mi deuda contigo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No vengo a mataros padre, he venido en misión de embajadora, debo oficiar de mediadora.

— ¿Mediadora de qué?, ¿qué pueden desear los jinetes de este lado de la muralla?

Nymphadora miró a su padre con una sonrisa de medio lado, se acercó a este, y colocando su mano en el pecho de su padre se acercó a su rostro y susurró:

—Muchas cosas padre, muchas podemos desear de este lado, pero por ahora solo deseamos recolectar lo que nos pertenece por derecho. En poco tiempo tendremos nuestro lugar y esta minia ciudad será reducida a cenizas, y todos aquellos que nos han perseguido buscando nuestra muerte caerán ante nosotros.

—Hija, estás en el lugar equivocado, llegado el momento espero que encuentres la luz que pareces haber perdido.

Ella soltó una risa escandalosa y lo fulminó con la mirada:

—Mi luz te encargaste tú de apagarla, y solo la recuperaré cuando te vea arrodillado a mis pies, postrado como debiste estarlo siempre. Tú me vendiste a ellos, me entregaste por temor a lo que yo era, te agradezco que no me matases como otros hicieron con sus hijos cuando comprendieron su naturaleza, pero nunca te perdonaré el haberme abandonado a mi suerte y entregado a esos seres que lo único que hicieron fue torturarme y hacerme la vida un infierno.

—Tuve que, no podía seguir escondiéndote en casa, te habías vuelto muy peligrosa, ya varios vecinos te habían visto haciendo cosas irrazonables, cuando desapareciste de nuestra vista fue el colmo. Todo el mundo sabe que solo aquellos que poseen el poder de la oscuridad pueden desaparecerse.

Llevarte a la escuela o con los supremos o incluso el supremo mayor era entregarte a la muerte.

— ¿Eso crees?, no estoy tan segura de ello.

Pero no dijo nada sobre el aprendiz del supremo, si trabajaba con ellos mejor no delatar al tipo en cuestión.

—Créeme hija, mi única opción para mantenerte con vida y que hoy aún pueda hablarte, era entregarte a quienes sabía te necesitarían.

Ella formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, miró de reojo al campo de entrenamiento y se percató de que ambos jóvenes ya comenzaban a alejarse, volvió a mirar a su padre.

—Bien, puedes seguir pensando lo que tú desees, que lo hiciste por mí, por protegerme, que yo seguiré pensando por mí misma, y llegado el momento te devolveré el favor, acabaré con tú vida, pero míralo por el lado correcto, te mataré por tu bien, para que no seas torturado por ninguno de los míos.

Adiós padre.

Se alejó del hombre que alguna vez había amado y caminó hacía los jóvenes que hablaban muy animados:

—Hola, veo que han dado mucho de sí mismos ahí.

Su sonrisa en sus rosados labios hizo que ambos chicos respondieran a la misma, y cuando miró a los ojos del muchacho que debía engatusar para que fuera con ella, sonrió aún más. Definitivamente en esta ocasión le encantaba su función.

Esos ojos eran dos ventanas para el alma, y para el corazón, se lo pasaría en grande con ese muchacho de ojos verdes y de temperamento fuerte.

— ¿Dónde pensaban ir a continuación?

Cuestionó sin apartar la mirada del moreno, sin fijarse ni por un segundo en el rubio que los acompañaba, acaparando para ella la atención del joven, le dedicó una sonrisa mayor y él tan solo ladeo un poco la cabeza sin llegar a comprenderla.

—Bien, es evidente que poco le interesa a la señorita mi presencia, así que Harry, nos vemos después, voy a darme un baño y buscaré a tú hermana, no pude verla en todo el día de hoy.

Sin dejar de mirarla a ella, el moreno, Harry, como lo había llamado el rubio respondió:

—Bien, pero ten presente que es mi hermana Draco, recuerda lo que te sucederá si decides dar un paso en falso.

—Sé mi lugar Harry, y también soy consciente de las pretensiones del rey para con tu hermana.

—Bien sabes que estoy en contra de las mismas, pero no quita que no haga respetar el honor de mi hermana.

—Esto será mejor hablarlo en privado ¿no crees?

Harry sonrió hacía ella y asintió:

—Sin duda, en estos momentos creo que la señorita aquí presente está deseosa de tener unas palabras conmigo.

Ella sonrió aún más, y guiñándole un ojo inquirió:

—Eso de primeras, quizás, y con algo más de tiempo, requiera otra clase de atenciones.

Draco rompió a reír y palmeándole la espalda a Harry se alejó de allí, Harry no respondió a la sonrisa, tan solo hizo un gesto para que ella emprendiera la caminata hacia el lugar que prefiriese, gesto que ella no dudó en obedecer.

Caminó a su lado en silencio, dejándola decidir que decir primero, sin prisa, parecía contar con cierto grado de paciencia. Caminaron en silencio un buen rato, uno al lado del otro, al menos hasta que llegaron a un jardín que ninguno había visto con anterioridad, en el cual se encontraba un pequeño estanque y estaba iluminado, ninguno dudo un segundo en pensar que esa luz era gracias al supremo o a alguno de sus aprendices.

—Mi nombre es Nymphadora, aunque prefiero que me llames Nyn. —Comenzó ella, Harry solo hizo un gesto de asentimiento, señalando así que la estaba escuchando: —Sé que te parecerá raro que me encuentre aquí. Después de todo no es un sitio para que yo frecuente.

Harry se giró a mirarla:

— ¿Y eso por qué?

Ella sonrió de medio lado:

—Harry, soy un jinete.

Esas palabras lo hicieron quedarse congelado, la miró de arriba abajo y seguidamente frunció el ceño:

—Si me hubiesen abordado desde un principio contigo, no habría tenido reparos en escucharte.

Ella sonrió de vuelta:

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero verás, la cosa no es tan sencilla. No pertenezco a los mismos que te atacaron en la noche, esa facción de los jinetes es algo más oscura. Si bien sus propósitos y los nuestros pueden coincidir en ciertos puntos, discrepamos en otros.

—Temo no comprenderte.

— ¿Qué sentiste ayer Harry?, ¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza cuando te enfrentaste a los jinetes? —Desconcertado por sus preguntas la miró esperando que continuara, y ella así lo hizo: —Deja que yo lo describa por ti. Te sentiste atraído, sentiste algo afín entre tú y ese poder que se desplegaba ante ti. Pero a la par sentiste miedo, y déjame decirte que es normal que lo tuvieses.

Eres un contenedor increíble, mayor de lo que alguna vez hemos observado nunca, tienes muchos ojos puestos en ti. Y no son todos amigos Harry. Vas a necesitar ayuda para diferenciar a quienes puedes confiarle tus secretos.

— ¿Y quieres ofrecerte para ello?

—Si estás dispuesto así es. Pero mi cometido aquí es algo diferente. Harry, escúchame atentamente, ahora mismo no eres más que una pieza que hay que pulir y dar forma, cada cual te querrá moldear a su antojo e intentarán que entres a luchar por sus causas. Cada cual querrá explotarte según crean que merecen hacerlo. –Paró unos instantes y sonrió añadiendo: —Incluso yo. Te ofrezco mi ayuda sí, y seguiré ahí si así lo deseas, pero no soy una buena samaritana que te ayude por que sí, no, yo también deseo algo de ti Harry. Y llegado el momento lo pediré, no lo dudes, pero ahora es preferible que tú aprendas a controlar el don que posees.

Un don que nadie que no sea un jinete te podrá ayudar a controlar.

Eso sí que pareció llamar la atención de Harry al fin, quien la miró directamente a los ojos, dispuesto a descubrir cuál era su juego.

—No soy un jinete Nyn.

Inquirió resaltando su nombre, ella sonrió:

—Mírame Harry, ¿creerías que soy un jinete? — Él no contestó enseguida, la miró unos instantes y ella suspiró: —No todos los jinetes son iguales, pero por culpa de la clase de don que poseemos todos nos han tachado de malignos y jinetes. No me avergüenzo de lo que soy Harry, porque nadie puede recriminarme nada.

No he hecho aún nada de lo que deba arrepentirme, es cierto que aún soy una no iniciada, y que si llego a iniciarme en los jinetes, comenzaré un camino oscuro, pero aún no llega ese día y deseo evitar que llegue. Y ahí es donde tendrás que devolverme el favor que te prestaré yo a ti.

Harry se acercó a ella:

— ¿Y cómo se supone que me ayudarás?

—Tras esta muralla no encontrarás quien te ayude con tu don Harry, poco a poco notarás que sale de control, si no aceptas mis conocimientos, puede que te salgas de control y que acabes por lastimar a los de este lado. Los jinetes esperan que cometas un error, te desean entre ellos Harry y harán lo indecible para hacerte estallar y fallar.

— ¿Por qué querrías ayudar a los de aquí?

Ella negó divertida y se acercó a él más:

—No te confundas Harry, ni una sola persona de este lado me importa lo más mínimo, solo importa mi pellejo, y llegado el momento, como ya te dije, precisaré que me lo salves. Sé que podrás ayudarme, Rufus fue quien me pidió que te buscara.

Según creo su difunta novia aseguró que yo sería una mentora o algo por el estilo para ti. O al menos él cree que es para ti. Quizás se equivoque y mi trabajo sea para con otra persona, no obstante, no me importa, mi iniciación se acerca y no estoy dispuesta a ello.

Sabes que no miento, y tarde o temprano precisarás de mí, mejor tenerme cerca y de buenas, ¿no crees?

— ¿Qué me asegura a mí que todo lo que dices es cierto y que no me traicionarás si así crees que salvas tu propio pellejo?

Ella rio divertida y se acercó aún más a él, sonriendo y muy cerca de su rostro inquirió:

—No lo sabes, de hecho, no lo hagas, no te fíes de mí, no soy igual a esos jinetes, pero soy uno de ellos a la par, no soy una chica buena y de fiar Harry, no te aconsejo que confíes en mí, pues como tú has dicho, si llegara el momento en que tuviera que elegir entre tú y mi pellejo, chico, soy demasiado guapa para morir joven.

Harry miró a la muchacha ante él, sin duda era mayor a él, no por mucho, pero lo era, y su sinceridad era aplastante, casi igual que la suya, no había rastro de mentira en sus ojos ni en sus palabras. Estaba segura de que la necesitaría llegado el momento, y también de que él respondería cuando ella necesitase ayuda.

Era un jinete, todo en ella lo gritaba, pero era diferente, la forma en que sentía el don en ella era distinta, no tenía miedo de ella y su poder, pese a que estaba algo corrompido, seguía siendo puro.

¿Quería eso decir que los jinetes de la noche anterior no lo eran?, Negó sin comprenderse a sí mismo ni sus pensamientos.

—Así que estás dispuesta a ayudarme y ser mi guía con este don, pero no debo fiarme de ti. ¿Me explicas como quieres que siga tus consejos si esa será nuestra relación?

Ella sonrió de forma pícara:

—No, eso es nuestro acuerdo, nuestra relación puede ser mucho más, o tan solo una de conocidos, con el tiempo se verá. De todas formas estás intrigado con todo esto, lo puedo sentir, ¿no me digas que no es interesante?, ¿Qué no es la mejor proposición que te han hecho en tú vida?

—Y la más peligrosa.

—Pero eso lo hace mucho más excitante.

Harry rompió a reír, se apartó de ella y extendió su mano hacía la muchacha ante él:

—Bien, me arriesgaré contigo. No sé el motivo, pero presiento que tú y yo vamos a llegar lejos, muy, muy lejos.

Ella lo miró por unos instantes y con una mirada cargada de diversión, y travesura cogió la mano de él y agregó:

—Sí, estoy convencida de que seremos un equipo potente.

— ¿Potter?, al fin que te encuentro.

Al escuchar esa voz, Harry soltó la mano de Nymphadora y miró al recién llegado, se quedó helado al encontrarse con el rey Arthur en persona.

—Majestad, ¿qué hacéis vos aquí?

El rey Arthur sonrió, y miró a Nymphadora con interés, ella tan solo sonrió he hizo una inclinación ante él, se acercó a Harry y se agarró del brazo de este:

—Un gusto conocerlo majestad.

—Una joven encantadora Harry, ¿quién es?

—Soy su novia majestad, disculpad que entrara en palacio sin autorización, pero no podía dejar de ver a Harry por más tiempo, espero me dispense por mi atrevimiento.

El rey Arthur, miró de uno a otro, y seguidamente hizo un gesto con la cabeza:

—No tenéis que entrar en palacio a hurtadillas para ver a mi sobrino muchacha, cuentas con mi permiso para ello si así lo deseas.

Esas palabras consiguieron que Nymphadora perdiera su sonrisa de inmediato:

— ¿Su sobrino Majestad?

Inquirió sorprendida, una sorpresa que Harry notó no era fingida.

—Sí, así es, mi sobrino, uno del que no tenía constancia hasta hace unas horas me temo. Espero que no les moleste que los interrumpa en su romántico paseo, pero tengo algunas cosas que tratar con él, y no pueden esperar.

—O no, no sé preocupe usted por mí, de todas formas ya me iba, padre se pondrá furioso si tardo mucho más en regresar a casa, no sabe nada de Harry, se volvería loco si se enterara, y más si sabe que me colé de esta manera en el palacio.

—Id en paz muchacha, pero coged uno de los caballos de las caballerizas, no es seguro que caminéis de noche sola.

Ella miró al rey unos instantes con la sonrisa congelada en su rostro y seguidamente miró a Harry, asintió al ofrecimiento del rey e inquirió:

—Con mucho gusto alteza, agradezco su consideración para con una simple campesina.

El rey Arthur quitó importancia a su acción y ella se alejó, le hizo un gesto a Harry de despedida y sin más se largó de allí dejándolos solos.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted majestad?

—No precisas ser ni tan frío ni tan formal, muchacho.

Cortó el rey y comenzó a caminar, Harry exasperado dejó salir un gruñido y comenzó a caminar tras él, ¿por qué lo había buscado?, no precisaba nada de él, y tampoco que fuera proclamando por todas partes que era su sobrino.

—He venido en son de paz, no quiero discutir contigo, aunque creo que ese será un fuerte motor en nuestra relación futura. Estoy seguro de que te agradará saber que ya me he disculpado con vuestro padre como es debido, y ahora vengo a presentar mis excusas ante su hijo.

Confieso que no recordé que había actuado con tanta premura y con tan poquito tacto por mi parte.

Pero tenía serias razones para ello muchacho. Y tras el ataque lo olvidé por completo.

Verás, hace más de veinticinco años que vi por última vez a tu madre Harry. Y fue cuando la mandé a la escuela, todo el mundo creyó que yo y Jane odiábamos a tu madre y no la queríamos por ser una bastarda de nuestro padre.

Pero la realidad era otra diferente y creo que tienes derecho a conocerla.

De repente el rey se detuvo y Harry miró a su alrededor, no había rastro del estanque, y aunque el paisaje contaba con la misma luz que el otro lugar, este era realmente mucho más hermoso que el anterior.

Tanto así que se quedó sin respiración, había caminos por todas partes, bordeados por arcos, todos con plantas trepadoras con flores de diferentes colores, era un jardín diferente y realmente asombroso, pero ellos se encontraban al final de uno de los caminos, el cual desembocaba ante una piedra.

Desconcertado miró hacía el frente y reconoció el lugar, como el primero donde había visto a Lord Black la mañana pasada, solo que a la luz de la noche, el lugar recibía una belleza sumamente diferente y especial.

—Les pedí a los aprendices del supremo, Lord Black y Lord Lupin que me dijeran donde se encontraba esta tumba, y consideré que no había mejor persona que tú para acompañarme a visitarla por primera vez.

Eso atrajo su atención por completo y se fijó en la piedra a sus pies, sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez con los nombres de los que fueran sus padres.

James y Lilian Potter.

Aturdido y desconcertado dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de esa piedra, había algo extraño en el lugar, algo andaba mal con esa tumba, algo no encajaba en él. Sintió que la respiración se le entrecortaba y que le faltaba el aire, ¿qué le pasaba en ese lugar?

—Según me contaron los aprendices, han protegido esta tumba, no desean que ningún jinete se acerque a ella, creo que por lo visto quien los mató deseaba sus cuerpos por alguna razón.

Esas palabras le quemaron y recordó lo dicho por Nymphadora sobre su don.

El don de un jinete. Intentó relajarse y dio dos discretos pasos hacia atrás, al hacerlo se encontró a una distancia de cinco pasos y se percató de que ahí no parecía afectarle nada. El rey pareció interpretar su alejamiento de otra manera porque añadió:

—Debe ser duro ver por primera vez a tus padres así. Pero temo que no contamos con otra forma de conseguir que los conozcas, según Dumbledore hay un retrato de ellos en la escuela de Hosmeade, cuando hayamos purgado la misma de Jinetes y oportunistas, podrás viajar allí a conocerla y de paso, también a tus abuelos por parte de padre.

Según dice Albus, ellos también estudiaron allí.

Tenía familia y por lo que sabía toda estaba muerta menos el hombre ante él.

Era el único que compartía un poco de sangre con él, tampoco mucha que se pudiera decir, pero si un poco. Y sin embargo sabía que no podía fiarse del todo de él, había tal tono de desprecio cuando decía la palabra Jinete, que no le cabía duda que poco podría importar quién o qué poca sangre compartían si se llegaba a enterar de la naturaleza de su don.

Nymphadora no había mentido al decirle que no sería aceptado si se enteraban, pero eso significaba que debía estar preparado para escapar en cualquier momento.

—Creo que es muy tarde para seguir hablando por hoy, pero si me lo permites, me gustaría contarte algunas cosas de Lilian, cada día un poco de ella, una anécdota aunque pequeña, para que tengas una pista de la clase de mujer que hoy sería si la hubieses conocido.

—Como deseéis majestad.

—No es una orden muchacho, es solo un deseo.

—Los deseos del rey son órdenes para todos los demás.

Respondió como autómata, el rey Arthur frunció el ceño se acercó a él y colocando su mano sobre su hombro inquirió:

—No para mi familia muchacho, para ellos las cosas son diferentes, sabrás cuando doy una orden y cuando expreso solo algo que me apetecería que fuese si es posible.

Si tienes algo que desees exponerme nunca dudes en acudir a mí.

Sin más apretó su hombro un poco le dedicó una media sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse de él, pero no dio muchos pasos antes de que Harry lo llamase de regreso:

—Majestad, en realidad sí que hay algo que deseo. –El rey Arthur lo miró por unos instantes intrigado y suspirando lo miró terriblemente seguro de sus siguientes palabras y decidido: —Deseo que se me conceda la petición que anoche formulé en la sala del trono.

Eso pilló al rey por sorpresa, y no trató de disimularlo:

— ¿Pertenecer al ejército?

Harry asintió a su pregunta y seguidamente inquirió:

—Es lo que siempre he deseado majestad, ser alguien capaz de ayudar a mi padre en todo lo preciso.

El rey frunció el ceño y seguidamente llevó su mano hasta su barbilla se acercó de regreso a él:

—Bien, hay otras maneras de ayudar a tu padre Harry, Xeno necesita ayuda en otros campos más que en las batallas de nuestro ejército, y para ello precisa que te entrenes con tu don. Tú padre precisa siete pilares para proteger esta ciudad, y tú eres uno de ellos, él te hablará de ello más adelante, cuando sepas manejar un poco mejor el don.

De todas formas si deseas pertenecer al ejército, puedes hacerlo, pero te preferiría más en la guardia de palacio que en el ejército, son las mismas labores, incluso un poco más difíciles, pues si salgo de viaje, o alguno de nuestra familia lo hace, tú deberás asegurarte de nuestra seguridad.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Harry, quien lo miró con un brillo de niño pequeño ilusionado en sus ojos verdes jade, brillo que satisfizo al rey Arthur que asintió al ver su aprobación:

—Bien, pero eso no indica que puedas descuidar tus clases en la torre del supremo, es imperativo que aprendas a controlar tu don, el tiempo libre con el que cuentes, podrás dedicarlo enteramente a entrenarte para ser guardia de palacio y la familia real.

Buenas noches Harry, te aconsejaría que fueras pronto a tus estancias, o tendrás a Xeno cada vez más y más furioso.

Harry asintió a sus palabras y el rey Arthur le dedicó una media sonrisa y se marchó definitivamente dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Tras un rato más alumbrado por las luces y sus ojos fijos en la lápida ante él, se decidió a marcharse, siguió el trayecto hecho anteriormente con el rey, y llegó al estanque, lo miró de reojo y se detuvo, quedándose congelado en el lugar.

Si antes pensaba que el estanque era un paisaje decente, era porque no lo había visto bien, y mucho menos en las condiciones adecuadas. En el centro del estanque, se encontraba ni más ni menos que Lady Granger.

Iba vestida con un sencillo vestido y para su total asombro se encontraba envuelta por pequeños lazos de agua que bailaban a su alrededor.

Sin duda estaba usando su don, pero no estaba sola en el lugar, Harry dio unos pasos y pudo detectar a Lord Black allí acompañado a su vez de Lord Lupin y Draco.

Este último contaba con tan solo un pantalón y tenía el cabello mojado, sin duda era alguna clase de ejercicio que les habían solicitado.

—Muy bien Hermione, ahora lentamente haz que el agua vaya más rápido.

Esa era la voz de Lord Lupin, lo miró fijamente, también se encontraba solo con un pantalón, al fijarse en Lord Black descubrió que él también tenía solo un pantalón, y que lentamente comenzaba a acercarse al agua.

—Muy bien, ahora Sirius se unirá contigo en el estanque, recuerda que no puedes perder la concentración.

Vio a Lady Granger asentir, y en cuanto Black tocó el agua este comenzó a envolverlo igual que a Lady Granger. Harry se acercó un poco más, sin duda eso era algo digno de ver, ¿sería él capaz de hacer semejantes cosas?

—Bien, comenzad.

En cuanto Lord Lupin dijo la última sílaba, se quedó congelado y no terminó de dar el último paso que había comenzado, sus ojos verdes se vieron hechizados por el enfrentamiento que tuvo lugar frente a él.

Lord Black y Lady Granger se movían en el estanque como si fuera tierra firme, algo que no era capaz a comprender del todo, sus manos hacían movimientos a la par que el agua, como si fuera si más leal servidora los obedecía sin más.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor Hermione, estás muy baja hoy.

La voz de Lord Black, sonaba muy divertida, mientras que Lady Granger solo lo miraba, con una sonrisa decidida en su rostro:

—No quiero terminar esto rápido Sirius, me gusta mucho jugar contigo.

Respondió ella, consiguiendo que Lord Black frunciera el ceño y diera tremendo salto hacía uno de los lados esquivando el látigo de agua que lanzó contra él:

—Pequeña Hermione, ya te lo he dicho infinidad de veces, no quieras jugar conmigo. –De un momento a otro, Lord Black hizo unos rápidos movimientos y se encontró tras Lady Granger, la cogió por el cuello y la apoyó contra su pecho, mientras con dos lazos de agua apresaba las manos de Lady Granger dejándola completamente expuesta: —Porque al final, puedes acabar mojándote.

Tras esa última palabra un buen chorro de agua bañó a Lady Granger. Lord Black no tardó en soltarla riendo divertido y se alejó del estanque quedando ahora fuera del mismo.

Lady Granger completamente mojada salió también del estanque:

—Eso es trampa, se supone que no podías hacer tal cosa.

—Nadie dijo que no.

—Eso me deja como segundo, ¿no?

Preguntó Draco con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro:

—Sí, por esta vez así es. Será mejor regresar ya, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, y Albus quiere que Sirius y yo estemos presentes en la primera clase de Harry.

— ¿Cómo haréis para que no se salga de control?

Escuchó que preguntaba Draco, Lord Black sonrió de medio lado he hizo una reverencia ante todos:

—Ese será mi papel.

Harry no entendió esas palabras, pero Lady Granger que estaba secándose el cabello en esos instantes se detuvo y declaró:

— ¿Tendrás cuidado cierto?, será muy peligroso.

—Sabes que siempre lo tengo pequeña, de todas formas seremos tres allí. Lo que me recuerda que por si las moscas, ni tú ni Draco debéis acercaros a la torre mañana.

— ¿A toda la torre?

Preguntaron ambos sorprendidos, Lord Black y Lord Lupin se miraron uno al otro y seguidamente añadieron:

—Sí, lo poco que vimos hoy fue perturbador, mañana lo forzaremos a sacarlo por sí mismo, podemos llevarlo a un extremo sin pretenderlo y no queremos jugárnosla.

Draco y Lady Granger asintieron, los tres varones que habían terminado primero comenzaron a alejarse, y cuando ya estuvieron a una buena distancia, ella dejó de recoger y se cogió el pelo para acercarse de nuevo al estanque.

Harry caminó con cuidado hacía allí, y se apoyó de medio lado en uno de los árboles para ver lo que ella hacía.

Y una vez tuvo la imagen de Lady Granger envuelta en agua, solo que en esta ocasión ella movía los lazos de agua de otra manera diferente, como si se tratara de una danza, su cuerpo no se movía en absoluto, solo el agua a su alrededor.

Pero con ello conseguía que la luz que daba en ella cambiara continuamente, lentamente se sentó, dispuesto a observar todo el espectáculo que esta quisiera mostrarle.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Sonrió al escuchar su voz:

—Es impresionante, no te mentiré.

Declaró, mientras ella seguía con diferentes movimientos y el agua aceleraba su marcha.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Lo sé, hoy he estado en más sitios indebidos que debidos, quería terminar el día con uno más en mi lista.

Ella sonrió a sus palabras y lo miró de frente, lentamente dejó que el agua volviera a su forma habitual:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó hacer eso?

—Bastante, el control de los elementos no es sencillo.

Harry asintió mientras ella se acercaba a él, cuando estuvo frente a él se agachó hasta quedar justo a su altura:

— ¿Temeroso? —La miró fijamente a sus ojos color ámbar y se encogió de hombros, ella sonrió de medio lado: —Te entiendo, no es sencillo, y puede resultar complicado, nunca he escuchado de la enseñanza a alguien con tu edad, pero no ha de ser sencillo, si de niños ya nos cuesta, de mayores creo que será más complicado.

— ¿Algún consejo?

Preguntó, ella lo miró por unos instantes y se mordió el labio inferior, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se pusiera en pie y la siguiera, él no dudó en hacerle caso. La acompañó hasta donde se encontraban sus cosas y mientras ella las recogía le dijo:

—No te pongas nervioso, y sobre todo no mates a nadie.

—Un sabio consejo, pero me serviría algo más el saber cómo evitar que eso suceda.

— ¿Crees que podría matar a alguien con tu don? —Harry y ella se miraron por unos instantes: —Parece ser que así es ¿no?, por eso Sirius y Remus nos quieren lejos a Draco y a mí mañana. Por lo visto eres un contenedor considerable. Pero es muy curioso.

Ella se calló y giró a su alrededor, algo que le crispó los nervios, cuando la volvió a tener enfrente suspiró y preguntó:

— ¿Qué es curioso?

—Tú lo eres. No siento el don en ti. Desde que te conozco nunca he sentido el don en ti. Y eso es extraño, es como si lo tuvieras oculto, como si tú mismo lo bloqueases para que nadie sepa que lo tienes.

Harry no la comprendió y ella negó, dio un paso para acercarse a él y colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Él la contempló sin articular palabra, la sintió respirar con cautela y que daba un paso más para acercarse más a él, apretando un poco más su mano contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Shhh, calla, estoy intentando….

Ella cayó, se mordió el labio inferior y seguidamente abrió los ojos y lo miró de regreso, ahora sus ojos habían cambiado, no eran el color ámbar de siempre, este brillaba más con algo en ellos.

—No siento tu don, pero está ahí, está ahí y con fuerza, una increíble.

Después de decir eso, levantó su otra mano e invocó su propio don, una bola roja que ya había visto con anterioridad apareció en la mano de ella, pero esa bola era más grande que las que había visto antes, ella miró la misma y seguidamente lo miró a los ojos de nuevo:

—Puedes servir de propulsor. –Susurró ella, él le preguntó con la mirada y ella agregó: —Tú poder Harry, no solo tú puedes usarlo, me sirves a mí, me estás dando mayor poder. Es extraño, pero siento como si tú y yo compartiéramos la misma corriente del don.

— ¿Corriente?, perdona pero no comprendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, y sinceramente me estás asustando.

—No tienes porque, no podría herirte. Es extraño, nunca escuché que esto sucediese, leí sobre ello, pero no lo comprendía hasta ahora. Espera, voy a hacer algo.

La bola roja desapareció de su mano y volvió a cerrar los ojos, seguidamente se separó de él y cuando los volvió a abrir ya no brillaban tanto como antes.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Dejé de intentar localizar tú don. Ya no lo necesito, sencillamente estamos en el mismo camino.

— ¿Puedes explicarte?

Ella asintió:

—Sí, verás, leí en uno de los libros de las estancias del supremo mayor, (algo que está prohibido, te lo advierto para que no te ganes ninguna bronca porque te pillen leyendo), algo sobre los diferentes caminos de la magia y sus influencias, también se hablaba sobre lo imposible que es encontrar a quien comparta el mismo camino.

El caso es, que la corriente, se supone que del mismo modo que sube, puede bajar, lo que significa que hay dos caminos, el de ida y regreso.

Si se juntan ambos caminos, el círculo se cierra y el contenedor de mayor caudal será el propulsor, mientras que el otro será el dependiente.

Sin embargo, por separado también pueden funcionar, está claro que juntos el poder es mayor, pero eso no impide que cada cual tenga su propia fuente de magia en su interior.

Lo extraño es que se supone que los contenedores tenemos un límite de magia, no se puede tener más, es imposible. Pero tú no cuentas con un límite, pareces un contenedor sin fin.

Por eso no se te pudo detectar, tu don aún no está en su máximo, dudo que alguna vez pueda estarlo.

Pero a la vez, eres la otra mitad de mi camino, nuestra magia está ligada, una vez sepas manejarla, si trabajamos en equipo podemos llegar a hacer cosas increíbles.

Tras su explicación, Harry sintió un escalofrío, ella decía que había un arriba y abajo del camino, una ida y una vuelta, sin embargo y ante lo que Nymphadora había dicho, él no podía dejar de sentir una pequeña espina en su centro.

Pues no solo había esas variantes de un camino, también estaba la variante del blanco y el negro, o lo que es lo mismo, ser un contenedor de la luz o ser un jinete.

Ellos eran los dos caminos de la magia, la cara de la luz y la oscuridad, algo de lo que ella no parecía haberse percatado, ¿cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta de ello?

29


	9. El don de un Jinete

_**El don de un Jinete:**_

Harry estaba sudando a mares, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, era evidente que le quedaba muy poco tiempo de estar consciente, todo un logro, y más si se tenía en cuanta que de las tres personas que lo acompañaban, solo uno quedaba despierto además de él.

Los ojos azul eléctrico que lo miraban fijamente, le estaban poniendo nervioso, pero más aún cuando se percató de que había un claro deseo en los mismos, una codicia enfermiza.

Ese hombre deseaba su poder, no creía que se lo pudiera arrebatar, pero algo le decía, que de ser posible, lo haría.

—Eres asombroso muchacho.

No contestó a su alabanza, tan solo fijó su mirada en los dos aprendices del supremo, quienes seguían inconscientes en el suelo de la sala, agradecía horrores el que hubieran desalojado la sala entera, pues sin duda tendría mucho más que lamentar.

Fijó sus ojos en Remus Lupin y sintió un escalofrío, recordaba que había sido él quien había conseguido que su poder saliera a flote, era como si lo llamara, como si quisiera formar parte de él.

Era demasiado extraño, pero el poder que poseía Remus Lupin era tan similar al suyo, que le hacía creer ciegamente que su poder procedía del mismo lugar.

Respiró hondo intentando conseguir que su respiración y cansancio menguaran pero al hacerlo, lo único que consiguió fue quedar de rodillas en el suelo:

—Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo hasta aquí por ahora, despertaré a estos dos holgazanes, Draco.

La puerta que había permanecido cerrada en todo momento se abrió, Draco apareció en el umbral de la misma, sus ojos grises fijos en él.

—¿Sí?

—Acompaña a Harry a su recámara, no dudo que agradecerá descansar, ¿entiende ahora por qué le dije que sería bueno que se olvidara de sus prácticas con la espada y arco?, en su estado, es evidente que no podrá hacer semejantes prácticas.

Lo miró furioso y apretó los puños, si se creía que iba a conseguir alejarlo de aquello, ese anciano no sabía con quién debía vérselas.

Draco lo ayudó a incorporarse a la par que el Supremo despertaba a Sirius y Remus, ambos negaron y se frotaron varias partes de su cuerpo, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Remus Lupin.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver la promesa de una pronta charla entre ellos, ¿qué significaba aquello?

Draco lo ayudó a salir de allí y en completo silencio se encaminaron los dos hasta el ala que él y su familia ocupaban. Al pasar por la sala de al lado de la que él estaba ocupando, distinguió a Hermione Granger que simulaba leer, pero que cuando pasó él por la puerta, lo miró con inmensa curiosidad.

Prefirió no mirarla de regreso, realmente no quería ver burla en sus ámbares ojos, y algo le decía que sería lo que descubriría en ellos. ¿Por qué nadie más terminaba en el estado que él había terminado por utilizar su poder?

Cuando ya se habían alejado bastante de la torre, algo que ni siquiera notó, pues tenía los ojos casi cerrados y se encontraba en el mundo de Morfeo más que en el suyo, escuchó la voz de Draco:

—Realmente eres increíble Harry.

No hizo más que gruñir entre dientes y Draco rió divertido:

—Lo digo en serio, ninguno ha aguantado tanto como lo has hecho tú, incluso te has mantenido despierto cuando él ha dicho basta. Yo caí redondo al suelo en el segundo asalto, Hermione fue diferente, por lo que tengo entendido, Remus Lupin cayó antes de que ella cayera.

Pero tú has dejado fuera de juego a los dos aprendices y encima sigues despierto.

—Dime eso cuando realmente te esté atendiendo Draco.

Declaró con un susurro, él rompió a reír:

—No sé qué le has hecho al Supremo, pero lo tienes encandilado y también parece poner en ti muchas expectativas, nunca lo he visto tan decidido a dejar a alguien fuera de combate.

—Eso es perfecto. –abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de encontrarse ya a medio camino, suspiró y agregó: —El aprendiz, Remus Lupin, su poder.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede?

—Es diferente.

Dijo en un susurro, Draco lo miró unos instantes frunciendo el ceño:

—¿Diferente Harry?

Asintió sin ganas, Draco tan solo lo miró unos instantes más y seguidamente siguió el camino:

—Es cierto que no es como el mío, el del Supremo o el de mi tutor Black, pero es sorprendente, hace algunas cosas que ni siquiera Black puede hacer.

—Creí, que de los aprendices, él, era el de menor poder.

—Que eso no te lleve a engaño, es cierto que es el de menor poder, pero también que es muy diestro y que conoce más ataques que el resto, su don es ofensivo, la defensa la domina, pero digamos que es un poco su punto flaco.

Remus tiene algunos ataques sorprendentes.

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada, era evidente que Draco no comprendía lo que él trataba de decir, ¿era posible que nadie más supiera que el don de Remus era igual al suyo, el poder de un jinete?

¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta?, tendría que hablar con él, precisaba que le dijera como era eso posible, pues si había alguna manera de ocultarlo, deseaba conocerla a como diera lugar.

Llegaron a su habitación, la cual estaba comunicando con la de Luna, y Draco lo ayudó a llegar a la cama, aunque no podría decirse que lo hiciera de forma delicada ni mucho menos, pues este lo lanzó a la misma sin cuidado alguno y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo y darse de bruces.

—Será mejor que duermas un buen rato, has dejado a tu cuerpo seco.

Pero él ni siquiera escuchó esa frase, pues ya había caído rendido.

Draco negó mientras lo miraba y borró su sonrisa, apretó sus puños con fuerza, ¿cómo demonios había hecho Harry para ocultar su poder de semejante forma?

Llevaba años siendo su mejor amigo y sin embargo nunca había dado muestras de ese extraordinario poder. Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse, Hermione ni siquiera había podido disimular cuando habían pasado por la puerta, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?

Por simple curiosidad se habían asomado por la entrada secreta a la sala donde Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore, estaban probando el potencial de quien sería su nuevo compañero.

Pero lo que ambos vieron en el interior de la sala los dejó congelados, ¿era real?

Dumbledore se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y ambas manos intentando sostener un escudo, Remus Lupin había caído de rodillas y Sirius se encontraba tan centrado que hasta arrugas habían aparecido en su crispado rostro.

Sirius sudaba a mares y parecía sumamente concentrado, sin duda se estaba encargando de intentar contener el poder que habían exigido que sacara Harry, lo que ambos se preguntaban, era qué había hecho el supremo para conseguir que Harry estallara de semejante forma.

Pues era evidente por la cara de Harry que estaba furioso por algo, y que miraba a Dumbledore deseando acabarlo.

Remus había comenzado a respirar agitadamente y ya no había ningún escudo que lo protegiera, y sin embargo el poder de Harry parecía simplemente envolverlo, casi como si lo abrazara, pero por la expresión de dolor del rostro de este, era evidente que no estaba experimentando nada agradable como un abrazo.

Cuando Remus cayó, la contención de Sirius se desquebrajó y salió disparado contra una de las paredes, el golpe lo dejó cao en cuestión de segundos. Ya solo quedaba Dumbledore y el poder descomunal que abandonaba el cuerpo de Harry.

El escudo de contención de Dumbledore vibró y si no llega a ser porque Harry pareció marearse, algo le decía que este habría terminado por romperse por completo, la mirada de Dumbledore cuando todo terminó, era de un éxtasis y un frenesí casi indescriptibles.

Hermione pareció quedar atrapada en el flujo de poder de Harry, mientras que él sintió temor, ¿qué pasaba si perdía el control?, era de vital importancia que Harry aprendiera a manejar el don, pues podrían pasar cosas bastante alarmantes si no lo conseguía.

El aprendiz del Supremo Remus Lupin, se encontraba con la vista fija en la cama frente a él. Harry James Potter se encontraba aun durmiendo, sin duda su demostración de poder había sido excesiva para él, pero ahora venía la parte complicada, había sido todo un reto conseguir que sacara algo de su poder afuera.

Era evidente que él era incapaz de localizarlo en su interior, lo primero era mostrarle como sacar su don y después aprender a controlar la cantidad y la manera de manejarlo.

Pero para ello antes debía comprender qué había sucedido con exactitud en la sala.

Sin duda el poder de Harry era considerable, aunque lo que más le perturbaba a él, era lo que había sentido al recibirlo contra su persona.

Como si su poder y el de Harry fueran el mismo, como si su fuente de procedencia fuera igual. Solo le había sucedido con una persona y ese era James.

Su don y el de James se complementaban en la misma onda, ambos sabían cómo iba a desencadenar el otro su poder y a la par lo que debían hacer. Eso frustraba a Sirius, que decía que parecían leerse la mente.

Aunque en realidad podría decirse que lo que leían era el poder del otro, las intenciones, realmente no era sencillo de explicar semejante situación, y ahora, una vez más, se encontraba con Harry, que por lo visto afectaba en su don de la misma forma que lo había hecho su padre.

Debía hablar con él, pues había ciertos temas de los que debía advertirle, en especial cierta habilidad que debía averiguar si poseía, pues antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, debía impedir que saliera a la luz.

Pero el descanso que se tomó el chico fue de un día y medio, por lo que cuando despertó, Remus se encontraba ocupado en sus qué aceres habituales, y quien se encontraba a su lado, no era otra que Nymphadora Tonks.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos chico, tengo entendido que tuviste un buen despertar.

Harry sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza:

—Seguro que mejor que el de hoy, ¿cómo has entrado aquí?

Ella le guiñó un ojo juguetona:

—Tengo mis recursos, no quieras saber todo de mí antes de tiempo.

Él solo asintió y se incorporó de la cama, se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando despejarse, se sentía como si se hubiese emborrachado la noche anterior, algo que sin duda hubiese sido mucho más divertido.

—Bien, el primer paso ya está dado, ahora tienes que conseguir controlarte y temo que si no lo consigues, podrías destrozar este lugar tú solito.

—Ya, eso sería genial.

Expuso entre dientes, ella soltó una risita divertida:

—Hombre, sería algo provechoso para algunos, pero temo que al hacerlo te llevarías algunas vidas por delante de gente a la que aprecias, así que yo descartaría eso de nuestros planes más cercanos.

—¿Acaso tenemos planes cercanos?

—Tú y yo siempre. ¿Te vas a quedar mucho más ahí sentado?, estoy segura de que tendrás hambre.

—Sí, bueno, algo sí que tengo.

—Pues vamos a las cocinas, seguro que encontramos algo que puedas llevarte al estómago.

—¿Cómo es posible que puedas andar por aquí como si nada?, se supone que tú…

—Sí lo sé, pero ya te he dicho que tengo mis recursos y que el rey haya dado orden de dejarme verte facilita mucho las cosas. Estoy segura de que si supiera mis intenciones para contigo, no estaría tan de acuerdo.

—¿Y cuáles son esas intenciones de las que hablas?

—Llevarte conmigo por supuesto. Este no es tu lugar y tarde o temprano lo verás por ti mismo. Yo estaré allí para acompañarte al lugar al que perteneces.

—Ciertamente tendrás que esperar mucho, no pienso abandonar a mi familia.

Ella asintió a sus palabras:

—La cuestión Harry no es cuándo tú los abandonarás, sino cuándo ellos te darán la espalda a ti. Cuando la gente sabe lo que somos, Harry, no importa lo familia que sean, te dejarán de lado, somos escoria para ellos. Sería bueno que te hicieras a la idea cuanto antes, créeme es menos doloroso cuando ya te lo esperas.

—No todo el mundo es como tu familia, porque doy por hecho que hablas por experiencia propia.

Ella formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro:

—Todos creemos que nuestra familia será diferente, pero Harry, hasta ahora, no he visto a un solo Jinete que sea aceptado.

Ella hablaba con tristeza en su voz, era evidente que la habían abandonado y por su forma de hablar, conocía a bastante gente exactamente igual a ella. ¿Sería cierto que todos lo dejarían de lado si se enteraban de dónde provenía su poder?

—¿Cómo se sabe que uno es un Jinete?, quiero decir, ellos no lo saben, no han notado nada en mí.

—Tenemos poderes superiores a los suyos, hacemos cosas que ellos ni sueñan con conseguir, de todas formas, ellos no pueden diferenciar a uno del don de la luz de un Jinete, pero nosotros, sentimos a los nuestros, nos reconocemos.

Es como si nuestro don proviniese de una única fuente y todos estamos conectados a la misma.

Aunque tengo que reconocer que contigo es diferente, es como si directamente tú fueras esa fuente de poder.

Es extraño, pero cuando estoy cerca de ti, siento tal poder, que incluso yo misma podría superar mis propios límites. Además, nosotros podemos intercambiar poder entre nosotros.

Los de la luz tienen un límite, no pueden almacenar más poder del que les ha sido otorgado, pero con nosotros es distinto, si tenemos a otro Jinete cerca, y este nos da su consentimiento, podemos coger prestado el poder del otro.

Esas palabras, hicieron a Harry recordar lo que Lady Granger le había dicho, frunció el ceño y tras mirar unos instantes a Tonks se decidió por hablar:

—¿Has oído hablar de los caminos del don?

—¿Los caminos?

Tonks se quedó callada un buen rato tras él asentir, llegaron a las cocinas, solicitaron algo de comida, y tras responder a algunas cuestiones sobre su estado, ambos salieron del lugar, él iba comiéndose una pieza de fruta y llevaba otras dos.

Le habían dicho que la comida estaría en breves, lo que le recordaba que debía darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

—No recuerdo nada de caminos del don, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Alguien me dijo algo al respecto y siento curiosidad por ello.

—¿Alguien?

—Yo también tengo mis secretos.

Ella sonrió en respuesta a sus palabras:

—Sí, definitivamente me agradas mucho, haremos esto, hablaré con Rufus al respecto, y si me dice algo te lo haré saber, ¿hecho?

—Te lo agradecería mucho la verdad, ¿cómo te pagaré por todo lo que pareces estar dispuesta a hacer por mí?

—Viniendo conmigo cuando lo precise, ya te lo dije, no hago nada gratis, y llegado el momento te solicitaré a mi lado.

Él no dijo nada a eso, en cuanto llegaron a su recámara, ella se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó de allí. Era la segunda vez que ella nombraba a un tal Rufus, ¿quién sería ese?

¿Sería quien estaba interesado en él y quién la había mandado?

Sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta a sus preguntas en esos instantes se dispuso a alistarse para ir a comer, le habían informado que las comidas eran servidas en el salón real. Por lo visto su familia estaba convidada allí, por lo que le habían dicho los criados, el rey había solicitado que toda su familia comiera en su compañía y la de su familia todos los días y en todas las comidas.

Sabía que era un gran honor y sin duda su padre se habría negado, pero contra una orden del rey, era difícil poder discutir.

En cuanto estuvo listo, comenzó su caminar hacía el lugar, no tardó demasiado en que alguien lo parara por el camino, lo que menos se esperó era quién lo pararía:

—Veo que ya te has recuperado.

Esa fue la manera en que lo abordó, extrañado lo miró sin saber cómo actuar realmente. Hizo una reverencia ante él:

—¿Alteza?

—Bien, realmente no es necesario que hagas eso mientras no haya nadie alrededor, después de todo eres algo así como mi primo, ¿no?

—Algo así.

Dijo sencillamente, este sonrió alegremente:

—Pues eso, entonces no es necesario tanto formalismo, aún hoy, no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte tu ayuda en la lucha. Fuiste un gran apoyo.

—Era mi deber.

Dijo simplemente, este tan solo lo miró unos instantes y asintió:

—Comprendo. Creí que quizás podríamos tener una amena charla.

—Estoy seguro de que sería posible, aunque sinceramente no sabría de qué hablar con usted.

Este hizo un gesto para que comenzaran a caminar juntos hacía el gran salón y él lo observó detenidamente, era bastante alto para la edad que tenía, y su cabello rojo estaba cortado, sus ojos azules eran cálidos y había cierto deje de humor en los mismos. Su rostro estaba repleto de pecas rojizas que lo hacían ver más joven.

En comparación al gemelo que había conocido con anterioridad, este pelirrojo le caía mejor:

—Me llamo Ronald.

—Lo sé.

Dijo simplemente y él sonrió torcidamente:

—Sé que lo sabes, pero prefería presentarme directamente, yo sé por ejemplo que te llamas Harry, pero me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras en otras circunstancias diferentes a como todo sucedió.

—Lo hice jurando mi lealtad a la corona, ¿hay algo malo en ello?

—Muchas cosas realmente, para comenzar, me hubiese gustado conocerte como lo que realmente pareces ser, y no como alguien que jura proteger mi vida con la suya misma por deber u obligación.

No quiero sacrificios a mis órdenes, quiero gente en la que confiar, Harry.

¿De qué me sirven tus juramentos si lo único que me das es tu vida?, no me mal entiendas, es algo valioso y por ello nunca osaría tomarla, pero no es eso lo que quiero de la gente que luchará un día a mi lado.

Busco confianza Harry, busco saber que si me doy la vuelta, ninguna de las personas a mi espalda estará pensando en clavarme un puñal en la misma.

—La confianza es algo que se gana señor.

—Y eso es lo que estoy dispuesto a conseguir. No me entreno con mis hombres a diario solo por que sepan que sé cómo defenderme. También lo hago por eso, no quiero que me crean débil, algún día reinaré y todo el que me siga deberá saber que no soy un don nadie al que hay que proteger constantemente, porque no sabe hacerlo solo.

Pero mi motivación para encontrarme allí abajo rodeado de hombres, es porque quiero que me conozcan, que sepan por quién luchan, y que del mismo modo que yo espero estar seguro de que mis espaldas siempre estarán cubiertas, ellos tenga la seguridad de que las suyas también lo estarán.

—¿Su padre consiente esas ideas?

—¿Acaso puede impedírmelo?, soy su heredero, no puede oponerse a lo que yo decida hacer. Y esto no es un capricho, es mi modo de ser y de conseguir que la gente que me rodea sepa que me importa verdaderamente.

—Seréis el escudo de vuestros hombres y la espada de vuestras mujeres.

—Seré el que proteja a mi reino así es. No me escudaré en mis hombres y no permitiré que las mujeres y niños pierdan algo sin estar seguro de que he hecho todo para proteger eso que más aprecian.

—¿Por qué me estáis contando todo esto?, no soy realmente alguien a quien tener muy en cuenta.

—No es lo que opina Lord Kinsgley. –esas palabras lo desconcertaron, ambos se detuvieron y lo miró fijamente: —Él asegura que debo ganaros a vos para ganarme a todo el mundo. Quiero que seas quien proteja mi espalda y que confíes en que seré capaz de proteger la tuya.

—Soy una pieza valiosa en vuestro esquema, ¿es eso?

Ronald se quedó unos instantes callado, quizás midiéndolo, para seguidamente declarar:

—Sí, podrías decirlo así, pero sinceramente, espero que podamos ser más que dos piezas que se pueden utilizar mutuamente, realmente me gustaría que llegásemos a ser amigos. Hace años que nos conocemos, y nunca he sentido deseos de acercarme a nadie y solicitar su compañía y amistad hasta ahora.

He oído opiniones variadas sobre ti, y estoy intrigado, cuando te conocí hace años en casa de vuestro padre, confieso que me fui con las ganas de conseguir entablar una conversación contigo. Es cierto que al principio me sentía reacio, me habían dicho algunas cosas sobre ti que no me animaban a acercarme realmente, pero tras los primeros instantes y una pequeña bronca bien merecida por Lord Lupin, eso quedó relegado al olvido y el deseo de acercarme y conocerte lo sustituyó.

Más el destino no quiso que pudiéramos entablar amistad en aquella ocasión, o mejor dicho mi prima lo impidió.

Lo miró sin comprender:

—Temo no saber a qué os referís.

—¿No recordáis la visita que mi padre hizo hace años a vuestra casa?, yo iba con él y mi prima Hermione también. De aquella aún acostumbraba a vestir de chico y luchar con espadas.

Es posible que no la recordéis, y no me extrañaría, el golpe que recibiste en la cabeza por culpa de ella y Malfoy, no fue cosa pequeña.

Quizás eso os hizo olvidar esa visita.

Harry se quedó unos instantes en silencio y seguidamente abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendido, ¿aquella niña desaliñada y bruta era Lady Granger?

—Eso es… ¿realmente Lady Granger era aquella niña?

Preguntó sin terminar de creérselo, Ronald sonrió afablemente:

—Sí que lo es, ¿ha cambiado no crees?, nadie diría que son la misma persona. El primer sorprendido fui yo, ¿quién me iba a decir que aquella salvaje se convertiría en la mujer que es hoy? Más aún, ¿qué me vería enfrentado a uno de mis hermanos por conquistarla?

Miró a Ronald sin comprender y este se encogió de hombros:

—Fred, él está enamorado de Hermione, realmente no es el único, hay varios que la pretenden, pero al único que ella le ha hecho algo más de caso aparte de mí, es a Fred.

Sé que somos primos, pero en la realeza, eso realmente no es importante, al contrario, se dice que así se fortalece la línea de sangre.

Algunos piensan que ella se acerca a nosotros más que a los demás pretendientes precisamente porque somos parientes, yo deseo creer que no es ese el caso, que realmente ella siente algo por nosotros.

Su triste sonrisa, le hizo comprender que realmente tenía esa pequeña esperanza, ¿cuál sería la razón real?, ciertamente esos asuntos no le importaban demasiado, gracias al cielo, su padre aún no le había hablado sobre matrimonio, lo que significaba que estaba libre de ello de momento.

Pero Ronald era diferente, incluso más que sus hermanos, él debía encontrar a una esposa que fuera capaz de reinar, y debía elegir entre las jóvenes casaderas de la corte. Esa presión debía ser agotadora.

—¿Tenéis alguna otra a la vista?

Preguntó sin saber que más decir, Ronald intensificó su sonrisa:

—¿Sería eso posible?, veo que nunca has estado enamorado, una persona no puede ver nada más que el objeto de su deseo y pensamientos. Para mí, no existe otra joven que no sea Hermione. No obstante temo que para ella sí existen otros jóvenes.

—¿Creéis que ella prefiere a vuestro hermano?

Preguntó recordando la mirada asesina que el tal Fred le había lanzado cuando lo había visto con Hermione:

—Quiero creer que cuenta con las mismas posibilidades que yo, o incluso deseo pensar que menos, pero la realidad, para mi desgracia, es otra aparentemente.

No supo que decirle a eso, por lo que retomó su caminar y él no dudo en seguirlo, tras un buen rato en silencio el príncipe Ronald volvió a hablar:

—¿Entonces puedo contar con una oportunidad por tu parte?

—No veo un motivo para contestar negativamente, pero me gustaría aclarar algo antes de nada. No soy tanto como Lord Kinsgley dice, ese hombre me pone medallas que jamás he ganado.

Soy simplemente el chico acogido de Lord Lovegood, es cierto que soy bueno con las armas, pero nada del otro mundo. En lo relacionado a conseguir la confianza de sus hombres.

No creo que me precise para nada de eso, yo ni siquiera conozco a la mitad de ellos, por no decir a casi nadie, solo a los que forman la guardia personal de Lord Lovegood y algún que otro Lord que entrenaba con Lord Kinsgley, y sinceramente si de verdad deseáis que os sigan, bueno, en serio os digo que no soy el indicado.

Todos esos famosos lores me odian a más no poder, no les echaré la culpa de ello a ellos, pues es enteramente mía, cuando alguien me cae mal, poco puedo hacer para evitar verme envuelto en algún enfrentamiento.

Tengo un carácter, como dice Lady Lovegood, explosivo.

—En opinión de Lord Kinsgley, aquellos que no os siguen, es solo porque realmente no merece la pena tenerlos en cuenta.

No hubo más palabras, realmente no supo que responder a semejante cosa, sabía que Lord Kinsgley lo tenía en alta estima, pero nunca hasta tal punto de decirle semejantes cosas al príncipe heredero.

¿Sabría Lord Kinsgley, el lugar de honor que le estaba otorgando con sus palabras?, Algo en su interior le decía que sí era consciente de ello.

Juntos llegaron al gran salón, no fueron los últimos en llegar, pues tras ellos dos, entraron Lady Granger y su padre, Lord Granger.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa sin mucho que decir, no obstante, el rey sí que pareció tener mucho que aportar a esa comida, y fue quien llevó la voz sonante durante la misma.

Él por su parte no estuvo muy pendiente de lo que se decía en la misma, pues tenía su mente perdida en lo que había sucedido con el supremo y sus aprendices, pero más aún, estaba al pendiente de todo lo que tenía que ver con los entrenamientos.

Su padre estaba poniendo al tanto al rey y al príncipe heredero de sus nuevos horarios y de sus próximos métodos, los cuales establecería a lo largo de los siguientes días.

Estableciendo una rutina significativa.

Lord Granger participaba de forma discreta en las opiniones, pero no mucho más, al fijarse en su hija frunció un poco el ceño.

Era casi imposible identificar en ella a la pequeña desaliñada de hacía tantos años. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un fina trenza que había enroscado en un descuidado moño. Su rostro estaba adornado con una fina sonrisa, que era debida a algo que Fred Weasley estaba diciendo en esos instantes.

Iba enfundada en un vestido sencillo de diario, nada del otro mundo, pero que la hacía ver sin duda como una señorita, Luna se encontraba a su lado, y aunque su hermana nunca podría ocultar su belleza, y Lady Granger no podría compararse con ella, había algo que las diferenciaba.

Si las mirabas a los ojos, ahí era donde él se perdía por completo.

Los ojos de Luna eran plateados y soñadores, una fuente de perdición para muchos jóvenes, entre los que se contaba incluso Lord Draco Malfoy.

Los ojos de su hermana destilaban sueños hermosos, pero Lady Granger, los ojos de ella eran un mundo.

Su ámbar parecía envuelto en un mundo infinito que te hacía perderte en ellos e intentar descifrarlo. Para él, era un misterio a resolver, uno que no estaba seguro de querer explorar. Recordaba perfectamente lo que ella le había dicho y temía acercarse demasiado a ella.

¿Y si descubría que era un Jinete?, sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerlo, por alguna razón, eso le atemorizaba. Y realmente no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que todo el mundo aborrecía a los Jinetes.

Sabía que los Lovegood nunca lo repudiarían, por mucho que Tonks hubiese dicho, ellos nunca lo dejarían de lado, pero, ¿qué pasaba con el resto de personas que ahora deseaban formar parte de su mundo?

¿Qué había del rey y los suyos?, ¿y de los aprendices del supremo?, ellos parecían apreciar a sus padres, pero, ¿qué le garantizaba a él que quisieran tener algo que ver con un posible Jinete?

Nada, es más, sabía por las historias que habían sido contadas, que el supremo había terminado él solo con varios jinetes, y algo le decía que no dudaría en acabarlo si descubría la naturaleza de su don.

Negó intentando no pensar en ello, si pensaba demasiado acabaría por meter la pata y era lo que menos deseaba hacer:

—¿Entonces asistirá esta tarde al campo de entrenamiento joven Potter?

Miró a su alrededor buscando quién acababa de hablarle y se encontró con los ojos del príncipe Ronald fijos en él:

—¿Disculpad?

El príncipe sonrió afablemente y repitió sus palabras, él no tardó en pensarlo más de unos segundos:

—Lo cierto es que sería muy gratificante. Así que sí, esta tarde me pasaré por los campos de entrenamiento.

—Perfecto, entonces allí nos reuniremos.

Sentenció este alegremente, él solo pudo mirarlo unos instantes y seguidamente le correspondió a la sonrisa torcida de él. Ciertamente no tenía ningún motivo para negarse a los deseos del príncipe de practicar con él, y si de verdad podían llevarse bien, ¿por qué no hacerlo?, de todos los Weasley con los que había interactuado hasta ahora, solo él le agradaba verdaderamente.

—Pues está decidido entonces.

Escuchó que decía Fred Weasley, todos miraron hacía él, que sonreía mientras miraba a Lady Granger:

—Padre, esta tarde iremos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo Lady Granger y yo si no tienes ningún inconveniente con ello.

Expuso este felizmente, Lady Granger sonreía mientras negaba, era evidente que a esos pelirrojos era difícil negarles algo, por lo visto Lady Granger también se había visto envuelta en alguna como él se había visto atrapado por el príncipe.

—Si ese es el deseo de Lady Granger no veo inconveniente alguno, Lady McGonagall estará encantada de acompañaros y algunos soldados también.

—Sin duda Lady McGonagall estará deseosa, me habló de que quería comprar nuevas telas.

Argumentó Lady Granger:

—¿Podría acompañarlos?, desearía hacerme con algunos artículos en la plaza si no es mucha molestia.

La voz de su hermana lo obligó a mirarla, parecía algo cohibida, ¿qué podía sucederle a Luna?

—Sería todo un honor que nos acompañaseis Lady Lovegood, así sería todo mucho más ameno y divertido.

Lady Granger hablaba con alegría y encanto, pero él no pudo evitar sonreír, sonrisa que se vio reflejada en el rostro del príncipe, pues ambos habían percibido la mirada algo desfigurada de Fred Weasley ante el ofrecimiento de Lady Granger.

En cuanto todo quedó acordado, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa divertida, la cual se ganó una mirada reprochadora por parte de Fred Weasley, el cual sin duda se había percatado de que se estaba riendo de él.

Disimuló lo mejor que pudo y rápidamente en cuanto se les dio permiso, se retiró de la mesa, dispuesto a no interactuar con nadie, pero sus planes se vieron truncados cuando al salir de la sala se encontró con que Lord Lupin lo estaba esperando apoyado en una de las paredes de enfrente:

—Joven Potter, si es tan amable.

No dijo nada más, solo comenzó a caminar ante él, desconcertado lo siguió de cerca, sin hablar lo guio hasta los establos, no tardó más de unos instantes en mostrarle un caballo ya ensillado.

Para más sorpresa se percató de que era el suyo propio:

—¿Vamos a algún lado?

—Ese es el propósito.

—¿Algún motivo en especial?

—Enseguida lo sabrás.

Extrañado y para nada conforme con lo que este estaba haciendo se subió al caballo, ¿a qué venía semejante misterio por su parte?

Durante un buen rato del camino, ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que Lord Lupin comenzó así:

—Estoy seguro de que ayer notaste cierto parecido entre nuestros dones.

Los ojos dorados de este se clavaron en los suyos y él detuvo a su caballo frente al de Lord Lupin sin responder a su pregunta:

—La verdad es que necesito que tengamos una charla abierta y clara Harry, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que tratar, pero antes de hacerlo debes prometer que lo que se diga entre nosotros permanecerá en secreto.

—¿Algún motivo en especial?

Lord Lupin lo miró fijamente y con el semblante muy serio:

—Salvar nuestras vidas podría ser uno muy preciado.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Lord Lupin lo instó a seguir avanzando, en silencio lo siguió y juntos abandonaron la ciudad de la esperanza, algo que lo desconcertó de sobremanera, pues se suponía que no podía salir de la misma, al menos no hasta que supiera controlar su don.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?, creí que yo…

—Sé perfectamente que no deberíamos estar abandonando la ciudad, pero temo que nos escuchen si hablamos de esto en el interior, y créeme muchacho, no nos conviene para nada.

El silencio se volvió a instaurar y tras un buen rato cabalgando llegaron al lago en el que Luna y él solían bañarse, Lord Lupin se apeó de su montura y lo instó a él a hacer lo mismo.

Ataron las riendas de ambos caballos a un árbol y Harry esperó a que Lord Lupin hablara:

—No es fácil lo que tengo que decirte e incluso es seguro que no desees confiar en mí, y no sé cómo hacer que me creas antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ello.

—Quizás si empiezas a hablar, todo será mucho más sencillo.

Lord Lupin sonrió de medio lado:

—Sí, sería bueno que comenzara, pero la cuestión es ¿por dónde comienzo?, quizás debería empezar por decirte sobre mi don y desde ahí explicarte lo mejor posible lo que creo que sucede y lo que sé sobre el tuyo propio.

Lord Lupin siguió desvariando un rato más, hasta que cansado de que no se decidiera inquirió:

—Se lo haré mucho más sencillo, sé que su don y le mío se supone que son los de un Jinete.

Lord Lupin se giró rápidamente a mirarlo, entre sorprendido y extrañado, para después entrecerrar los ojos:

—¿Y cómo se supone que sabes tú eso?

¿Debía hablarle a Lord Lupin sobre Tonks?, tal vez acababa de meter la pata.

16


End file.
